Performing Arts of Seaford University
by Alethea 13
Summary: Kim is off to college, being a music prodigy! She meets several friends along the way, even a certain crush, but will their mentality ruin their "reputations" or will it be ruined by Pretty In Pink, Black Belt Boys & of course, The Black Dragons (KICK, JIKA, MILLIE & KEDDIE)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

KIM POV

"KIM!?"

" Yes mother?!"

" Are you ready? You're going to miss your plane!"

" I'm coming!" I shouted as I grabbed my last suitcase and ran to my mother's SUV. I was barely able to shut the door as my mother sped off. "Jeez mom!" I laughed half-heartedly as I put my seatbelt on.

" Would you rather miss your plane, become a nobody, live alone and still living at my house at the age of 40?"

" Harsh!... but no." We laughed again " I can't believe it's actually happening.." I whisper

" Me either... But look on the bright side, you're living your dream. And that's all that really matters K" she said more confidently looking at the road.

" I know... I'll miss you so..."

" Nope, not right now K, you're killing me. At least let me cry at the airport, don't get me started missy" she cut me off, but i understood why. I'd cut my daughter off to if she was moving across the state.

" Sorry ma."

" It's okay K, remember when Elizabeth and you were like 5 years old trying to be the aults for a day?" she laughed at the memory.

" How could I not?! I was only wearing clothes 3x my size and pointy shoes.!"

" Hey! It's impolite to call your mother fat!" she laughed again. We spent the rest of the ride to the airport talking about memories of growing up. We finally reached the airport. I had to literally tear my mother off of me when we gave out last hug and goodbye. Tears were shed, alot of them. It was a good decision to not wear any make up today. After my mom finally let me go I got signed in and boarded the plane with my little carry on. It was so boring taking off and sitting there for ten minutes I wish I had my guitar or something. But my keyboard, a couple of my guitars, probably one of each brand. Acoustic, electric, bass, ukulele and a banjo. And probably my mic or something. They were going to be shipped through UPS or FedEx most likely. They better treat my instruments with care or I will write a very long detailed letter to the company. My mind wandered to the house that practically built me.

I've lived there for as long as I can remember. Diapers to now... A little ole single home with 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, living room, kitchen, basement and a huge backyard. it wasn't much, but it was enough for me.

I had my bedroom of course that was now stripped of everything I own that is currently sitting in the backseat and trunk. The only things left in my room is my naked bed, empty drawers, sky blue walls with no posters of my obsessions and beautifully plain carpet. It may have been blue but it was completely a country strict room. Cowgirl things like my hats and boots, bull rider posters, female of course. But my male bull riders had a fair share as well ;) I also had my country singers and horse showmen and women. At my high school, I was considered "THE Southern Bell". People may have tried to be country, I was country.

It felt like my home back in Tennessee. My mothers side of the family lives in Tennessee and every summer, every winter/spring break, every chance we got. We'd go to Tennessee and spend time with the family. But we never stayed too long. Personal reasons of course.

I have my horse down there. A white appaloosa mare with grey detailing, white mail and tail and one sock on the front left foot, Milky Way. She's not named after the candy but the actual milky way, in the galaxy because her coat is seriously the milky way.

My aunt and uncle care for it when I'm away, which will probably be longer than usual now... She's about a teenage in horse years, something like that. I've had her since I was 14, i'm 18 now and she was like a baby when I got her. Her mother is actually my aunt's offspring, a grey quarter horse, Lynn. Lynn is my aunt's middle name. Amanda Lynn Crawford. She'd thought it would be cool to have a horse with her middle name, but yet again they own like 20 some horses. I personally think they ran out of names.

Milky's father however, is an all white stallion, my aunt's brothers horse, Toby. Why Toby? My Uncle Joe loves Toby Keith. Toby is a rescue horse. We found him in the wild, injured from an attack from some animal. My uncle Joe being the amazing horseman he is, was able to gain Toby's trust. But ONLY my uncle Joe can be around Toby, Toby doesn't trust anyone else, besides his mate, Lynn of course. But beside Joe and Lynn, nothing or nobody.

When I was like 11 i nicknamed them T&L, I thought it had a nice ring to it. So, from then on, everyone in the family called them T&L. I felt pretty cool.

ANYWAYS, my perfect ocean themed bathroom is no longer sea themed... just blue walls, fish curtains and my marble sink that has survived my sickly moments. I never said my bathroom had to be country too. Seaford grew on me, living by the ocean everyday and admiring sea life. I just had to have a mixture of my homes.

My mom's room of course, tan walls and dark wooden drawer, purple bathroom and a king size bed that is half empty with a walk in closet which i was always jealous of. She was plain country, her growing up in Tennessee and all. It wasn't an ugly room, I would've taken it as my own.

Then the third room was practically mine. It was my music room. Where i'd go to be free. Guitars lined up all around the wall, basses, acoustics, banjos, ukuleles and electrics of all types. My white drum set in the back right room of the room. On the other side of the back corner was my black grand piano with a key board not to far away fro unique sound my grand piano couldn't make. In the front corner was my sound system with different types of mics and amps with many video cameras hung up on shelves above it all. My last corner was a bunch of different school instruments as well. Like a flute, violin, bass violin, trumpet, french horn, clarinet and all. Right smack down in the middle was my lone chair, where it all happened.

Everyone I know says I'm a music prodigy but I don't believe so. I'm just a girl who comprehends and plays music better than most kids. Don't get me wrong but I'm definitely not cocky or stuck up. N to the O. I was loved by all, all across Seaford. I even gained respect from Swathmore Academy and THAT has to say something considering were arch enemies.

Everyone absolutely loved me and I could not be more serious. Since my freshman year I was named Homecoming Queen every year along with the Blizzard Ball "Ice Queen" every winter. Then at junior Prom I was Junior Prom Queen and then at Senior Prom I was THE Prom Queen.

But I was always paired up with some stuck up jock king. That was probably the worst part, having to dance with the king for one dance while everyone stares in awe. It really wasn't that big of a deal. It was just plastic. Wait scratch that, when I Was Senior Prom Queen it was real.. so... that's not the point.

Moving on to the rest of my house, the kitchen was my favorite place to be. It was where the food was, duh. I loved food, no matter what. Adults loved me for my creativity, maturity and intelligence. I was a straight A student for as long as I can remember as well. I was the "perfect child" but I just smiled widely and would thank them, but no one is perfect, i even have my flaws, but no one really saw them.

ALL the "populars" hated me because I ate whatever I wanted and never gained weight. Probably why they never liked me. Oh and probably because they never won queen for anything... or have any of the boys stare at me and not them... And me eating a Double Whopper at Burger King than a salad made the guys drool over me even more. Because I wasn't afraid of eating or being one of the guys. I had more guy friends than gal pals though.. girls were always jealous of me or always tried to ruin my life so theres could be better. I didn't really care though because I loved hanging out with the guys.

My living room was nice and cozy, nothing too shabby. Cream walls with creamy leather couches and burgundy red curtains and detailing across the place. A nice size TV in the middle. I didn't have a TV in my room because I never had time.

My basement is practically mine as well. My mother doesn't mind me owning like half the house. We're like peas in a pod. We've been so close all these years. She is my best friend. My basement is my dance studio with wooden floors and a stereo in the back with one side of the walls completely mirrored. I'm also the "best" dancer to ever exist in my high school. Just another thing to add on my resume.

I knew every dance out there and could do it in a heartbeat with my eyes covered by a blind fold. Merengue, tango, ballroom, lyrical, tap, jazz, contemporary, crimp, swing, square, foxtrot, ballet and my favorite, hip hop. I know, a country girl who hip hops, crazy right? Well, it true. I'd always have dance offs with the boys in the hallway and cause "disruptions" and would get detention or something. I said I wasn't perfect, but no one loved me any less.

If I wasn't playing an instrument, I was dancing. But another plus to my little home was the backyard. My backyard was really lovely. It had a nice built in pool along the entire side of the house, which was good for parties ;) a hot tub right next to it which would be right after you walk out and look to the right and walk a couple paces.. A trampoline no to far away along the other side of the house. The best part was my goal box in the back of the yard.

I think, I forgot to mention I play field hockey. I know... what's that? It's not too popular in high school but it's VERY popular in college. I made varsity my freshman year and became our #1 scorer, I know, shocker right? And I still don't know how I managed to ft sports in my agenda. But I made Field Hockey cool, as the jocks say it but I didn't really care. I just loved playing. All the opposing schools hated me because I'd always have fancy stick work and get around them then attack their goalie with crazy shots.

My position was the Link, it's like a midfielder in soccer. Links get the most action so naturally I was center Link. I had colleges scouting me when I was a sophomore. I declined all of them because I'm on my way to my dream college, Performing Arts of Seaford across the whole state. I lived in the north side of California close the border line. PASU (Performing Arts of Seaford University for short) is completely the south side of California.

I'm sure they have sports there but they're not all that good because it's an art based school. Not many students are athletic that dance,act and sing all the time. But I'm sure I'll make the Field Hockey team for the fall season and hopefully turn the team around. They haven't won a championship... Ever. But one can only hope.

I also hope sports doesn't interfere with my performing art career, hopefully. The Arts is still my main priority. My backyard is where I learned everything I know. I never played field hockey before my freshman year. I only went to field hockey because I didn't make the soccer team. Even though I was crushed, I was determined to have a fall sport so I could play a sport all year round. I would've done cheerleading but try outs were already over and field hockey needed players desperately so i figured, why not? WHo would've thought it would my my favorite sport to play.

Field Hockey in the Fall, Cheer in the Winter and Softball in the Spring.

I didn't make Varsity Cheer or Softball until I was an upperclassman but I was okay with that, I still got to play. I was a flyer in JV, I was only Captain my Senior year because there were better cheer leaders than me and i didn't mind. But I DID mind how it was the snooty populars that didn't like me very much. But I made " amends" with them every winter.

In softball, I was catcher. No one was able to steal home plate or second base on my watch, which was always. So, we usually always won our games. Never winning states but usually regionals. I was able to hit out in the outfield but I was never a "homerun" hitter. I do have my flaws and I accept them, no biggie. Hopefully I'll make those teams too.

I remember when I got my equipment for the first time. My first bat, my first stick and ball. I got a lacrosse ball by accident instead of a field hockey ball, eye protection and cheer bag, everything. They are memories I'll always have.

My mind switched gears to my little group of friends. They were all something special but none of them were true. I know for a fact that they would turn on me to become the next in line. My true friends were my teammates. We were always there for eachother. Every season I had at least a trustworthy friend to tell my problems.

But that was thing, I didn't have a friend year round. But I ever complained. I still had friends. I hope college will give me friends, for my kids will call "auntie" or "uncle" and we'd tell them stories in how much trouble and fun we'd get into together. But again, I can only hope.

The flight was only about two hours and there was about thirty minutes left of the flight. I spent an hour and a half thinking of home and my life. The flight is surely as hell better than driving 4 hours and if I was lucky, without traffic. So I was grateful my mom offered to pay for my flight considering I'd need to save my money. With all of my extra activities, I raised a lot of college money. Maybe enough money for two years.

The best part about coming here was that I got a scholarship for two years ! Which goes perfectly with my budget. But I refuse to spend this college money, I'm gonna need it in two years when my scholarship is over. So, to make money, I'm gonna need a job. My mom will probably send over some money every now and then. So, all of my college funds is in my savings account that I'm not allowed to touch unless my mother signs off on it. I know, lame right? Well, I wanted it this way. Because I'm now a college student and who knows what I'll get into so... yeah, I'm good.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up to the flight attendant waking me up. I guess I fell asleep. The whole plane is empty.. oops.

" Come on dear, it's time to get off now." she says looking at me sheepishly.

" Oh my gawsh I'm so sorry.!"

" Darling, it's quite okay. I let you sleep. You looked tired. Plus I didn't want to wake you with the commotion of everyone getting off."

" Thank you. How long has the plane been empty?"

: Not even five minutes, the last guy walked out right before I woke you. But there's not rush, this is the planes last flight so take your time, dear." She smiled

" Thank you."

" Your welcome, your luggage should be coming out at terminal 4." She said handing me my carry on.

" Thanks again miss!" I said getting up rushing to the terminal, didn't want anyone stealing my stuff.

I heard her laugh and shout " You're welcome!... Again!"

I rushed to the terminal to find my luggage was safe and sound... and lonely. It was easy instead of waiting in a line for my luggage. I grabbed my three large suitcases and struggled to carry them and my carry on. I forgot my mom helped me with the luggage and now I'm alone.

" DO you need any help miss?" a voice said. I turned around and I say a young lady. Probably my age. She had toned skin with long brown hair and green eyes. She was a little taller than me with a good figure. She was wearing straight blue jeans, a purple tank top with a floral jacket and silver flats with silver jewelry and purple eye shadow. Hair was down for the most part. her top hairs were pulled back into a ponytail and the rest was let loose.

" No, it's okay." I lied

" Has anyone ever told you, you're a bad liar?" she smiled

" Actually yes, all the time" I smiled sheepishly back.

" here, let me help you." She said grabbing one of my suitcases. At least my two other ones rolled. I clipped my carry on / purse onto one of the suitcases and wheeled both of them to the exit. " Where are you from?" she asked

" Del Norte, California" **( It's a real place, look it up )**

" Wow, it's not that far."

" True, only across the state. How bout you?"

" Atlanta, Georgia."

" WOW that's across the country!"

" Not really, I only had to take two different planes" she laughed and i joined in on her joke.

" What are you doing in California?"

" College."

" Cool, me too. Which one?"

" Performing Arts of Seaford University."

" NO WAY, ME TOO!"

" NO WAY ! This year is going to be epic, I can tell.!" she shrieked.

" My names Kim. Kim Crawford"

" How silly of me, I'm Grace. Grace Richardson." We smiled at eachother and hollered for a taxi. We were both going to the same place so we figured we'd go together.

She told me a little bit about herself. Her favorite color is green. She is a family of 5, her the oldest. She is going to PASU for the dance program. Preferably, Jazz, Tap and Swing. All she knows is cheerleading because she has been doing it since she was four. I asked her if she was going to try out. She considered it but she'd rather focus on Jazz and Tap.

We arrived at the college, paid the driver and attempted to find the office. The campus was huge. We asked around but a lot of people kept on pointing us in different directions, which didn't help at all. We asked like our 100th set of people.

One was a brownish hair girl with some red tints in it with glasses about the same height as me. She had hazelish eyes with a normal skin tone. Her hair was in pigtails at the bottom of her shoulder. My first thought was a nerd but I can't really say anything until I get to know her. She looked smart so I think she would lead us in the right direction. She was wearing brown slacks with a red and white polka dotted blouse with a small brown belt. She was wearing no make up with a red purse and brown shoes.

The other girl was Arabic with a heavy accent. She was very tan with brown hair that reached a little below the shoulder with very dark brown eyes. Her hair was down with a headband in it. She was wearing grey sweat pants with a pink aero shirt and pink high tops. She had mascara, lip gloss and pink eyeshadow.

" Excuse me." I asked politely tapping on the sweatpants girl shoulder.

" Yes?"

" Hi, I was wondering fi you girls knew where the office was?"

" Actually, we were going there now!" she exclaimed in her accent.

" Want to come with us ?" the nerdy one said.

"Please. By the way, I'm Kim and this is Grace" I gestured towards grace who said hello.

" Oh, I'm Julie and this is Mika." We greeted each other and walked towards to office.

The two girls, Mika and Julie, told us they've been friends forever and were from Oregon.

Mika also apologized ahead of time for her accent, her parents were Arabic and we shouldn't hesitate to ask her to repeat something or say it slower. Mika has a large family with three brothers and two sisters. Her being the third oldest. Her uncle, Phil, was able to get her to come here from his fast food restaurant, Falafel Phil's that is located here in Seaford. His Falafel balls are really good and we should stop by sometime. She is here because she enjoys dancing like me but she's here for the instrument arts. Her profession is the flute.

Julie is a family of four, her the youngest. She earned a full scholarship because she is insanely smart. She graduated early, took more college classes and is now coming here for her technically second year of college. She is more of a behind the scenes person. She likes to do the lighting, sound systems and everything thats technical up in the booth above the stage that controls everything. Which is pretty sweet.

Once we got to the office we received everything we needed, schedules, dorm numbers, text books and everything. Come to find out, Grace and I were dormed together. We asked if this was rigid or anything and the secretary smiled and said we were chosen at random. Mika and Julie were paired together since Julie got a scholarship she was given permission to dorm with anyone of her pleasing which was obviously, Mika.

Our rooms were in the same hall but at different ends and the hall was large but it was cool how all of this worked out pretty well. Grace and I unpacked and figured out the beds and drawers and everything we would need for school. Kim was going through her desk, organizing it with all her school supplies and Grace was putting her things in the bathroom.

" Hey Grace!"

" Hey Kim!?" she hollered back

" COme here for a sec!"

" Yeah?" Grace sighed

" Look around." Grace did so and saw two beds, two desks, four drawers, one long and one tall, a closet and one bathroom.

" What?"

" doesn't this look boring to you?"

" What do you mean?"

"EVerything is in like, perfect lines and everything. I bet every room looks like this..."

" WHat are you suggesting?"

" We should redecorate! It doesn't say anything against it."

" Kim, you're a genius! But before we do that, we should put everything away so we don't make a bigger mess than what we have" Grace chuckled at the room as she looked around.

" Deal." They soon whipped as they put everything in their final positions.

" So, how are we gonna do this?" Grace asked.

" Hmm, what if we put the two beds on the opposite side of the walls, against it and the two long dressers between them. Then the two tall dressers next to each other at the remaining corner by the closet."

" What about the desks?"

" Hmm.. Okay, what if we put the two desks next to each other in between the two beds in front of the windows, leave the beds where they are. Leave the two tall dressers by the closet. Then... the two long dressers at the foot of our beds at the footboard?"

" Perfect." Grace smiled already visioning. They got right to work, trying to make a lot of noise so they wouldn't bother their neighbors. Don't want to get on people's bad side at the beginning of the year. They were soon finished and it looked so unique and... them.

Kim went over to her trunk from under her bed and pulled out her comforter. It was a mix of a couple blues, some green and brown. On top was a white circled pattern that went across the whole thing at an angle, elegant but feminine.

" Oh My ! I love that ! " Grace shrieked.

" Thanks! Me too" they both laughed. Kim began to make her bed and it started to feel like home. Not completely, just a little bit, and that's all she needed. " What about you? Did you bring one?"

" Oh yeah, I totally forgot. LOL"

" did you seriously say that out loud?"

" Yes, yes I did." Kim rolled her eyes in a playful manner and started to put the pillowcases on her pillows. Grace pulled out her comforter. The base was white with purple and green swirly circles spread out all over the place. It was plum purple and a bright geen with a very light pink tints in her back ground. It was really pretty.

" OHH, that's is pretty." Kim complimented.

" Thanks, it's new. New college, new things. I Just HAD to get it. A fresh start ya know?" Kim nodded in understanding but she need some of home.

" Is everything you have new?"

" Not the clothes but the comforter, cases and everything except my clothes and brush and stuff."

" Woah, cool" Kim looked from her side to Grace's side. " grace."

" Yeah? " Grace said making her bed.

" Look... our room is so different, literally."

Grace looked up. She was right, the room was completely moved around and her bed set was purple and green while kim's was mainly blue and brown with some green in it. She looked at kim with an amused look. Then they both started laughing at their own doing.

" WEll, at least everything is white." Kim gasped

" yeah, at least something matches in here !"

" I can only imagine what our bathroom will look like !" they laughed

" RED !"

" Red?"

" WHy not? We have every other color in here? Let's use red !" Kim thought for a moment. red is cool. Not her favorite color but she can work with it, as long as it wasn't pink. And like Grace said, something new and fresh.

" Red it is.!"

" Well, since our room is already multicolored we should get rugs and curtains that'll match so it will at least look presentable and so it doesn't clash. " grace added. Kim nodded totally agreeing. School didn't start until Monday and today was Thursday. So, they had all weekend to get their room perfect for the entire year and possibly the rest of their college career.

" Did you see that guys face !?" Grace laughed.

" How could I now! He was only staring at me!"

" WEll you did have milk coming out of your nose!"

" Only because that guy next to him wouldn't stop making me laugh!"

" KIM that guy was a store clerk!" They continued to laugh. They had just gotten back from the store to get everything for their red bathroom and matching rugs and curtains for the room. They did their bathroom, put up the green curtain since they both had green in the bed sets. Then blue and purple rugs. One small rug at the side of both beds at each one for there feet and slippers, with Grace having the blue and Kim the purple so it wouldn't class. Then a purple rug at the door then a brown rug at the entrance to the bathroom and the blue rug at the closet door. They put the special clear rugs down for their rolly chairs for the desks and computer/laptops. The girls looked around in pride. Their room was definitely colorful and unique.

" This is beautiful.. To think we did this." Kim whispered.

"I know right? Just think we haven't even started on the walls yet.."

" That reminds me, I brought some posters of my favorite things and idols. Do you mind?" Kim asked

" Are you kidding me? Look at this room. You go RIGHT ahead because I'm doing the same thing." Grace laughed pulling out her posters.

Kim pulled out posters of country stuff. Like a collage of cowboy boots and hats that spell "Country girl" which was hung on the wall in front of her desk. Country singers Carrie Underwood and Rascal Flatts were on the side of the bed near the pillow but above it obviously. A bull rider and Rodeo by the foot of her bed on the side. Then the poster of the cast BuckWild in the middle of the side of the wall. Finally, she pulled out something hand drawn that said " Everyone Has A Voice, So Use It" in fancy cursive. She placed that on the door. That was Kim's personal slogan. " Do you mind if this is on the door?"

" Of course not, I like it there. I wouldn't mind reading that every morning before we go to class. Like a confidence booster for the day. You write it?"

"Yeah, like it?"

" Love it." Grace has posters of teenage sensations like JUstin Beiber, Ross Lynch, Austin Mahone and Cody Simpson

" Uhm..." Kim began

" Say anything about them and I'll hurt you."

" Okay, okay.. not saying anything." still staring at the posters of the boys in annoyance.

" What time is it?" Kim asked

" Hmm About 6:15, why?"

" Wanna go see Julie and Mika?"

" Sure." They left their dorm and walked to their new friends dorm. _Knock Knock _

Julie opened the door. " hey, guys! COme in."

It was nice. Julie had a red comforter with white as the base and a huge red flower on the right of it. Mika's bed was all black with white circles that looked like bubbles. It corresponded well with each other unlike Kim and Grace's. They just had the same original setup and plain white curtains and black rugs. Their bathroom was blue, which was totally different, like a bright blue. Way different from their original white which is now red. Theirs came with a blue bath... lucky.

" So was everything okay?" Grace spoke up.

" Oh yes, we packed everything together so everything should go together nicely." Julie responded fixing the original white rug. Grace nodded

" What about you girls. Your move in as well good?" Mika asked

Grace and Kim looked at each other and nodded in bewilderment. " Oh yeah, everything clashes but it's not a tacky clash it's a... " Kim was stumped

" It's a clever clash." Grace helped.

" Yes. Clever clash."

" That's... cool? I think.." Mika responded a little confused.

" Anyways, what classes did you guys get?"

" Hold that thought, we'll go get them." Grace said quickly as she ran out dragging Kim. They returned in a couple of minutes panting.

" Chill guys, it was only a schedule." Julie spoke

' Try telling that to her." Kim panted pointing to Grace who brushed her off.

" Here." Grace said handing Julie their schedules. Julie looked them over and jumped up and down.

" We have a lot of classes together guys. We all have dance together. Kim you have two dance classes? WHy?"

" Oh I'm taking the normal class like everyone else but I'm also taking an advanced class that specifies on the dancers priorities and such. Only about 100 students get the class, I'm grateful. Theres like thousands at campus."

Julie nodded. I have to do theatre because I'm technical so i'm basically in every art class except the drawing art. I have theatre, dance, musical and chorus thing."

" No instrument?" Mika asked upset

" Nope, you guys don't need any of that. You guys make everything you need."

" I have dance, advanced dance, vocal, study on music that specializes in mostly band instruments not school band instruments though but like professional bands, and musical." Kim stated.

" I have regular dance, a special class for specifically Jazz and Tap, photography and musical.. Eww. The musical" Grace said

" Well, in musical's there are dance numbers so I can see why you're in it." Kim added " Plus I'm int and so is Julie." Grace nodded in agreement.

" Hmmm I have the school band instrument class Yay i get to play flute! I have marching band... World Music and petit musical. What's that?" Mika asked.

" the band that is at the bottom of the stage that plays the music for the singers and dancers." Julie explained.

" Coolness, we all have musical." Mika concluded and we nodded.

" Period 1 starts at 7:45 am sharp." Julie said reading the paper.

" Than period 2 at 9:10" Grace read

" Period 3 starts at 10:45" Mika stated

" Lunch is at 12:15" I added

" then period 4 is at 1:00pm then classes are over at 2:30. Then the afternoon classes start but we're morning classes." Julie finished.

" Well, it's getting late. It's already 8 some and curfew is at 9 so we should get going." Grace said yawning. Buzzkill...

" Okay, wanna hang out tomorrow?" Julie asked?

" Most definitely" I answered as we were walking out.

We got to our dorm and got ready for bed. grace fell asleep instantly, lucky. It takes me at least 30 minutes to fall asleep.

_This year is definitely going to be my breakthrough, for sure. _

**Hey guys, this was Chapter One ! DON'T WORRY, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Jerry and Rudy and many more faces WILL be in this story. This is JUST an intro chapter. There is no karate in this, there may be some karate in later chapters but I want to write a story with a whole new storyline, strictly fanfic, but no promises. there may be some karate or something. Nearly every character is OCC. What do you think about the girls? Like dislike? Want me to add or change anything? ANy info you want me to clear up in the next chapter? The couples in this is definitely KICK, Millie, Jika and (maybe) Graddie. I'll update my other fanfics as soon as I can! Hope you'll enjoy my story of the Warriors journey through the college of performing arts ! **

**P.S. Bobby Wasabi is the headmaster and their mascot is the warriors XD get it ;)**

**P.S.S. the links are self explanatory.**

**-Alethea13**

KIMS COMFORTER

. 

GRACE'S COMFORTER

. 

RED BATHROOM

. 

JULIE'S BED SET

MIKA'S BED SET

/images/I/51Xk% 

JULIE & MIKA'S BATHROOM

.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

KIM'S POV

"KIM KIM! KIIIMMMM !"

" KIM !"

" UGH I wish I knew this girl's last name!"

" KIM CRAWFORD!"

" SHE is one HEAVY sleeper!"

" Is her name only Kim?"

" iit could be short for Kimberly?"

I shot up hearing my full name. " Don't you ever say my whole name" I mumbled trying to sound menacing but failed from the look on their faces.

" Aww, Kimmy is sad now" I realized Grace spoke

" DONT call me Kimmy either!"

" OKay... whatever you say!" Julie said in a singy voice

" Ugh... what time is it anyway?" I asked

" 8:16 sharp." Mika answered.

" It would've been 8 am but you wouldn't get up!" Grace added

I shrugged not really caring. " Why so early? School doesn't start until MONDAY"

" WHich is why we should get back on our school schedule. Tomorrow I'm waking you at 7:45 then 7:15 sunday and hopefully monday you'll be able to get up around 6" Grace told me. I only grumbled in response.

" WHat? No thank you?" Julie pestered Grace

" For what?"

" Helping your sorry ass get her up silly!" Julie joked as I began to sit up.

" No..? But if you insist.. Thank you my dearest Julie and Mika for assisting me in waking the beast." Grace responded as they three starting laughing. I however wasn't very amused.

" If you guys are done. Can you tell me what we will be doing at 8 am?" I asked standing up and noticing that they were already dressed.

" Well, we were probably going to roam campus, make sure we know where all of our classes are, lunch then probably come back here." Julie said listing. I nodded approaching the closet. I stood there.

" Kim?"

" Hmm..?"

" I guess you're not a morning person are ya?" Mika spoke up

" No." I deadpanned

" Here, let us help you." Julie said looking through my drawers. She pulled out light washed jean capris. Mika went to the tall drawer and got my socks and undergarments. Don't judge, I'm sure you've had your girlfriends go through your drawers one time or another. Grace. noticing Julie with the light washed capris pulled out a yellow button up plaid shirt with green and light pink detailing lines. It had some fringe near the bust. Mika pulled out some light pink vans. Then I woke up.

" UH OH, no way. Not that."

" You don't like pink? Pink is in your shirt, yes?" Mika asked.

" Not solid pink.." I growled

" Oh come on Kim. Remember? New year? Maybe you'll like it? It'll bring out the pink in your shirt.." Julie encouraged.

Me, being too tired to disagree snatched the shoes from Mika and stalked to the bathroom. Once I was done getting myself ready, brushed teeth, brushed hair, which I let lay down. I grabbed my make up and put on a light shade of green on my eyes with my clear lip gloss that tastes like oranges. I look back in the mirror and realized the girl's were right, I looked pretty good.

" Ready?" I asked walking out and them sitting on the bed looking around the room. "What?"

" Nothing, your guys room is very, unique." Julie answered.

" Thanks...?"

" Oh it was a compliment. This is very bold. I would've never imagined trying this."

" Well, don't. This is mine and Kim's thing. No offense."

" Oh none taken, I don't think Julie and I would've been able to move the furniture around in the first place." Mika added.

" Then let's go." Julie said standing up. I grabbed my phone and my schedule and we left. The campus was easy to get around once we figured out each building corresponds with certain abilities.

Like everything that has to do with drawing is in wing one. Sculpting, drawing, painting, clay-making, photography and such. Easy enough. It was all in a circular formation type deal.

Next to the drawing arts portion was the band areas. Both school instruments and professional. So Mika and I would be going to these buildings for our major instruments.

On the complete other side of campus was the dance studio with several studios and rooms and floors. Like the first floor was for beginners only. Level two was jazz and tap for grace. Level three was all slow dances like ballet and ballroom. Level four was hip-hop, krumping and tango. I think you get the point, it was so tall... well there is a lot of different dances so I can see why.

Next to the dance wing was the choir wing. It wasn't as tall as the dance wing but it had maybe four to five stories. Varying from freshman to seniors. There was a specific level that was off limits. I'm guessing that was for the Honors singers. That's where the best singers practice out of the whole campus. In each story was different rooms for different types of music like blues, rock n roll, screamo surprisingly and pop and such.

Then smack in the middle was the theatre. It's where everything happens I guess. Otherwise it wouldn't be the beginning of the circle or the biggest out of all of it. It wasn't necessarily tall but very wide. Probably taking up 1/4 of the circle formation. It makes sense. This is probably where all the showcases, plays, assemblies and musical takes place. Smart of the Universities part. I wonder how the theatre and the musical are going to doing their classes. Wait.. they probably have different periods... duh.

Straight across the theatre was the food court with fast food places, small restaurants like IHOP and Denny's but nothing fancy like red Lobster or anything. And if you didn't want fast food, the large cafeteria was also available with school food. The headmaster was very smart to build the campus like this, everything in a circle then a little show and tell right in the middle.

The office, teachers/professors places and dorms were outside the circular masterpiece scattered outside of it. The four building were like a square outside of the circle. The office to the right of the entrance. The professors building the the left of the entrance. Then in the very back left was the Boys dormitories and the the Girls dormitory was in the back right. So a circle in a square... too much math -_-

Then in the center of it all, like the radius of the whole campus was a giant gazebo with benches and small carts with food and stuff. There was a band playing in the gazebo. More like dubstep... Bands can't make that kind of music, can they?

Since we now know where our classes are and which rooms to go in. We decided to get closer and grab some food from the cart sellers. I got a chicken ceasar wrap. They are like my favorite by far. Everyone else got there food when I nearly dropped mine.

" What is it Kim?" Grace stopped

" Yeah, you gave me like a heart attack!" Mika squealed.

" There's a subway here..! I should've went there" I said in disappointment.

" REally Kim? Subway?" Julie questioned. I just shrugged innocently. We heard the music again and we all turned towards the center like show and tell gazebo. I guess it's open to anyone. We approached it and went to the snack tables and began our lunch. I guess some alumni marching band people were doing something because next thing I know I see tons of blue on the gazebo. Then a bunch of cheerleaders.

" ATTENTION! ATTENTION ALL!" said a girl with long reddish hair with green eyes and nice figure. The area became quite to listen to her, i don't know what so I listened as well. " THANK YOU. As most of your returning Warriors know, I'm Donna Tobin, your Cheerleading Captain for your sports teams. We would like to greet you all with open arms back to Seaford University for another splendid year here! A couple of announcements are in order as well.

Some buff looking people came up and took the mic. " Hello Seaford citizens. I'm Coach Brennlyn and this is Coach Steve." She said pointing to the man beside her. "We are the athletics coordinators here. If anyone is still interesting in joining a sport, report to the gym at 3pm sharp today. Thank you." She said giving the mic back to the Cheer Captain.

" Thank you Coach Brennlyn and Steve. Now if anyone else is still interesting in joining student council please go see Professor Rebecca in the theatre Hall. Also, this is a message from our headmaster, Bobby Wasabi. He congratulates us all on a great return for a fantastic new year here at Seaford. He wants the entire student body to report to the theatre Sunday at 6pm. We will be repeating the following announcements throughout the weekend, thank you." She showed a fake smile and gave the mic to someone else. Her uniform was far to short for my liking but she wasn't ugly, even though she had tons of makeup on. She received from hoots and hollers from the male population.

Donna made the band clear the area then the cheer team all got in position. They screamed " Let's GO Seaford LEt's GO" then began a routine. It wasn't bad but that didn't mean some cheeks were shown either from the whole group. That's not cheering thats some tension right there. They weren't bad and you could tell most of them were dancers but I still think it was a pathetic excuse for cheering. But yet, they are apparently defending cheer champs for the last four years, going for a fifth this year.

They were finally finished, blew kisses and fake smiles and exited. I was no longer hungry and pushed my tray aside. I looked over to the girls and they kinda did the same thing but they were done anyways.

" WHo was that?" I asked

" Donna Tobin. The colleges whore." Grace answered.

" How do you know?"

" You guys aren't my only friends" she chuckled. That made me realize, I only made three friends. It was funny and laughed out loud then they looked at me funny and i shrugged. We sat there listening to some violinists that were doing a remix of a taylor swift song, they were talented. We talked more about each other and our passion for art.

Probably about 20 minutes later a bunch of boys approached the stage. Wearing clearly hip hop clothes and began to dance. I checked the time. It was only 12:13. The days went by pretty slow. Music started to blare, Usher. The boys began popping, locking and dropping. literally. Some latino did a backflip and moved his feet crazily. He looked young, possibly freshman but mature. They were a mixed group of kids varying from freshman to seniors based on talent.

They were really good. Considering my major is hip hop I might class with them but I won't know until Monday.

" Kim, get up there. You hip hop yes?" Mika asked.

" Yeah, but not like that. They are really good."

" And so are you. I may have not seen you dance but if you go HERE and major in hip hop, your something. Now go before I make a scene." Grace encouraged.. sorta.

" But I look like an idiot. They'll think I'm a joke. I would. I'm wearing capris and a frilly button shirt. If I would've know I would've worn my skinnys, high tops, wrap and beats."

" Kim, it doesn't matter what you look like. If you can dance, you can dance." Julie added.

Trying to change the subject.. " Who shoes are these anyway? Were the same size?"

" Their mine. Now go Crawford" Grace deadpanned. _Great... _

I stood up and nervously walked up to the gazebo when I noticed a DJ. How did he get his equipment up so fast? I tried to distract my mind when I'm practically standing in front of them like an idiot. Some kid tapped my shoulder. He was african american and a tad over weight. " If your planning on going up there, don't"

" Why not?"

" Uhm, your a girl" he snickered.

" And who are you and what authority do you have to tell me what to do?"

" 1. Names Eddie, ladies name for short and 2. they don't take female dancers very well. Strictly men only."

" Well. EDDIE, I'm going to change their minds."

" Your funeral..."

" And how do you know?"

" They are MY friends and I'm pretty sure I know their attitudes towards women."

I rolled my eyes and turned on him. WHen I was zipped back around. A nerd.

" Don't mind Eddie, he's just trying to help."

" Ha, some help."

" My names Milton." He held out his hand which I took awkwardly. "If you still want to join they do like 20 minute routines so you have time."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, they won't be hostile towards you. There are MY friends as well" he said eyeballing Eddie. " Just go, I'm getting sick of their 'anti-women' antics. They get pissy if I have a girlfriend so go ahead."

" Thanks" I responded and turned around walking up the steps. Then they all stopped, including the music. Then that's when people began to turn heads wondering what happened. They were all attractive, not gonna lie. The DJ looked at me as if 'what the hell are you doing' look. He had shaggy brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes with a leather jacket, blue v-neck, dark washed jeans and blue high tops with blue Beats. I couldn't observe him more because the boys circled me.

" are you trying to intimidate me?"

" Is it working?" probably upperclassmen said approcking me.

" No." he gave me an upsetting look and the rest of boys shifted as if they've never had a girl say no.

" Hmm.. maybe we should try." one said

" WHy are you up here girlie?"

" Gonna please-ay us until we die?" another joked

" Or want one us to yourself huh?" another shouted seductively. The crowd grew bigger wondering what was going on. I'm guessing they are the jocks or 'cool' kids here.

" 1. It's plea-ay not please-ay 2. I came up here to dance, duh and 3. eww gross."

" Ohh, she's a feisty mamacita" the latino added. I scoffed/laughed. " What it do..." he did some spin and came closer " Girl."

I had amused look on my face and looked to the crowd and back to him. " At the moment, standing on the stage with a bunch of boys, you?"

" BOYS? Listen, female, we happen to be a couple of the best dancers this school has to offer." Most likely said pushing the Latino to the side.

" Oh really?"

" Yeah, didn't you see?" he countered

" I didn't see much." I lied, they were amazing but I had to say something. They boys of about 15 erupted in laughter. Even the DJ chuckled.

" You were right Jerry, she is feisty." The leader said.

" Told ya chico" the latino... Jerry said.

" You think you're any better?" he got closer to my face.

" I didn't say that."

" I bet you were thinking it."

" Not until you out in my thoughts I wasn't"

" Hmm, you're good."

" Likewise."

" So, since you didn't see much. I think we should show you again. What do you think lads?" His posse erupted in cheers. I only rolled my eyes, man were they cocky. A little too cocky.

" D double J, you know what to do." I stepped to the side so they could dance. I looked back the 'D double J' I wonder what that meant. DJJ? His first name might start with a J. I don't know. He began some upbeat music and they began. Fancy flips and sexual tension then jumping around each other while one did something small in the middle. The crowd began a steady clap, encouraging the boys. The latino, Jerry finished his then pointed at me.

_Did they want a dance battle?_

" Not bad."

" Not bad? Are you serious?" One of them said.

" That's not really dancing." I tried copying them in like a couple steps.

" What in the hell was that?" a mexican asked.

" That was you." The crowd erupted in "OOOOO" and 'BURNNN' They junior? mexican looked baffled and stared at me in shock. He soon regained his composure and stepping up to me. We glared at each other.

" Well then, show us what you got, MISS" he tried to sound menacing.

" I will" I said popping up his jacket. It was bothering me. They moved out of the way and made room for me. The leader pointed at 'D double J' to start. When he put on ballet music.

" What the hell is this?" I asked, clearly mad that he automatically thought I was a ballerina. The crowds laughed

" Your music?' The DJ responded confused.

" Oh no no no. Put on what they had, I'm in incompetent." I spat. he nodded and changed the track. It was dubstep and a sick drum line.

I started with a backflip which was rewarded in a cheer. Then I began pushing my chest back then y head with a robotic effect and moved my arms like they were coming out of their sockets, span than pointed. They were actually genuinely surprised.

" Doing flips isn't dancing." I did a front flip. " Anyone can frontflip in any dance. Salsa, ballet, you name it. Put on something lyrical" I stated. Some slow music came on and I got on point and spun then gracefully did a flip. " Now jazz" DJ complied and I began to sway with the jazz effect and flipped sideways and landed on my hands. i stood up correctly and I received a lot of applause.

" Flipping isn't everything." For a moment they stared at me, even the DJ. Taking in that I just schooled them in their own game, flips.

" Flips, are what make the dance, girl." a sophomore muttered.

" I beg to differ. Dancing is about telling in story."

" Stories are for losers." he spat. the crowd "AWWEEE"

" So, when you were five years old being tucked into bed. Your mother didn't read you a bed time story?" The crowd 'OOO' back at my comeback. He stayed silent.

" Since, you like telling stories. Tell us one." a crowd member shouted.

" Fine. Once Upon a time there was female freshman who was dancing with a bunch of guys who were unable to really understand dancing. The end" I deadpanned.

" AHA!" one boy shouted. i gave a quizzical look.

" Exactly, your a women and were MEN. Your definition of dancing is CLEARLY different from ours so why don't you get off stage now and go tell your story somewhere else."

" Yes, that's true." he was confused at my response. " Me think dancing is all about attracting the females attention. When females put emotion into it and let themselves go."

" How do you know we don't put emotion in our dances?" one countered.

" Because it's SO much effort to giving off sexual tension and putting your hormonal emotions into it." I deadpanned again. The crowd was going off hysteria. Apparently, we were entertaining.

" Then, why don't you do!" The leader yelled, clearly frustrated. I walked up to him and got in his face even though he towered over me. " I Will." I turned around hitting him with my hair and went to center.

The DJ put on more music and I went all out street dancing like men. The crowd was cheering like crazy which gave me confidence that I was pulling it off. I began dancing towards the group and stopped in front of the Latino, Jerry. He narrowed his eyes on me. I stared him in the eyes and shouted " Something edgy and dubstep.!"

The music switched and I began krumping. Using my anger towards these dumbasses and krumped near the whole group. The crowd became quiet. But I didn't stop, I kept letting my anger out, Crimping away towards all of them , stopping at the leader and sent a death glare his way. ALl the boys were truly speechless now. Like they never saw a girl krump before.

I turned towards the crowd then they bursted into cheering, whistles and hollering like nuts.

" How do you know how to do that." the leader asked in bewilderment. I walked up to him got in his face and whispered.

" Jealous?" When I pulled away he stared at me in even more surprise. Bowing to the crowd then stepping down and going back to my friends.

" Oh and by the way! Those jackets, aren't really leather! You got ripped off!" I yelled walking away. I looked back and they were looking at each others jackets then realizing I was right. Ripped them off, yelled at each other then looked in my direction. I simply waved and blew them a kiss. I turned back around and was trying to walk through the huge crowd.

It looked like the entire student body was watching me and school didn't even start for another three days. I guess I'm going to be well known now.

They girls were ecstatic in congratulations and hoorays. There was a huge crowd around me asking all sorts of inaudible questions and praise. I wasn't very sure. Eventually I was able to escape the crowds hands and go someplace else. I saw Milton and Eddie. They approached me, for some reason I was nervous.

" That was exquisite. You sure showed them. They are gonna be fuming when I get back to the dorms." Milton praised.

" Thanks? I still don't understand why they were surprised when I krumped."

" Because they don't even know how to do that." Eddie said

Us girls were wide eyed. How did the best dancers on campus not know how to krump?

" How?" Mika asked.

" Down here in Seaford, no one knows how. There isn't much street dancing on this side of town. Hip-hop, you betcha but crimping? That's like rare. People that aren't from here can do it. I don't even think this side of the country is big on krimping. It's mostly done in the east side of the country like Queens, Newark, Baltimore and Boston. It's really popular over there." Milton explained

" how would you know?" Julie asked him.

" I'm from Massachusetts." he replied. " I traveled a lot for my career and so I seen it all. Pretty compelling stuff."

" What's your career?" Julie asked becoming very intrigued by him.

" Directing."

" that's so cool."

" You?"

" Technical, more of a backstage kinda girl." Julie said flirtatiously. Grace and I looked at each other with 'the look'. They began talking and getting in their own world. Eddie spoke up.

" Where did you learn that anyways?"

" Oh... uhm. i don't know. I self taught myself."

" you what? That's crazy!" Eddie shouted with the girls looking at me like I had two heads.

" WHAT?"

" How come we don't know about this?"

" You never asked?"

" It's super rare for a self taught student to come here and dance as good as you can." Mika drooled. I blushed a little. Was I really that good? I barely did anything. I looked at the time 2:27 !

" I'd like to stay and chat but I need to find my way to the sports wing so I can make it to the athletes meeting." I rushed. My only thought.

_Field Hockey Team_

" It's behind the whole campus, all the the way in the back." Eddie informed me.

" Thanks! See you later !" I shouted running in that direction.

**Okay, I'm gonna stop it here, my hand hurts. Next chapter will be the sports meeting, tryouts, the meeting by Bobby Wasabi, Donna and her posse meet Kim and her friends..sorta, and then some of the guys POV and reactions to the dance off and more MILLIE. KICK will happen trust me! But you guys will need more background info on the boys and their elite dance group. Jack & Jerry are freshman along with Milton and Eddie. I'll explain in the next chapter how they were able to join the dance group being underclassmen before the school year has begun. Let's just say it's pretty complicated. well there was a little snip it of the boys. But the boys will be very important in the next chapter so chill out. They are still main characters. Hopefully by chapter 4 or 5 the first class will start then the whole year will be in full swing ! Also, what did you think about Donna? hehe *evil* Okay well until next time!**

**-Alethea13**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

JACK'S POV

" I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT BLONDE STOOD US UP! ON OUR OWN PERFORMANCE.!" Ray shouted. He was like the leader of our boy dance group. He has short black hair with brown eyes and normal skin tone and about 6'3''.

" Yeah yo, it was my debut! So not swasome.." Jerry complained. Jerry and I just joined this group. We were "inducted".

Since we were juniors, they've been like "join our group", "go to Seaford University" , 'you'll be famous across campus', etc.

This was my original #1 college but not for these reasons. The group was still fun and all, gave me something to do. PLus I have friends but something Ray can be a real jerk when we don't get a routine right or something stupid. I don't technically dance in the group, I'm the DJ.

Jerry and I came up with the name 'D double J' because DJ Jack or DJJ would've been dumb so.. yeah. Today's performance was to welcome Jerry and I into the group. We're like the cool kids.I was sitting on the stairs of the dance studio we use with my chin resting on the fist that was laying on my knee.

" Dude, you gotta admit though, she was kinda hot." Justin said. He was a sophomore, he was the kid that yell " Or do you want one of us for yourself!" He's a real perv. But he was a 'ladies man' with blonde shaggy hair and green eyes, pale and about 5'10'

" Justin, really? That's ALL your worried about at the moment?" Tyler asked. He was a junior. He had a military haircut that was dark brown with brown eyes and the same height as Justin.

" I don't think we should be worried period." Dalton stated. " I mean she's chick. Chick's can't breakdance." Dalton was Sophomore too. He had dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes, tanned skin and 5'7''.

" But SHE obviously can." Bradley responded. He's a sophomore. He had jet black hair, dark eyes and very pale skin. He was also kinda short like 5'5'' but he could spin on his head like a bottle top.

" We are not gonna let some preppy blonde think she can dance better than us." Ray stated.

" Ray, buddy, she's just a freshman who can hip hop. No biggie. We've dealt with girl's like her before." Max comforted Ray, he was a senior. He had dark brown hair that didn't go past his ears with dark blue eyes, fair skin and about 6'0''

My attention was grew when he said "dealt". " What do you mean 'you've dealt with girls like her'?" I asked as Jerry sat down next to me, obviously growing bored.

" Ehh we just scare them a little bit." Dalton responded while shrugging.

" DO you hurt them?" I asked a little scared for her safety

" Nah dude, we just say some things then if that doesn't work, we'll get Lindsay and CLaire on her or something."

" Speaking of Lindsay, she has a nice ass." Cole spoke up. He had flaming red hair, fair skin and green eyes and about 5'8''..

" Yeah,have you ever been alone with her and.." Simon started. They were both juniors. Simon had tanned skin with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. Like the same height as Cole.

" Guys, now is not the time to talk about those girls in bed." Ray deadpanned.

" Awee, dude, don't even go there, you know they were good." Cole countered. I was sickened, those girls sound gross.

" I'm not having this conversation right now."

" Ray, dude, chill. Everything will be fine, she is just some little kid." Bradley stated.

" yeah, did you see what she was wearing bro?" Dalton added.

" She looked fine.' Jerry commented.

" She isn't a real dancer Jerry. You don't hip hop in THAT"

" but she did." I countered. She was kinda cute and she has guts. But I won't say nothing. It was clear they did not like her very much.

" Speaking of clothes. Ryan!" Ray shouted cause everyone to jump.

" yeah Ray?" He was 5'7'' brown haired boy with fair skin and blue eyes.

" These jackets, ended up being not even real leather! How could she see that and not you! You bought them, she barely touched ours!" Ray scolded

" I-I don't know, the guy said they were real." Ryan shrugged.

" Well, you were wrong." Ray glared at him.

" Honest mistake. Honest."

" Make sure it doesn't happen again." Ryan nodded

" Anywaaayyysss, Jack" ray turned to me. Is stood up. " You were good. Good thing you didn't crumble under pressure when she was barking orders at you for song selections. But I must admit, when you put on that ballet music, that was funny." Ray praised.

" Thanks.. It wasn't that bad. Nothing I couldn't handle." I replied honestly.

" You're alright kid." He put his hand on my shoulder. " You're alright." He patted me then turned away and motioned for everyone that they were moving.

" Yo, Jack. You alright bro? You looked dazed. You were fine before everything happened at the gazebo. What's going on?" Jerry approached

" I honestly don't know Jer, I just feel odd." i replied.

" Could it be that girl? You only stared at her the whole time."

" i hope not, Ray would kill me. And I'm going out with Donna."

" Dude, dump that bitch already..."

" Don't call her that."

" Alright alright, backing off. I'm just saying. You guys have been on and off since you were a Junior in highschool dude. I think it's enough."

" Donna has nothing to do with this. If it wasn't for her. We wouldn't even be here Jerry, give her some credit."

" Okay, granted we are like top dogs with amazing dancers but I just think it's a little fishy, that's all. PLus you haven't even..ya know.. in a long time. Actually since you started dating her. You're always upset. I just miss the old Jack...But it's whatever bro, whenever you put your head on right. Come talk to me." He said then left me alone with my thoughts. I loved my life until earlier. What the hell was going on?

It was like 3pm and I was suppose to be at the athletes meeting but I'd get a spot on whatever team I want just because I'm in with Ray. But it would be nice to be at the meeting. I'm also dating Donna so yeah, I'm set if I want to be on a team. But which one? I'm a natural athlete. Ehh baseball sounds good but that's not until Spring. Oh well. Jerry thinks I've changed. Psshhh, change? Me? No way.

I'm still Mr. Bad Boy around here. If people don't already know, their going to. I'm going to prove Jerry wrong. But he was right about not doing it.. in a long time. But I'm a DJ now so it doesn't matter.

Maybe seeing Donna would clear my head. I headed off to her dorm in the girls building. Girls' kept staring at me.. yeah, I still got it. I knocked on her door. Claire answered it.

" Heyyy Jack, What are you doing here?"

" Is Donna here?"

" Oh yes of course" she opened the door wider and let me in. Their room was all pink and purple. Pink and purple bed sets, drawers, walls, even the bathroom.

" Oh heyyyy Jaaaccckkyy. What are you doing here?" Donna said coming out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

" Just came to see you, I guess." I said kissing her cheek

" Awee, you shouldn't have" she smiled.

" Wanna go for a walk or something?" she looked a little upset but quickly recovered. Was a walk not good enough or something?

" Of course Jacky, just give me five minutes." she said going back into the bathroom.

I walked to her computer desk and sat down. Five minutes is like 30 for Donna.

" So Jack..." Claire started.

" Claire."

" You were great at the performance today."

" Thanks."

" No problem. Everything was going great until that blonde came and ruined your guys routine."

" Ehh, she didn't really ruin it..."

" She walked up and demanded to dance jack."

" Not really.."

" Jack, stop. She is gonna be a whore so I suggest to not even defend her in any way."

I started getting mad. " But.."

" No buts Jack. She is one of those girls who thinks she's all that. I mean she started crimping for crying out loud! No one krumps around here for a reason Jack! She's just a weird girl. I don't understand how she even got in anyways."

" How did you get in..." I muttered so she wouldn't hear me.

" I mean did you see her outfit? It was clearly a Spring season collecting not a fall. I hate when girls clash seasons. It just isn't right. Like she's not even human."

I tuned her out because she was getting on my nerves. Everyone I know hates this girl and they never even tried to know her. it's all about looks and dancing. never what's on the inside. I hate that. Judgemental people really bug me. Then Lindsay walked in.

" Oh hey Jack, what are you doing here?" she looked at me and I soon became feeling awkward.

" Waiting on Donna.."

" Oh..."

" Lindsay, you know what happened at the gazebo today?" Claire asked... here we go

" Yeah, I was there stupid. That blonde chick was totally out of line. What right did she have to dance on the gazebo anyways?"

" Uhm..she does? everyone has the right too."

I responded. she shrugged me off and they both started to talk about her. I thought she was a pretty good dancer, for a girl. She probably majors in ballet or something like every other girl here. But she did get upset when I put on ballet music, like she was offended. her reaction surprised me the most.

Finally, Donna walked out in the bathroom in a pink pencil skirt, a white tank top with a white throw over that said 'Im Awesome" with pink strappy heels. My only thought was _Her feet are gonna hurt from a walk in those things_ I never understood why'd she always dress up for simple things. She did look nice but it was a little much. She had on mascara, pink eyeshadow, blush, lipstick and all. Nothing was new.

" Ready?" I asked ready to get out of there.

" Yeah, let's go." I grabbed her hand and we walked out.

" So Jacky, why are we going for a walk again?"

" No reason, just felt like it, I guess."

" Oh.."

" Why?"

" Just wondering. You look good" she smiled at me differently.

" Thanks, you too."

" Are you wearing cologne?"

" Yeah why?"

" It smells" she came closer " VERY good" she stopped me and put her forehead against mine.

" Really..?"

" Really." she stared deeply into my eyes then smashed her lips on mine. I was taken surprise like I always am but I kissed back. She begged for entrance and I let her, I also let her gain dominance because I wasn't in the mood to fight for it, I never am. Also because she feels good whenever she's in charge. She made my hair messy which irritates me because it takes a long time get my hair the way it is in the morning. We stayed like that for a long while. Then she tore herself away and began walking again with my hand still in hers. I flipped my hair several times to fix it. Honestly, I felt used.. again. But I was in no mood to do anything.

I looked at her and she smirked in some direction. I followed her gaze and people were staring. GREAT. Then to top it all off, they were all girls. She lead me to the center square (the gazebo/area)

" What Are we doing here Donna? I thought we were taking a walk."

" And our walk ended up here." I just shrugged following her lead. She sat down on a bench and I did as well. Somehow our topic became the blonde freshman. She didn't like her either. Apparently, Donna didn't like how she kept on looking at me. Wait, she was looking at me? She only looked at me when she wanted a new tune. Unless she was looking when I wasn't. Interesting.

" Look, babe,chill out, the guys said they were gonna handle it." I said trying to calm her down.

" Yeah, well. They better or I will. I don't share." She said kissing me on the lips longer than usual. She released and put her head on my shoulder. Me, being a gentle, put my arm around her. Not even five seconds later she started criticizing the people dancing at the center.

" Donna, if you don't like the dancers, don't watch."

" How can I not though? They are smack in the middle and they're terrible."

" Donna, they are here for a reason. They must be good at something."

" And it's definitely not dancing.."

" Then go up there."

" What? No, I can't. Not like this." She said removing herself from me looking at her outfit. If I am, I must change. I rolled my eyes.

" Donna, get your ass up there. Stop bitching, if you think you're better then prove it to them." I deadpanned.

" Don't cuss at me Jackyyy, you know I hate when you cuss at me."

" I'm sorry." I kissed her cheek. " Just go." She nodded, kissed me on the lips again then trotted off. I wiped my mouth because I could feel the lipstick smearing on me. I hate that, I'm not a chick. Therefore, I don't need any evidence in showing so.

She walked up and told the girls to leave. Reluctantly they did. I sat back down feeling awkward standing. She went over to the band below her and told them what music she wanted. They looked like they didn't want to do what she said. SO, she whispered in the leaders ear and smiled. He nodded quickly and told the band. I wonder what she said...

I knew that music immediately. Theres not a real name for it, it just had this sexy vibe.

Automatically, my hormones kicked in. Donna was a good dancer when she wanted to be. I thought she would just do something silly. But no, she is taking this like it was a performance or something.

She was swaying her hips and ass and making her chest very noticeable. A crowd started to gather, mostly guys but girls arrived too because it was Donna dancing. They began cheering and she became more confident. She does everything with precision and punctuality like she was taught. Her dances were always sexy. The guys began to hoot and holler. I would've done something but I was out of it today.

Then out of nowhere Jerry came and sat next to me.

" You should be up there to ya know."

i just shook my head. " jerry you know I don't do that anymore."

" But it sure be cool if you did."

I just shrugged and went back to watching Donna. SHe made eye contact with me for like a few seconds then went back to the crowd.

Then I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned my head around and it was that blonde chick from earlier. She had three friends with her. I also noticed Milton and Eddie with them. I nudged Jerry and pointed he followed my gaze. He looked at me and shot up his eyebrows. I shrugged and slunk back as much as I could. They sat at a picnic table right behind us. I don't think she realized we were here. We started to eavesdrop. I learned her name was Kim.

KIM'S POV

" So how was the meeting Kim?" Grace asked me.

" Oh it was good. Tryouts start tomorrow at 9am."

" It's so cool you play a sport and dance. Not many people can do that here. That's probably why our teams aren't any good." Eddie added. I just shrugged. We all sat down at a picnic table.

" So what sport do you play again?" Julie asked me holding hands with MIlton. They were literally love at first sight. They started dating not to longer after the incident earlier.

" FIeld Hockey."

" Isn't that the sport with the stick and you try to hit it with the ball in that black box?" Mika asked.

" yes, that's the sport." I answered a little bitterly. She nodded not noticing my tone.

" So do you think you'll make it?" MIlton asked me.

" Most likely.I turned our whole high school's reputation around since I was a freshman, became the top scorer and 'made field hockey cool' to the jocks."

" Wait, you're THE Kim Crawford?' Eddie asked.

" Uhm, yeah?"

" Oh my goodness! You are like famous in the sports world ! I heard you got some award or something?"

" Oh yeah, that... It was nothing."

" If you consider the President signing a certificate and eating dinner with you nothing what your big news!?" Eddie exaggerated. I rolled my eyes.

" it was just an award for bringing back the sport and just being, I don't know, Me?" I don't really remember. I got that award when I was a freshman."

" Wait, you ate with the President of the US?!" Milton asked.

" Yeah?"

" I'm jealous."

" Speaking of jealous. Looks who's on the stage." Grace said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

" Donna Tobin." Mika answered.

" She was the cheerleading from this morning." Grace filled me in.

" Oh her." I watched her dance. it was very sexual. " WHy is she dancing like that?"

" Because it's Donna Tobin." Julie responded

" AND..?"

They just shrugged. " Well, according to the guys, she's good in bed. And has nice legs, dances amazingly and can be the biggest bitch." Eddie told me.

" Oh.."

They all nodded at me as they watched her dance with disgust.

" She's not bad." I said releasing the tension.

" Not bad?She's amazing. But she'd be even better if she didn't show her ass and breast off every five minutes. She has a boyfriend." Grace responded.

" She does? WHo?"

" The DJ from earlier. They've been on and off since he was a junior in highschool." some girl answered

" Oh excuse me, I'm Kelsey Vergas." She had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes with fair skin. She looked a little shorter than Grace. She was wearing jeans, DC's, a black DC shirt and red jacket. " I don't mean to intrude but I couldn't help myself. Do you mind?" she motioned for the chair beside me. I nodded in approval.

She used to go to school with Donna and the DJ. She's a sophomore. She told us she was a family of four. She has a older brother who has a family a newborn baby girl and fiancee. She seemed really nice. She told us she has a roommate, Lorie. Apparently, Lorie looks a lot like me. Except her hair is longer and she has paler skin with green eyes and not hazel. Kelsey is here for the drawing arts. She likes watercolor painting, oil pastels and acting. She's in the theatre class as well.

" Anyways, Donna and Jack have.."

" Who's Jack?" i asked.

" The Dj dear."

" Is that why his Dj name I 'D double J' ?"

" Yeah, it would be dumb for it to be DJJ."

" makes sense, continue."

" Anyways, Donna is one year older than him. She got him and his best friend Jerry into this college. Granted they are both amazing dancers but there are rumors about how they weren't really accepted or something. But they are on and off constantly. No one understands why Jack stays with her, the way she treats him and all."

" What's wrong with them?" I asked again

" She uses him as property.. not like a relationship should be. I mean he's gorgeous. If you really notice, she'll kiss him then tear him off and smirk in public. She nicknamed him 'Jacky' I mean come on, that's a girls name. She has also cheated on him before but I don't think he knows about any of them. It's constantly too. It's like he's nothing to her. But he still loves her and is blind as a bat to me. If he can't see that, people are gonna take advantage of him all the time. Hell, he's being taken advantage of now.!"

" How?' Mika asked

" Him and Jerry are both being used. I mean, NO freshman are in the "Black Belt Boys". Like ever. Ray is using them for something. I don't know but ray isn't a perfect flower bed. Oh No, he's like the devil. I can't help but feel bad for them. And they have no idea what they are getting themselves into either." Kelsey said.

" SO I'm guessing he is forever off limits as long as he is on cloud nine?" I asked

" Pretty much, wait, why?" Kelsey asked

" Oh no reason. I mean if she goes around sleeping with other guys why still be with Jack?"

" Because Jack is the hottest guy on campus. boy is quite the one to look at." Kelsey responded.

" Eww Kels, just stop. I get it. He's nice looking."

" Nice looking? If you actually talk to him or anything he is like the cutest guy alive." Grace added.

" Grace?" I asked

" What? I was close enough to notice. Give me a break, I'm single and just looking at some guys. I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"He's not the hottest guy to walk the earth guys, he's just a boy."

" You Kim Crawford, are in denial. Clearly you haven't met him."

" I had a glance at him this morning, he's not bad. He looks like a jerk..."

" A JERK?! He's like the sweetest gentlemen you'll ever meet." Kelsey says

" I guess I'll have to meet him. This judging thing is pissing me off. I'm not talking about him any more until I have a conversation with him."

" Goodluck, when he's with Donna, he is like put under lock and key."

" What about his friend Jerry?" Mika asked

" Jerry, he's known to be a major flirt. I heard he's a one night stand guy. Not relationship material, so don't even bother. hon" Kelsey told Mika. She looked a little disappointed.

" Mika, wait until you meet him or something, they might be rumors." I whispered to her. She seemed to lighten up and nodded.

" Wait isn't there another boy dance thing or something?" Julie asked totally changing the subject

" The Black Dragons." Milton answered with hatred.

" Yeah B.D. They attend here. You'll see monday that half of the student population is split in half. We are all technically The Warriors but the students have groups within the Warriors. like for example, The Black Dragons, then theres the Black Belt Boys. Then there's a girl group called Pretty in Pink. Donna is the leader of that." Kelsey answered

" So it's like stereotypes. In highschool it was jocks, populars, nerds, stuff like that." I said

" Pretty much but its just different names and titles." kelsey replied. We all nodded, still processing the info on what we should expect Monday.

" J&J have been on campus before. With Donna of course."

" J&J?" Mika asked

" Jack & Jerry, that's their nicknames. They've been pals since they were in diapers. They Black Belt Boys have been recruiting them since they were juniors. When they were seniors they were always seen walking around campus with Donna and the dance elite."

" How did they know about them anyways?" Mika asked.

" Donna."

" Speaking of DOnna and the BBB. There they go on stage." Milton pointed. Donna wasn't alone anymore. The BBB joined her onstage and started dancing sexy and all with her.

" ECCHH, I wish they'd do something dance" Eddie stated.

" Kim you should.." Milton started.

" UH OH, no way.I did that once today. I'm not going up there ever again. Everyone already knows me for interrupting the BBB and people are already judging me. "

" Welcome to college baby cakes." Kelsey deadpanned.

" Kim, you're so much better than her." Mika dazed.

I just shrugged. I'm not one to judge but her dance style is very... different. But that's a;; i"m saying. I've never had a conversation with her. It's wrong to judge her like that."

" You don't want to talk to her." Kelsey muttered.

JACK'S POV

" Dude, did you hear that?" Jerry nudged me.

" yeah.."

" What's wrong bro? People KNOW you!"

" Yeah, they pity me, that's fantastic."

" Not necessarily dude. Those girl were practically drooling over you."

I just shrugged, they were talking about you too."

" i know man! Isn't it awesome?"

"jerry! Is it true?"

" What true?"

"what she was saying about everything?"

He stayed silent. " Nahh dude, I think BBB likes us and all. If we just do the routine.."

" Jerry I meant about Donna.'

He simply nodded and looked down.

**OMG I'm totally obsessed with updating now! I just love my story and I'm so glad all of you do too! How did you like Jack's POV? And the dance groups intentions? Hmm muhahaha. Jack is just this confused person at the moment and Jerry is his rock b/c he is honestly miserable w/Donna. Trust me, it killed me to type the jack & donna scenes but it was need to show how she treats him (KICK FOREVER). I started this like Friday around midnight and I already have like 500 views, I feel pretty cool. But no reviews i only have 5 :( oh well :) All of the characters are OCC. I know I said in my authors note last time about things happening in this chapter that didn't and I apologize, I promise they will be in the next one! Before I forget I OWN NOTHING, ONLY THE STORYLINE . I kept on forgetting to put that in my previous chapters. And for the links in chp1 I'll post the links to my profile Sunday(tmr) **

**Anyways I'm off to bed, until next time**

**-Alethea13**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

" Dude, did you hear that?" Jerry nudged me.

" yeah.."

" What's wrong bro? People KNOW you!"

" Yeah, they pity me, that's fantastic."

" Not necessarily dude. Those girl were practically drooling over you."

I just shrugged, they were talking about you too."

" i know man! Isn't it awesome?"

"jerry! Is it true?"

" What true?"

"what she was saying about everything?"

He stayed silent. " Nahh dude, I think BBB likes us and all. If we just do the routine.."

" Jerry I meant about Donna.'

He simply nodded and looked down.

CHAPTER FOUR

JACK POV

That sentence just killed me. To think the whole time Jerry was right.

She's a bitch.

To think the whole time I defended her when people kept telling me everything wrong about her... were right.

I feel so... no words explain how I feel.

Everything has become blurry. I'm seeing doubles... no triples.. wait quadruples? I'm not really sure but something is not right.

I feel upset, anger, spite and all of them are at myself.

No one else did this.

I did.

"_Jack?"_ I think that was Jerry. I try to stand up.

Jerry, he did this. Why didn't he tell me? He knew this WHOLE time and didn't even have the nerve to tell his best friend?! When I get my sight back I'm gonna kill him.

" _Jack! Jack look at me! Jack stay awake, don't go to sleep! Jack!" _

I'm ignoring him at the moment. I need to get to Donna. I need to hear her side of the story.

"_Jacky!?" _That's Donna. I need to pull myself together. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty. And right now. She's the only one I trust.

" _Jacky! No don't die! Wake up!" _Die? What?

" Donna..."

" _Jack ! He said MY name!"_

" _No shit, that's only your name!" _Jerry said rudely. I force my eyes open and I'm on the floor. How did I end up on the grass?

" Oh my god! Jack !" Donna yelled wiping the hair out of my face.

" Move!" Jerry yelled pushing her aside. "Yo, Jack! You alright bro?"

" You. You did this!" I yelled sitting up.

" What? NO.."

" Don't you even Jerry! You knew this whole time! And you didn't even tell me! Some friend you are !" I yelled. There was a huge crowd surrounding us. And I'm only fueling the fire.

" Jack, no you don't understand!"

" I don't understand? I don't understand? NO, YOU don't understand! What the hell Jerry!" I yelled again.

" No, Donna..." Jerry started.

" DONNA? Let me guess DOnna this and DOnna that! WHat are you jealous or something!?" I yelled again.

" Jealous? Jealous! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Jack I feel BAD for you! I did my hardest to tell you but you never gave me the time of day so DON'T even go there Jack. This isn't my fault. This is ALL on you. You has been there? For everything? HUH? Not your dad, not your brother, definitely not Donna. But who? ME. So you know what Jack, "I'm done trying to help you and your pathetic life.! Goodbye Jack! HAve a nice life with DONNA!" he yelled at me then stomped away. The crowd gave him a pathway to stomp off in.

I stood up only to be tacked by Donna's embrace.

Donna.

Her name is now venom in my mouth.

" AND you!" I yelled She stepped back.

" I know all about you! I heard it all! You cheating, backstabbing, self-centered, all about you whore!" I yelled in her face. She seemed genuinely shocked.

" Here I am! Loving you and treating you right! ANd you go off sleeping with other guys! MOre than one! How long have you been doing this! Huh? Answer me!"

She stood still.

" Donna, I'm not here to yell at you" I said in a calmer tone. " Just tell me if it's true."

It was quiet for a few moments. " Jack, I can explain..."

That was enough for me, I began to storm off.

" Wait! Jack where are you going! Don't you want my side of the story?!" She yelled after me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

" Your side of the story? Your side of the story! The last 3 years of my life I've listened to your side of the story! I'm done hearing your lies. It's time I start listening to the people I really care about. Donna, it's over. For good." I walked away again

" Where are going!"

" I have an apology to make." I didn't even turn back. I swear I heard her crying but she deserves to cry. Hell, I deserve to cry. I might've just lost the only person in my life that really cared for me.

I owe Jerry big time. He was just trying to be there for me. He was the only one there for me, for everything. ANd he's right, my dad was never there. My brother is just a big phony. I really screwed up this time. Everything I said was all in the heat of the moment.

BEfore I left the entire main circle entirely, I look back. Some eyes look at me in pride, some in pity and other in hate. Probably Donna's minions. Then I made eye contact with that blonde, Kim.

Kim. That's also venom in my mouth. If she just kept her mouth shut and not been so damn curious about my life, Kelsey wouldn't have told everything for me to hear. This is her fault. I give her a death glare for a long time. She looked so confused and hurt. A lot of the crowd turns towards her and they should. They should know it's her fault.

I look away and begin my search for my brother. Best friend. I don't know if he still considers it but I hope so.

_KNock knock knock._

"Jerry, open the door!" I yell at my own dorm. He locked me out of my own room. I wouldn't blame him. I would too.

" Jerry, listen... I'm sorry. I can't believe it's taken me three years to realize that your were right. Everyone was right. Even those stupid freshman. Now that I think about it, you always did try to tell me. And I never gave you the chance. Hell, you tried to tell me earlier today, didn't you? I feel like a total asshole. ANd I probably should. I just can't help but think what would my mother think of me right now... You've always been there for me and I've never been there for you. I just hope you'll accept my apology and..."

" What are you doing?" a voice said. I turned around to find Milton.

" I was... ah.. uhm. WHat are you doing here?"

" I could ask you the same thing, _Jack" _he said my name as if i was the devil. That hurt.

" Looking for Jerry, have you seen him?"

" Well, if you're done talking to a door. He's not in there."

" Where is he?"

" Wouldn't you like to know? I don't know. Eddie and I have been looking everywhere for him."

" Milton, I'm serious. I need to apologize."

" I'm sure you do. But I'm serious. I don't know where he is."

" We HAVE to find him!"

" NO SHIT. I've only been looking since you made him run off to who knows where, Jack. If you really want to apologize. Just leave him alone, he's done hearing your sob stories." He went to turn away when I spun him around.

" What are you talking about, MY sob stories."

" You're not his only friend Jack. We all have been worried for you and you treat us like shit then go to Donna. He tells us everything. How you don't listen. How we're all going to be hurt in the end. And look, Jerry was right, for once. You don't even know him anymore Jack. It's like you don't care anymore" he whispered the last part.

" Care? If I didn't care do you think I would be here right now?"

" If you cared you would've listened." He stated firmly then walked away. I didn't bother to stop him.

Ever since 20 minutes ago, I've seen the light. And so far, it's a little too bright for my taste. But I need to make things right, for Jerry's sake.

KIM'S POV

" You don't want to talk to her." Kelsey stated. Everyone became quiet. There was nothing to say. Our eyes wandered to the gazebo where Donna and the BBB's were dancing. It was nasty but here was nothing better to do. Then all of a sudden two boys a few feet in front of us become bizerk.

One fell of the floor while the other one went to his side immediately.

" JACK!" he said. Our eyes widened and we looked at each other. Did they just hear everything we said?

" Jack wake up!' the latino... Jerry? shook him. I think he passed out. We were all still with fear.

" Some call a doctor!" someone shouted. Then the music stopped, a crowd gathered and next thing you know. DOnna is lying beside Jack begging for him to wake up. His dance group came as well wondering what happened to their DJ.

" What the hell happened?" the leader spoke up.

" Jack just figured out Donna was cheating on him! That's what Ray!" Jerry yelled at the leader.. Ray. Ray, he's the jerk that I gave a death glare at not too long ago.

" I did WHAT!?" Donna yelled.

" Don't you play innocent! You know exactly what you've been doing!" Jerry yelled back. Their argument was lived short because Jack began to stir.

" Jack! Jack wake up, you have to stay awake!" Jerry shook him. Shaking him like that won't help, he'll get a concussion or something.

" JAcky!" DOnna yelled again, hoping he didn't hear what just happened. Jack came conscious and stared at Jerry with hate.

" You!" They began to argue, I was in too much shock to really repeat what just happened but jack finally figured out what Donna has been doing for the last three years. No one in the crowd dared to interrupt the brothers argument. But I don't think they'll be brother after this.

What happened to Jack? His dad? His brother? What about his mom?..

Jerry ran off wishing Jack a good life. Not even a second later Milton and Eddie went off after him. Milton gave Julie a goodbye kiss and said " I'm gonna try and help Jerry, tell me what happens" and he ran off trying to catch up to Eddie and Jerry.

Then Jack and Donna were going at it. Donna began to cry but Jack didn't seem to care. He stomped off and she cried out to him but he didn't turn around. The crowd eyes followed him until he was about to leave. I think he was staring at me. We stared at each other for a long time. I was petrified.

_Was I the reason they just broke up? _

He looked away and wasn't seen. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I look away from the way Jack exited and I realized everyone is staring at me. Even Grace, Julie and Kelsey.

All I could do was stare back. I mean what was I gonna say? _i didn't know _

Yeah, that would blow over real nice.

Then I realized Donna and BBB was also staring at me. _Uh oh..._

" YOU!" Donna shouted.

" You did this! You caused me and my Jacky to break up! I probably lost the only thing I cared about!" Donna shouted getting in my face.

" I-I.. I just.." I couldn't even spit it out.

" Look new girl. I don't know who you think you are, but you are not storming into MY campus and screwing up everything I built! Especially some dumb blonde! SO stay out of my way! This year, I'm making it a living hell blondie. And you can count on that! You better hope Jack sees this MY way and we can be the happy couple we used to be!" She shouted at me. I'm usually not like this but unfortunately I'm new at this. I would've put her in her place by now but I'm still in shock that everyone thought this was MY fault.

" You listen here and you listen good. Do us all a favor and just drop dead. Leave everyone alone or I'll make you wish you were never accepted here! Got it." I just stared at her.

" Looks like you not so tough after all." The leader stated smirking.. Ray.

Then Donna's posse, I'm guessing Pretty In Pink surrounded Donna wiping her face and fixing her outfit. The male group. BBB stared down at me. I was only 5'1'' so I guess it was pretty easy.

" Yeah, GIRL, your backbone is as good as your dancing. Pathetic." Ray commented. They all began to walk away, thankfully I let out the breathe I didn't realize I was holding. The bystanders looked at me with mixed emotions. Some pride, pity, confusion.

Then out of no where somebody began to clap. What for? I have no idea... Then another and another then the remaining crowd burst into cheers and applause. Now I was officially confused. _What the hell.?_

I looked to Kelsey. " What the hell is going on?" i whispered

" You did it."

" What did I do exactly?"

" Everything."

I just stared at her. She wasn't planning on telling me anymore. Is it because I finally stood up at the gazebo against BBB? Or the whole on-off relationship between Jack and Donna? I wasn't really sure. But I smiled at the crowd with many mixed emotions.

" Uhm... Bystanders? Why are you clapping for me? I nearly pissed myself...?" I shouted over the crowd. They just laughed at me

" DO you realize what you have just done?" a voice said

" No.?"

" You finally ended the tirade of Donna and Jack."

" WHat are you talking about?"

" Jack would always be on campus following DOnna like a lovesick puppy..." The crowd began to describe what life what like under JANNA. They were all scared to tell Jack what Donna was doing because she'd always threaten everyone and who knows what would've happened to their reputation.

" So your basically thankful for some idiot freshman that broke them up. For good. And most likely life will be ruined.?"

They laughed again. Until a voice answered. " Sorta but not really. Donna would've beaten you to a pulp but somewhere deep inside, she feels threatened. Your competition, and Donna doesn't like competition." I just nodded. The crowd thought I was competition.

" I mean no one interrupts a BBB routine and walks away unscathed and then somehow ends up being the reason for JANNA break up and not get beaten or something. You, my friend, are in for one hell of a roller coaster ride. And you're gonna win. Because we'll have your back." Some else from the crowd explained.

" Thank you..? I think..." I answered

They laughed again. " See you around campus blondie." one said walking away

" IT's KIM BTW" I yelled back. Then everyone dispersed saying bye to me and such.

" Okay" I turned to my friends. " What the hell just happened!?"

" I think you just became miss popular with a huge back on your target" Mika answered.

" WHat? Repeatan por favor?"

" Target on your back, my badz" Mika corrected.

" Great..." I deadpanned

" Hey, you said you wanted to start the year off with a bang, right?" Grace chuckled nervously. I just stared at her, not amused.

" You know what.? Let's get out of here." Julie encouraged. I just shrugged, still processing what happened.

_I mean it's NOT MY fault Jack was too blind to see everything until now... right?_

THE NEXT MORNING

" Come on ladies let's GO GO GO!" Coach Rachel shouted at us. We were currently doing laps. Field hockey tryouts were no joke.

" Alright ladies! Take 5!" _Phew... thank goodness. _I went over to my bag and checked the time 11:30. It's been two and half hours. So far we've done stick work and running. Stick work and running. Stick work and running. I just want to scrimmage already. Get all my emotions out from yesterday.

I sat down on the bench, picked up my gear and put it on. Eye goggles and my gloves. Not a lot of people wear gloves but I do because my hands sweat and I'll lose grip on my stick. Girls complain they'll get tan lines on their hands but i don't care

My stick has a black base with blue outlining and splattered colors all over it. It's a STX stick.

" Alright ladies! Line up! Scrimmage time until noon then we're done for the day!" Coach Rachel yelled. She sure does like to yell.

I was placed on the blue team. We were up first against red. Then the winner would face green.

The athletes were surprisingly really nice. They didn't judge me at all from the events of yesterday. I asked if I could be middle link since thats my best position and they agreed. They didn't have any strong Links in a long time.

Coach Rachel allowed the red team to start with it first. The center on my team, Heather. Looked like looks could kill. She was a junior,she'd probably get a spot.

The center on the other team was able to get past the offense and was coming down the side on my left. Left link wasn't all that great and she got past her. She passed the ball to the middle, bad decision. And I ended up taking it mid pass and carrying it up to midfield. The offense expected me to pass but no, that would be dumb because they were all near another player.

I soon was up to the 25 mark, their links like sucked so I went passed them easily. Middle defender approached me and tried to take the ball. I wide dodged her. Sent the ball to the left of her while I went right then the ball met back up with me and I went to score. The goalie looked frail but I wasn't going to let a small girl differ my shot.

I scooped up the ball then hit it sorta like a baseball. It went in, upper left of the box to be exact.

My scrimmage team came up and congratulated me and we did the process over again. I scored like more than five that game. I allowed all of my anger out and I just focused on the ball and getting it into the goal.

We crushed the red team and we played green. Our scrimmage team was really good , I think all of us will make the team.

We smashed the green team as well. I scored my fair share of goals if I don't say so myself.

"Alright ladies! Great job blue team! I'm very pleased and I think we'll have a smashing team this year! I will post the team members in the girls locker room after the assembly today by our headmaster Bobby Wasabi. Good luck to all of you." Rachel finished.

We all nodded and headed off to the showers. I made a couple of friends as well. All older of me of course.

Heather, the junior, she is here for the sculpting and musical classes. She is a blonde, like me but she is super tall. Like model tall but piercing light blue eyes and fair skin. Her position was offense, center.

Then there's Jennifer, she's a sophomore. She has long dark brown hair that reaches above her waist with emerald green eyes. SHe was very tan and is here for the choir. She is a soprano and can sing like an opera singer. She's quite talented. Her position is defense, middle left. She's very logical. Always spitting out facts even when irrelevant.

Chelsea, she doesn't talk much but when she talks, listen. From what I've gathered she's very wise and mature. She's a senior. She has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair with dark blue eyes. She has fair skin with multiple freckles on her cheeks. She's a few inches taller than me but not as tall as Heather. She is a ballerina, she's here for the dance program, naturally. She's also a defender, far right.

Christina, she's the right wing. A Senior with short black hair, like a choppy bob. She had very tanned skin, I think she is dominican but I don't to ask and be wrong, ya know? She had surprisingly light brown eyes, not hazel but light brown. She's short maybe a few inches shorter than me. She's attending her for the theatre. She absolutely loves Shakespeare.

Lastly, theres Nicole. SHe's loud and rambunctious. And quite funny, always saying jokes. She is normal height, 5'5''-ish with fair skin. She has sterling grey eyes and auburn hair with dyed electric tips. She is an awesome goalie. She's a junior and she's for the band part. Like professional bnd, she shreds on electric guitar.

We soon finished out showers and got ourselves together for the day. We all went separate ways and would see if we made the team after the assembly.

We were walking out when our path was blocked.

" Oh, look. It's blondie and her wittle team." Donna mocked.

" Donna, just let us through" Heather stated.

" I'm not finished yet."

" And I don't care." Christina added.

" Too bad. You aren't even in my mind. I want a word with blondie."

" She has a name Donna" Nicole muttered.

" And that is..?"

" Kim." I finished.

" Well, KIM. What are you? A dike or something?"

" It's called being an athlete genius." I deadpanned

" Uhm, righhttt. Because playing with sticks and balls in the dirt is being athletic."

" I'd watch where you put those words Tobin." Nicole stated. The team began to stiffen when she began to mock our sport.

" And I am. My mouth is saying that whatever you play isn't even a sport."

" And cheerleading is?" Jennifer spat. I tensed up, cheerleading is a sport.

" It's more of a sport than whatever you play." Claire answered.

" FIELD HOCKEY and cheerleading are both sports, okay?" I tried to mediate.

" Pshh, this barbie doll wouldn't know athleticism if it hit her in the head." Nicole mocked.

" Maybe we should grab our sticks and show her how tough we are." Heather added devilishly.

" Girls, girls, let's not be hasty. Violence is not the answer right now." I tried again.

" No, let's be violent." Heather countered staring down on Donna.

" Claire, Lindsay let's go. We have better things to do with our time." Donna stated looking away from Heather and she began to walk away. I looked at the upperclassmen and they were staring daggers her way until she disappeared.

" I. Hate. That. Bitch." Nicole muttered.

" You're not alone." Heather added

" So, Kim, I heard about what happened yesterday." Christina started

" Please, not right now. I'm still confused on what happened. Wait, were you guys there?" I asked

They nodded and laughed. " Everyone was there honeybun." Jennifer spoke up.

" Does everyone come to campus early?" I muttered.

" Yeah, pretty much, no one is stupid" Jennifer laughed.

" So.. Jack is finally free of the bitch." Heather rose her eyebrows at me.

" I guess." I shrugged

" You like him." Jennifer jumped

" What?! I do not! I haven't even had a full conversation with him yet! We just made eye contact then he practically gave me the death glare at me yesterday. If anything, he wants me to drop dead like Donna does."

" No one needs a conversation to fall in love." Chelseas spoke for the first time since practice. Again with the being all wise...

" Exactly, Chelsea is right. There is a love at first sight Kim." Christina looked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

" We may have just met, Kim. But we know a crush when we see one. We are only girls." Jennifer added.

" i need some air. I'll see you all the assembly, okay?" I breathed

" Whatever kimmy, see you then." Heather said as they ran off before I could yell at them.

I checked my phone 1:12 I huffed and made my way towards my dorm. Tryouts were starting to take its toll on my body. I was about to enter the girls building when I realized I was hungry. So, me being the pig I am went to go get food.

I remembered there was a subway in the food court area and decided to go there. I ordered my favorite, Chicken Bacon Ranch Sub. Except I got rid of the ranch and replaced it with Mayo. it's so funny because every time I say that the maker will be like 'ranch and mayo?' with this funny look on their face. I'd say no just mayo and their face would return to normal.

I got my sub, water and two chocolate chip cookies and went to find someplace to sit. Instead of sitting alone like a loner I decided to go to the gardens not to far away.

I loved the gardens, so many different species of flowers, colors and smell aromas. In the middle of the garden was a quite large fountain with birds playing in the water. There was surrounding benches nearby so, I sat in one, pulled out my sub and began to eat.

Then I heard something. So, I looked around. Nothing. Figured it was a bird or something and got back to eating. Then I heard it again. Becoming a little freaked I packed up my lunch, put it under the bench and began to search. I was almost all the way around the fountain when I was met with BBB.

_Great... _I noticed it was nearly all of them, including the DJ and no latino, Jerry

" Look who it is." Ray stated.

" Country Hip hop!" one said.

" Shut up Dalton." another scolded.

" Backing off Bradley, backing off." dalton replied.

" ANYWAYS... you are something, aren't ya?"

" i guess..?" I answered.

" She guesses." He looked back to his posse. " SO tell me, where did you learn how to dance like THAT."

" Like what?"

" All of it."

" Uhm, I don't know. Why do you care?"

" because I do. Tell me." he got closer

" Uhmm, this is awkward..."

" It shouldn't be. it's just a question girl." one replied making it even more awkward.

" This girl has a name." I replied looking at the boys trying to determine who said it.

" Well, blondie. Tell your name." Ray said.

" Tell me yours first." I countered.

" Well played. Fine." He pointed to the bays as he said them. " Dalton, Bradley, Justin, Tyler, Max, Cole, Simon, Ryan, Joe, George, Austin, Elliott, Harold, Kevin, Peter and our newest member Jack" he finished. I looked at Jack more though. He didn't look as made as I thought. now he just looked upset and lost. He looked away first. I looked at all of them again, absorbing everything I can about these boys.

" Now your name lovely?" I believe Dalton said

" Kim" I answered

" Hmm. Kim. Short, simple and sweet. Let me guess, short for Kimberly?" Ray continued

" Kim, that's fine" i spat

" Okay, KIM. I guess that's a no to the Kimberly huh?"

" To answer your question, I taught myself everything I know." I stated with pride.

" You, Kim, are lying." Ray looked at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

" You calling me a liar?!" I said a little louder than intended.

" Now, I believe you." I gave a quizzical look and he smirked.

" Look, Kimmy, stay out of our way. We're not having some self taught southern belle upstage us. Especially in hip hop." he said getting closer to my face.

" Or what?" i countered staring right back.

" Or else. plain and simple. Stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours." he said simply

" You see, I would but.." I began to walk around. " Seeing a bunch of men get all pissy because they feel intimidated by a female freshman is much more entertaining." I smiled.

" That wasn't very wise of you."

" And why is that?" I spat

" Let's just say, you'll have a target on your back and your life will be hell."

" Join the club. Donna seems to think she'll be able to do the same thing" I muttered but loud enough for them to hear it.

" Thinks?"

" Yeah. Think. It's what you do in your head."

" Alright smartass, what makes you think she won't succeed?"

" Because she can say whatever she wants, I have friends and I'll always know the truth. So, she can do whatever she wants if it will help her sleep better at night." I said matter of factly. The boys smirked and chuckled at my last comment which ended up them receiving a death glare from Ray.

" Maybe I will join her club."

" Okay good for you. If you want any autographs I'll be pleased to sign any. OOH and I'll have pictures already set up so you can stare at me some more." I joked sarcastically. Now his posse was in hysteria. Good. I'm even in control of his own posse. Even Jack the DJ chuckled.

" It would sure be ashame if you got injured." Ray spat, they all became suddenly quiet.

" It would, wouldn't it." I returned acting not afraid. I was petrified, he could kill me, I'm a small person.

" Before I go, do you happen to know where Jerry is?" an idiot interrupted our staring contest. Ray rolled his eyes and looked at the boy, George I think.

" Why? Did you lose him or something?"

" Actually, A lot over there" he motioned to Jack. "lost him. Do you know where he is or not?"

I was still staring at jack and nodded my head.

" I guess I'll see you around Kimberly" I cringed at my full name.

" I guess you will, Raymond" I stated still staring at Jack. They all began to follow Ray out, Jack trailing in the rear.

I released the breathe I was holding. _Well, that went well... _

I went back over to the bench, bent down, grabbed my sandwich and reopened it. Then I heard more shuffling.

_Really? Again? Can't I eat in peace?_

I followed the noise, this time, with my food. It was at a path. I followed the path to find the latino, Jerry.

_What is he doing here?_

He was sitting in the flowers looking up at the sky. I began to back away slowly.

" No point in leaving now, I know you're there." he said, I breathed.

" I'm sorry, I just heard the music and followed it. I didn't mean to.."

" Chill girlie, it's okay. You're the first to find me."

" I'm guessing you plan on staying hidden?"

He nodded and patted for me to come sit next to him, so I did. I brought my sandwich out offered him half. He took it.

" So, what are you doing in a flowerbed?"

" I needed to get away."

" From.."

" all of it."

" Or just Jack."

" Yeah, Jack. You were there?"

" I thought I was the cause of it, everyone else seems to think so.."

" Oh yeah. We were eavesdropping on yous"

" I knew it, wait, why?"

" Beats me, Jacks Idea."

" Really? Why?" He just shrugged.

" Because it was you who was talking."

" Oh..." We ate in silence

" You are really good."

" The sandwich or me?"

" Actually both. But I was talking about you. Your dancing. Youre definitely something."

" So I've been told."

" You have real guts ya know"

" I've been told that too."

He just chuckled and nodded. That's how my afternoon was spent. Sitting with Jerry, just talking. About ourselves, everything really. Our favorite things, colors, movies, everything, literally. I talked about everything thats happened to me since I got here. My disastrous bedroom, friends I've made. Up to the encounter I had earlier that day by the fountain.

He even opened up to me about about Jack. He told me everything between him and Donna. He just wished Jack realized sooner because now he has nothing. He feels bad for leaving him alone but he needs to learn. I nodded in agreement. It sounded so sad but it's something that needed to be done.

I told him how BBB was looking for him and how Jack looked so lost and upset.

" Let them look for me, none of them have the heart to actually look in the flowers." he smirked. He told me how they got in the group, about each guy in the group and the ruthlessness of Ray. There was 18 in the group including himself. What each of them looked like, grade, profession, characterized them to a tee.

I told him about each one of my friends sports included. Jerry was actually a really cool dude. He's been in a lot of trouble but when he dances he can just forget about what everyone tells him what he can and can't be. When he dances he's just himself. I can relate completely. He also told me he dabbles in film but won't take it seriously because of Ray which I think is so stupid. Ray is just a big bully.

He told me how they met Milton and Eddie two weeks ago and how they clicked immensely. Soon it was 5:45

" Hey we should get going. Bobby Wasabi has that assembly for everyone at 6pm." I stated.

" Oh yeah, I totally forgot."

" well thanks to your new friend. Now you've remembered." We both smiled. I helped him up, gathered our trash from the lunch earlier and exited the gardens.

On the way, all my friends gathered around me wondering where I have been all day and worrying sick basically. Even my athletic friends. I just told them I swear I'll tell them later.

I invited Jerry to sit with us and he nodded. Everyone was gathering in the theatre. I've never been in the actual theatre part and it was huge. Like colosseum huge.

We all took our seats in the middle. I noticed how Kelsey was right. There are a lot of different groups. For the first time I noticed the Black Dragons. They were wearing red and black. They didn't look all that nice either.

I saw Pretty in Pink enter as well. Donna staring daggers at me and I just smiled. I wasn't gonna let her ruin my life here. They were all wearing Pink jean jackets that had 'Pretty in Pink' in black cursive on the back.

BBB entered with real black leather jackets this time. They all stared at me as well. Then Ray saw Jerry sitting beside me. Jack looked hurt that Jerry was sitting with us and not him. Jerry didn't make eye contact with Jack but he did have a mental conversation with Ray. Ray didn't look all that happy. The last few people were filling the seats and the lights began to dim.

" Hello Wasabi students. I'm Rudy Gillespie your coordinator here at Seaford University. Before Bobby comes out. I would like to address some required speech I have to make every year but for the sake of time. I will NOT waste my breath on a stupid speech none of your will listen to anyways" He joked and we all cheered. i like him already. " Now without further ado, Bobby Wasabi!" Everyone cheered as a very large man with black hair and beard walked out waving.

I can't believe it. I'm in the same room as Bobby Wasabi.

" Yes Welcome Welcome. I'm Bobby Wasabi" Another round of applause. " I'd like to welcome you all back the Seaford and to our freshman,We are pleased to have you join our home. As you all know classes begin tomorrow morning at 7:45 and I would hope all of you had the decency to get your schedule." There was some laughter. " But if not, slackers, you can go get them in the office." Some students stood up. " Not right now you boneheads!" he chuckled as well as the theatre.

Ne nodded his head. " Now I have some very big news to announce today." the theatre became quiet. " We will be expanding our campus!" the theatre erupted in cheers and hoorays.

" We will be adding an entire new circle next to the gardens. The gardens with be the pathway to the new addition. The new addition will contain a new Film and Sets course. This will specify in young actresses, actors, directors, producers, makeup artist, costumes designers and everything that has to do with the film world. One building will be for the behind the scenes action such as the makeup department and makeup artists. The second building will be for different sets and areas for actors actresses, directors and producers and such.

The crowd erupted in cheers again. This is so cool.

"This new addition should be done by winter break in December. Work has already been in process. But I'm sure none of you have noticed because you're young and I understand but most of you are not very observant are you?" the crowd laughed.

" The second edition will be a course for our future fashion designers. I'm sure that is self explanatory, for you fashionistas out there. This should also be done by winter break as well." The crowd cheered again. These are some great art additions.

" Now the next two editions will be finished by spring break in April." there was some chatter among the group in excitement. "Settle down Settle down." Rudy calmed.

" The third edition is for our gamers out there. We will have an art course for our graphic designers for the future of gaming. Again this building should be done by spring."

A lot of the boys began cheering. _Boys... and their games.._

" And lastly, our fourth edition is for our men again." The men hollered in approval. " But women also, Architecture. This course will provide the knowledge of students learning the real life art that is around us everyday. The sculptures in our art class will also be granted access to this course for large sculptures as well. This course should be open by Spring as well." The crowd clapped, mostly men but still.

" I would like to apologize ahead of time for the lack of sleep you all will receive. Our workers are working around the clock so they will be done by the set dates. So the shifts will vary 24/7" the theatre chuckled.

" Okay now moving on from our improvements. As you all know we have our many performances and showcases throughout the year. During the next two months, instructors will be observing all of you. YES even you in the back with the hotdog!" he pointed and he became embarrassed as the crowd laughed.

" Professors and instructors will choose the best dancers, singers, painters, etc to display in our annual honors showcase. These professors will also chose who gets leads in the dance shows, choir meets, musical and such. I wish you all luck with those positions."

" Now moving onto sports. I know our sports program has never been the strongest but our coaches this year say tryouts today were amazing. And we may be able to reach regionals this year. Give a round of applause for our athletes and coaches." The crowd clapped.

" The coaches would also like for me to remind you that after this assembly teams will be posted in the gym and lockers rooms. They with all the athletes good luck and they chose the best that was offered and was a tough decision. Let's give it up for our future Football, Soccer, Field Hockey, Golf and Cheer teams" The theatre erupted in applause again.

" Next, this is your last chance to run for Class President. If you are interested in becoming a Class Officer make sure you fill out the forms and turn them in by tomorrow by 3pm."

" Now for all of you, our annual homecoming is approaching." the girls screamed and clapped. " Our homecoming this year will be held on September 27th. Exactly one month and a half. Then we have our Halloween Bash that will be held on Halloween, wear your best costume. Remember we have our costume contest! Then We have our New Years Eve Celebration that will be on New Years Eve of course. And everyone favorite is our Spring Fling that is the last day before Spring Break. Then for our Seniors, Prom that will be on May 15th. That is all for our dances and get togethers as long as our Class Officers have something else in mind." The crowd applauded.

" Lastly, I hope you all enjoy your stay here at this beautiful college and hope you have the best semesters Enjoy your classes tomorrow! You all may be dismissed." Then everyone began to get up and disperse to the Gym or dorms. I dragged everyone with me to the Gyms to be there if I make the team or not. Even Jerry decided to come.

On our way there. Everyone was buzzing about the years events. Dances, our awesome new art editions and sports teams. I just listened I was too nervous on whether or not I made the team.

" Kim, relax. I'm sure you did fine" Milton encouraged. I just nodded. I stopped. There was the gym door. Grave pushed it open and they all pushed me to the bulletin board for field hockey.

" I MADE IT!" I screamed. I was then stampeded in a huge group hug. Heather, Jennifer, Nicole, Christina and Chelsea made it too. I was Middle Link and I was starting! I was so proud of myself.

I was surrounded by congratulations. I felt very loved.

_Clap clap clap_

" Kimmy made the team? Too bad you would have never made the cheer squad." Donna spat.

" I guess I'll see you winter tryouts _Donna" _everyone looked quite shocked that I just admitted I cheered and I'm going to try out for winters team.

" I guess you will, Crawford" Donna said then walked away. Then the strangest thing happened.

" Congratulations Kim." a voice said. My friends all had black looks on their faces. I turned around

_Jack_

**Okay, my arms officially hurt! This is super long! I hope you all enjoyed! I OWN NOTHING rights belong to Disney XD, I only own the plot! I was so happy when I received so many comments and follows and favorites! I'm glad so many of you actually like ! Let alone LOVE! I have over 1000 views for this story alone across the world ! WOOOOO, that's incredible! THANK YOU. **

**I also allowed the sneak peak of Rudy, the black dragons and Bobby Wasabi. They will be mentioned more throughout the story and become important. I will also show Joan but we're not there yet! I hope you all don't mind that Kim plays Field Hockey, it's just everyone looks down on it when really it's not that bad of a sport and is completely HARDCORE. I get picked on personally for playing it so I thought I'd let it be more known. I'm glad you all support me! Until next time ! :)**

**-Alethea13**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

JACK'S POV

I tried looking for Jerry everywhere

Nothing .

Nowhere. It's as if he fell off the face of the Earth. But luckily, I know that's not possible.

I feel like such an asshole. The guilt is eating me alive. If he wanted me to learn my lesson, I have. Trust me. I've never felt so alone in my life.

It's been all day. I know it may sound bad but I gave up, I just couldn't continue. It's around noon or passed I'm not really sure. But I see Kim.

I hide behind the wall. She's with a bunch of older girls who look like they exercise, a lot.

Then I see, _her. _

They begin to talk and not even a minute later she plucked a nerve. They all look like they could pound her to a pulp.

I refuse to say her name.

Kim tries to calm the girls down but they seem to get more in each others faces. She, realizing she won't win this one, retreats. _Smart ..._

I can't hear much but they get back to talking then Kim's friend jumps up and down while the rest nod their heads while Kim looks annoyed. Not too long after, Kim bids them goodbye and she goes her own path.

Me, being curious 'accidentally' runs into her friends.

" Oh.. I'm ..uhm. here let me help." I say bending down to pick up the girls bag.

" It's no big deal really it was just... wait." the blonde says, she towers over me, literally.

" It's you!" a brown headed girl spits. _Probably not my smartest move. _She probably told them about what happened. Hell, they were probably there, everyone else was.

" Uhm... if the one your referring to as Jack. Yeah thats me.." i say monotone.

The girl with blue tips grabbed me by my collar and pulled me close. " You listen and you listen good. Hurt Kim and I hurt you. Got it?"

" Uhm... got it? Wait why would I hurt her?"

" Don't play dumb, we saw you practically scared her shitless yesterday. Mr. death glare." a short foriegn girl added.

I stayed quiet.. _I hurt her? _

" I-I didn't really mean to, I.."

" yeah, we know. 'heat of the moment' But Don't and I Mean DON'T let the heat of the moment cause your mentality be clogged, got it?"

" Wait, she talks about me?" i asked dumbfounded.

" And WHY are YOU so interested?" another countered. I'm sure what I looked like but they smirked.

" Ohhhhh, I see." the blonde smirked.

" See what? a pimple?" I asked dumbly. They burst into laughter.

" This kid thinks we were staring at his face! Kim isn't even that pressed about how she looks. Guys these days.." a brown haired and green eyed one said.

_Kim doesn't care about they way she looks? What?_

When their laughter died down I spoke. " What did _she_ want?"

" Who Donna? WHy?"

" It's just a question."

" I knew it, give it up Jennifer." the blonde demanded.

" What?"

" You want her back don't you! God you're stupid." the blue tipped girl said.

" EW, gross and no. HEY, I'm NOT stupid." i stated not sure if I believed my own sentence, I have been stupid lately.

" Said the stupid one who has allowed a bitch to control him for three years while in the process losing his best friend and then it gets better! Join a dance group that will destroy his entire life. Yup that doesn't sound stupid. Does it?" the short forign asked turning to the others while they replied sarcastically.

" Nope."

" Not stupid at all."

I rolled my eyes. " If you're done mocking me, I'd like an answer to my question."

Jennifer? groaned. " Well, she was attempting to get under Kim's nerves but wasn't able to because she couldn't even look at us without having fear in her black eyes."

_Well, these girls really don't like her._

" Why did she want to do that?"

" Ugh, really? More with the explaining? Donna thinks as long as the rest of campus, that Kim ruined yalls relationship" the blonde motioned slowly with her hands.

" Again, why?"

" OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.! Because of you, you asshole! You made it all out that it was all Kim's fault by giving her a death glare then blaming Jerry! You really are stupid.." the blue tipped girl answered.

_That hurt ._

" Oh..."

" Yeah.. 'Oh.'" one said as I looked down.

" Look freshman, you're in a pickle and we're always here if you need advice, alright?" Jennifer comforted.

I simply nodded my head. They went to turn to leave.

" Wait!" they turned back around.

" If you were in my position, how would you fix it?" i whispered. They seemed genuinely shocked.

" Well, 1. i'm not that stupid to be put in this position" the blue tipped girl said while the others hit her. "Alright alright, my bad my bad. 2. I'd need to get all my facts straight. Everything you've ever done, said, everything that your friend might use against you so you'll be able to counter it or admit to it. You're in for a lot of shit. 3. Donna is still obsessed with you, fix it. 4. before any of that can happen, you need your brother back."

I listened to the advice, absorbing it all. " Thanks" I mumbled

They nodded and turned to leave, as did i. " Hey DJ!" one yelled. I looked at them

" DOn't forget what I said, I'll hurt you." I nodded quickly. I have a lot of thinking to do...

I've been thinking for at least two hours. When a knock was heard from my door. I opened it, it was Ray and BBB

" Yah?" I asked

" Where the hell have you been?"

" Here."

" We had practice today." I shrugged numbly. He listened my collar up to him. People must really like my collar or something.

" When we have practise, you show up. UNderstood?" I nodded not looking at him.

" Where's Jerry?" Cole asked observing our room. I shrugged again.

" I don't know, I've looked everywhere for him. I can't find him."

" You LOST him?" Brad said

" How do you lose a person?" Steven added. Steven was a little on the chubby side but could beatbox. He had short brown hair and eyes with freckles across his pale face.

" I didn't lose him, he ran."

" From earlier wasn't it?" Ray asked. I nodded again. " let's go." he motioned.

" Go? Go where?"

' To look for Jerry, duh"

" But I already tried. I told you, I couldn't find him."

" yeah, well. We're gonna look now." I rolled my eyes when he turned his back.

They searched in all the same places I did, nothing. Somehow, we ended up at the garden. I don't know why he thinks Jerry would be here but I followed anyway. Ray shushed us all and told us to crouch down and follow him. I have no idea why. We ended up at the fountain. The gardens was such a nice, relaxing place. I should come here to think about my past like those girls said.

" He told us to line up and cross our arms. Me, I just shoved my hands in my pocket. He didn't seem to mind, look or care so I stayed that way. He grabbed a stick and broke it in half. He looked behind the mountain and broke it again. Then I heard shuffling. Becoming interested I paid attention. Footsteps could be heard walking around the fountain. Why did Ray care so much?

It was Kim.

I stared at her in bewilderment. I knew I should confront her but not this early, I'm not ready. Mentally or physically. I don't think my collar could be wrinkled much more either.

They began to talk but I couldn't help but stare at her, when she wasn't looking. It was too awkward when we made contact. He began intimidating her and she didn't seem fazed at all. She shot back sarcastic replies which made our whole group lose the facade of looking bad.

It must've worked because she smiled and looked at all of us. Like she was studying us. Then Ray said something that caught my attention. " _It sure would be ashamed if you got hurt." , "It would, wouldn't it?" _she replied as if she wasn't scared while they had a staring contest. We eventually made eye contact and I couldn't help but realize, she had really pretty eyes. My eyes were poopy brown probably filled with something that made me look weak.

Then Dalton's dumbass interrupted by asking if she's seen Jerry.

_Jerry._ I totally forgot about him, sorta. She said something sarcastic again and I had to chuckle, she was a funny person. Ray went to leave and Kim's eyes never left mine until I turned and left with the pack, trailing in the back.

I don't really remembered what happened after that. I just followed the pack. I could just feel the eyes burning into my soul. I kept my head down and kept trailing in the back until someone spoke to me, then and only then. I'd speak. I was thinking, a lot.

It was around 5 some and we were heading down to the theatre for the assembly by Bobby Wasabi. Any other day I'd be a dog chasing his tail with excitement but no, not today.

We enter and I see Jerry.

_Jerry._

And he was with Kim. As well as all my other friends, Milton, Eddie and even the somewhat helpful girls from earlier. Jerry never looked at me but seemed to be having a heated argument, mentally. You could just feel the tension between them.

If all my friends are sitting with Kim, she must not be that bad. The assembly was a blur. SOmething about extended campus, dances and sports. That caught my attention. I think Kim played a sport. Must be soccer or field hockey. I know where I'll be going when the assembly is over.

_The Gym._

But my thought was short lived because Ray nudged me.

" What's going on up there?" he pointed ti my head.

" Oh, nothing."

" You're going to the gym aren't you?" _Damn.._

" Yeah, why?" he had a smirk on his face like a lightbulb went off up there.

_Well, this can't be good._

The assembly was over and Ray was going over the plan again. I didn't like this plan very much. I felt like a pawn.

Probably because I was.

KIM'S POV

_Jack._

I just got the best news of my life so far then Jack shows up congratulating me? What the hell?

I Just stared at him.

He looked lost and uneasy.

" I said, congratulations Kim."

" Oh, sorry. I was in a daze for a minute there. Thank you. Wait, how did you know I played Field Hockey?"

" I don't. But now I do."

" Then why did you congratulate me?"

" Well, I figured your excitement gave it away." he smirked, sorta.

" Oh, well. Thank you." I went to turn when he spun me back around, his arm still on mine.

" Wait." he said quickly

" Okay..." I sai awkwardly.

He turned to my friends. " Do you mind if I steal her for a minute? We need a moment?"

They all nodded and scattered.

" What was that for?"

" I need to tell you something."

" Clearly."

" Look, you need to quit."

" WHAT? Are you out of your mind? No way in hell!" I said louder than intended. I attracted a crowd, great. He pulled me away, to outside.

" I'm not kidding. This is serious, you need to quit." he stumbled.

" Why? Exactly?" i raised an eyebrow.

He began to stutter.

" Spit it out."

" Do you trust me?"

" No ." I deadpanned. He has the nerve to ask such a question.

He stayed silent for a minute. " Look, things are gonna happen. You need to quit!"

" What things?" I questioned

" I... uhm, can't really tell you."

" Then why tell me in the first place!"

" Look, your lucky I'm even telling you to watch out. i could get busted for this."

" Good for you." I began to walk away

" You have to listen to me." he turned me back around

" I can handle myself." I spat.

" I know, I've witnessed it first hand. But you can't win this one."

" Is that what this is about? Winning? Look Jack, I don't care if I win or lose but I don't want to play this game. I'm here for music and sports, that's it. Nothing else. Not petty ass drama." I said getting closer to him.

" Look, I'm sorry. ABout everything the past two days. I didn't mean to make it seem like it was your fault yesterday. It was heat of the moment and I was eavesdropping on you and I kinda heard and I guess I just, I don't know. Lost everything. I'm sorry." He said out of nowhere.

" I semi-accept your apology."

" Good enough. Just watch your back okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." he said turned on his heel then walked away.

_Okay... that was weird. He doesn't want anything to happen to me. _

If he cared he would've told me.

I numbly walked by to my dorm to find Grace missing. Probably at Julie and Mika's. I changed into my PJ's then fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

KIM'S POV

" Alright class, settle down. Settle down. Now, I'm Miss Alice and I will be your standard dance professor this year." Miss Alice announced " I'm glad everyone has some common sense in here and has prepared with actual dance clothes." The class chuckled as everyone looked around the room.

" Except our exception, Jack who was more than happy to play our music for us. Now, I'd like for you all to prove to me, why you all are here. Yes, that means dancing in front of everyone. But, there may also be couples dance if you'd prefer but the options on the table. So any volunteers?" Ms.A asked. everyone looked around at each other.

I stepped up. " Sure, what the hell. People already know who I am miners will make it known." I commented. People laughed

" I appreciate the enthusiasm but those words are not tolerated but that was quite clever if I may say so myself." Ms.A commented on n my comment, I nodded. " Would you like a partner miss...?"

" Kim, and sure why not.?" i answered stepping towards her.

" Alright, who wants to be Kim's partner?" she asked. Then suddenly, a lot of guys yelled yeahs and 'me me'.

" Well, this is awkward." I said. they laughed.

" Why s that dear?" Ms.A asked.

" Uhm... I don't know these guys but they know me. Hopefully in a good way and I don't really have any guy friends that can dance" They laughed again and more boys wanted to be my partner. I looked around deciding if any were cute.

Hey, I'm a single college student, don't judge.

Several of them were cute. Then my eyes landed on Jack at his system. He seemed a little off by the chaos that was going on. I couldn't pinpoint his true reason for looking like that but I had a bigger problem, finding a partner that won't eat me.

My eyes found Jerry's and I looked at him for help. He rose his eyebrows and I nodded. He swiftly came up to me and offered me his hand which I took gratefully.

" It seems you've found a partner, Kim."

I nodded and she escorted everyone towards the side so we could dance.

" Do you have any dance i particular dear?" she asked

I looked to Jack "Surprise me." He rose his eyebrows as did everyone else with confused and risky faces. He nodded and put on something slow.

_Really? Again with the slow music? _

Jerry offered his hand I took it while giggling. We began to ballroom dance swiftly. Our steps growing more rapidly, along with the rhythm of course. It was 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson.

We started off really slow, it was kinda awkward ya know? But we got a feel of each others movements and loosened up. We went normal ballroom dancing. 123 123 123 I said in my head as I kept looking down.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

Jerry lifted my head up so my eyes met his then I wasn't nervous anymore. I started to really feel the emotion in the dance. We became more in sync. We started to step it up a notch by allowing me more movement and such. He spun me out, I went back in. He spun me several times in a nice firm rotation. Whenever I stopped he dipped me Then spun me around his body as I land swiftly on my feet. I looked at him in bewilderment at the stunt we just pulled,he just smiled.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

We began to waltz around the studio in pleasant movements. Honestly, I've never felt this amazing dancing. I guess I just needed he ih partner. But something about our dancing was off. I'm not sure what but it was... different. We continued to walz when he abruptly stopped then he wanted me to do something on my own. Confused at first, he went and danced. Getting his message, I began to do some ballet on my own while he did who knows what, I wasn't paying attention to him.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

While we were both doing our respected solos-ish, I was suddenly bumped into. I turned around to find a new dance partner.

Ray.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

"What are you doing?" I whispered

"Dancing with you."

"Why?"

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

He spun me a couple times, a little too fast for ballroom and made me dizzy. "Because I wanna see what you got."

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

" Can I have my partner back?"

" Of course."

_Because of you_

He waltz me back to Jerry then kissed my hand.

_I am afraid_

I was left standing there looking at his retreating form. I got back into position with Jerry and he gave me a puzzled look, I just shook him off and we started to dance, again.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

After my confrontation with Ray I began to dance with more emotion and power. Jerry noticed and did his best to keep up with me. He did, obviously, but I allowed the class to think that he was leading me the whole time. He picked me up as I laid horizontally, he held me by waist and lifted me in the air. He gracefully led me to my feet as he spun me again then we waltz.

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

He spun me out then I spun back in then I laid my arms around his neck as if we were having a mental conversation. He nodded. He lifted me up and I only held onto his neck as he spun while I hung on. I may sound down, but when seen, looks really beautiful.

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

Then, probably mustering all his strength, lifted me in the air so it gave the illusion I was flying and it felt like I was.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

As I was gracefully being lowered I rolled down his body, it may seem gross but it was safe.

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

I layed on the floor then he held my hands and I zipped under him then we got back into a waltz position.

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

We waltz more slowly as the music began to leave it's climax and slow down, our spins and carries less formal and more angelic.

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

We stooped as i lifted my leg over my head and grabbed it with my hand. He spun me slowly once then I lowered it.

_Because of you_

Then to end it, slowly dipping me then pressing our foreheads together.

_Because of you_

Our breaths were heavy and was the only thing heard in the studio.

The a major applause erupted. He raised me up from the dip and we bowed. I looked around the class and realized who was in my class.

Pretty in Pink, Black Dragons, BBB, and some of my friends like Grace and Chelsea. Mostly all of the students were in shock.

_I _was in shock.

" My, my, dear. You never said you could dance like that." Miss.A stated breaking the silence after the clapping stopped.

" Nobody asked?" I shrugged

" Deary, one does not dance like that and not tell anybody. You, my dear, have a gift."

" So I've been told..." I whispered.

" What did you say dear?"

" Oh I whispered my thank you."

" Oh you're welcome. Let me get my student teacher. SHe's been in the dance program all four years. Chelsea."

_Chelsea! I didn't know she was a student teacher! SHe must be the best here.!_

Chelsea stepped up next to Miss.A and nodded.

" Any advice Chels?" Miss.A asked. She pondered for a moment while everyone stayed silent as they waited for her usual wise comment.

" I think that my student teacher days may be over Miss.A" Chelsea smiled. For the first time, I heard CHelsea make a joke. The class laughed at her comment. I just smiled but actually took it into thought. _Was she serious? I don't want to replace her._

" Kim, Jerry. You both performed the most angelic thing I've ever seen. How DID you do it? Is this your first time dancing together?"

" Actually yes, I just met Jerry yesterday. He's a pretty cool dude and an amazing dancing partner. I guess just knowing each other for a short amount of time can really benefit someone while one the dance floor." I answered. She nodded and then jumped

" Jerry, how were you able to lift her up like that.? And anticipated all her moves.?"

" Well, i don't know if you noticed but I'm pretty sure I was leading" he said cockily as the class laughed. " And, I didn't really lift her above my head so not really that bad. Wait... are you calling me weak Miss.A?"

She chuckled " No, not all. Just surprised that two freshman were able to dance as one and find peace with each other at such a young age." she responded as Chelsea nodded.

" It took me two years to find a partner I could really connect with while dancing. I'm very shocked as well, along with pride." Chelsea added.

" Pride? IN what? Were just freshies girl." Jerry added.

" Let's just say this year will be VERY interesting along with our showcases." Miss.A said mysteriously as Jerry and I looked at each other.

We walked back to the rest of the group as we were both attacked by our peers. Me with girls with praise and questions as Jerry was bombarded with the dudes in winks, punches and congrats.

_Why were they congratulating him? _

I looked around the room again. There was A LOT of people in this class. I also saw more friends other than Grace and Chelsea, cool. As I looked I saw one unsmiling face

Jack.

Our eyes met for a moment, he looked pretty hurt. I bet it was just about Donna but I don't know. Our conversation last night was very... confusing. I think he was trying to tell me something. His lips were moving but I couldn't make it out. I just shook my head in confusion.

He just shook his head then his mood changed. He mouthed 'good job' but with a sad expression. I think he meant it. But he is still a little upset with Jerry so... it's official, I can't figure him out.

" Alright! Settle down now. We're going to actually start our class now." Miss.A started "For the next two weeks we will be learning something easy." she got into a pose

"The Jive"

NEXT PERIOD

PROFESSIONAL BAND

I am pooped. My feet are killing me! NO joke. Miss.A really pushed us to do our best on the first day. The Jive was quick and very upbeat. Like foxtrot and quickstep except i don't know, more jive? Your arms are always popping out and kicking constantly. I kept Jerry as my partner. We did really well with the Jive but since we'll be doing the Jive for two weeks, we're probably going to be pros by the time we're done.

Everyone in the class already loves us. We were now officially the "example couple". You know the people that always demonstrates first or something or we did what Miss.A wanted and moving our bodies to show the class how to move more fluently or something along that nature.

I walk into my next class, Professional Band, and I'm absolutely blown away. So many different guitars, drums and keyboards. I'm so going to love this class.

There wasn't many people in the class yet so I picked up a navy blue Stirtz electric and just strummed the guitar strings... it was out of tune so bad it sounded like a dying cat.

There wasn't any desks, at all. Where were we gonna sit? on the floor? There was multiple chairs but no desks. As more students began filing in I took a seat on the floor. Not really caring.

Growing bored, I re-examined my outfit. I wasn't wearing my dance clothes anymore. I was now wearing light wash skinny jeans with a red Nirvana shirt that had a "(:'p)" face on it, but not in I'M form, it was an actual drawn stick face like. For my shoes I had red high tops to match. My hair was down and straight. From what I remember this morning I had grey eyeshadow on with grey eyeliner and pale lips. If I have a mirror I think I'd be pretty good looking.

The bell already being rung, I look around for the teacher only to not find one. So I stayed seated on the floor like a weirdo, but I didn't care. I looked around the room to see if I knew anybody. I saw Nicole! From field hockey! I should've known. She only shreds at electric guitar. I mentally face palm myself.

She sees me and rushes over, lifts me off the ground and pulls me into a bear hug.

" KIM! I so did not expect to see you here!" she said while crushing me in the process, drawing some heads to turn. I think my face was getting red from loss of oxygen because people started to look at me with a worried look.

" Ni-cole... can't- bre-ath"

" Oh I'm SORRY KIM!" she squealed releasing me.

" So anyways, Kim, what are you here for?"

" Uhm.. ,band?"

" DUh, I meant what instrument do you major in?"

" All of them?"

" You're lying. You don't know all these intstruments!"

" Actually, I own every instrument."

" WHAT? Your kidding?"

" No, seriously, back at home I own literally every instrument known out there. VArying from school instruments to band instruments."

" Trumpet?"

" Yup.'

" Violin?"

"Yup.

" FLute?"

" MHmm."

" Clarinet?"

" YA.

" Tuba?"

" Yes.."

" OKay... what about.. Guitar?"

" Only like 10 or so.."

" 10?! Damn, what kinds?"

" Acoustics, electrics, basses."

" Banjo?"

" Two."

" Ukulele?"

"Yup."

" Piano?"

" And keyboard.."

" OKay, I know you don't have this... a drumset?"

" AN all white one." I replied sillyly because she still thinks I'm lying... ahhh amusement.

" OKay, I believe you. So... you're telling me, you can pick up any of these and perfect it?"

" Maybe not perfect it, but I'm familiar with all of them."

" Pick up a bass guitar."

" What? WHy?"

" Play it'

" No! The teacher isn't even here yet!"

" Yeah, and?"

" Nicole, no. You'll see me in my prime soon enough." she just groaned as I searched for more familiar faces. Then I saw Jack and Jerry walk in... separately.

I guess they haven't talked yet..

Jerry waved at me and I waved back, only to find Jack staring at me. I tried to figure out his emotion... but he had none. Dammit

" Hey Kim, I didn't know you could shred?" Jerry greeted me.

" Yeah, she shreds everything in here, including marching band instruments." Nicole added.

" Not uh! Really? That's so cool. You'll have to show me.. seriously. And who may you be?" he directed towards Nicole.

" Woah there freshman. Nicole, electric guitarist, junior and out of your league."

Jerry pouted playfully and Nicole nudged him. Ugh, it's like I'm with a bunch of five year olds.

" So, where's teacher lady?" I asked.

" I think you mean teacher man. And he's always late so we usually just mess around until he shows up. He's super chill. He allows us to make our own band, battle each other, write songs and all. It's like a free period but we love it." Nicole corrected.

" Cool so NIcole... grab an electric?" I asked smirking. He smirked back, went and grabbed an electric blue guitar, tuned it and slipped it over her shoulder.

I walked over to the drumset when I was stopped " Kim, I got this." Jerry said.

" No thanks, I got it. You play bass?" He nodded and went and grabbed a maroon red bass and slipped it over his shoulder.

I started playing "Don't You Worry Child" By Swedish House Mafia but the six minute version with like a minute and half intro that was basically all drums. Heads turned the instant I hit the bass drum. The more I hit it the more heads that started to turn.

Then exchanging looks between Nichole, Jerry and me I mouth 'Don't You worry Child' and they understood immediately. Everyone knew that song, if you don't you live under a rock.

I continued my drum solo beginning, being so different and non normal band like I nodded at Nicole.

NIchole started the guitar rhythm everyone automatically stood up. Then surprisingly, Jerry started to sing. His voice was... I was blown away that he sang that good. His bass was simple beats so I guess it was easy for him to sing and all.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_

_In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne_

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

_I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

Then some kid, possibly an upperclassmen literally ran to a piano, switched the sound and played along. I still don't understand how he knew what setting to put the piano on to get the sound that sounded flawless. He had brown hair and brown eyes with a nice tan and cool looking hair. More and more people started to join with instruments that made it sound like the actual song except Jerry's singing but, he was still amazing.

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_

_Thats where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

People began to clap and sang/shouted when Jerry said " Don't you worry don't you worry child, heavens got a plan for you' It was pretty suite. The guys kept on staring at me, what never seen a female drummer. Okay nevermind. I can krimp so not a surprise there..

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!_

Jerry and Nicole started to walk around the room and play. Maybe I should've let Jerry play drums, I wanted to walk around too! I slowed my beat for the slow part. Then another kid grabbed an acoustic and joined as well.

_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind_

_We ruled the world,_

_Thought I'll never lose her out of sight, we were so young_

_I think of her now and then_

_Still hear the song, reminding me of a friend_

They finally came back and we were just having the time of our lives! I swear! I looked around and we didn't have many people in this class maybe like 20-25 musicians unlike the dance class that varied from 60-80 dancers.

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_

_Thats where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

I looked around again and I noticed Jack, he wasn't playing anything. Just sitting there. My first thought

"Loser" but i restrained myself from saying it out loud. He was watching Jerry, he looked like he wanted to do something too. I mean, yeah he probably feels guilty. But his guilt shouldn't refrain him from having fun.. right?

I guess he felt my gaze and he looked at me. I nodded my heads towards myself. Reluctantly he got up and trudged over to me. I motioned towards the sticks and he looked at me in surprise. I wanted him to take over. Jerry and Nichole saw my motives and kept sing the chorus over and over. The students didn't seem to mind, we were great.

Finally, he agreed to take the sticks and did so. His drumming wasn't bad, he was like me. ABle to keep the beat. His mood seemed to change drastically. He seemed a tad happier. I walked over to Jerry and he nodded. I took his mic and sang the last verse.

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_Yeah!_

Everyone in the room sang the 'oohss' even Jack... talk about improvement.

_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!_

Yeah!

Clap clap clap

" That. was. Something." A low voice boomed across the room. We all turned our heads toward the door. " Musicians, that was beautiful! Honestly. And to think this is only the first day. I would have never expected this music on the first day. I am sincerely impressed."

" Thanks " a female voice thanked as we all said thank you.

" Who started it this time?" the class laughed. I guess this is normal for him.

" I did, sir." I stated, raising my voice.

" Mr. Kotary please. No sir, you make me sound older than what I am" He chuckled as did I.

" You must be Kimberly Crawford." he said, I just nodded in confusion

" I've already heard great things ."

" Kim and thanks but how?"

" Kim, the teachers are already buzzing about you. Sports, dance class, the dance off in the CC"

" CC?"

" Campus Center, the gazebo."

" Oh... yeah, about that. Probably not my smartest idea." I scratched my head. The musicians laughed." I'm serious, I'm in some deep stuff now." I chuckled turning to them

" I'm sure the teachers are fine with it."

" It's not the teachers I'm worried about Mr.K" I smiled faintly

" Ahh, if us teachers have heard about you and we don't even know you, trust me, you can handle it." I patted my shoulder then turned to his office. " Carry-on, I always enjoy hearing the music you students create with your brilliant minds. Next week we'll go over the guitar basics, not that any of you needs it" he chuckled

" That was spectacular Kim! You are a genius. I wish I thought of actually playing." Jerry jumped up and down. Other students started to grab instruments and play. All I heard was a bunch of melodies and beats.

" Thanks! You are an amazing singer! I did NOT expect that to come out of your mouth!" I praised. He smiled and shrugged.

" Here." Jack said handing me the drumsticks.

" NO, keep em' there just drumsticks" I shrugged. He nodded and retracted his hand. "You're a good drummer, do it often?"

He just chuckled at my attempted small talk.

" I have my own set. I can tell you have one too?"

" Yeah but not here on Seaford. I have an all white one at my house. along with every other instrument known to man" I laughed. He chuckled again and smirked.

" Every instrument?"

" YES, no one every believes me!" I said playfully irritated. He just chuckled again. WHY WON'T HE LAUGH?

" So, 1st. you krump, 2nd. you dance amazing and now 3. you can play drums and every other instrument out there? You, Crawford are full of surprises."

" ANd I'm not done yet!"

" Oh really?" he asked intrigued.

" Mhmm, but you'll have to wait and see."

He pretended to pour. I swear he looked exactly like Jerry.

Jerry, where'd he go?

" Jack, why haven't you and Jerry spoken yet..?" I whispered. I think I just killed the moment.

" I don't know how..." He whispered back looking towards Jerry as he was having a rock session with Nicole... _Well, that was fast. _

" How about an I'm sorry?"

" haha...jackass. But I really messed up this time. he told ME have a nice life. And so far... my life isn't so nice."

" But it's only been a day?"

" It feels like forever though. We were like brothers, you wouldn't understand"

_That hurt_

" You're right, I wouldn't"

" I'm.. sorry. I didn't mean it that way.." he whispered.

_Jeazzz he's really taking this hard _

" No it's okay I get it. I'm an only child. But if you really want your brother back, you and only you need to talk to him. Wait too long and he may never be your brother again." Never taking my eyes off jerry as I whispered to Jack. He just nodded

" Thanks... Kim?"

" Yes, Kim." I chuckle

" So.. Kim. In wanted to apologize about the other day, when I stared you down. It was just in the moment and I had no one else to blame and I heard it from you and so I just... I just figured I'd blame you."

" I forgive you. But I won't ever forget. Remember that." I looked straight into his eyes to make sure he got the message. I think he did because he nodded vigorously.

" Well, can we start over?"

"I'd like that."

" Well, hello there. My name Is Jack Brewer. WHo may byou be?" he held out his hand

I giggled and replied "Kim Crawford, how do you do?" I shook his hand

" A lot better thank you very much." he smiled. " Shall we?" he opened his arms which came into view of the line of guitars along the wall.

" We shall." I replied smiling and took his arm... my breath was taken from me.

_His arms... feel nice.. and muscular... and firm... snap out of it! He's gonna freak out or something!_

I released my arm from his and reached for an all black acoustic. He reached and got a really cool looking all green electric-acoustic.

" You play too?" I nodded towards the guitar

" I sure hope so or I'd fail." he joked. I laughed

" OKay, okay smartass. What music do you play?"

" Hmm, rock, soul, R&B, pop i guess. HOw about you?"

" Nevermind... my style is WAY different. Trust me."

" Figures... tell me anyways" he pestered.

" Country."

" Country?"

" COuntry" I stated again. He pondered about it for a minute.

" I've never met anyone who plays country, interesting. But then yet again I've never met a girl who can... krimp, hiphop, ballet, ballroom, play drums, play field hockey and still be well liked and pretty at the same time."

_He just called me pretty_

I think he caught what he slipped because he turned away with a deep red on his face.

" Awkwaarrdddd"a senior behind me said in a high voice. I just laughed because I didn't know what else to do. Jack looked back and gave an awkward chuckle...

" ANyways... play something" I changed the subject

" Like..."

" Anything"

The rest of the period was spent with Jack. Jerry didn't really come near us because Jack hasn't apologized yet and I understand. He seemed quite content with Nicole and her rockstarness. I learned little things about Jack. His favorite color is neon orange and navy blue. He likes baseball. And all he's ever known was music. We talked about famous people like Bob Marley, MIchael Jackson, The Beatles and all. He even knew a couple songs. I showed him my version of Paint It Black but I didn't sing it because i couldn't get that low. At all. Actually, I didn't for him at all. He didn't either. We just hummed things. But I didn't complain.

Jack isn't all that bad. He never talked about his family or friends though, he must be troubled. Or alone. He just needs space. From what I've gathered the thing he needs... is guidance.

The period was great. I can't wait for tomorrow's class. We parted ways not only to be turned around as he gave me a quick hug then rushed off. _He _hugged _me. _I'm pretty sure I'm smiling like an idiot.

Only for my smile to turn into a frown when I enter my 3rd period class, choir.

_Donna_

She just saw my "encounter" with Jack... aka my hug with Jack after she told me to stay away from him. I can hug him all I want.. well, he hugged me. That's irrelevant. but still...

_Great _

**HEYYYY guys! I just couldn't stop writing! It is super long! woot woot! OH I love your guys support! I asked for reviews and I actually got them! Thanks sooo much! I felt really loved! Did you all feel the KICK? Well get used to it! Let me say it again, Jerry and Kim will NEVER have a thing for each other, mostly a brother sister relationship ! promise! The songs are "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson & "Don't you Worry CHild" by Swedish House Mafia! Both songs have a meaning and I chose them for a reason. I hope you guys got the hints in my song choices!... Sike, I just like the songs and the ideas just flowed as I listened to the song while typing XD but there is a message! I love you all so much!**

**I'll update again by this weekend, lastest Sunday. **

**P.S. i thought I posted the links and it didn't post! So I'll try again! **

**P.S.S. The dance battle was not taken from ANother Cinderella Story, that was a total accident! But it was cool how it was seemed like that**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NO SONGS, NO CHARACTERS JUST PLOT**

**Have a nice day ! :)**

**-Alethea13**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

KIM'S POV

I smiled at Donna and waved. She just scoffed, rolled her eyes then went back to having some conversation with her two minions. I chuckled to myself. I wonder what class Jack has...

I began to think of last class. Jack was so funny. DAMMIT I forgot to ask him why he wanted me to quit field hockey... stupid his shaggy hair.. stupid brown eyes... stupid cute. I'll HAVE to ask him next time I see him. What, was he high or something? I worked my ass off to get that spot.

My thoughts short lived when the teacher clapped their hands as if this was Swathmore or something

" Students, shhiushh! QUiet! No talking in the choir!" some snooty so much makeup face female said. Ugh they're going to kill this class...

" Tank yhu miss Plezazay (Plea-zah-zaay) I am Sir Charles the male choir instructor. We are going to spliit thee class into yhur voices. Sopranos in this seccion, tenors in zee middle, altos to zee right and the boys next to de altos." he said in his french accent? I think it was french, it was very heavy...

" WE are here to tell you if you are any good to be in the spot you are in." Ms. PLezazay stated in a different accent. It was light but you could hear it.

_Harsh.._

" You've all will sing a piece in front of zee whole class and de C major scale" said.

_Great, public humiliation. _I walked over to the soprano section and saw Donna and here dweebs as well. I was looking for Jennifer. She sings like an opera singer, Jennifer. I found her sitting down reading.

" Hey, Jennifer." I greeted

" Kim! Oh I'm delighted to see you!" she hugged me

" Great to see you too. WHo are they?" I motioned towards the two foreigners teachers.

" Beats me, I heard their new and the previous classes hate them to a pulp. I'm going to hate it if they say they hate them as well." she stated

" So 3rd period everyday is going to be a drag... yay." I deadpanned. SHe just chuckled.

" Ehh, as long as we sing what they want, what could go wrong right?" she shrugged

_Wrong... _People were singing a bunch of different selections and their answerd were

No.

No way

Are you kidding?

Not the right selection

What were you thinking?

Pull my teeth out

Kill me

You got accepted here?

We have much to do

Oh lordie..

Stop, just stop

That was horrific

Who told you, you could sing?

You sounded like a dying pig.

This is what their responses were. They even told Jennifer off and she was flawless! THey told her, her range was way too high and sounded like she could break glass. In a bad way.

That hurt my feelings and I haven't even sang yet. I felt so bad for all the singers, they all sounded amazing. Then those two too much snob and no good bullies had to go and ruin their confidence. None of them were bad, at all!

Soon, it was my turn. I chose to sing something by Adele, Turning Tables. I put my IPod on the system and waiting for my cue.

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave meIt's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see_

_Where love is lost, your ghost is found_

_I've braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave meIt's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_When the thumb that cost me_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave meIt's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

_Turning tables, yeah, turning_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was nervous, so nervous. NO one made a sound. If a pin dropped, it be heard.

I looked for Jennifer. I found her and she shook her head happily. Maybe they may actually say something good for once. I looked at the instructors and waited.

" Sing the C major scale please." said

_Do_

_Re_

_Mi_

_Fa_

_So_

_La_

_Ti _

_Do_

_Ti_

_La_

_So_

_Fa_

_MI_

_Re _

_Do_

They looked at each other, nodded and wrote something down on their notepads. It was still very silent. I wish they'd speak

" .."

"Kim." I interrupted as I received a non approved look from both of them

" Ms. Crawford, what were you thinking?" _Great, here we go..._

"WHat made you think you could sing as good as Adele? You couldn't even reach her standards. You thought you were a soprano materia? No, Alto." said as she never looked up from her notepad.

I was shocked. An alto? She's kidding me right? I can't sing that low! I can't even sing tenor?! How does she expect me to sing alto!?

" please reconsider. I can't even-"

" , you are lucky you are an alto." added giving me a glare. I just stood there wide eyed. I couldn't believe this. I have no emotions right now. I've never been this humiliated in my life. I trudged back over to Jennifer.

" Kim! That was amazing! Don't listen to them! They wouldn't know talent if it hit them in the face!" Jennifer comforted. I just nodded numbly as I sat down on a bench. Jennifer sat down next to me and rubbed circles on my back.

" It's okay, they said I wasn't any good either. ANd I've been student teacher since I was a freshman!"

" But your a soprano! I was placed as an Alto! I can't even sing as low as I tenor! What am i gonna do Jenn!?"

" Kim, We'll figure something out okay?" she whispered. I just kept looking straight

_It's official. I hate this class._

" Awee, did Kimmy not get what she wanted?" Donna said in a baby voice. I just glared at her.

" I guess this is the first time something hasn't gone Kimmys way" Claire mocked

" My name is Kim not _Kimmy_" I spat

" Kimmy kimmy kimmy, Just face it. You aren't a good singer and they just proved it. That was pretty horrific though. Adele that was a sight." Donna added. I just rolled my eyes.

"Like you could do any better" Jennifer said lowly.

" Actually, I'm up next." Donna countered as she flipped her hair and walked away. I watched in spit as she thought she was superior to everyone else.

" DOn't let her get to you Kim. It's just Donna." Jennifer whispered

" Yeah yeah. I know. She's just so irritating." she nodded as we waiting for her to start singing.

She was singing Taylor Swift's "Better Than Revenge" and she was singing to me the whole time. Don't get me wrong, I love that song but there is no real singing in it. Mostly, just speaking, It didn't show her voice at all... if she even had any.

The two dweebs loved her instantly. She was given the top spot in the choir. Really!? This must be rigged or something. One doesn't speak words and get a position like that. It just isn't right. That got me heated.

" Are you kidding me!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. " The top spot! Are you serious!? She wasn't even singing! MOre like speaking through the whole song!"

" Kimberly Crawford! You sit down this minute!" said

" No I will not "sit down"! I'm furious! ANyone deserves that spot! Not her! Jennifer here sang like an angel and you ignore her! WHat the-"

" Kim! It's okay, just chill out, it's not that big of a deal." Jennifer soothed.

" No Jen! I'm not gonna sit here and deal with it! This is absurd! Katie over there sang beautifully and was told she sang like a pig! They have no right to say that!"

" Kimberly Crawford I order you to leave this room this instant!' order.

" Gladly!" I shouted storming out. I could just feel Donna's smirk

Stupid DOnna. Stupid teachers. Stupid choir. Stupid everything.

I walked out of the building and just stormed around campus. I got a couple of stares from people who didn't have classes but I ignored them. I need to breathe. I got a hot chocolate from a stand and payed extra for milk and sipped it, already calmer down a little bit. I went to the gardens and just wondered around.

Until I found that I interrupted a class.

Oops?

JACK'S POV

My 2nd period just ended and I couldn't help but smile, I just hugged Kim. She is cooler than I thought. I learned some things about her. She loves the color blend of blue and green. But baby blue and soft green. She loves hot chocolate but only with milk, not water. All she's ever known was music, like me.

Field Hockey is her passion. I feel kinda bad that I told her she should quit. But she won't listen. I'll have to protect her... I have to.

She loves horror movies, like me. Plus she has this sense of humor and sarcasm that is just so.. attractive.

I was on my way to optic illusion art class. It's just some bullshit class I'm taking. It sounded cool so I signed up for it.

I arrive at the classroom and it's a small class. Then I saw Eddie!

" Eddie! Hey man what's going on?" I greeted him

" Jack! Nothing much, I didn't know you liked to draw?"

" I don't" I chuckled

" Then what are you doing here?"

I shrugged " Just some filler class."

He nodded and sat down.

" I didn't know you drew either?"

" Well, you've been busy... a lot lately" he looked away. I nodded my head in understanding. Milton did tell me that I've been ignoring everyone. Well here my window of opportunity.

" Eddie" I sat down next to him " I'm really sorry. I feel like such a dumbass, Donna was the worst three years of my life. I'm sorry I've always ignored you guys. Can you forgive me?" I asked

" Of course I can Jack. But I won't ever forget."

" That sounded like something Kim would say.?" I questioned

" Because she did. She's very wise ya know." he stated

" Really?"

He nodded " Yeah and funny, she's a good friend."

" You're in her friend zone already?'

" I mean how can I not be? She's really easy to talk to and get along with. Plus who doesn't want to be friends with this?" as he motioned towards himself. I just chuckled. I realized that Eddie had lost weight

" Hey Eddie?"

" Yo,"

" Have you lost weight?"

" Yeah, I'm glad you noticed. I've been trying to get into shape for dance" he stated

" You dance too?"

He nodded " Yeah, you've missed a lot. I like Spanish dances, salsa, mambo, samba, swing and all that"

" Cool, I guess I have a lot of catchin up to do."

" Yeah, you do."

The teacher walked in. His name was Professor Harley and has a PHD in 3d art. He said to start the first day we would take our canvas' outside to the garden before the flowers begin to die in the upcoming winter. We gathered our materials and headed put. It was a nice day, no breeze. I'm guessing upper 80s low 90s. Prof Harley led to this opening little courtyard hidden in the garden. I never knew this existed. We all gathered in a circle and began to draw.

Eddie and I caught up and spoke of all the things I've missed. I missed a lot.

We eventually stopped our conversation and for first time, I was concentrating on drawing this odd flower. It wasn't the best but it was decent. Until I heard a female voice sounding very, very mad.

Everyone's heads were searching for the cause of the voice. Professor Harley was nowhere to be found, oh well. He is a professor afterall and we were okay by ourselves.

I saw a blonde babbling to herself. It was Kim..

Shouldn't she be in class?

She seemed pissed I'll tell you that.

Our small class of about 20 stared at her until she turned around

" Stupid Donna, Stupid teachers, stupid choir, stupid everything" we heard her say. She muttered some inaudible things then finally, she turned around and her face immediately went red.

" I-I'm sorry.. I thought I was alone" she started

We laughed and her face went less red.

" What are you doing in the gardens Kim?" a girl... Amanda asked?

Kim looked at her funny, I guess she didn't know her. " Being pissed" she deadpanned and we laughed again.

She stayed serious. " What?"

" You're just a funny person" Amanda said

" I'm guessing my pissyness is entertainment?" she said sarcastically. We chuckled and amanda nodded.

" Glad I could make you laugh" she deadpanned.

" WHere are you coming from Kim?' a boy.. Travis asked

" Choir" she answered coming closer. I guessed she hasn't seen Eddie or I yet.

" CHoir? You sing too?" someone added

" Haven't you heard? I'm a music" She put air quotes up "Prodigy" she chuckled at her again.

" What's so bad about Choir?" Amanda asked.

" Everything." amanda chuckled

" We heard you. 'stupid DOnna. stupid teachers, stupid choir, stupid everything' " Amanda quoted

Kim smiled. "Yeah that sounds about right... Where's yalls teach?"

" He just left us, he's in the room. He can trust us ya know Kim." Amanda responded

" My bad, just a question. So what is this anyways?" she questioned walking around the canvas'

" Optic Illusion art class." a boy answered, she just nodded.

" SO like real things that are put into an illusion?"

" That's basically self explanatory Kim" some chuckled and everyone else laughed.

" Yeah, you said you were a prodigy." another laughed

" Music. A music prodigy." she muttered but we still heard it.

" I have my flute with me. I bet you can't play that." a girl challenged

" I bet you I can school you." Kim responded walking to her.

" Do you even take the band class here?"

" No, but I bet I still can"

" Prove it" she said handing Kim her flute. Kim took it and played a flute version of Lady Gaga's Poker face. Damn

She finished and we clapped in approval.

" Well played kim. It's official. You schooled me in my own major." the girl chuckled.

" Ehh, music is my second language." Kim shrugged

" SO what was so bad that happened in CHoir?" Amanda brought up the subject again.

Kim groaned in annoyance " Ugh, so there are these two new teachers." She used a mocking accent when she said their names " and . They are the worst. They hate everyone singing even Jennifer's who can sing like an opera singer. said she sounded like a dying pig!"

" Jennifer as in field hockey, opera singing jennifer?" a boy asked. Kim nodded

" That's the one." Everyone gasped and started saying things like her voice is like an angel. She must be amazing

" Well, It was my turn and I sang Adele's Turning Tables and then when I finished it was dead silent. They wrote on their stupid little notepads and started saying stupid comments that sent me over the edge.! "_WHat made you think you could sing as good as Adele? You couldn't even reach her standards. You thought you were a soprano materia? No, Alto. _she mocked.

" I was pissed. I can't sing that low! I can barely sing tenor low!' she ranted

" KiM!" Amanda stopped her. The whole class looked like they hated the teachers already too. " Show us."

" Excuse me?"

" SIng us the song. The more people who hear your voice will side with you and we can do something about it."

" WHat? NO WAY! I barely sang it the first time. Then Donna got up there and sang Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge and practically stared at me the whole time. That song has no voice in it whatsoever! It's just mainly speaking! Then here's the crazy part. They gave her the top spot! It was so rigged so I stood up, started yelling and they sent me out and now I'm here." Kim blubbered

" And then Donna decided to mess with my confidence and just UGHHHH" she yelled standing up and walking around in frustration. What did Donna do?

" Why does Donna hate you so much?" an upperclassmen asked.

" Apparently, she thinks I'm cause of the ending tirade of JANNA" Kim breathed still angry.

"ANyone could see that is wasn't your fault. I still have no idea why he stared at you like that when he left."

" Well, it wasn't his fault. I'd stare at me too. I was practically talking about him."

" Let me guess, Kelsey?" Amanda asked

" How'd you know?"

"She is gossip queen except she's not hated like Donna is. SHe's the likable gossip. SHe doesn't trash talk just shares info." amanda replied

" I don't know but now she wants to ruin my life, probably beg Jack for forgiveness then shove it in my face."

"Why would she shove it in your face?"

" Because I "FAILED" to break them up when all I wanted to know why everyone pitied Jack. DOnna, she's fucking crazy" Kim paced.

_Did everyone forget I'm in this class too? Ehh they weren't talking shit so I didn't mind._

Everyone nodded.

"Why did you come to the garden? And what's that in your hand?" a male asked

" I don't know, the garden calms me down for some reason. ANd this, is now cold wasteful hot chocolate." Everyone chuckled at her sarcasm again

" I'll drink it." Eddie said. _SHit, he blew our cover_

"Eddie? WHy are you just now speaking up! " she chuckled and walked over " Here " she handed him the drink

" Why do you want it cold?"

" Because it tastes like chocolate milk" he answered drinking it. She just shook her head and walked back over to Amanda and sat down.

" Ugh, she really gets me. I don't know how or why but she does." she admitted

" Donna gets to all of us. But knowing you, you'll probably fight fire with fire. You could potentially put her in her place. Like we said at the Campus Central, we have your backs. We all are" amanda comforted

" Including me" I stood

" JACK !" Kim shouted standing up " W-what are you doing here"

" Uhm... drawing? And listening to this interesting conversation like everyone else." I chuckled

She rolled her eyes " I wasn't expecting to see you, thats all, smartass" everyone chuckled at her comeback.

" Donna messed with my head for three years. I lost my friends, family and myself to her. SHe can't mess with peoples heads anymore, Kim." I admitted she nodded in sympathy.

" How do you stop a fire that keeps growing no matter what you throw in it?"

" You put more fuel in. It will eventually run out." I stated. She just shrugged

" Sing the song, the one you sang in choir" amanda encouraged

" I already refused politely, don't make me hurt you" Kim said. Amanda chuckled

" I'm sure I can handle it."

" I don't know, I've been told I'm crazy"

" You're talking to me, Crazy Amanda" Now I know her, Crazy Amanda. always getting into crazy trouble.

" Why do you want me to sing so bad?" Kim pestered

" Well, everyone has seen your amazing dancing, crazy field hockey skills, your sarcastic comments and personality. We haven't seen you sing." I added

" Well, you not gonna. You all can wait. Isn't there some talent show coming up?" Kim changed the subject

" yeah, the Fall Festival. It's like our Pep rally for homecoming. Everyone goes to it." a male answered who has stared at her the entire time

" Well, I guess you'll have to wait until then" she smirked as we rolled our eyes.

" Not unless Donna has anything to do with it" another added

" What do you mean?"

"She's in charge of Pep rallies being Cheer captain, she controls what happens at them. Truth be told. She holds some pretty amazing events. She is in charge of everything. Dances, Pep rallies, anything extra curricular." he answered " She was class president last year."

" Well, what if I ran?" she countered

" That would be a hell of a race. But you'd never have any time. With you playing sports, you'd never be able to get anything done. No offense. But Donna as cheer captain she can get out of practice and pan for these things and all."

Kim nodded in understanding. " I guess I'll have to ask."

" If you say she hates you. There's no way in hell she'll let you do anything." Amanda added

" Then I'll sneak it." Kim countered

" the precious Kim sneaking? My my" I smirked

" WOuldn't be the first time" she shrugged

" Really?"

" Yeah, being the like most famous person at your high school, you gain targets. i had to do something." she shrugged again. I was taken back. I guess her life wasn't perfect like everyone gossips. " It was tough but it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle"

We all nodded knowing she's gonna have to do it all over again for the next four years.

"Thanks guys, for letting me vent." she admitted

" Ehh, no big deal. I can see you ditching choir in the near future. Just come to optic Illusion and we'll be here." someone added as we all chuckled. I went back over to my canvas and attempted to finish my flower.

_Click click click_

"What the?" Kim muttered as she looked around

" Jerry?"

_Jerry!?_

" Oh, hey Kim." Jerry approached

" Are you skipping too?"

" No. I'm in photography. said we should roam campus and take pictures so she can evaluate us then on the last day we'll take pictures and compare how far we improved. What? Are you ditching?' Jerry answered

" I didn't know you took photography" I asked out loud. Oops

" Yeah, it's really fun .." Then he turned around and saw me then frowned and turned back towards Kim

Kim frowned at Jerry and they had a mental conversation. Ignoring it, I went back to drawing. I was almost done.

There.

FInished. I was pretty proud of myself, never really taking art as in interest when I was little. I looked around at other peoples and theirs was much better than mine by like 1000000 times better.

Next thing I know, Kim stormed off. Again.

" Where'd Kim go?"

" How should I know?" Jerry retorted

" I was just wondering Jerry."

" I bet you were."

" Jerry, calm down."

" Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down Jack !" He yelled. I dragged him away. No one needed to know our business

" jerry, calm the hell down." I said lowly

" No Jack ! You get your shit together!" He yelled

" Lower your fucking voice jerry!" I whispered yelled

He grumbled then walked around kicking rocks

" Jerry, I'm sorry."

" For what?" he asked iratatted

" Everything. I've been an asshole the last few years, ignoring you and my friends. I should've listened when you kept on trying to tell me everything. I'm sorry for being a dick. I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day. I'm sorry for always going to _her_ when I should've went to you. I'm sorry for being so damn blind. I'm -"

" Jack, shut the fuck up before I punch you. I get it you're sorry. I forgive you. But I won't forget."

" That's what Eddie AND Kim said."

" Kim was the one who said it. She's wise ya know."

" SO I've been told..."

" Yeah, she's an swasome person. So down to earth and real. Definitely not fake. She just ticked me off though." Jerry said

" WHy?"

" Something dumb"

" Like?"

" She wanted me to take a picture of your drawing."

" Uhm.. why?"

" I don't know.. wait a minute."

" What?"

" Come with me" he dragged me out of the garden.

" What about my classwork!"

" Since when do you care about classwork?"

" Since today! I worked hard on that!"

" I'm sure someone will grab it." as he continued to drag me off to the CC

" Why are we going to the CC"

" To get Kim."

" WHy?"

" Trust me for a minute' I stayed silent until we got to the CC and saw Kim on the bench, observing everything.

" Kim" jerry started

" Oh hey Jerry" she smiled. What? she was just pissed at him?

" I see things went well" as she motioned at us

" You did that on purpose didn't you?" Jerry stated

" Yup."

" What? I'm confused" I added

" Kim got me to be mad at her because she knew you'd jump at the chance at my vulnerability and wanted to apologize and we'd become best buds again" Jerry explained

' Did it work?" Kim asked

We looked at each other and at the exact same time we both put our fiss up and pounded it. Kim smiled

" You. are. dead." Jerry stated

" Why" I questioned

Jerry was silent. " Because... because.. she..."

" Because I got you and brother to finally stop being mad at each other and made you make up?" Kim countered. Jerry gave in and nodded

Kim chuckled " You're welcome my good sir" she curtseyed

Jerry bowed. What the hell? They both laughed at the same time.

"What was that?" I motioned

" We were making fun of the masquerade ball" Kim answered

I nodded still in confusion " Well, I should get back to my class." I said. They just looked at me

" Dude, are you changing?" Jerry asked

" I don't know, Am I?"

" It looks like it."

" Is it bad?"

" No, it's a good bad bro" I nodded and stuck my fist out and he pounded it then we did our handshake. Pound it, pump it, twist it and boom it. Kim just chuckled at our silly thing.

" Later Jerry, Kim" I said

" Later bro"

" bye Jack."

I walked off back to the garden before the group went back to the classroom before the bell rang.

KIM'S POV

" Dude, you're changing him." Jerry said at Jack retreated back to the gardens

" What are you talking about?"

" He's going back to class, willingly" he's never done that"

" We've only had like two conversations Jerry."

" And that did it."

" Did you ever think the break up is also benefitting him as well?' I countered

" yeah, that's a part but I bet you are more of it."

" He probably doesn't even think about me like that Jerry. We're just friends."

" I know me and him haven't spoken in two days but I know when he's changing and.."

" If you're implying he likes me, you're wrong"

" I wasn't going to say that... but.. now that is a very compelling proposition, Kim"

" WHATTT?" I said in a high pitch voice

" Do you by any chance... have a crush on Jack?"

" I don't know. He's so mysterious I don't know what to name him. i like him as a friend but there hasn't been any regard to whether or not such accusations can be identified." I said matter of factly.

He stayed quiet probably trying to figure out what I just said. " That's not fair dude... You know I don't know what that means."

" Exactly."

He just rolled his eyes. " I should probably head back and show Mrs. Bines the photos i've taken. See you next period Kim" Jerry dismissed, gave me a quick hug and went off to his room.

Was I changing Jack?

I Don't know.

DId I like it?

I wasn't sure yet.

LUNCH

I met back up with Jerry in the CC as many many many students were sitting in the their seats waiting for the lines to open. A few moments later everyone showed up. We were debating what we wanted for lunch considering we had like an hour or something. I wasn't buying anything fancy because I feel bloated, just a girl thing.

I told them I was buying cafeteria food and walked away. Not really in the mood to listen to an argument. I was waiting in line, at the deli line.

I told them what I wanted. Ham and Lettuce, grabbed a chocolate milk and grapes. I was about to push my student number in the thingy when I forgot it, completely. I was standing there with the lunch lady staring at me.

I didn't know what to do. I was already embarrassed. The next thing I know, Jack comes up and hands the lady 3 dollars.

" I got it." he whispered. For the first time, I got chills.

I didn't even say thanks I just followed him trying to decided whether the chills was a good thing or a bad thing. I followed him back outside to a circular picnic table with Jerry and Mika already chatting.

Jack sat down and I sat next to him, casually.

Eventually everyone started to fill the seats, Grace, Eddie, Kelsey, Julie, Milton and surprisingly Crazy Amanda. The circular table sat ten so every chair was full.

I felt pretty cool.

The CC was taken by some dancers. It's always filled with people.

" Kim?" Grace waved her hand in front of my face.

" Sorry, what?"

" YOu've been sitting there and haven't touched your food. Are you okay? " she asked. I raised my head and everyone was looking at me with concern.

" I-I think so. I was just thinking."

" What about? You seemed pretty upset."

" I looked around the table and everyones eyes were filled with concern. I met Jack's eyes and his eyes were the same.

Concern.

It was quiet for a moment.

" I guess I was thinking about home." I finally said, more in like a whisper.

" Why Kim? Miss it?" Julie asked. I just nodded.

" What do you miss about it?" Milton asked

" I guess my mom. She was my best friend. Like my only friend. I guess i was just hit with realization that my real best friend isn't here. DOn't get me wrong. You guys are the best. But back home my mom was my everything. I didn't have many friends because either everyone was jealous and wanted to ruin my life or they always tried to beat me. Having this, you guys. Makes me realize this is what I've missed my entire high school adventure." I opened up.

I have no idea where all this was coming from but it felt good to talk about it.

" And what was that?" Kelsey asked

" I don't know. Everything. Having someone to go to with a problem or just needing to vent. The event that occurred in 3rd period opened my eyes. The artists in optic illusion wanted to know what happened in choir showed that not everyone is like home. I barely knew them and they wanted to help me. No one at home wanted that. They took that to their advantage and just tried to bring me down so they were the topic of the week. It gets really annoying when all people want to do is compete with you and try to be better. That's why I turned to music. Because no one was ever there..." I didn't finish

" But music always was.." Jack finished. I looked up and turned to him. As if he went through the exact same thing.

" Yeah. Music always was." I kept my gaze with Jack.

" No wonder you're so damn good. It's all you ever did." Jerry added as Grace and Mika hit him at the exact same time.

I forced my eyes to leave Jacks and turn towards them

" Don't hit him. He's right. There's a lot in my past that isn't the best but my past led me to dance, sing and play music. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here and met you guys." I finished " I guess I should say thank you even though it's only the first day." I said sheepishly

It was quiet for a while.

Grace then rubbed my back. " No problem girlie, we all get homesick sometimes. I was when I said my last goodbye and boarded the plane. It hits everyone at some point."

I nodded. " I guess I'm late huh?" I chuckled.

" Well, I was thinking about home across the country in Massachusetts in first period today" Milton added

" So, tell me, what is it like living on the eastern seaboard Milton?" I asked changing the subject

" Ehh.. it's difficult to explain. But I will say this. The western seaboard definitely smells differently."

" Wait, there's a smell difference?" Eddie asked

" Oh yeah, Georgia smells different from here" Grace added

" You're from Georgia?" Julie asked

" Yup."

" SInce we're saying where were from. Julie and I are from Oregon" Mika spoke up

" Oregon?" Jerry asked and they nodded

" Iowa" Eddie added

" Seaford yo" Jerry added

" Del Norte" I stated

" New York baby!" Kelsey cheered

" Montana" Crazy Amanda spoke up

" Well, we're all over the vountry aren't we?" Julie commented

" I guess so. We're like outcasts or something" Mika added

" Not outcasts, just different" Jack spoke up for the first time

I nodded at his answer. I look over to him and he was looking at me. I wonder how long he has been staring at me. He loooked away once I noticed. I chuckled to myself, my friends were crazy alright.

" We're like nut cases or something" Eddie laughed. I laughde but only a little. I couldn't get my mind off from home.

I spaced out I guess because another hand was waving in front of my face.

"Kim? Are you sure you're okay?" Grace stated with more worry. I nodded and stood up.

" I need some air." I stated as I walked away. i didn't mean to be stand-off-ish. I just needed air.

I went directly to the gardens. For some reason that is like my new favorite place. I walked straight into the flowers and sat down. The garden was huge. It still amazes me. FLowers everywhere. And beautful flowers at that.

I felt like a princess just sitting in all the lovely flowers. I then laid down and stared at the sky. I watched the clouds and just thought.

ABout home.

ABout Tennessee. I felt bad that I didn't tell them, but I only go there for the short amount of time for a reason.

About my mom.

About campus

my friends

Donna and her posse

choir class

BBB fued

Everything.

I wonder why my instruments haven't arrived yet. They better not have lost my instruments across the state. They are my pride and joy. Literally. I hope I get them soon. I

" I'm having withdrawals" I whispered out loud

" From What" a voice responded

" Okay, I know I'm not crazy..." I heard a chuckle. I sat up to find Jack

" I thought you'd be here." he said

" What made you think that?"

" Jerry, he told me" he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly

I rolled my eyes " Jerry"

" Mind if I join you?" he asked motioning to the spot next to me. I patted it and he sat down. I laid down

" Whatcha looking at?" he asked laying down beside me

" The sky." i responded looking at the clouds. I could feel his smirk

" I got that, but why?"

" What? You've never looked at the clouds before?"

" No, not really."

" you, sir, have not lived."

" I miss a lot don't I?' he whispered

It was quiet for a while. I just kept staring at the clouds. The silence was comfortable. Then I remembered

" jack?"

" Yeah?"

" WHy did you tell me to quit field hockey?" I could feel him stiffen and he stayed silent

" You might get hurt."

" That's all?" I chuckled " It doesn't matter what sport I play, there is a risk of getting hurt, Jack. Why? protective much?"

He smirked " Of my friends, yes, very" he whispered and I got chills again. Why does that happen whenever he sounds all seductive.

" What are you thinking about?" he sat up and looked down to me.

I shrugged in the flowers causing one to fall in my mouth. I spat it out. They smell nice but don't taste good.

AT all.

He chuckled at me.

" You guys"

" What's so special about us?"

" Everything. You don't get it. I've never had a real friend, Jack."

" Oh... well then. I feel honored" he smirked and I rolled my eyes

" I'm serious." i deadpanned and his smirk disappeared. "Oh.."

" WHy would I lie?"

" I never said you lied. I just didn't have that processed yet in my slow head" he pointed to his head and I chuckled when I didn't want to. He smiled.

" I wish I have something" I whispered

"Like what?"

" Some of my instruments from home were supposed to be shipped in soon and they haven't arrived yet." I answered and he nodded

" I just feel so at peace when I play something"

" Me too. What you said earlier, ya know. About how music is always there. What did you mean?"

" Exactly what you think it means" I replied still looking at the clouds

" SO, no one was there for you, ever?"

" except my mom. No" I felt him shift in the flowers

" Why did people hate you so much? I mean who could ahet all of this?" he motioned towards myself. I shrugged

" I don't know. I was good. At everything. SPorts. Grades. Music. I was deep competition and no one really liked that. But everyone loved me. It was like a bittersweet thing going on."

" SO everyone loved you but hated you?"

" Yup."

" That's confusing."

" Tell me about it. Here I was, thinking I had friends, open up to them then somewhere down the road have it turned against me. Del Norte high school wasn't the best gossip wise. Things got around."

" Same at Seaford High" he agreed

" Like this one time, there was a rumor that I had sex with the captain of the varsity football team behind the bleachers when I was a freshman" I said in disgust

" Eww, really?"

" really."

" So you're a virgin?"

" Yeah? Why do I look like a slut?" I looked back down at my clothes.

" No, not at all. Your skinny jeans and Nirvana shirt are fine." he replied. I nodded and laid back down.

" You're shoes however. May need to be protected."

" Why"

" I may steal them." I chuckled

" WOmens high tops? Really?"

He just shrugged. " They are slamming red high tops."

I chuckled " So how about you?"

" What about me?"

" Are you a virgin?"

" WHy do I look like a slut?" he mocked me

" Just answer it" I laughed

"... No"

I sat up. " Really?"

" It wasn't my decision."

" Donna?"

He nodded " I was a senior. Senior week actually. Jerry and I were at party along the boardwalk. Me, being a gentlemen offered Donna to go. She accepted, naturally. We started drinking and I think I had to much and I don't remember anything after blacking out." He admitted

"... Jack?" I whispered

" yeah?" he sat up

" DO you think Donna out anything in your drink?" I asked

" I don't know, why?' he stared at me. We stared at eachother for a long time until he realized my point. " Do you think that...?"

" It's a possibility. Do you remember anything? Do you think she was any good at all?"

He sat there, deep in thought. " I actually don't know. WOuld she go that low though?" I stared at him. " This has never really occurred to me until now. I've always tried to forget about that night." he whispered and looked down.

I stood up " Come on." I offered my hand. he looked up at me with a confused face but took my hand. it had this spark. And it tingled

" What?"

I did the unexpected.

I hugged him.

He was shocked at first but then he hugged back. PLacing his arms around my waist. He was so warm.

" Look, you may never know what happened that night. But I won't judge. WHat happened, happened and you can't change that. If you really try to forget. I'm sure you don't even have to consider her as your first. For all we know, she probably could have just told you, you guys did it and you could be a virgin after all" I said into his chest.

I felt him breathe and I listened to his heartbeat.

" Thanks, you've opened my eyes lately, ya know?"

" So I've been told." I reply

" Jerry?"

" Jerry."

I felt him chuckle. I think we both realized we hugged longer than intended and released.

" We should probably head back." He said rubbing his neck

" Yeah, totally. I've grown my appetite back." he nodded and we headed back in a comfortable silence

" Jack?" I said before we entered the CC

" Yeah?" he turned towards me

" Thanks for following."

" No problem." he replied.

We went back to the table to find my sub gone.

" Alright, fess up. WHo took it?"

" You were gonna eat that?" Eddie asked innocently

" I was planning on it but never mind" I replied

" Here, go get something else" Jack handed me five bucks

" Oh no, I couldn't you already paid for my first one."

" Kim, it's no big deal. It's just $5" he brushed it off.

" Okay, thanks" I replied as I went and grabbed another lunch

I went back to the table and we talked for the rest of lunch with my mood lightened and a smile on my face

**Hey guys, next, 4th period and probably the next day. Kim totally misunderstood when Jack said "you'll get hurt" lol. I love all the love my story is getting! Thanks! OH I've gotten over 2,000 views! WOOOO in Jerry terms. This story has only been active for a week and that's pretty impressive. Love yall!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just plot**

**P.s. To those of you who think My story and The Prestigious Bobby Wasabi Academy are the same. It's false, I personally love the story and follow it myself. But that was after I updated my 2nd or 3rd chapter so my apologies to anyone who thought otherwise**

**P.S.S. Also, before anyone PM's me. I am friends with the author who writes " Beautiful Beats" and asked permission to use some of her ideas such as jack as a DJ and Jerry who dabbles in film. She told me that she was thankful I asked because people have already stolen her ideas. So I'm not stealing from her. AGAIN, I have permission from her**

**Thanks for bringing these to my attention! Please PM me if any other questions or concerns! Love yous lots! Until next time!**

**-Alethea13 **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

KIM'S POV

PERIOD 4 : MUSICAL

We all walked to the theatre as well as many many other students. The theatre was very loud as people talked among themselves waiting for the director to show up and tell us what we were doing this year.

My high school did the play in the winter then the musical in the spring. SO, i don't know how we're doing this.

Everyone I knew had the musical 4th period. Literally.

Mika, Julie, Jerry, Eddie, Pretty in pink, black dragons, BBB, Jennifer, Chelsea, Nicole, Christina, Kelsey, Lorie, Heather and Jack.

We were all seating in one row. We took up the whole row. i was sitting next to Grace and Jack. We were all in a controversy on whether or not what the best animated cartoon was of our generation. The girls were set on Kim Possible and the guys were set on Danny Phantom.

Our argument was VERY heated.

" Kim Possible was the most prestigous female buttkicker in the high school universe!" Grace started

" But Danny had this awesome power!" Jerry countered

" Kim was so cool she didn't need any powers to defeat and Shego!" I retorted

" Danny could have any girl he wanted while Kimk had as slimy Ron and his rat!" Eddie added

" HEY! They were the cutest animated couple known to television!" Kelsey spoke

" Ron was friendzoned big time" Milton added

" But they eventually went out!" Julie added

" How could a slob like Ron get a babe like Kim?" Jerry asked

" Because they were made for eachother !" i added

" It was a show, of course they were!" Jack added

" Doesn't matter! Danny phantom couldn't even get a girl without stuttering" Julie added

" Plus, he was too busy beating up invisible ghosts while Kim cheered, had other boyfriends, dealt with her twin brothers, Ron's antics AND still saved the world!" Grace added

" Danny phantom beat ghosts! COme on that cool!" Eddie complained

" Still not better than KP" I added

The guys groaned as us girl won the argument. Ray and his posse of BBB walked up and stared at me then to Jack and Jerry. Jack and Jerry looked at each other, got up and went to Ray

Jerry looked back with an apologetic look and I just rolled my eyes and nodded.

Who does Ray think he is? They can sit wherever they want, right?

" Welcome everyone!" A voice boomed. The theatre died down and turned their attention to the front.

" WElcome all. SIngers, dancers, musicians and backstage crews. This years production is going to one of the best I can feel it. My name is Director Crofton and I'll be your Musical professor and will be in charge of the entire production this year. I also have other professors that will assist me with such details like the dancers, the petit band, set designers and so on. Instructor Yewls will be head of choreography. Choir Directors is Mrs. Plummer. Our backstage and set coordinator will be Mr. Ramzey. Then we will decide who gets what role, position and so forth in the production. ANy questions?" Director Crofton asked

Some hands went up. " Yes, you in the purple sweater"

" What musical are we doing exactly?" the girl asked

" The 1960s musical "Bye Bye Birdie"" he answered. "Next?... Yes boys in the hat"

" What is 'bye bye birdie'?"

" It's about a small town Sweet Apple, Ohio. It's based of Kim Macafee and her fan club of Conrad BIrdie. Conrad Birdie is like the teenage version of Justin Beiber but acts like Elvis Presley. He is mega famous and fan girls adore him to any content. Conrad Birdie was drafted into the army and his pal, Albert Peterson and his assistant Rosie come up with a plan before he leaves. Kim was chosen by random to receive the goodbye kiss from Conrad. THe problem is, she just got pinned by Hugo Peabody, her steady. Being pinned is a huge deal, it means they have made it known publicly that they are now dating."

The theatre erupted in chatter. It sounded like a comedy. My name is Kim and the main characters name was Kim, ironic. Guess who I'm trying for?

" Settle down, settle down. ANy other questions?... Yes you, Donna"

" When will audition start?" Donna asked

" Today, we will hand out snips of the play to those who wants to audition. Auditions will be Wednesday and Thursday and we will know the whole cast by Friday. But the first two days will be mainly what you all decided you want to try for"

There was more chatter. He waited for it to become quiet again.

" Alright, we are splitting you all up into groups. Those of you that were told to do so in your schedules listen up. The musical dancers you all will be practicing in the studio behind the theatre. The choir and chorus you all will practice in the chorus room outside the left door. Petit band will practice in the little band room of the right. As for the set designers and backstage you all will get familiar with the equipment" as he pointed to the top and backstage of the theatre.

" Before we get started, if anyone is interesting in being a student director, producer and such come see me. That's all, please go to your areas, thank you." he finished as we all stood up.

" Well, I need to head off for the studio. My schedule said im a dancer so I'll see you guys later" Grace said while going through the crowd. Chelsea nodded and followed Grace

" My schedule says I'm apart of the tech and backstage, naturally. SO, I'm going to go up there before anyone stupid breaks something important." Julie told us as she headed off before giving Milton a kiss.

" Since I like directing I'm going to go se Director Cofton about the student director gig." Milton added while going to find the director.

" Me paper said I play flute in petit band group. So, I go to room that makes music. Bye!' Mika stated as she left.

" Eddie and I are apart of set designing so we'll see you later Kim." Kelsey told me.

" Shit, I need to catch up to Mika in the band room, see ya Kim!" Nicole added as she ran off.

"yeah, me too. I'm apart of the choir so I should get to the chorus room. Come on Heather" Jennifer added as they walked off.

" I guess it's just me and you, freshman" Christina laughed

" I guess so. This is your major right?" I asked her

" Yeah. I usually get an important part or something because it's my major."

" I don't want to be mean but are you Dominican? I didn't want to ask in front of people and be wrong ya know?" I whispered

" No, it's cool. And yes, I'm dominican but I was born here. Thanks for asking in private, appreciate it." she told me and i nodded

" What part you gonna get?" I asked as we went to go get scripts.

" Not kim, you'd probably want that" she laughed

I chuckled " Yeah, how'd you know?" I joked. We reached Director Crofton and got a snip of the play along with the list of all the characters needed.

" Hmmmm, I might try and be Ursula." Christina commented

" I'm still gonna be Kim." I replied looking at the characters

She laughed. " And if you don't get it?"

I shrugged "Just be a crazed teen then"

We read over the line snip for the characters we tried for. "Wanna rehearse?" she asked me. I nodded

" _Kim MacAfee what do you mean you're resigning from the Conrad birdie fan club? I mean just because Hugo Peabody gave you his pin doesn't mean you have to turn away from all social life?! Going steady is very important but something are more important than very important and this happens to be one of them!" _Christina spoke

" _I'm sorry Ursula but my minds made up. I still play his records and all but things like the pledge are behind me now."_

" _You're going to give up the scream!? You mean when you see Conrad Birdie you're not gonna AAHHHHHHHHHHH... oh kim"_

" _ALright mother! I'm sorry Ursula but I gotta go. You'll explain everything to the other kids won't you?'_

" _I suppose I'll have to. Bye,Kim... Wait. Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"_

" _Positive, I'm 15 now and it's time I've settled down."_

_END SCENE_

" That was funny 'imm 15 and it's time ive settled down.' Things were very different from back then and now." I laughed.

" If only. I'm 22 and I'm single while she's 15 and 'settling down' " Christina joked and I nodded.

" There is also a song each person has to sing at the audition to get the part they want. Why don't you sing 'How Lovely to be a Women' kim? You character, Kim sings it after all." Christina added.

" Sure, but not here. Let's go out in the hall or something."

" WHy?"

" Just cause" I replied not telling ever since choir my confidence in singing as drained.

" Alright, we're in the hall. sing it." Christina commented. I nodded

-sings song-

" How was that?" i asked

" You have that part in the bad, Kim" she complimented

" Thanks, what about you? Don't you have to sing the Conrad Birdie pledge or something like that?" I asked

" Oh yeah it goes something like '_we love you conrad, oh yea we doooo, we love you conrad and we'll be trueee. When you're not near us, we're blueeee, oh Conrad we love youuuuu' _she sang in an annoying voice

" EWW, don't sing like that" I added

" It's how people in the 60s were with national figures and all. These other kids don't know that. So, I'll get the part for sure." she replied while I nodded.

" I wonder what everyone else is up to." I asked growing bored

" Who knows." she shrugged

" Do you think they're as bored as we are?"

" Doubt it. Chelsea always complains when musical is over because of all the dancing and junk so they're probably already learning the first dance number." Christina responded looking around.

We sat there for at least 15 minutes just observing.

" Oh hey _Kimmy_ " A voice shrilled.

_Donna_

" Hello _Donna_" I replied

" So you're in musical too. What? Think you're good enough to get a lead or something?"

" Actually, I was going to audition for KIm MacAfee for your information."

" Oh, that's cute. Just because you have the same name doesn't mean anything."

" I'm aware." I deadpanned

" You miners well be a backstage dweeb because I'm getting the part of Kim." Donna gloated.

" You say that now but you probably just kinx your self."

" Please. You're just jealous because I'm a better actress than you are."

" You know what Donna, You're right. I hope you get the part rather than I" I faked a smile

" I knew you'd come around. See ya later KIm" she laughed and walked away.

" I am a great actress. I just let her believed that I wanted her to get the part." I laughed at my own wittiness.

Christina rolled her eyes and laughed.

For the rest, I don't know. Forty minutes we read and reread the little passage to audition for and hummed the song over and over again.

" I think I'm going to have this stuck in my head for the rest of the day." I complained

" It'll get worse, trust me." Christina groaned

" Well, at least class is almost over" I lightened up a little.

" Yeah in like 30 minutes" we both groaned

" What's with the lone faces?" a voice asked. we turned around and I found J&J smirking

" We've been sitting here so long our buts may be numb." I commented as they laughed.

" Lucky. My feet are killing me" Jerry complained

" Why?" Christina asked

" Well, Jack, Eddie, Kelsey and I are in the set designers thingy and has us running all over the place for supplies and such." Jerry breathed as he collapsed onto me.

" Jeaz Jerry, there only isn't chairs right next to me and across the whole theatre" I groaned

" But you're more comfortable" Jerry groaned as he adjusted himself.

I Just rolled my eyes and adjusted my body so I could be comfortable as well. " You lucky you're my friend Jerry" I complained as he moved again

" But you still love me" he smirked as I rolled my eyes again.

" Anywaayyysss. What are you two doing?" Jack asked

" We're going to audition for parts." Christina answered

" Really? Who?"

" Kim's trying for Kim and I'm trying for Ursula." she responded as he nodded.

" I thought you guys were with BBB?" I commented

" We snuck away to come see you." Jack answered

" Really? Why?"

" We were bored as hell and would do anything to get out of doing work for ."

" Glad I was a good enough excuse" I joked

" Don't get ahead of yourself. We could have easily went and visited Julie or Milton or anyone else." Jack replied cockily

" No DUDE! Kim is comfortable bro." Jerry complained as he shifted again

" Okay, dude, move again and I'm pushing you off me" I looked down and Jerry as he smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes as did the rest of them.

" So, since I'm just an option. Go see your other options jack" I countered not letting that go.

" I-... uhm.. nah, I'll stay here..." he stuttered

" Look, I'm a person, not a choice" I said sternly

" Yeah, my bad. It sounded better in my head" he said sheepishly.

" I'm sure it did." I replied.

" this is awkward" Christina commented the silence.

I rolled my eyes. Then a bunch of guys walked up... Great

" Jack. Jerry. What the hell are you doing?" Ray said

" Taking a break" Jack replied

" Breaks over, come on." he said

" 5 more minutes" Jerry complained not realizing who was talking to him.

" Jerry, why are you laying on Her?" Joe asked

" Cause she's comfortable dude now buzz off" Jerry replied still with his eyes closed.

" OOOHHH, Jerry has a crush!" Dalton yelled

" Eww, gross.!" I yelled in disgust

Jerry jumped and looked furious and then noticed BBB and his mood changed. " Dude, it's not like that. We're just friends."

" I'm sure you are." Ray snarled as he stared at me.

I stood up still glaring at Ray. "Problem?"

" Actually..." he wasn't able to finish as Jack and Jerry started blabbering.

" Come on Ray we were just leaving and so let's just get out of here." they stuttered and spoke inaudible things as they walked away.

" Your turning this place into a an all our war at the african water hole" another voice said. The two girls turned around to find a tall women with two braids that connected in the back.

" Uhm.. who are you?" I asked

" Joan. I'm Rudy's eyes and ears around here since he's stuck in the office catering to ."

"Uhm.. joan, How do you know?" I asked

" I thought I said I wa the eyes and ears of this place." she replied " You are quiet the addition here "

" Kim." I corrected

" Kim, you are something" she laughed and walked away.

" That was odd." Christina commented at Joan's retreating form.

" You're telling me." I answered

" But she's right. Your are something, I mean there hasn't been this much buzz in this place since Donna's been in charge." Christina added

" Thanks..?"

We stayed quiet for a while. Soon, the final bell rang and we got out there as fast as we could. We bid each other goodbye and I rushed to my dorm.

I slammed my door open and collapsed on my bed kicking my shoes off.

" Some looks tired" Grace said as she closed the door.

" No idea."

" Wanna go out? It's beautiful out. It's actually gotten quite hot. Wanna change and go somewhere?" Grace asked

" Sure, but what would you change into? Short? Capris?"

" Well, I'm ALWAYS hot so I'm changing into shorts and a tank" she replied going through her drawers.

I huffed and groggily got up. " Wanna go to the dance studio instead?"

" Sure." she replied not looking up from her drawer search.

I went to my own drawers and picked out dark grey leggings, white tank top and a red lose throw over shirt that said "AC DC" in white messy writing. I slipped on my high tops again and grabbed my dance bag in case I decided to do ballet or something.

" Ready?" I asked as I threw the bag over my shoulder

" Yup" she replied as she turned around " What are you wearing?"

" Uhm, my dance clothes? We're going to the studio?" i questioned

" I thought you said we were going to the store?"

I rolled my eyes. " No I said studio."

" Oh, well, I'm going to the store. See you later?"

" yeah, sure. I'll be at the dance studio." I said while walking out.

" Typical.." I muttered under my breathe as I left the girls dormitory

Grace was right, it was hot outside. And my outfit didn't help. Leggings, bad choice but I was soon going to be in the studio so I brushed it off. I had to cross the CC to get to the studio and for the first time, the CC gazebo was empty. I wonder what was going on. I walked along the sidewalk observing everyone and what they did when classes were out.

They were normal people, minding their own business and just being civil. I was to worried about observing everyone I bumped into someone.

" Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't-" I stopped once I realized who it was.

" Watch it, _kimmy" _some one spat

" Who are you?" I asked

" I'm Frank, leader of the Black Dragons. The word is, you're quite the troublemaker." he responded.

" You could say that." i countered

" Hmm, you look good in red." he stated. I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing red. My red throw over that said AC DC.

" Uhm.. thanks?"

" NO problem.. Say... What would you say if you joined the Black Dragons?" he asked

" Me? Join the Black Dragons?"

" Yeah sure, why not?"

" What is the point in the Black Dragons anyway? Do you guys do anything specific?" I asked intrigued

" Well, we differ from BBB, BB is strictly hip hop males. And unlike Pretty In Pink which is all female ballerinas. We, are male and female dancers that do all american dances." Frank informed me.

I pondered about it for a while. No one has said anything about Black Dragons so they seemed cool. I haven't heard anything bad about them so that was a plus. I'd also be apart of something with was another plus.

" So... what do you say?" he asked.

" Sure, why not?" I answered. Frank and his posse clapped and cheered at my answer.

" Alright, show up to practice tomorrow at 6." Frank informed me

" I'm sorry, I can't. I have Field Hockey practice tuesday and thursday 4-6:30 and on saturdays between 9-12" i told them. Frank seemed disappointed.

" Fine, just show up wednesday then." he said as they all walked away.

I'm now apart of something. I had great friends, perfect school, best team and now dance crew. I entered the dance studio with more happiness.

I walked over to the stereo and put in something edgy. "Fuckin' Perfect" by P!nk

I started dancing and just allowed myself to be free and forget about my troubles for the moment. Choir class and Donna. I'm pretty sure I was dancing contemporary but I was to lost in the music to notice what I was dancing to. I leaped, pranced, pleayed, flipped and spinned whenever possible. At the climax I'm sure I added some hip hop into it because I started popping.

I couldn't help myself. Hip hop was my major. The song was soon over and I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure my ending stance was perfect, it was. I smiled and released myself and went to change my shoes. I'll just do some more ballet.

I danced and danced and danced and danced. I don't even remember what time it became but it must be late because it was dark out. I just ended another song when I saw a figure in the mirror speak.

" That was pretty." I heard a voice. I stood up and turned towards the door.

" Hey Jack." I greeted

" Kim, we need to talk" he said sternly

" What about?" I asked changing my shoes back to my red high tops.

" How could you do this!?" he replied

" What are you talking about?" I asked, clearly confused.

" How could you join the black dragons!" he yelled and I jumped back at his outburst.

" They're just a dance crew jack?"

" No, they're not. They're sniveling, no good, fake, stand off assholes!" he shouted as I took another few steps back.

" What are you talking about?" I whispered

" The Black Dragons! Everyone hates them here!" he shouted

" They are just a dance crew! Frank didn't seem all that bad."

" _Franks didn't seem all that bad_" he mocked

" DO you have a point in yelling at me Jack? I asked annoyed

" You need to quit." he said sternly

" What? No! Why?"

" Because Kim! You don't understand!"

I cut him off " Just like you wanted me to quit my Field Hockey team!? That by the way, worked my ass of to get on! WHo do you think you are!? Telling me to quit everything I join! WHat authority do you have? NONE!" I shouted back

" That time was different-!"

" Was it? Is it really?! WHy do you want me to quit everything?! I knew it, you're still mad at me! To think I thought you were just a misunderstood guy! But NO, you hold grudges and hate competition! You're just like Ray! I KNew it!" I yelled louder as I got in his face.

" You and Jerry both! I bet Ray pu you up to this! Didn't he?! You both were just faking the whole time, get inside my head and twist everything around!" I yelled in his face again.

" KIM, THEY are going to use you! I don't want to see you get hurt!" He yelled back.

" Hurt? Really? I can take care of myself! God, stupid hero complex!" I said walking towards my bag gathering my things.

" WHat are you doing?" he shouted

" Leaving." I replied with disgust

" Leaving?"

" Yeah, leaving. The thing you do when you don't want to be somewhere." I deadpanned.

" Leaving the school?" he asked in a softer tone

" No, Jack. I'm not an idiot." I said as i walked to the stereo and took out my CD's and shoved them in my bag.

" Kim, listen. I'm serious, they bad news." he stopped me from leaving

" Yeah? So are you." I glared at him and shoved his release off me.

"ME? I'm the bad news?" he raised his voice. I turned from the doorway.

" Yes, Jack. Ever since I got here. All of my troubles are because of you. My stupid feud with Donna and BBB and now you." I glared and walked out. I was officially pissed.

Who does he think he is? They are just a dance crew for crying out loud! Absolutely no harm, I mean he's in BBB and I don't necessarily approve!

Plus, the Black Dragons haven't done anything bad in my eyes yet. So, I don't see any problem with me joining their crew.

I storm out of the dance building an I receive many stared. Does everyone know? I'm assuming I missed dinner and went to subway. Got my sub then left to sit in the CC and watch whoever was in the Gazebo.

I sat down at a picnic table alone and realized it was Pretty in Pink on the gazebo. Ehh, I hope they don't make me lose my appetite.

Not even half way through my sub I'm bombarded with people, mostly my friends and teammates.

" KIM!" Where have you been?" Grace yelled

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Julie added

" We've been worried sick!" Keley added

" I thought you were kidnapped and forced to join the Black dragons or something!" Jerry rushed.

" I told Grace I was at the dance studio." I deadpanned and took another bite. They all stared at Grace with looks and she smiled

" I forgot?" They rolled their eyes then attracted their attention to me.

" What?!"

" That Black Dragons?!" Jerry said

" You guys too?! First Jack and now my own friends!" I yelled standing up

" Jack talked to you?" Mika asked

" Yeah, we just got into a heated argument. I ran out of there before I did something stupid." I yelled pacing around.

" Kim-"

" Wait, let me guess 'there bad news' or 'are you crazy?' Jack already informed me on how bad' they are!" I replied getting more angry.

" Kim, calm down." Milton soothed

" Calm down! Really! I haven't even danced with them yet and I'm already getting shit! You all need to stop worrying about me! I'm fine! You guys are just like the so called "friends' i had back home!" I said as I gathered my food and shoved it in my bag. They stayed quiet.

' Where are you going?"

" I can't deal with this bullshit." I spat as I stormed off, again. I heard them call after me but I kept going.

I ended up at the gardens, typical.

I sat down in the grass where I was during lunch. To think not even a few hours earlier I was having a normal conversation with Jack.

I pulled out my food and ate in peace. It was getting really dark and I had no light. Oh well. I gathered my trash and put it back in the subway bag and sat it down next to me.

I pulled out my Iphone from my dance bag "7:47" I groaned and threw it back in the bag. I laid down in the flowers and looked at the stars.

My thoughts returned to earlier when I was looking at the clouds. I found the moon. I wonder if my mom is looking at the moon right now.

" Mom..." I whispered. " if only you were here. Everything would be so much easier... You'd know the right thing to say. You always did.. You have no idea whats going on here. What a way to kick off the first day of school. Everything was going perfect, until I agreed to join the Black dragons. Everyone hates them, but I don't know why. Then choir... I don't even want to go there..."

I stared at the stars some more. It started to become chilly and I hugged myself for warmth.

" I also met this guy..." I say to the sky "... I think he's troubled. From what I've heard his past isn't the best. But who's is right? Mine certainly isn't..' I cringe at myself for even bringing up such a topic

"... I tried helping him and I thought it was working, Jerry even told me so.. But then I joined this American dance group and he practically yells at me for it. I don't get it... But then, no one changes overnight... We both know about that..."

My thoughts took me somewhere I wished it didn't... my past. When I was a little girl. It was horrible...

I relived everything in the back of my mind.

The pain.

The bruises.

The words.

The feeling of being so alone when in reality, I was.

The abuse.

The scars

The memories that will never escape my brain that a buried deep within.

I tried thinking of other things but they drifted back and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Of all times now had to be the time for me to think about... _him_

He was the reason why I only go to Tennessee for short amounts of time. He's the reason why I kept to myself. He's the reason why I did so many activities, so I always had something in my line of focus besides him. He was the reason why I don't get close to people. He's a part of the reason why I resulted to music. He's the reason for so many reasons...

I know it may seem bad but I'm glad he's not in my life anymore. He caused so much misery and depression. I couldn't stand it. Finally my mom stood up for us and called the cops. He was arrested immediately. When he was being forced away he swore he'd get us, if it was the last thing he did. I haven't heard from him since. But that sentence will always haunt me.

_If it's the last thing I do..._

I have a feeling that he'll keep his promise.

I examined myself for the scars and new bruises that I knew wouldn't be there. But growing used to them for so long, it becomes a habit to check for them. The scars are barely visible unless you bore into my soul.

I run my fingers over them and I tingle at my own touch.

" I hate you..." i whisper as an image of him popped into my vision

My _father_

I don't consider him my father, not anymore. He's just a sperm donor.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And that's that.

Everything has gotten more difficult since I've moved here. But, I'll overcome this. As long as I believe in myself.

And that's all I need, myself. I've done it my whole life and I can continue.

My last thought before falling asleep was

_I wished I had just one person there for me, always._

NEXT DAY

JACK'S POV

Ugh, I feel awful. I probably shouldn't have just gotten straight into it with Kim, she didn't even explain. But they were the Black Dragons...they couldn't be trusted and everyone knew that... except Kim.

ALways seeing the light in everybody.

The light she saw in me.

I tried to follow her after she ran out but I lost her. I heard an argument in the CC and figured they guys found her and were doing the same thing I did, jumping right into it.

Right before I could intervene, Kim grabbed her stuff and stormed off, again.

" Jack!" Jerry yelled as he drew attention towards myself

" It didn't go well did it?"

" Nope, I'm guessing she was pissed at you too." Eddie asked. I nodded

" Did you guys let her explain?" I asked and they shook their heads.

" I didn't either and I kinda regret it."

" Probably but what done is done and we'll have to wait for her to return to her dorm tonight" Grace added

" Shouldn't we look for her though?" Mika asked

" If i was here, I wouldn't want to see any of us at the moment." Grace responded

" Ugh, why do you think the Black Dragons recruited her?" I asked

they shrugged. " WHy wouldn't they, I mean, she's talked about everywhere. The popularity is immense" Julie added

" That's true, they probably just wanted publicity and truth is, it was smart on their part. I mean she's an awesome dancer, who wouldn't want her in their elite?" Milton stated matter of factly.

" But, there has to be something more. I know all about their ways and the Black dragons don't play games" Kelsey remarked

" SO what are we gonna do?" I asked

" Right now, I think we should just support her. If she is set on being a black dragon we should be there for her. But I'm not gonna bring it up in any of our conversations." Jerry admitted.

" But.." Eddie started

" Jerry's right. We'll just have to keep and eye out. They are dragons after all. You guys know how sneaky they can be." I cut him off. They nodded.

" Alright, for Kim" Julie finished

" For Kim." we repeated. We bid each other goodnight and parted ways. Jerry and I walked back in silence until I broke it.

" Where do you think she is?" I asked

" I bet she's at the gardens" he replied

" WHy?"

" It's her favorite place." I nodded, it became quiet again. We entered our dorm and got ready for bed and climbed in out beds.

" Jack."

" Yeah Jer?"

" Don't lie to me."

" Shoot."

" Kim, you-"

" Yes."

" I knew it. When did you realize it?"

" Lunch, at the gardens."

" When she needed air?"

" Yeah, I ended up telling her about THAT night."

" What did she say?"

" She took me by surprise. She didn't even care. She said as long as don't think it was my first, then I'm still a virgin. She also mentioned something I didn't think about..."

" What was it?"

" She came up with the idea that Donna drugged me. I mean it doesn't make sense, I don't remember anything."

" Actually, that makes the most sense out of that whole situation. She may be right dude."

" I know, and that's what scares me."

" What?"

" It's like she could relate. The way she said it."

" What do you mean.?"

" Well then i asked if she was a virgin."

" And?"

" She didn't really reply. She shook it off and asked if she looked like a slut"

" You don't think..."

" I don't know what to think."

" She'll open up eventually, Jack"

" She hugged me."

" What?"

" She hugged me, out of nowhere. She was like, perfect. Like she fit into me perfectly. She is nothing compared to Donna. Her hold didn't seemed forced or awkward. But warmth and emotion. That's when I realized it.."

" Bro... you got it bad."

" That bad?"

" Yeah. She's changing you dude."

" I told her that and she sounded like you 'so, ive been told'"

" Well, she does say that a lot." he laughed

I chuckled " It's like she knew... And.."

" And..?"

" I think I like it."

" Well, you're not the only one. She may be the one dude!" he blubbered.

" Don't get ahead of yourself. Baby steps Jerry, baby steps."

" If only you took baby steps..."

" Shut up" I threw a pillow at him. " I told you I'm done."

" Just because THEY think you shouldn't do doesn't mean you have to."

" It's for the best, goodnight" I ended before he could drag it on.

" Goodnight loverboy."

I threw another pillow at him... shit

" Can you throw that back? I kinda need that.."

He threw it back. " And you call me the stupid one"

NEXT DAY

STANDARD DANCE

JACK'S POV

" JACK!" Grace yelled and ran up to me

" What?"

" HAve you seen Kim?!" she asked then the others barged in

" NO? WHy?"

" We can't find her" Mika gasped

" What?" Jerry and I spoke

" yeah!" Mika added

" We checked the entire dorm, the CC, the cafeteria, the band room, everywhere!" Kelsey gasped

" Garden?"

" Twice!" Grace said worriedly. More students started to pile in. It was almost time for class to start.

" Where do you think she went?" I asked becoming worried

" We have no idea! DO you think she could be with the black dragons?" Kelsey asked

" No because they just came in" Jerry responded

" We have to get to class, before we're marked absent! We'll continue the search later? Julie, Kelsey and Milton ran off for their next class.

" Dude, do you think we got to her last night?" Jerry asked

" I hope not."

Then Miss Alice and Chelsea walked in and got ready.

" LEt's hope she gets here before bell in 3 minutes" I stated

Just I finished that statement, Kim barges in... looking like a mess.

She looks like she's been crying, I think. Puffy cheeks and wide eyes can say a whole lot. She's still wearing what I say her yesterday in. Grey leggings, white tank top and the red throw over with her red high tops. I rushed over to her and handed her my jacket.

" Here." I said placing the jacket around her shoulders so people wouldn't question just in case anyone saw her leave the studio last night. She smelt... earthy

" Kim, did you fall asleep in the garden?" I asked, she nodded numbly.

" It was freezing last night! Are you crazy?" Jerry added

" I guess so." she responded. I expected her to say something sarcastic but she agreed. I may not have known her long but this wasn't Kim.

" I gotta go, see ya guys" she walked away and joined the Black Dragons group. Frank found my gaze then winked.

" Did they do something?" I asked

" If she fell asleep in the garden I doubt it. He's probably messing with you." Jerry replied. I was still staring at Frank until Jerry dragged me to my DJ equipment.

The bell just rang and I was still in a daze. Jerry finished setting up my equipment and went over to Eddie and Grace and stretched. I looked down at my equipment and set it up for some Jive music for today

Miss Alice started speaking but she was drained out. I was staring at Kim but she never looked in my direction, not once.

Frank kept her close, a little too close for my liking. Noticing me stiffen he smirked and put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't even flinch, she kept looking down.

Something else definitely happened last night.

And Frank was definitely taking advantage.

I didn't like how he thought it was okay, already noticing she wasn't herself.

Miss Alice asked for Kim and Jerry to step forward. Them being the demonstration thing. Kim stepped up but didn't look at him. Jerry wasn't even up there yet when Frank stepped up and took Jerry's place. He said it was personal and he was just being there for her.

I scoffed. So Frank was Jerry.

Kim's dancing was also off. ANd I think everyone noticed. They looked at her and they could just feel her emotion.

She looked so upset. I think that they think she was forced into the dragons and are pitting her, but I knew better.

I looked over at Jerry, Grace and Eddie. They were standing there in shock like I was

I looked over at BBB and they smirked. Probably because she wasn't in her prime right now and they were still top dogs and their competition isn't competition at the moment.

I found Pretty In Pink, Donna looked like she could jump for joy. She was winning and Kim wasn't saying anything sarcastic to make Donna back down.

We did this to her last night.

_I _did this to her last night.

And I feel like a total asshole

I realized that what Kim said during lunch, always competing.

Constantly competing wasn't worth it. She just did herself and she still won because she didn't let anyone get in her way.

People loved her because she didn't change.

People hated her because they wouldn't get a fight out of it.

Everything makes sense.

All Kim does I compete, unintentionally. But still.

People just won't accept her for her and that's what bothers her the most. And I feel like more of an asshole.

The only person that liked her for her was her mom. Her best friend

I'm here thinking my life sucks... but I only get it because I understand her.

Just like she understood me.

**WOOOOO chapter seven : complete! **

**I forgot to mention in my last chapter was the songs. They were "Turning Tables" By Adele and this chapter were real songs by the real musical Bye Bye Birdie. I think Bye Bye Birdie is so cute and I know plenty of it so I figured I'd use Bye Bye Birdie. **

**Over 2,000 views! I love you guys so much! Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following and just reading! You guys make me wanna keep going and write everyday and update so frequently! **

**We saw a snip it of Joan and the joke she said, had me dying. I know it wasn't that big but I thought it was hilarious. I also let you sneak a peek at Kim's past... it's very VERY dark past. WHich will be a big factor in the story.**

**Now Before you kill me! Kim WILL NOT be a Black Dragon. I just had to have her as a black dragon because she was one in the first episode. Trust me, she won't be one forever. The Black Dragons will do something which will result in their ultimate doom... XD The Wasabi Warriors will also be in the story but later on.. a lot later on so hang in there!**

**Jack is finally seeing the light and is exiting the dark tunnel of Tobin and into the sunshine of Crawford!... ONly to be knocked down again. Jack is starting to understand how Kim's high school experience was and is really starting to realize what Kim is. I LOVE writing KICK fluff! Ahhh... KICK, no one can get enough of KICK. **

**So much drama in just a short amount of time! Donna will soon take this weakness of confidence into her own hands very shortly... muhahaha**

**Kim will open up eventually about her father but that will be WAAYYYY down the road but man it's gonna be good. SO many ideas flowing. I already know what's going to happen all the way up SPring Break! That's a lot of plot! But as long as you guys stick with me I'll stick with you**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, just plot **

**P.S. The links from chapter one (bed sets and bathrooms) and Jack's drawing are now in my profile/bio so check them out! It finally worked for me! It took me forever to try and relocate the links but I got them! **

**Love yall lots!**

**-Alethea13**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

KIM'S POV

_Shit..._

I woke up in the grass and flower bed in the garden

_Fuck..!_

I picked up my phone and checked the time, I was going to be late

_God Damn it _

I picked up my stuff and ran to class, I hope I'll make it

_Really? It had to be today_

I stop mid-running, all the memories of yesterday and last night flooded my mind. Out of nowhere I started crying.

_Really?! Now?! Of all times!_

They ran down my cheeks like rain pour. I hated it. I grew angry at myself. When I'm extremely pissed off, I cry. I don't know why but I do. So here comes more tears because I was mad at myself for crying.

_I swear, no one better give me shit today._

I was just in one of those moods. If I woke up like this, it stayed.

All day

I checked my phone again

_Five more minutes till bell._

I looked down at myself. I'm still wearing what I had on yesterday at the studio.

_Fml... _

Today was going to suck.

_FOur more minutes, focus_

I saw the dance building, I ran in it and kept on bumping into people.

" MOVE!" I yelled as I ran towards the standard studio. Thank god the standard dance was on the first floor.

I see my studio door and I stop.

I just stare at it.

I see him through the window.

Everything seems to come back in flashes.

The argument.

The argument that led to me being in the garden.

Then falling asleep in it.

All of sudden I become sad and dreary.

_What the hell with the mood swings! Already? It's not even eight yet..._

Pulling myself together, I barge in. ONly to be rushed by Jack and Jerry.

Two people I wasn't in the mood to talk to.

Jack gave me his jacket and wrapped it around me... How sweet... I didn't make eye contact with him though. I couldn't. How can he pretend nothing last night happened?

" Did you fall asleep in the gardens last night?" he asked filled with... concern?

I just nodded.. I couldn't find my voice.

" Are you crazy!? It was freezing last night!" Jerry scolded. I just shrugged "Are you crazy!?"

" I guess so..." I whisper still not making eye contact. They stopped talking, I think they looked at eachother. I don't know I wouldn't look at them.

I saw Frank and some Black dragons and he waved over to me with a smile. I nodded

" Look, I gotta go, bye" I said and walked off not looking back. I also happened to walk past Grace, Eddie, Chelsea, god why did all my friends have to be in my class where I feel like utter crap?

MIss ALice started talking but I drained her out. I was too busy being anxious, I could just feel Jacks eyes boring into me.

Into my soul.

I wouldn't dare look at him though.

I'm still mad at him. If I look into those eyes I don't know what I'll do.

Frank put his arm around me. Any other day I'd yell at him, slap him, no mad touches me but I didn't care at the moment. My mind was preoccupied.

I then heard Miss Alice ask for me and Jerry to come up to her.

_Shit... I forgot... we're partners._

I hastily walk up there. Thankfully, Frank jumped in and took Jerry's place.

" Thanks... I kinda don't want to talk to him at the moment" I whisper to him as Miss Alice used our bodies as demonstration as she lift my arm talking to the class.

" No, problem Kimmy" he whispered back

" Please, anything but that." I groaned

He chuckled silently " Sure"

Frank didn't seem all that bad so I loosened up, a little.

He started moving so I guess we were supposed to start dancing now. I didn't even hear what we were suppose to do. I gave him a look

" She wanted to show the class what it really means for a man to lead." he whispered mysteriously. I contemplated that statement. Did he think Jerry was incapable of leading me or something? Did he just say I was weak.. Or strong? What?

I let Frank guide me since he was my only guidance so far because I was being a retard and didn't pay attention.

I'm pretty sure I looked like a retard because it didn't feel right. Not like I danced with Jerry yesterday. I pretty sure I saw everyone giving me a ... sympathy look.?

" Why are they looking at me like that?" I whisper still looking at the dancers looking at me.

" They're just jealous. Everyone knows only a real dancer can join the Black Dragons suddenly." he answered totally oblivious to what I was talking about it. I left it alone and stared at my feet, still trying to figure out what we were doing. I knew it was the jive but I wished I paid attention

Stupid Jack.

Stupid fight

Stupid Jerry

Stupid fight

Stupid Black Dragons

Stupid FUCKING fight

"Kim?" he whispered

" huh?"

" I'm suppose to lead, not you." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and relaxed.

" SOrry, I'm a little heated at the moment." i replied

" At who? The Wasabi worms?"

" Who?"

" Oh we call everyone who isn't apart of something the wasabi worms because they are die hard followers of the Wasabi code and Bobby wasabi." he answered nonchalantly.

" SO you called me a wasabi worm to I guess?'

" Oh, no. We knew you were special when you stood up to BBB" he smiled down at me.

I smiled back, sorta. They thought I was special. Someone might actually respect me, let alone multiple people.

For the rest of class, eyes always wandered to me. Did I look bad? Was it my clothes? Was it because I was wearing Jack's jacket?

_Jack's Jacket! Oh shit... not good_

I look down to find a navy blue jock jacket with the letter J on it. Probably customized just for him. Somehow I end up smelling the jacket. It smelt... dreamy. Like a mixture of Old Spice, vanilla and spearmint/peppermint? So it was Vanilla Mint Old Spice smell. Awkward combo but I know I'll never smell that on anyone else. This is Jack. Okay now I sound like a creep, stop smelling.

I look up to find Frank looking somewhere else. I follow his gaze.

Jack.

_Really? Really Frank? _

Jack's eyes automatically leave Franks and find mine.

_Fuck.. look away Kim... Look away !_

I didn't look away though. I was in a daze. His eyes... they're just so...

_Snap out of it! You can't like him! Donna, BBB AND Black Dragons will kill you.!_

But I wasn't necessarily scared of them either.

Intimidating, not really.

Scary, depends.

Ruin your life scary, most likely

Ugh I hate this competition, it's high school all over again.

Stupid awesomeness.

Stupid boys

Stupid competition.

I'm still staring at Jack but I wasn't paying attention persay? Then, suddenly, I'm lifted off the ground and spun.

Oh shit, didn't see that coming. Shouldn't their partner at least give a heads up? Or something? I jerked my attention to Frank with an irritating look

" What? Don't look at me like that. I needed to get your attention"

" Well, almost killing me isn't the answer, Frank. If I wasn't such a good dancer I would've fell." I scolded

" Sorry."

" What did you need me for again?"

" Oh, right. So, you coming to practice later?"

" I told you, I have Field Hockey. I can't, we've been over this." I rolled my eyes.

" Oh yeah, sorry... forgetful" he said oddly starring in some direction.

" Whatever. You know, your leading skills. Can use some work." I commented observing us in the mirror trying to avoid other dancing couples.

" Really? I beg to differ." he remarked

" Look." I motioned my head towards the mirror. He followed.

" You need to loosen up. Leading doesn't mean you have to be the huge log in a bonfire."

" What?"

" SOrry, figure of speech. Forgot people around here aren't use to my southern comments."

" Okay...?"

" Anyways, Look. Loosen up a little bit." I said taking his shoulder and wiggling them so he'd get my point. He had some muscle. NOt bad..

" Fix your posture, leading men don't hunch over because of the women's height." I said pushing his chest up. I looked in the mirror again to find any more misleadings.

" Loosen up, again. Don't look so stiff. The Jive is jumpy and all over the place. This isn't the tango. If it was I'd give you an A but this is the Jive." he loosen up, a little too much.

" Okay, not that loose. Now you look like a horse trying to dressage in the muggy grass after a storm." I commented. I looked at him, " Sorry."

" No, it's okay. It's cute." he whispered. I automatically looked back to the mirror. Dance partner, sure.

Male attraction? None.

"There, that's better." I said keeping my eyes in the mirror as we Jived across the large studio while avoiding other dancing couples.

" Not bad, freshman."

" Excuse me?" I looked at him.

" You passed."

" Passed what?"

" The test."

" Dude, you gotta go into detail."

" You found my mistakes. Not many people see that in a first dance."

" Well, they should I felt like I was dancing with The Rock... no offense."

" Nah, the rock is buff and badass."

_Cocky much?_

I rolled my eyes. " Yeah, sure, okay."

I think personally he didn't want to seem like an idiot having a girl fix his errors. I still felt like my dancing was off for some reason. I looked back in the mirror.

" Raise your arm. It's too low." I snarled. He was a inch close to getting punched in the face for touching my ass.

" Right, slipped."

" Mhmm." still holding my gaze at the mirror. I started observing my dancing, maybe it was me.

I stared at myself more intently, I was starting to get pissed. Why weren't we connecting?!

" Are you okay?" he asked

" No."

" What is it?" he asked looking into the mirror.

" SOmething feels off."

" I think we feel fine. There's nothing wrong. If I didn't say so myself we look amazing." I rolled my eyes at his pick up.

" Maybe it's just me" I shrugged it off and looked around.

We danced the same thing over and over and over and over and over. I grew very bored.

" Wanna shake it up a bit?" he asked

" Finally." I replied. Reluctantly, I had to look into his eyes so I was able to read what our next moves were. His eyes... were not attractive. They were like an awkward brownish hazel. Like it can't decide what color they want to be. It looked like when I was back in Tennessee picking manure out of the horse stalls.

Yeah, that color.

I found his eyes adjusted looking at me. They became warm. That is so odd.

Every move we attempted,ended in disaster. Like he can't do stunts to save his life. I soo need a new partner. Where's Jerry when you need him?

I hope I don't have to dance with him in the Black Dragons. That would be horrific.

I was so embarrassed. This doesn't look good at all.

BBB and Pretty in Pink looked at me like I was a joke. Dammit it Frank. Should've just stick to the same boring routine we were doing...

Not a moment too soon. It was over. I went to the change room and realized I didn't have anything to change into.

Good thing Frank wasn't a good dancer, he didn't make me sweat. I was just about to walk out.

" Kimmy!"

Great..

" Donna." I sighed

" That was something you did today."

"Thanks? I think...?"

" Oh, it wasn't a compliment. That Was terrible, honest." she giggled

" Yeah, I know." I agreed.

" Wait, what?"

" I'm aware that today was terrible." I stated "Frank isn't a good partner." I admitted

" You must be crazy or something, Frank is an amazing dancer. He got leading male in the showcase last year."

_He did what now? He's terrible.!_

" Today must not have been his day then" Claire added

" Yeah, you're right Claire. He probably didn't look good because he was dancing with Kim. She was bringing him down." Lindsay added

I rolled my eyes. " Now that we got that cleared up. What do you want?" I stated

" Oh, in choir today. What's her face Plesazay and Sir CHArles are going to have a few words with you." Donna spoke

I groaned. " Ugh, choir. Thanks for telling me?"

" Oh no problem" she smiled devilishly as she turned to walk away. " Oh and.."

I turned towards her. " Nice outfit,... very earthy" as they erupted into laughter.

Great, they noticed.

I rolled my eyes and stomped towards my next class.

Professional Band with...

Jack.

_Fuck!_

I just can't get away from this guy!

I enter the class and he hasn't shown up yet. Phew.

" KIM!" a voice said. I turned

" Over here!" it was a boy.

I walked over anyways. "Hello?"

" Oh hello, I'm Brody. I played the piano last class. I'm also apart the Black Dragons." He said holding out his hand. Now I remember him. He practically tripped getting to his piano yesterday.

" Hello." I smiled " Nice to finally meet you, properly. I saw you trip yesterday" I giggled.

He rubbed the back of his neck " yeah, I Wasn't very smooth yesterday. But I knew I had to join when I saw you playing the drums over there. You are an amazing drummer... and a beautiful singer." he whispered the last part.

" Thanks..." I said sheepishly blushing. He was the kid with tanned skin, brown eyes and hair. And not to bad on the muscle side either.

" SO, how long you been playing?" he asked

" For as long as I remember."

" Really? Cool. I've played piano since I was 10."

" Is piano your major?"

" Yeah, I have an advanced major class 3rd period."

" Cool, whats your schedule?"

" Oh. Dance..."

" You were in my dance class!? How come I didn't notice you!" I cut him off.

" Well, there is like 70 of us in there.."

" True... continue."

" Well this 2nd period" he laughed " Advanced piano 3rd and petit musical 4th"

" We have a lot in common" I remarked

" Yeah, I was the leading pianist in the musical last year."

" That's cool. As a freshman, even cooler. SO you're in the black dragons and you don't take dance as a major?"

" I don't have too. I'm in the standard dance and I'm the best couples partner in the Dragons. PLus, piano is more important to me. " he shrugged

" Really? Maybe we'll dance sometime. Frank isn't really the best partner" I laughed awkwardly.

" MOst likely. I'm telling you now. You are probably the best female dancer we got."

" The best female dancer?" I questioned

" Well, I'M the best male" he gloated jokingly and I lightly punched him

" SHut up... Mind?" I said pointing to the key board.

" You play?"

" Hun, I know everything. Literally" he laughed and nodded

" What should I play?"

" I don't know.."

" Not helping." I giggled " What kind of music do you play?"

" Everything, being a pianist and having such a well known instrument. Piano is in like every song so yeah, everything." he said out loud thinkingly.

I nodded. " I play mostly country but I know a lot of other genres playing every instrument known to man" I laughed

" So, what are you going to play?"

" I don't know. I'm not in the singing mood.." I said sadly

" Why not? Your voice is amazing"

I looked around and I found Jack, he was sitting there listening to Jerry play something

" I'm kinda arguing with someone I wish I wasn't" I said looking at Jack, Brody didn't follow my gaze, thankfully.

" WHy don't you fix it then?"

" I didn't start it." I said with a hint of stubborn

" So? If you are really friends. It wouldn't matter."

" It's about the Black Dragons. They aren't pleased that I've joined"

" So? It's your decision. They should at least support you. Even if they don't approve." he said. I kept looking in Jack direction.

" I wish it was that easy.." i whispered. He spun me around and held my shoulders.

" It is, you just gotta believe it is." he said staring in my eyes. He had a nice firm grip and pretty eyes, but they weren't Jack's. They were close, but not close enough.

" Thanks" I smiled a genuine smile.

I ended up enjoying myself that class. Brody was really sweet and listened to m y problems. I didn't sing that class and he didn't seem to mind. I looked over to Jack, Jerry and Nicole every once in awhile. They seemed okay.

Brody invited me to sit with him during lunch and I accepted. He made me really smile, he's kinda attractive.

The period ended to soon and I had to go to choir. I hate that class. Brody walked me to choir, he was such a gentlemen. He did something even more unexpected, he kissed my hand goodbye. I turned beet red and ran into the choir building.

Turns out Donna was right, the two dweebs did want to talk to me. They wasted like 20 minutes of the class by giving me a "stern" talk in the hallways about manners and accepting the ways of life. I drained out most of the lecture and nodded every 2 minutes.

Soon enough that class was over too.

Lunch was awesome. Brody ended up outside my choir building waiting for me. I got butterflies, he waited for. I felt like a teenage girl.

" Hey?" i said

" Hey, Kim. Ready?"

" Sure? When you said sit with you at lunch i didn't know the whole nine yards." I commented.

He shrugged " Afterall, I'm a real gentlemen"

" Indeed you are" I agreed. He held each door open for me, and pushed me into my chair. He was too sweet.

The Black Dragons were really funny and easy to mess with.

" Hey, I'll be back in " They all nodded and I walked away.

" I've never used the CC bathroom so I didn't really know where it was. I knocked into someone.

" I'm SO Sorry! I got lost and-" i stopped " Jack"

" Hey Kim.." he whispered. We stood there awkwardly

" So you got lost?" he asked

" Sorta.."

" Where ya going?"

" ...Bathroom" he chuckled

" ONly you would get lost going to the bathroom" he shook his head.

" Thanks..?"

" Look Kim, I wanted to apologize... I was wrong. I shouldn't have jumped on you. I'm sure you had a ... uhm. reason to join them ." he said awkwardly.

" I accept but-"

" You won't forget, yeah I know" he chuckled

I giggled " Yeah, I won't forget"

" So, are we cool?"

" Yeah, we're cool" I smiled.

" SWASOOMEE!"

" Jerry." I stated

" Yo Kim! I wanted to say what he said to you about what we did on the things we said yesterday" he said. I thought for a minute then understood

" Okay, Jerry. Thanks" I smiled at his speech thing.

" Good, because I don't want to fight, again.. I think" Jerry stated

" Me either..." I said looking down remembering last night.

Jack took my shoulders and I looked up " I'm SO sorry."

" I told you I forgive you."

" You know what I mean." I think that he thinks that he made me cry. Wait.. he noticed, damn it.

" It's okay, really. Other things happened last night that kinda put me in a foul mood" he nodded looking like he wanted to say more.

" So, Kim dawg. Why did you join the dragons?" Jerry said

Jack released me and stood awkwardly. " Oh, Uhm. I don't know. They seemed pretty cool. They're actually really funny and easy to talk to." I smiled and they just looked at me. " I felt like I was apart of something ya know?"

They nodded oddly. " Like how you're apart of BBB. I was kinda jealous. I wanted somebody to have my back too."

" We would've have your back anyways?" Jack said

" That's not what I meant" I shook my head and looked away. I saw Brody approaching.

" Hey Kim, you coming?" Brody said.

" Uhm, who are you?" Jack said kinda rudely.

" Brody" he held out his hand but Jack didn't shake it so it was kinda awkward... " ALrighty then. Kim, everyones waiting for you, you coming?' he looked at me

" Yeah, I'll be right there" I smiled. He smiled back and walked away

" Who was THAT?" Jack said looking at Brody's retreating form.

" Brody." I stated

" I don't like him" he said still staring at him

" Try to get to know him before you judge alright? He's actually really funny and -"

" I don't care what he is, he's a black dragon"

" Oh, I see." I said a little hurt

" Wait, yo." Jerry said

I went to walk away when Jack grabbed my arm" Wait Kim, that's not what I meant"

" No it's cool, I got it. Just a silly ole dragons right?" I chuckled awkwardly.

" I'll you guys later?" I flashed a very fake smile and walked towards the dragons.

I can't believe he insulted us like that. I know what he meant but I'm a dragon now and it still kinda hurt. It wasn't towards me but he definitely made it clear he didn't like them. I can accept that.

" Hey Kim" the dragons greeted me.

" Hey." i said lowly

" You okay?" Brody asked getting closer

" Not really, my friends don't like you guys."

" Ehh, forget them. Youu got us now" some kid said

" Who are you?" I asked bitterly

" Phil." he said getting closer

" Well, _Phil_ they were my first friends and I can't ditch them" I retorted

" Ehh, forget em. If they don't like us, then they don't like you which means you shouldn't like them"

"But they like me?"

" Do they really?" he asked. I stayed quiet. I wasn't going to continue this conversation any longer

" Don't listen to him, he's an idiot." Brody whispered, I shrugged

" Thanks"

" No problem, I ignore him half the time anyway" he chuckled. Lunch was over and Brody escorted me to the theatre and took a seat beside me. The black dragons soon followed suit and we listened Director Crofton repeat what he said yesterday to make sure we remembered and we were left again. Brody had to go to the petit music room and gave me a hug goodbye while the others bid me goodbye.

" Hey kim" CHristina greeted me

" Hey Christina" I smiled

" Ready?"

" Of course!" i replied and we went over our lines and she already had them memorized. I had like the first few memorized but not all of it. Musical went by like a breeze and we were both on our phones playing FUn RUn against each other because we had nothing better to do.

" You memorized your lines right?" Christina asked me while she tried killing my guys with a bear trap.

" Of course, you only mashed in my brain" I replied throwing some spear at her bunny.

" Let's go over it then" she said gaining the upper hand

" What? WHile we're playing?"

" Yup, Any good actress can act under any circumstance" she stated winning the round

" OKay, fine" I said as we started the race. We each did our lines while racing trying to kill our avatar animals. I won the race

" Good job Kim, you'll get Kim MacAfee for sure." She smiled

" Thanks."

" Excuse me."

" Yeah?" I said still staring at my phone screen

" Kim, can we talk?"

" Yeah, shoot" I said still not looking up

" ALone."

" You know what, I'm going to the little girls room" Christina said walking away, I huffed

" Kim."

" Yes?" I said looking up " Oh hey Jack." I smiled

" Hey, about earlier, I didn't-"

" Jack chill out" I smiled " I get it, you don't like them but for my sake. Don't talk about them while I'm present?"

" Yeah, it's the least I can do." he smiled

" Thanks. I appreciate it."

" No problem" he smiled and he made eye contact. Crap, someone interrupt us before i get lost again. But alas, no one did and we stood there for a good while.

" Excuse me." I looked away to see Brody

" Brody! What are you doing? I thought you were in the band room?" I exclaimed

" Ehh, I was but I was given to be the lead pianist so I could leave early while everyone else gets their chairs" he shrugged

" That's so cool, congratulations!"

" Thanks!" he hugged me... in front of Jack... awkward...

We pulled apart awkwardly and I suddenly found the floor very interesting.

" I.. uh.. I should.. uhm, go."

" yeah, you should. Jack said through his teeth.

" See you later?" I nodded and he walked off

" I... uhhh" i stuttered

" So... what. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

" NO! We're just friends. I wasn't expecting that, that's all" I said still staring at the floor.

" Oh... so, uhm. Do you wanna hang out later?"

" Jack, I'd love to but I have to go to practice." I said sadly

" Oh, I see." he said sadly as well

" For field hockey. I have to go to field hockey practice" I said quickly before he got any thoughts

" Oh, that's understandable. Can't ditch that."he smirked. GLad he saw my point I smiled.

" Yeah."

" Yo Jack!" Jerry ran over

" What?" he said

" Dude, Ray is gonna hand me my ass if we don't get over there!"

" What did you do" i asked

" Oh ya know, accidentally painted on his set?"

" JERRY!" Jack yelled. Jerry ran off with Jack running after him. I shook my head. The bell ran and I jogged to the locker rooms, changed and went to practice

" Kim, that upper ninety you did was straight killer!" Heather boasted

" Too bad I blocked it just in time" Nicole bragged

" You won't be able to block all my shots Nicole." I gloated.

" Too bad the other colleges won't have Nicole as a goalie" Christina added

" That's true. Whenever a game hits, they won't see Kim coming" Jennifer added

" Girls, girls. Judging by ones cover may help us in the end"Chelsea wisely said.

" She's right. Act all small and innocent when our first game comes. They'll get all cocky then BOOM you'll be all over the place!" Heather added visioning it now.

I rolled my eyes " Goodbye girls" I chuckled and went my own way. It was really dark out. Practice ended at 6:30, we all shower and get cleaned up with various. So I'm guessing its 7 something. For 7 it sure got dark fast.

" Hey, Kimberly" a voice said. I turned around to find no one

" Hello?"

" Hello."

" Who are you?"

" A Person."

" I got that, show your self"

" That's not going to happen Kimmy bear" I froze, only one person called me that. I circled the whole place, staying in my own area. I looked and looked but only saw the lights even the gazebo was empty

" Where are you?" I whisper

" Closer than you think" it whispered in my ear. I turned around to find nothing. I started to walk towards the dorms

" You'll be back" it said, it gave me chills and I walked faster until I was in the security of my dorm

" Hey, Kim. How was practice?" Grace greeted.

"Good, our team is really coming together. Coach Rachel thinks we could go all the way this year."

" That's good, that's good. So, word around campus says you have a boy toy?" she said sitting across from me on her bed

" What?"

" This Brody character."

" Oh, him. He's just a friend"

" Well, Kelsey told me that she heard that he kissed your hand goodbye. Now if that isn't flirting I don't know what is." she smiled widely.

" Okay, that was unexpected. Totally out of play." I shook my head

" Mhmm. He's not bad though" she winked, I rolled my eyes

" THink he's cute?"

" I think he's... attractive" I responded

She squealed " You two have to get together"

" Grace! We just met today."

" And he kissed your hand? That's a big leap don't you think?"

" It is, but .."

" But nothing. No need to explain anything to me, I'm only your best friend" she mocked getting under the covers

" Don't be like that. I will admit that he gives me butterflies but nothing has been confirmed" I stated getting under the covers as well turning off my light

" Whatever you say girlie" she laughed and turned off her lamp.

JACK'S POV

SOMETIME LATER

It's been a couple weeks and I'm having a pretty good life.

Kim and I have gotten closer.

Jerry and I have never been more attached to the hip. Glad I got my best friend back, wait brother.

I've reconnected with all my buds, Milton, Eddie and even got to know some of Kim's friends like Julie, Grace and Mika.

I barely talk to her field hockey jocks. They are intimidating but they still offer advice whenever they walk by.

I'm trying to take it to the next step with Kim but she's always with the Black Dragons or... Brody.

I really don't like Brody, he gives me this feeling I can't describe.

We all support Kim and her dancing decision but we're still not happy about it.

BBB hasn't gotten on my nerves lately. But Ray is hard to understand so I brush it off. Donna has left me alone for awhile, I heard she got a new boyfriend, some football jock.

She still sends flirty texts and things to me in the hall but I overlook it. My Dj skills have improved, I'm well known around campus for 'D double J'

Milton and Julie are doing great. Milton surprises her all the time with cheesy gifts or flowers. They were love at first sight. Their one month is coming up soon. Milton is going nuts trying to figure out what restaurant to take her. It's funny because I never pictured Milton being the romantic type, but he is.

Jerry hits on Mika every now and then. I swear I think he has a crush on her but everytime I mention it he answers in spanish. I wish I paid attention in spanish class in high school.

Eddie's dancing skills are getting better, taking a dance class, singing class, optic illusion then the musical. He's one of the full music packages.

Milton got the directing part for the musical. He is really good at it too. I think he could be a great director one day, seriously. He keeps everyone in check. Especially, BBB and Pretty in Pink and he can get away with it because he's student director.

Jerry's dancing is still the same and we still practice and perform at the gazebo.

The Black Dragons don't really perform in the CC, they keep to themselves but whenever they do dance they are very good. But that doesn't mean they're good people. They're arrogant and stupid outside of their dancing skills.

I noticed Brody was in my dance and band class. He's a pretty good dancer. I think I'm better but I haven't danced in forever so I can't really say anything.

He wasn't kidding when he said he was a good pianist either. In band he always plays something for Kim whether it's a sappy love song or upbeat where anyone can join.

Kim doesn't sing anymore sing the first day. I'm pretty upset about that. How dare those sniveling two dweebs ruin her confidence in her voice? I only heard her the first day when she did that last verse but it was beautiful.

It's not fair, she didn't deserve that.

No one deserves that.

Every now and then she'll pop into optic illusion and rant about the two dweebs and their no good decisions.

She gets kicked out at least once a week, and it's been about 5 or six weeks so, yeah. Knowing her attitude, I'm surprised she doesn't get kicked out more often. I chuckle to myself thinking of her sarcasm and how those french idiots reactions.

" Yo Jack? You okay?" Jerry asked

" Yeah, just thinking that's all'

"Well stop thinking and play our music man, you're getting the scratched messed up!" Ray barged. BBB was in the middle of rehearsal for the Pep Rally next Friday.

Kim has been busy with the Black Dragons. They're dancing at the pep rally too. All the different groups are doing something for Friday.

The Pep Rally starts during lunch and we get out of 4th period for it. Yes, no stupid musical sets.

Kim didn't get the part of Kim MacAfee, she wouldn't sing the song. She told me she was to afraid of being told she wasn't any good so she got a Sweet Apple Teen instead.

Donna still brags about how she got the part and Kim didn't. Donna has been getting on Kim's cass a lot lately. I'm happy she left me alone but not happy she uses her time on Kim.

" Sorry Ray, I'll get it."

" You better, you better not be the cause if we mess up during the pep rally" she snarled turning around. I rolled my eyes.

" Ray dude, we've been practicing for like five hours, can we chill for a while?" Dalton complained. It was true we've been here since 7 am, on a sunday!

He huffed " Fine, but we will continue. Meet back here at 5pm" he said sternly as we all left. I, was putting DJ stuff up. Not completely, but to where it'll be easier to get back out later.

" Yo Jack, ready?" Jerry approached

" Yeah one minute" I said closing my laptop.

" Did you get the disk done for Miss Alice?" Jerry asked

" Yup. Mixture of a Jive song, mambo and rumba songs are all ready for her." I replied putting my last thing away.

" Good. I can't believe we've already mastered 3 styles of dance dude." he added

" yeah.. great" I said as we headed out

" Jack, dude. You gotta miss it, just a little?"

" Jerry, I told you. I miss a lot. But I'm done" I said getting annoyed that he brought it up. Again"

" Dude, what if Kim danced with you!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. I stopped dead in my tracks. That was something I didn't think of. She'd be amazing.

" Jerry, she's a Black Dragon. We're Black Belt Boys, we can't" I shook the thought

" Don't give me that shit. You know you want to" he said as we entered Campus Central

" See look. There's the Dragons now! They barely dance in public!" Jerry said excitedly dragging me towards the CC gazebo. " Looks it's Kim!"

I followed his gaze and it was Kim. They were doing hip hop, her major. Of course she was in the center, being flawless.

A crowd was gathered, clapping a steady beat. I have to admit, their routine was extraordinary.

ALways perfection.

I May not like them, but they were some deep competition and recruiting Kim, was very smart on their part, like Milton said a while ago.

" Look at them go!" Grace popped up with the gang behind her enjoying the crew.

" I know! Kim is going off!" Eddie commented. He was right, soon her turn was over and Frank went into the middle. He wasn't as nearly as good as Kim but he was exceptional.

He had a shirt turn then Brody went in the middle and was very impressive, I've never really seen Brody dance. You'd think I'd pay attention to him during 1st period but I'm always watching Kim or Jerry. He is VERY good.

Then he holds out his hand and Kim takes it. The music changes but it's still very upbeat, their Dj wasn't that good but pulled it off... barely. They started to ballroom dance? I think. It was like a twisted up upbeat ballroom dance type. It was clever.

Ray would've never thought of that, then again. We're an all dude group so...

Anyway, they are amazing partners. Kim was Brody's partner from then on when she was partners with Frank. She danced with Jerry sometimes but she was with Brody for the most part. Their moves were so in sync it was annoying.

The song finally ended, I knew because the music stopped and I looked back over. Frank grabbed the mic.

" That was just a taste of what you'll see at the Pep Rally next friday!" The crowd cheered. Everyone hated the black dragons but loved their dancing.

He started saying something but I wasn't paying attention. Brody grabbed the mic and said something, it got insanely quiet _What did I miss!_

" Jerry, what happened?" I asked him, he just kept staring ahead

" Yes!" Kim exclaimed and jumped in his arms as he spun her around.

_What the hell?!_

The crowd erupted into cheers and it became very loud.

" JERRY! WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yelled

He mouthed something but I couldn't hear it. I dragged him away to a little more quiet area.

" Jerry, what did I miss!"

" You missed you shot bro" he said sadly

" What are you talking about?" I asked confused

He stayed silent and looked towards the gazebo.

" You... missed your... shot" he repeated still looking at the gazebo.

I was still confused and I followed his gaze back to the CC. Brody and Kim were all, cute. Annoyingly cute. Wait, they're holding hands.

_Did he ask her out!?_

" I'm sorry bro." he patted my back and walked away. I just kept looking at the gazebo trying to process what's happening. They can't be dating, can they?

My vision started to blur and spin. I had to sit down. Instead of walking to a bench I sat on the grass.

_I thought we were doing great. I was going to ask her at Pep Rally if she wanted to go to the dance with me._

_Make my move at the dance._

_Hope it worked_

_Then ask her out_

_I guess I can't do that. _

Damn it.

I knew I didn't like Brody

Stupid Brody

I walk back over to the gang. They look at me.

"What?" I asked

" I'm sorry"

" You guys knew!?"

" It's pretty obvious dude" Milton added

" Yeah dude, you're like a sick puppy that didn't get enough scratchin on their belly" Grace said. We all looked at her

" She grew on me?" she smiled innocently. We rolled our eyes, it's true. That's something Kim would say.

" So... Brody and Kim are going to the dance together." Julie said awkwardly

" What?" I asked

_I thought they were dating?_

" Yeah, that's what Brody just asked. He asked if 'He would have the honor of taking Kim to the homecoming dance' next friday" Kelsey restated

_So they're not dating..._

" Were you not paying attention? You were only in front" Mika asked

" Nope, I was.. I don't know what I was doing" I shrugged

" Well, that's what happened. You can always try at the Halloween Bash on Halloween?" Milton encouraged. I shrugged.

" Maybe, maybe not"

" Don't give up Jack. This is just temporary, I can feel it. The way she looks at you, the way you look at her, just you in each others presence. Trust me." Grace rubbed my back. I just shrugged.

" We'll see" I said looking up at the CC gazebo where the dragons still were

_Maybe I still have a shot_

_Just a date to a dance,_

_Nothing to big, right?_

_Just a dance,_

_Nothing to worry about._

_I can still gain her heart_

Hopefully.

**HeY hEy HeY! Chapter eight woooo! Over 3k views! I love yall sososo much! I'mma keep this short. And if there's any confusion the time skips was necessary because then the story would never get moving, ya know? And I had no idea how to fill the gap so I just skipped. Don't worry it's about to get heated, real quick. BBB, Pretty in Pink and the Black Dragons are about to get it, it's about to go down. **

**P.S. other couples will be Jerry X mika , Milton X julie (already dating) , KICK! and maybe eddie X occ and grace X occ idk yet.**

**P.S.S. I don't think there was any songs soo, no song disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER : I own NOTHING, just plot **

**I love when you all review so continue! Don't stop! **

**ALERT: I know it's Spring Break but I have to go to my school the next few days for a project for majority of the day and I have to do a 6 page paper so, I'm letting you know ahead of time if I don't keep up to par on my updating. But once school comes back around. My updating will be back on schedule!**

**See you all soon! Love yall lots!**

**-Alethea13**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

KIM'S POV

" Hey Kim"

" Oh hey Jenn"

" Ready for Friday?"

" You have no idea! The BD and I are gonna tear it up!"

"...Yeah. Can't wait"

" Okay.."

" Warm up?"

" Sure"

We passed the ball back and forth to each other until Coach Rachel showed up. Everyone gradually showed up and joined us. We were then in a big circle with two people in the middle, Chelsea and a junior, Dominique.

Dominique had very dark skin, african american with her hair in a strict bun. She had nice curves and dark brown eyes. She was our backup goalie and moderate forward. She was here for the charcoal drawing arts. Strict black and white pictures, that stuff. They were life like though, I'll give her that.

Chelsea eventually took the ball from another sophomore, Rebecca. Another red head, except her hair was flaming red. An Irish descendant with deep green eyes and pale face. She was her for photography. She was an alright link, left link.

This continued and Coach Rachel was nowhere to be found and it's already been an hour. Heather took charge.

" Alright ladies! Let's just scrimmage? Until whenever Rachel shows up?" we all nodded, hesitantly. Rachel never misses.

" Where do you think she is?" Nicole broke the silence.

" Who knows, maybe she forgot?" Christina answered

" Forget? Are you kidding me? She breathes down our necks if we are even a second late! I doubt she forgot." I stated

" Maybe something came up." Rebecca shrugged

" But wouldn't she have the decency to contact one of us?" I retorted

" If it was family related I would be more worried about my family than contacting a team" Jenn answered.

" Does she even have a family? Think about it, we know nothing about her. but she listens to us rant about our lives."Nicole stated

" We will find out eventually, but right now. We will continue as if she is here." Chelsea spoke up. We all nodded to the wise one and did offense against defense. Offense won, naturally.

" Ugh, why can't we just bail and say we practiced? She'll never know" a senior, Keirsten. Keirsten is known for being rebellious. Nicole is the same way but Nicole knows when to stop.

Keirsten, doesn't.

We ignored her

"HELLOOOOOO?" she shouted, we turned to her.

" Are we gonna ditch or not?" she stated

" No, we are going to practice like normal."

" Why? If coach isn't here, what's the point?

" The point is so we still practice and improve our game" I retorted.

" WE don't need improvement." she motioned to everyone " But. You." she stared at me.

" Yes, yes I do." I stated and she stared at me wide eyed. " We ALL have room for improvement" I finished

" PShhhh, we are the best team in the league right now! We've beat every college we've faced so far!" she backfired

That was true in the last month, every game.

We've dominated

Sure they'd get some goals but we had triple their score.

18-6

20-4

16-7

10-3

1-0

Those colleges were great competitors, but not against Seaford.

" We are facing our archest rival Friday." Heather stated

" And we'll take them out just as the others." she shrugged.

" We don't know that. They are our only REAL competition." Christina added.

" You guys are pathetic, we could be having a day off and you all wanna spend it here, practicing."

" It's like you don't care if we win or lose" Jenn stated in disgust

" I do, I have confidence we'll win." she exclaimed

We just stared at her. I've always feuded with her for her lack of dedication.

" Then go." I stated

" Excuse me, freshman?" she snarled

" I said, go." I repeated. She stepped up towards me. " You gotta lotta nerve." she stared daggers at me.

" I do." I stared back

" Why? Want me to go so bad? can't stand the competition?" she laughed.

I snorted " Competition? You? ohhhhhh, that was a funny joked" I breathed

" Do you wanna go?" she spat.

" Why? Can't stand the competition?" I remarked with a smirk. She was fuming now.

" You, now THAT was a funny joke" she mocked

" You think you're so big and bad because you're a senior? Have you seen the way your play? You're guys' Links sucked before I showed up.. no offense" I turned to the team and they just nodded.

" What are you trynna say?" she got in my face. She towered over me.

" I didn't say anything" I rolled my eyes.

" But you implied."

" Did I? Oh I'm soooooo sorry"

" FIne, want me gone so badly? I'll leave, don't miss me too much" she smirked and turned to leave. She was almost left until she turned around.

She looked at me and I just blew her a kiss. she scoffed and stomped away.

I turned to my teammates " Alright, scrimmage shall we?" I smiled and they nodded quickly and we began.

Everyone knows about my feud with Keirsten. We have never gotten along. Ever. She was always jealous in my opinion but I never really paid any attention towards her.

Soon enough, practice was over. We all showered and got ready for the day in the locker rooms and we chatted like we always do. My mind was in other places though.

Brody.

He was so sweet and caring and such a gentlemen and he did the most romantic thing, he asked me to homecoming on Friday! At the CC in front of everyone! I was a little taken back because I thought someone else was going to ask me but I couldn't refuse Brody. He is just so sweet. And he was my best friends. But I think he wants to be more...

" KIM!?"

" huh.. what?" I shook my head and turned my attention towards the locker room

" Are you drooling again?" Nicole laughed

" NO!"

they rolled their eyes. " Brody?"

" Again?" another commented

" Maybe.."

They rolled their eyes again. " Ya know... I thought someone else was going to ask you.." Jenn sang

" Well he didn't and I'm perfectly fine going with Brody" I said dreamily and they scoffed.

" Yeah, okay" Jenn choked

" What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned

" All you ever talk about is your best friend...Jack" she copied dreamily. I rolled my eyes.

" I don't like jack. I like Brody" I corrected.

" Whatever Kim, You know denial isn't just a river in Egypt ya know" Christina commented as they all walked out.

I rolled my eyes again.

I don't like Jack.

Do I?

No.

I like Brody.. I think.

" Hey Kim" Grace greeted cheerily.

" Hey Grace" I smiled

" What's up?"

" Nothing, just back back from practice. How about you?"

" Oh nothing, just about to head to CC with the gang."

" Cool, can I come" i asked

I noticed her mood changed. "What?"

" Are you sure?"

" Why wouldn't I be sure?"

" No reason.. sure why not"

" Okay...?" I said unsteadily

I took another look at my outfit. Dark wash capris, electric neon green and black Osiris' high tops with a black tank top and a long sleeve neon green mini jacket, it didn't go all the way down to my pants though. The waist stopped right under my bust so the black tank top would be 's complicated to explain but it looks hip hoppy.

We left the dorm and headed down to the CC to meet the gang. There was some band musicians on the stage playing some parody music.

" Hey guys" Grace greeted everyone. They said their hellos and I popped in behind her and they stopped talking and stared at me. I gave a quizzical look and made contact with all of them. They looked.. troubled?

" What?"

They just stared at me. " Are you gonna answer me?" I said a little harsher than intended.

" What are you doing here?' Jack answered.

" Uhm, what do you mean?"

" Aren't you suppose to be with the Black Dragons?" Julie asked.

" I'd rather be here right now?"

" And that is suppose to mean something?" Jack answered

" I guess not.."

The silence was killer. Did I miss something? Did I do something?

" Please, sit down Kim" Milton smiled. I faked a smile and sat down. It was still silent...

" So... how had everyone been sleeping?" Mika started

" terrible, those stupid drills and construction workers keep preventing me from getting any sleep" Eddie answered

" Yeah, I haven't been getting any sleep. BBB are like the walking dead and keep pissing each other off because of the lack of sleep" Jerry added

" look, on the bright side, we'll have extended campus and more classes to chose from" Kelsey countered.

" yeah, I was thinking about going into the fashion course." Grace added

" Yeah me too" Milton added.

" Really?" I asked.

" Of course, I'm it's bad enough people think I'm a weirdo. So, I should keep in style with everyone else. But I'll also being doing the directing and producing course as well." I nodded at his response. I remember when Grace was competing to be the pearl or something. Milton was all designer mode and he did rather well. Grace ended up winning and I had to go because I won last year so I had to make an appearance.

" I can't wait until spring yo, gamers course! Hell yeah! WOOO" Jerry chanted, I rolled my eyes and at his silliness.

" Are you going to take any new courses?" Kelsey asked me

" Nahh, I think I'll just continue what I've got now. I really enjoy my classes."

Jack scoffed " Choir too?"

I stayed silent, I just thought about that. " Hmm, I totally forgot about choir. "

" I don't understand how, you only rant about it once a week" Eddie added. I stayed quiet and started thinking if I was interested in any other courses.

They started chatting among themselves. And I listened, barely.

Why were they all hiding?

Did I do something?

Did the dragons do something?

I started looking around the CC to look for anything suspicious. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, yet.

I saw someone staring at me, from an afar. I couldn't make out their face. I narrowed my eyes trying to focus. it started approaching. I kept my gaze with whatever it was. it was getting closer. I noticed I didn't hear anything from my friends anymore. I stood up waiting for the mysterious man.

" Kim?" julie asked

" SHHHH" I stated

" What is it?" eddie asked, I shushed them again keeping my gaze with the man that has now stopped. He looked awfully tall. Ugly.

Very ugly features, from what I saw

" What are you looking at?" Milton asked. Losing my temper I turned towards them

" BE QUIET!" I yelled and turned back towards the direction of the man only to find him gone. I started looking all around for the man. He can't just disappear like that,

Can he?

I began to breathe heavy with a gut feeling that he was bad news. I felt someone touch my arms.

" Kim?" it was Grace's voice

I turned " WHat?" I said harsher than I meant.

" Kim, you were staring at a brick wall..."

What?

No, that's not possible

He was there,

Wasn't he?

I shook my head vigorously.

" No, he was there." I answered still looking around

" WHo was there?" Kelsey asked

" That man" I said still searching

" Kim, look at me" Grace said. I ignored still searching for the man. She grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me to look at her. Her eyes were soft and concerned

" Who did you see?" she repeated

" That man." I repeated

" Kim, you're freezing!" Grace exclaimed pulling me for a hug, I pushed her away.

" You didn't see him!?" I yelled

" See who!?" She yelled back. I looked at everyone at the table and they just stared back like I was crazy

" I think you need to see the nurse" Milton whispered

" I don't need no damn nurse. That guy was there!"

" At the brick wall?" Jack snickered

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

" Chicka! Where are you going!" Jerry shouted

I tuned back " To the guy" I stated and continued walking. I heard footsteps behind me and I realized they were following me. I didn't acknowledge them and continued my stride. I stopped and looked down an alley that was between two main buildings

" Is this where you think you saw the man?" Kelsey asked

" I didn't think, I know" I stated looking down it.

" Kim, theres no one here" Julie stated

" yes he was." They tried to get me to budge from my position but I refused.

" Kim, this is ridiculous, no one is here." Grace stated crossing her arms in front of me.

I shook my head and looked back at all of them. They were all worried and confused. Then I saw them wide eyed. In turned around to see a couple of figures approaching towards us.

" I told you." I said through clenched teeth.

" Kim, let's go" Kelsey pulled me. I shook my head

It was silent as we watched them come closer.

" Frank?" I asked dumbfounded

" Ray?" Jack and Jerry both asked.

" What the hell?" ray said.

" You said we were alone!" Joe yelled at Bob, who was a dragon

" Why are you in a alley?' I asked as everyone stood behind me.

" WHy are you in an alley" Ray mocked

" Why are you in the alley, Ray" Jack said seriously

" Oh, just talking" he shrugged

" Oh really?" I asked staring at frank

" What else?" Frank added

" I don't know" Jerry said, really Jerry?

" Practice, be there" Ray said staring at Jack

" Yeah, Kim. Practice" Frank added

" What?"

" Exactly." he said as we continued our staring contest

" You hate Ray" I stated. Ray turned and look at Frank. I smirked

" No I don't!" Frank said quickly. The two leaders started having a mental argument as we were there just watching. They eventually turned towards us.

" Go to practice Kim, it's a surprise from Brody" Frank stated\

" Brody? but he has piano..."

" Just GO!" Frank yelled making me jump. Frank got in my face.

" Go, Kim." he hissed as I stared at him. He nudged me in the shoulder and stalked away. I stared at his retreating form in confusement. I then felt another nudge

From Ray.

I stumbled and almost fell.

Luckily, someone caught me. He didn't lift me though, I could feel he was staring at ray also. When they were out sight, I was lifted.

Jack, he caught me.

For some reason it felt awkward. he let me go and muttered something inaudible.

" What was THAT about?' Milton spoke up

" I have no idea, Franks has never acted like that before..." I answered looking back to the alley.

" Well, he is Frank." Jerry added

" NO, he's never been that way towards me before.. he's always been ... flirty" I said in disgust and shuddered

" Frank had a thing for you?!" Kelsey exclaimed

" Yeah, he always gave me the creeps. He'd whisper in my ear and touch my but when no one was looking. He scared me a little. But I yelled at him for it. But he was all like 'you'll regret this Crawford' and went on as if nothing happened. I kept my distance from him. So, him, talking with Ray is kinda odd. He's always talk trash about Ray." i spoke

" And you didn't tell us?!" Jack exclaimed

" Don't give me that. I bet Ray hates my guts and talks about me all the time. Were you gonna tell me about that? I also bet girls are still falling head over heels for you to!" he stayed quiet, as did Jerry.

" What do you think they were talking about?" Julie spoke up. I shrugged, I glanced at Jack and Jerry and they just looked at each other.

" Who knows, maybe they want to ballroom dance together" I shrugged as they chuckled.

" That would be a sight to see." Mika laughed

They all busted into giggles and chuckles as I stood there in thinking mode.

" I'll catch up with you guys later.." Jack said

" Where are you going?" Eddie asked

" We'll be back in a hour or so, senor" Jerry answered and they both left without another word. I was actually tempted to follow them.

I decided against it after being dragged away.

" What was that for?!" I said dusting off my clothes.

" Kim, thank goodness."

" Brody? What are you doing I thought you had some piano thing today?"

" I did, I finished early."

" Then what are you doing dragging me away from my friends?" I asked

" They aren't your friends.." he whispered

" What are you talking about?"

" Frank told me everything."

" What do you mean everything?"

" They are planning to sabotage you on homecoming weekend!"

" What are you talking about?"

" Frank is pissed that you are still hanging around people who want to take you out"

" Take me out? Brody what are you talking about? They wouldn't!"

" Yes they would ! You gotta believe me! I heard it all!"

" You have 5 minutes" I crossed my arms.

JACK'S POV

" Do you see anything?" I whispered to jerry

" No senor."

I huffed in annoyance.

" We lost them" I breathed

" We'll find them again"

" What do you think Ray meant when he whispered she'll no longer be an annoyance?"

" Honestly, I've been suspicious of the whole group lately. Do you think they're talking about Kim?"

" I hope not but that what it seems like." I sighed

" I know she hasn't been around in a while but I think that was their whole plan. The Black Dragons."

" Think they set her up since the beginning?" I questioned

" Could be possible. I mean the whole thing doesn't seem slightly disturbing?'

" Very disturbing since day one" I clenched

" Chill lover boy" he chuckled

" I don't like her"

" Your right, you loooveee her."

" Shut up, she left us"

" Can you blame her? I mean you of all people should know" I stayed quiet.. I totally get it. I didn't want her to go through what I did

" Do you think Brody is in on it?"

" Possibly, I mean he jumped on her when you had your back turned bro. Have you had any alone time with her? At all? Or anything?"

I thought about it, I had some alone time but never long enough to where I had to courage to talk to her about my self.

" Not really"

" Then we're against him."

" I've always been against him"

He chuckled. " I know..."

I cut him off and shoved my hand on his mouth and pointed. There was BBB and Black Dragons

" So, everyone knows what's going down at homecoming?" Ray asked and they nodded

" Good" Frank said

" Uhm.. I don't" a kid said...

Brody

" Ugh, what are you doing here?" Ray said

" I do believe I'm a dragon" he retorted

" You're taking Kim to the dance right?"

" Yeah? WHy?"

" Excellent. It'll happen perfectly"

" What will happen?" Brody asked

" Those Wasabi worms is what! They are going to ruin Kims dance career." Frank spat

" I know... I can't believe it though. I thought they were her friends.." Brody answered

" Well, they're not. We are gonna help Kim"

" Really? How?" Brody cheered

" Simple, take them out" Ray sneered

" Wait, isn't Jack and Jerry apart of BBB too?" Brody commented looking for us

" They are too close to the worms, they are probably part of the whole take down" Ray answered

Brody seemed to be angered by that

" But Jerry is like her sister! Then jack is her best friend! All she ever does is talk about Jack and Jerry! Why would they harm her!?" he shouted

We were gonna what now!?

" I know, it's a shame. They were such good assets to BBB..." Dalton pitied

" Wait... why do you care for Kim..? You hate her!" Brody accused BBB

He did make a valid point

" Things have... changed. We respect Kim and could be very valuable to us."

" Valuable? She's a person, Ray." Brody countered but he shook him off and pushed him aside and he approached Frank.

" So, we'll stop the sabotage and confront her then?"

" Then hope she gives the right answer."

" And if she doesn't?"

" Pity"

" 9 o'clock?"

" 9 o'clock."

He nodded and they walked off

" What do you mean if she doesn't give the right answer?" Brody asked hesitantly

" Nothing of your concern" Frank stated

" Actually it does. I'm going to protect Kim, so I have a right to know."

" Jack, thats all you need to know." Frank spat.

" Him? Of all people, I guess I'll have to protect her from her so called best friend."

" Indeed you do" Frank sneered.

_What the hell? Protect Kim from me? What the hell did I do?... she talks about me... now I feel all fuzzy inside.. no jack focus, enemy ahead_

" I'll keep her by my side the whole time." Brody stated

" Good, If the worms decide to do anything, they won't get passed us." Frank said

" Are you sure this is ALL for Kim's safety?'

" Of course" Frank smiled, a smile that didn't look promising

Brody nodded and walked off. Frank turned in our direction and we ducked. I looked through the bushes and he walked towards us. I looked at Jerry and he was a shocked as I was.

I mouthed 'dont make a sound' and he nodded. He stopped right in front of the bushes and looked around. Seeing nothing and not looking down he walked back over to the dragons, said something and they walked off.

" That was a close one yo" Jerry exclaimed jumping up

"Will you shut up! Did you hear any of that?"

" Yeah, dude. Who wouldn't?"

" They are planning something.."

" Yeah, it doesn't sound so good."

" Brody was clueless"

" No dude, he's apart of it. He is gonna keep Kim away from us. More than usual. We barely see her now."

I nodded " I knew there was something off about that guy"

" Gut is always right." he shrugged

" They said that the wasabi worms were planning something. Who the hell are they?"

" Thats everyone else that isn't apart of some group. Like the student body. Well thats what they call them"

" Do you think they were talking about the gang. Ray said we were too close, thats why we weren't there"

" The gang? Dude they wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, they're harmless"

" Wait, Jerry, he said we WERE a good asset or something. Do you think they'll turn on us?"

" Hmmmm, I hope not."

" Brody also said he just got done warning Kim. Did she leave after we left?"

" Maybe, she only sticks around for you dude"

" What?"

" She likes you bro, still"

" She is going to homecoming with Brody, Jerry."

He scoffed " Whatever dude, let's get back to the gang and find out what happened over there." I nodded and we went to go find the gang

" So, they think that we are going to sabotage Kim?" Milton asked, we nodded

" That's a bunch of doohickey" Mika exclaimed

" But that's what they think" Julie added

' Well, Kim was dragged away after you left" Eddie contemplated

" What?" I asked

" Yeah, right after you guys left Brody came and dragged her away, he seemed very troubled." Kelsey answered

" He thinks we are going to sabotage her at homecoming" Jerry added

" How are we suppose to do that?" Milton asked

" I have no idea but they are set that we are the enemy and we are trying to get Kim" I stated putting my hands under my chin.

" We have to tell Kim" Grace said

" Brody already took care of that... as of right now, Kim thinks we are trying to get her" Jerry said with disgust

" I can't believe we allowed her to drift away" Grace whispered and we all stayed silent.

" It's my fault" I broke the silence

" How?" Eddie asked

" I don't know" i shrugged

" So what's the plan?' Jerry said

" Plan for what?" Mika asked

" Kim, everyone knows except her that something is going to happen to her. It just differs on who." Jerry stated

" Well I hope none of you are planning to hurt her" he said looking around and they nodded

" Well then, now we know it's either the Black Dragons or BBB" Kelsey spoke up

" Or both" I added

" Or both" he repeated

" Well, as far as our knowledge all we know is that something is going to happen." Milton added

" But what?"

" Something to ruin her night?" Kelsey spoke

" So what are we going to do?" Julie asked

" I guess just play by ear until this weekend and keep an eye out" Milton shrugged

" Brody is going to be up her ass the whole time. We won't be able to talk to her or anything" I added

" I guess from afar?" Milton raised his voice in question

" Isn't that creepy?" Eddie added

" What else can we do?" I asked

" Well, I do share a room with her" Grace stated

" Grace! You can try to see her point of view!" I exclaimed

" I could try, but what if she isn't there?" she asked

" Where else could she go?" Julie asked

" That's a good point, but still" she replied

" Brody can't bug her for the 12 hours of the night, you girls have a chance to get her on our side" Jerry said

" Guys, we sound like them. Kim is a human being." I stated in realization

" Is there any other way?" Jerry asked, we were silent.

" We'll do our best.." Julie whispered.

We all stood up and went our own ways. The girls all went towards the girls dorm and us guys went to the food court

" All this drama makes me hungry" eddie exclaimed

" Eddie, you're always hungry" Milton chuckled

" Well now I'm more hungry" we all laughed at him but in all honesty, I was starving.

We were all finished our food and we were just chilling in the CC talking. Guys stuff I guess.

Eddie and Jerry were having a burping contest, that was getting kinda annoying. I started wandering my eyes around at the other college kids. I wonder if they have this much drama in their life.

Wait, of course. Everyone has some drama, right?

Right.

Then I saw an army in pink... greaatt

" Hey boys" Donna and her posse gathered around our table.

" Donna" I said

" What are you guys doing?" some girl said flirty

" Talking" I stated firmly

" About..." Claire said 'dreamily' at Eddie. Eddie was currently single and falling for it.

" Guy things." Jerry replied staring at them. He may be single but he has his eyes on someone else that rooms with Julie... but he is still single and I'm sure his thoughts about her have been thrown out the window.

" Care to go into detail?" Lindsay said sitting on the table taking a french fry from Eddie's hand and ate it.

Eddie's mouth is wide open and he can't even speak. We all know that they are hoes and we've talked about their ways to get what they want. But it sucks how they manage to get away with it every time because they are soo good at it.

" So, Jack. I heard that you guys were planning on sabotaging Kim homecoming weekend"

" How?" Jerry gasped

" Word gets around" Lindsay whispered

" Well, it's a lie" I stated. Seems like I'm the only sane one right now.

" Pity, it would've been so much fun if we teamed up" Donna said while stroking my hair.

Sanity.. is slipping

I look over and found Milton struggling to keep Claire off of him.

" Claire, I have a girlfriend... who I love" he stuttered.

" I will have you and your boubous brain of yours' she said slyly as she slid her hands across his shoulders. he looked away.

Donna turned my head to face her and she got dangerously close.

" So... why aren't you?" she whispered

I hate being a guy

" Uhm... uh..-gulp-" I stuttered

She started playing with my hair, got off the table and walked around me and sat on the left side on the arm of my chair. I just noticed what she was wearing and it was a little to revealing that was making me lose my confidence on the whole situation. If someone didn't intervene I was gonna lose it.

I glanced at Eddie, the true only single guy and some girl was sitting on his lap whispering something to him. '

Jerry tried to keep looking straight but Lindsay wouldn't leave him alone and was trying to sit on his junk. He would respectively push her off, but she was persistent.

Milton was probably having the most awkward thing of his life. Claire kept on trying to kiss him. I don't even think he has made out with Julie yet.

Donna took my chin and turned it towards herself and her bust was right in front of my face. I had to pull away, this was extremely awkward. She turned my head again and her face was now there.

I thought I heard a female voice but she kept on talking seductively. I gulped and looked down. She grabbed my chin and made me look up.

I don't think this is going well...

I heard another female voice but Donna had me under her whole control. She was now sitting on me.

" remember when you used to like this?" she whispered, I didn't answer. " Don't you miss this?"

" Don't you have a boyfriend? Some football jock?" I stuttered

" Yeah but he's not here right now, he's away for a game" she said

I gulped again. I thought for sure I was done with Donna. I don't like her but is making my hormones... ya know and I can't control it much longer.

The next thing, I didn't expect at all.

She kissed me.

Full on.

I was shocked

Should I kiss back?

No .

I didn't, I kept my mouth closed.

I was about to push her off when she tried to enter my mouth.

I didn't open it.

This was exactly why I broke up with her.

I was about to push her off

"MILTON!?"

That sounded like Julie..

I pushed Donna off me, she fell into the grass. I saw the whole gang.

Mika, Kelsey, Grace, and a very upset Julie

Oh shit...

The next thing I know, I'm being slapped across the face, Pretty in Pink rushing to get away, Grace chasing and yelling after them and a historic Julie.

" Julie, I can explain!"

" Explain what!? I saw everything! She was ALL over you! And you did nothing!" she cried

Milton stood up " No Julie! You don't understand!"

" I don't understand! You're right. I DON'T understand. But what I DO understand is that this" she motioned between the two " IS OVER" she cried and ran off with Kelsey chasing after her. Milton stood there in shock. Her broke down right then and there. He started balling.

He cried for Julie and chased after her.

" We go to dorm for not long then come back to see smashing lips and exchange of spit!" Mika exclaimed trying to contain her emotions.

" MIKA !" jerry shouted jumping out of his trance " Mika, please!"

" What Jerry! We are not even girl and boy thing! Why do you continue to say name!?" she shouts as she sat down

" Mika, please listen" Jerry sat down beside her.

" Listen? Listen! Jerry, I thought you liked me, like liked me. I was hoping to find out. And I did. Thanks for the realization" she stood up. Jerry jumped out of his seat and took her hands.

He started speaking in spanish, noticing I was watching.

Damn him.

She replied in spanish then they started arguing.

I'm still in a daze,

I can't believe what just happened. I shake my head trying to get my vision back because everything is becoming a blur.

I stood up trying to recompose myself. I look around to see Eddie looking down in shame. I guess he realized he was just used.

I was used. I feel disgusted.

" Kim! Wait!" I hear... Brody?

" Kim! It doesn't look like it!" he chases after her. I see her blonde hair running, I see her form but not her clothes, she must be wearing dark clothes.

" Jack!" she screamed, she's screaming... for me!

" Kim?"

" Jack! It's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

I guess word gets around fast... Pretty in Pink sure did their job.

" Tell me!" she cries

I simply nodded and looked down.

" Why would you do this to me! I thought you were my friend! After all we've been through! To think I LIKED you! I never want to see you again! You two timing-no good-backstabbing-liar! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! You're like the downpour of rain in the rainforest! Constant and depressing! You make me feel like you're a horse and all you leave behind is the manure for me to pick up! I thought I was a lady! Not your bitch to go to when they are upset! Jackson Jr Brewer I never want to hear from you again!" she cried and fell to the ground.

_That hurt... a lot_

_She used my real name, full name.. I was in deep sheep shit._

" Kim! Come on, we have to go" Brody scrambled. he picked her up and she was a mess. I felt terrible. I wasn't going to run after her. She wouldn't let me explain anyhow, she just said she never wanted me to hear from me again.

" Go where?! Tell her more lies!?" I yelled at Brody. He looked shocked but held onto her protectively, i should hold her like that, not him.

" Don't you dare speak to her!" he yelled

" AND IF I DO?!" I became angry

" I'm watching you Wasabi Worms! If you touch her homecoming i will end you!" he shouted

" ME? You better not touch her! You set us up!" i shouted

" What are you talking about!" Kim said through tears

I ran up to her " Kim, you have to listen to me!"

She pushed me away " Don't touch me!" Brody tried to hug her

"Neither of you touch me!" she yelled " i want answers! now!"

Right when I was about to explain, my heart shattered.

_Brody kissed her_

It wasn't just some peck, oh no, it was full on. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

My blood boiled

She didn't do anything, It looked like she was in shock

He pulled away " That's my answer" he said desperately.

She looked at him with pure shock, she looked over to me with the same expression. I looked away, I couldn't look at her.

The sky became interesting, the sun was setting. Fiery oranges, reds and yellows.

Yellow of depression

Orange of desperation

Red of anger

All the emotions I was currently feeling.

I looked back and they were talking he made her smile.

Something I can't seem to do lately.

Maybe I don't like Brody because I'm not him.

I walked away, not looking back

I need to breathe.

The gardens, they seem to make Kim calm.

Maybe they'll make me calm, hopefully

But unlikely.

But it doesn't hurt to try

Wait... yes it does

KIM'S POV

Brody just told me that all my friends were planning on ruining my homecoming.

It seemed very persuasive.

I think I believe him.

All I've ever known was competition.

I shouldn't be shocked by this but I am

I thought I was passed this, no more high school bullshit but I guess only the bullshit gets larger as your grow up.

To think I thought I had a bright future with daffodils and lollipops.

I can't help but chuckle through the tears that I shed.

I've never cried before, not in front of anyone

But here I am, crying in front of Brody near an alleyway

"Look, I'm going to go take care of this." He brushed my bangs out of my face " I'll be back in an hour okay?' he lifted my chin up to look at him and he wiped a tear away. " I won't let them try anything to ruin our night on homecoming, understand?"

I nodded

He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I was left dumbfounded as i touched the place on my cheek.

Why did this feel so wrong?

It felt SO wrong, but I didn't know why.

I numbly walked to my dorm and grabbed my dance bag and my acoustic guitar.

My instruments came in a few weeks ago. I hung them on my side of the room.

My acoustic, my baby blue electric with badass red detailing, and my dark green bass.

My keyboard was shipped in to. That was under my bed until I pulled it out and messed with it when I felt like it.

I strutted to the studio to let all my emotions flow and just some well deserved relaxation and alone time. I needed to figure everything out. Everything, I mean Brody. Did I believe him? i wasn't sure yet.

That's what my studio is for. To help me find the answers.

I enter the studio and rush to the stereo.

I rushed to find something lyrical

Bingo, perfect tempo

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

I just let myself go, not caring what I was doing.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

I wish someone was here for me, drive miles for me, knock on my door even when I tell them not to. Making my life like a movie. Making me feel wanted instead of gone so they can rise to fame.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

I kept spinning and spinning, bringing my foot above my head while spinning, everything and still manage to not get dizzy .

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

I leaped across the studio and landed as if on a cloud. I got on point and began to stretch out my arms and let my arms tell a story

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

I got off point realizing my feet began to hurt and got down on the ground and lifted my legs in the air and I rolled around making it look forced but elegant

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

I stood up and relaxed my muscles. i will never understand why the teachers pressure us to be precise and that placement is everything. But it's not, I think emotion and telling a story is most important, if not what's the point in dancing? When we perform people aren't looking to see if our finger is pointing correctly, people are going to see that pointed finger and find something sentimental and see if it's apart of a story, if there is any.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I know I'm loved and I'm grateful, I just wished they showed it more. Every girl loves attention, I just wish I got it. And I do but never in a loving way

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time_ she falls

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

No one is beautiful if their inside are ugly. I could name a few...

_And she will be loved_

Donna

_And she will be loved_

Claire

_And she will be loved_

Lindsay

_And she will be loved_

Ray

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

My mom is there when I fell at home, who would catch me here?

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Oud she will be loved_

Maybe Brody would, if everyone I trusted is really trying to get to me. Maybe he's the only one that would catch me. But deep down, I kinda don't want him to catch me. I'd rather fall

_[in the background]_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Mom, I wish you were here, I need your judgement

_Yeah_

_[softly]_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Kissing in the rain... I'd love that

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

The song ended and i feel a little better. But there is still so many unanswered questions. And I hated not having answers.

I sat smack in the middle of the studio and stared at myself.

Why did I have to be the perfect child?

Being perfect doesn't mean the life you have is perfect. Just what you do.

I didn't deserve to be treated this way my whole life.

i'd normally scream and shout until I got answers, but I don't even know the questions.

Kinda a lose-lose situation

I mean, all I've ever been is nice to people but get treated so poorly.

Why do the good people get it hard?

I will never understand the ways of life.

I sat there and continued to stare at my reflection as if I was going to speak and my reflection would tell me the answers

I wish, it would make my life a lot easier.

I grabbed my guitar and strummed a few chords, daring to not sing a single note even though I wanted to so badly.

I, Kim Crawford, was afraid to sing another note. ever since I was told I couldn't sing, for some odd reason, I believed it, I don't know why but I do.

That was the first time someone didn't enjoy my singing but then again I was considered 'perfect' so...

ha... perfect. That was a good joke. i laugh dryly at myself.

I stand up and put on the strap and stare at myself in the mirror. I can see it now, the crazed fans, the big lights, huge stage, my band behind me and the mic in front of me ready for it to be sung into.

I come back to reality and see the mirrors, wooden floors covered in dry sweat and closed windows behind me.

I sigh to myself wondering if my dream will ever come true.

Maybe, maybe not. I sigh again and sat back down and continue to stare at myself. Do people hate me because I'm ugly? I don't think I'm drop dead gorgeous but I know I'm not the ugliest person on the face of the planet, right?

I'm left with my thoughts and I stare off into space for what seems like forever.

Would Jack really want to destroy me? I knew it was to good to be true,

Maybe i was right the first time, Ray got him and Jerry to get inside my head and get me all fucked up. But would the gang?

I mean... I have kinda drifted away from them since I became a dragon but that isn't a sufficient reason to rip me apart is it?

My thoughts were interrupted by Brody rushing in and attacking me in a hug

" Kim! I was so worried!"

" Why? I've been here?"

" I was just talking to the dragons they told me more. Those worms are going to try and ruin your field hockey career and they are planning to sabotage you at 9 pm at the dance." he said quickly

" What are they planning to do to me?'

" I'm not sure but Frank and the dragons swore they would protect you at all costs."

" Really?" i questioned raising an eyebrow

" Really, you've been such a great asset to this group we have never been this good and for that, we respect you to the fullest" he told me

" Apparently, Jack and Jerry are being thrown out of BBB for being apart of the whole worms thing" he informed me

" Jack?"

" I'm sorry, I knew how much you cared for him. I guess he's not the best friend after all.." he whispered

" I need to confront jack" I stated

" WHat? No! Thats what they want you to do! They'll take you down when you least expect it!" he said as I stormed off determined to find answers

" Wait! Kim!" he chased after me

I didn't listen to him I marched off to find the sun setting. He kept shouting after me. I spotted Jack and a sulking Eddie sitting on a bench.

" KIM" Brody continued, I saw Jack look up and looked in my direction. Brody shouted my name again and I yelled for Jack. he answered back calling my name. I caught up to him, he seemed upset, that he got caught.

" Tell me! Tell me it's not true!" he didn't answer " Tell me!"

He nodded.

That shattered me. I can't believe he is turning against me, admitting that he is trying to ruin my homecoming night.

I start to yell at him hysterically. He just takes it. I guess he'll get me back whenever he decides to strike. I yelled his full name and he seemed to be really hurt,

Good.

I broke down to sobs, again with the crying?

I heard Brody and Jack having an argument. Brody tried to help me up of the ground that I was on.

I heard something about a set up and i popped my head up and Jack ran up to me asking for me to listen. I pushed him away, then Brody tried to touch me

" Neither of you touch me!... I want answers!"

I saw Jack look down as if he was trying to think of what he was trying to say... next thing I know, Brody is kissing me.

In front of Jack

I didn't know what to do.

Should I kiss back?

I was in too much shock to decide, I had no idea Bordy liked me like THAT

He pulled away and I was still in shock, I look between the two of them

" That's my answer" Brody answered. That wasn't the answer I was looking for. I looked at Jack.

He looked hurt? Angry?

I didn't know what to do, he looked away. So I looked at Brody.

His face wanting an answer

I was trying to say something but nothing came out

" Is the great Kim crawford tongue twisted?" he joked, I couldn't help but smile. But I still couldn't answer, I didn't know the answer myself.

" Kim, I'm willing to wait for an answer. Take your time" he whispered in my ear. I smiled again and I appreciated his answer.

I turned to jack but he wasn't there. I saw him walking away.

Seeing him walk away, hurt me. He didn't have the decency to stay and have me explain.

I turned to Brody. " I'm sorry Brody, but I can't give you an answer because I don't know the answer myself" I told him honestly

He nodded, " Of course, I just couldn't wait any longer to do it" he replied. I was not in the mood to go to my dorm and have Grace breathe down my neck on what happened. I'm sure Jack is talking to Jerry right now then he is going to tell Mika and it'll just spread like wildfire.

" Can we go somewhere? I don't feel like going into my dorm right now..." I state

" Right, Grace is there, she might try something to lower your confidence" I didn't reply I just followed him. I forgot, the gang is apart of it as well..

We walked into a comfortable silence. We sat down on a bench on the CC, it was getting dark so not many people were around. I stared at the sunset. I wonder if Milky Way misses me...

Next thing I remember was falling asleep on someones shoulder

Then being lifted and carried off

JACK'S POV

I'm staring at the stars in the garden, with a blank mind. Trying remember and sort out everything that happened tonight.

I still don't believe it.

I found Orion's belt and tried to make out the whole body but couldn't... my search was interrupted by soft footsteps. I hope it's Kim, maybe I'll be able to explain everything. I remain still though, just in case it's not her

" Jack?"

I sat up.. " Jerry?"

" What are you doing here?' we both say. I chuckle and he smiles

" I just need to think" i reply

" Me too.." he said sitting down next to me.

" I was actually out here looking for Kim" Jerry said

" Why?"

" Just to get in her head, she must be stressed and she usually comes here so I figured I'd try" he shrugged

" Sorry but I'm here" i chuckled laying back down

" Eh, you're cool"

He layed down and we stared in the sky. " Did you catch up to Mika?"

He huffed.." Sorta..."

I stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

" I caught up to her but I was limited to so much ya know? I explained that Donna and her bitches were there and they were being all seductive and stuff. The girl that wouldn't leave me alone I kept pushing her away because my mind kept drifting towards her. I did admit to eventually losing it because a girl practically giving you a lap dance can get to a man" he chuckled.

" I told her all I ever do is think about her and she just can't get out of my head and I didn't mean for all of this to happen and begged for forgiveness"

" Did you?"

" Sorta.." he sighed " She said she appreciates for me coming after her and telling her but she can't deal with boys right now. Julie needs her and she was like 'gals before pals' and promised that when all of this bullshit was over she'd be more than happy to give us a try. I told her I respect her decision given the circumstances and thanked her. She went to go in her dorm but I pulled her around and kissed her. Dude, Mika is amazing. I didn't kiss to long, just a peck. She went blood red and closed the door without another word. I was smiling like an idiot all the way here."

I was happy for him. He wasn't always trying to pick up girls everyday with cheesy pick ups and ridiculous motives.

" When did you know?"

" Know what?"

" You know"

" Oh... when I realized I was uncomfortable with the girl sitting on my junk. And I think me and you can agree, that's big" he chuckled

" So, not even an hour ago and you go ahead and kiss her. Never took your time Martinez, always in for the kill" I joked and he chuckled

" Not kill bro, I made my move. Something you need to hurry up and do" he nudged me

" Too late for that"

" What do you mean?'

" She kissed Brody."

" WHat?"

" I mean, Brody kissed her, in front of me. And she didn't pull away"

" Did she kiss back?"

" No.."

" Explain to me everything that happened after I ran off, now"

And thats what I did, every little detail. everything I was thinking and feeling. Everything Brody said and Kim's crying.. wait.

_I _made Kim cry...

My mood worsened as I came to realization.

When I was done we were silent. A comfortable silence though

" Dude, they set us up."

I nodded

" You're an idiot"

" Me? why?" I asked

" She think you admitted to trying to sabotage her you dumbass. She thinks you are going to try and ruin her homecoming night when really you were admitting to Donna kissing you.."

I. Am. A. Dumbass.

" Oh my god..." I whispered

" What are we gonna do?" I love that he says 'we' I know he won't ever leave me standing alone.

" I don't know, but if I was a little smarter I would've explained everything right there. Brosy wasn't around or nothing"

" On your defense it did seem like she was pissed about the whole Donna thing, you're not that stupid"

" But it's still my fault"

" And we're gonna fix it, trust me. If I can fix my own girl issues. which by the way is a first, we can get through this bullshit."

" Thank you.." I said looking at the sky

" You're welcome"

" No, thank you" I repeated

" Jack, I'm always here" he replied noticing what I implied

We looked at the darkened sky in utter silence

" We still gonna protect Kim at homecoming?" he asked

" Hell yeah"

**And I'm soo sorry for the late update so I made it extra long.. by like 6-8 pages! It said it was 24pages total... wow! I feel like a real writer! Lol.. anyways, I managed to get to school and have all that settled out but I still need to do that stupid 6 page paper! So... I probably won't be able to update until Monday... don't kill me! It would be a shame to be killed by fans... pity, lol**

**Disclaimer : I own NOTHING, only plot**

**P.S. song disclaimer : "She will be loved" by Maroon 5.. I was listening to the radio and it just fit into the spot i was writing I was like.. 'oh thank you radio statio!' lol, listen to it while reading**

**P.S. good news! 1/3 of chapter ten is almost done soo monday update should be a good one!... hehe juicy **

**Tell me what you think! I love when you guys update! Makes me feel loved XD, Don't stop!**

**Until Monday...! :)**

**-Alethea13**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

KIM'S POV

I feel my eyes flutter open and as I looked around I see hard core bands and heavy metal posters.

This is not my room. I sit up slowly and look around.

_Oh shit... I'm in Brody's room_

My eyes widen and I jump out of his bed only to trip and fall on my face.

The floor grunted... What?

I look and it was Brody who growled

" Oh my god, Brody! Are you okay?" I whisper yell

" I'm fine. I didn't know your dorm number so I brought you here, I'm sorry" he said sitting up

" No I'm sorry for being a nuisance. We could get in trouble for this"

" But it's so worth it" I roll my eyes and got up.

" You don't have a dormy?" I asked

" Nope, I was lucky and I'm alone. Sorry it's a mess. I would've cleaned if I known I was having a girl crash at my place" he smirked

I rolled my eyes " I should get going before I get caught or something. "

" AWEeee, why don't you stay?" he complained

" 1. It's like 6:20 and 2.I need clothes for the day and 3. I missed dinner so I'm starving"

" Fine, but I'll see you later okay?"

" Sure" I replied as I walked out of his dorm.

Thank goodness boys are lazy and don't get up early.

I make it out of the boys dorms building safely and enter the girls. Several lights are already on, so they can get all dolled up for the day. I open my door softly wondering if Grace is awake.

She is, it's 6:30, of course she's awake

" KIM!" she she tackled me in a huge hug.

" Hello?" i replied a little taken back at her concern

" Where have you been? I've been worried sick! HELL, everyone has been worried sick! Did you sleep in the garden again?" she exclaimed as she examined me

" No I wasn't sleeping in the gardens" I chuckle

" Well, where were you?"

" Brodys..." I dropped the bomb

Her mouth must've been as wide as a turkeys behind being gutted for thanksgiving dinner.

" Go ahead. Go report me.." I said looking down

" I want an explanation first" she stared down at me

I sighed and decided to spill the beans about everything. They were going to ruin my night anyways, miners well pretend like I still have quality friends. I told her everything except any and all details about this sabotage.

"Good morning beautiful lilies!" Miss Alice greeted with joy. In response the class laughter and said hello. Grace was understanding with my point of view and we continued as if she wasn't trying to ruin my life.

" Over the last couple weeks we have learned the Jive, Samba, and Mambo and I correct?"

The class nodded.

" Very good, since this week is spirit week out of nature for homecoming this weekend I am granting this week Spirit dance week. I know that most of you are dancing sometime during the rally. So, in retrospect, I'm allowing you all to practice those routines throughout the week. If you are not dancing in the rally you are welcome to do your own pieces. Jack will be accepting requests but each person gets only one song then it must change so everyone is able to dance, understood?" We nodded "Good, carry on"

Everyone scattered and rushed to Jack. Jerry was helping by writing down names and songs numbers. Jack was getting everything ready for the crowd that wanted a spot light dance. That's basically what it was. You got to show off in front of everyone for the whole week.

I didn't even bother getting in line.

1. I didn't have to prove myself

2. I did not want to talk to Jack

3. I didn't need to practice because not all of the dragons were here

So I was just gonna dance by myself away from the spotlight and just practice form and whatnot, maybe some stunts.

I picked up my bag and went to the back of the studio in the furthest corner away from the stereo and people.

I was doing my own thing for maybe 20 minutes and several people have gone and danced. Some groups, some solos and other duets. Not many caught my eyes but i did watch at least a minute of each performer.

Many people were just sitting waiting for their song to come on, so they were watching the poor girl

Some girl requested some LMFAO song, I'm guessing her major was pop because it definitely wasn't hip hop. She wasn't bad. She did catch my eye but I could tell she's new at it. It looked like she was really struggling with this flip.

Chelsea tried to come help but Chelsea was a ballerina, not a pop dancer. She somehow found my eyes and begged me for her to come help, I rolled my eyes and walked over.

" Need any help?" I asked

" Yes, she can't seem to do this flip, go ahead. Explain" CHelsea encouraged.

" My name is Catherine. My major is pop/retro/robotic style. I have that class next." I nodded barely understanding her. The stupid song she chose was too loud.

" HEY! DJ!" I yelled in his direction. The studio became quiet. " Can you turn it down! I'm trying to help her and I can't hear over the stupid volume!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked, as did the whole studio.

" Well then someone else's song will go on." he shrugged

" No, you will pause it, I'll help her then you'll resume. Got it? good." I turned away from him and the studio was silent.

Does word get around or something?

God, now i'm going to be known as a whore or something...

The girl continued to explain what she was attempting and I've never heard of it. Some roundhouse, then a cartwheel then landing on the balls of their feet, some robotic move then get on point like MJ and slide across the floor while doing a robotic move with your hands.

She tried demonstrating only to result in failure. There was some chuckles from the bystanders.

" Don't listen to them. Did you create this move?" she nodded

" I'm tired of my group putting me in the back, this is the only chance I have to prove that I deserve to be in the front" she explained

The studio was quiet, listening to our conversation.

" You don't have to tire yourself. If your group doesn't appreciate your contribution then that's their loss" I comforted

" But this isn't for them anymore, this is for me" she responded confidently. I nodded in understanding.

' How long have you been dancing?"

" Not long... you?"

" My mom said I was dancing before I could walk" I chuckle as the dancers laughed.

" No wonder you're so amazing" she gleamed

" Excuse me?" I questioned

" You're an amazing dancer!"

" Oh.. uhm, thank you?"

_Did she look up to me? How many people look up to me..?_

" I don't mean to disappoint you but I'm probably not the best person to look up to."

" Why?"

I was silent.. how do I answer that. " Well, I may seem perfect but I'm far from it" I answer honestly

" No one is ever perfect" she looked up to me with huge green eyes. I looked around and literally everyone was watching. Even Jack and Jerry... great.

" So how did that move go again?' I asked She took it step by step and every was watching in amazement. It was a brilliant move, if it was done.

" No problem.. right?" I chuckled dryly realizing the pressure. She expected me to do it.

" No" she responded

I rolled my eyes. " I guess you want me to try huh?"

" If anyone can do it.. it's you" she said as she walked to the mirrors out of my way.

" You know... dance to the song then stop when the move needs to be done. So, I can get a feel of the whole thing, okay?"

She nodded and asked Jack to reply it, he nodded and restarted the song.

It was "Lalala" By LMFAO... interesting choice

It was very dubstep, it suited well with her dancing style. Her dancing made a lot of sense, robotic and popping. She is very good at her major.

We all watched, like really watched, she was very good. Possible competition everyone started to look at her differently. She was very small but is extremely talented. I would've never guessed she was a pop dancer. She made contact with me and nodded that the part was coming up. I nodded walking over to the stereo trying to remember the order so it wouldn't end in failure.

" You got this chika" I heard Jerry whisper. I looked over to him, Jack standing next to him. I remained emotionless as I waited for my cue.

Catherine got out of the way and nodded at me, the music was low I guess about to go into climax.

Roundhouse... cleared

Cartwheel... cleared

Landing on the balls of my feet... stumbled

Point like MJ ... cleared

Slide across floor like MJ... sorta

Robotic movement... cleared.

Going around the dancefloor like MJ and failing at it while trying to do robotic moves... looks kinda pathetic. Catherine rushed over to me and gave me a hug

" Catherine? I failed.. I didn't do it?" I asked as everyone stared bewildered

' Fail? So what! That was closer than what I did!"

" Catherine... can't breathe..." she released me and apologized

" It's okay, mind if I try again?" I asked, determined to perfect it now. She nodded and got out of the way. Music turned on and I stopped.

" No, turn it off." I told him

He nodded, confused and turned it off. Silence, just what I needed, I needed to concentrate.

" Tell me the order again."

" Roundhouse, cartwheel but land on heels, MJ point, MJ glide while robotic movements" she repeated. I nodded and went back over to the stereo.

" Kim, you got this" someone said. I didn't bother looking for the source and concentrated. I took a huge breathe and cancelled everything and everyone out.

I ran and did the roundhouse...cleared

Cartwheel and land on heels...cleared! ...focus...

MJ point... cleared

MJ slide... cleared

Robotic movement.. cleared!

Yes! I did it! I was so excited I did a handspring and front flip.

The cheering died down and they stared at me

" Really?.. More with the staring?" I asked and they cheered again

Catherine squeezed me into another hug and I hugged back. This is what this school is about.

Not competition, or rivalries but the actual pride in dancing. This gave me a boost of confidence and I was surrounded by the Dragons, they didn't look all that happy.

Buzzkill...

"Kim!"

" What?" i asked confused

" Why did you help that Wasabi Worm!?" Frank scolded, the studio died down

" Why was that against the rules? Helping another dancer?" I retorted

" As a matter of fact, it was" he snarled

"And where is your handbook?" I raised my voice

" Right here" he pointed to himself

" Last time I checked, you're filled with stupid, not intelligence" I countered holding his gaze. I heard some snickers but paid no attention.

" Last time I checked you out you weren't this defiant" he spat

" You check me out?... gross" I replied disgusted

" Your contents looked promising" he replied circling me... I became very uncomfortable.

" And now?.." I asked hesitantly

" You might have to be returned" I shuddered

" Please do, I don't like to be read " I returned

I felt him behind me " but I'm not done reading" he whispered but seemed so loud

He touched my ass, that crossed the line " Yes you are" I fired pushing his arm away and backing up

" Why? Don't like to be shared?" he asked coming closer

" As a matter of fact, I don't" I gazed

" Pity" he replied

" A pity I ever joined your little book club, that is a pity" I said backing up.

He stared daggers at me. " Such a shame, so much potential"

" I don't know what you're talking about'

" Shame that you are wasting your talents" he said ignoring me

" You're right, shame on using it on the Dragons"

" You think you're so much better than everyone else don't you?" he said ignoring me again

" I do not."

" Yes you do"

" I believe there is a line between cocky and confidence. You are the cocky and I am the confidence, dumbass" I fired as I earned some chuckles

_Where the hell was Miss Alice?_

" Being cocky isn't a crime" he spat

" It isn't but it should be, it shows someone's true colors"

" And your colors are being painted across the studio like a canvas"

" That made no sense"

" Maybe not to your little freshman brain." he took his pointer finger and nudged me across the forehead

" Don't touch me" I snarled

" Ohhh, touchy touchy" he mocked

" What no more comebacks?" I smirked

He got in my face " You really want to go there fresh meat?"

" Yeah, I do. And I believe you insulted half of the class" I retorted

He shrugged " Not like any of the freshmen are going to do anything about it" he looked around and waited for a response

" I do believe you were once a freshman, twice."

" Yeah but I'm no longer a freshman. So, I don't give a shit"

" Well, I don't like to be insulted"

" Clearly, otherwise you wouldn't be getting in my face"

" I'm not in your face." I got closer " This is in your face"

We had a staring contest until he spoke " Well, Kimmy... you have pretty little eyes don't you?"

I Backed up, disgusted " I believe that this" i gestured between us " Will NEVER EVER happen, you're not the ladies man, Frank. No matter how much you think you are" more chuckles...

He went red " And who is a ladies man?"

" I don't waste my time classifying men's characteristic to see if one is a ladies man or not. I have better things to do with my time. Why? Do you stare at men and classify them?" I smirked and he got madder.

" I am straight"

" You're straight right?" I countered.

" Yes"

The studio erupted in laughter, he didn't get it until a dragon informed him. He stormed up to me and got in my face, the laughter stopped

" You better watch yourself" he huffed

" But I got you for that don't I?" I smirked

" So, you like that?"

" I will never enjoy someone like YOU staring at me"

" Can't handle this much man?"

I laughed dryly " I can handle Jerry. So, yeah I'm pretty sure I can handle you"

" You think Jerry is a man?"

" He's twice the man you'll ever be" I spat

He jolted towards me " Did you expect me to jump or something? I'm not something to push around bucko" my temper rising

" Ohh, hear that guys? I got a pet name! Bucko... nice ring to it.. why are you a cowgirl"

I backed up in disgust " Not in your world" I spat and looked away and saw many horrified looks from the dancers

" But aren't you from the south?" he asked

" I am, why do you care?"

" You would say something like that! Like you always do.. that figure of speech everyone loves but I can't stand!" he shouts

" Figures of speech.. what?"

" You stupid girl" he rolled his eyes

" Says the stupid one"

He rolled his eyes again " Didn't I tell you to watch it?"

" Yup, and I see perfectly."

" And what exactly do you see?" he countered

" I see all these talented dancers standing around us, watching because they know that if they get involved you might ruin their lives. I respect them because I would be doing to same thing. I see our reflections in the mirror. I see poor Chelsea over there not knowing what to do. I see Jack at his DJ system watching with anger. I see Jerry smirking because I called him a man but now he looks like he wants to rip your head off, so brotherly really." I shook my head and smiled downwards.

"I see Brody standing not too far away with death glares heading your way. I see Pretty in Pink filing their nails, thankful for the wasted time. I see BBB watching with amused looks. I But most importantly, I see you."

" Really and what else do you see"

" That I'm in the way between you and the people. RIght in between and you can't stand it'

"I can't stand what exactly?"

" That even though I'm apart of your stupid dance group, you haven't gotten the attention you wanted. Thinking that having me in your group would gain popularity and it didn't"

" Not exactly. I can't stand YOU because you think you're perfect in every fucking way" he got closer

I stormed up to him " I am not perfect... and neither are you. No one is perfect, everyone has room for improvement. Especially your dancing."

He scoffed " My dancing? How about YOUR dancing?"

" Like how the first time we danced I fixed every error you had? And my dancing needs improvement? Well sorry I don't get up everyday to make sure if Frank is going to approve of me today" I said sarcastically

" Well you should"

" The world doesn't revolve around you!" I yelled

" Temper temper.. tsk tsk..."

" I do have a temper and you don't want to see me pop"

" Oh I'm sooo scared of you"

" You should be" I said through clenched teeth. People started to back up because I think people were getting my message

" Ohhh, people are starting to smell your stench and are backing up" he snickered

" Well, I do smell like sweat. Just like you... wait no, you smell like the manure I pick up back at the stables" I fired

" I SAID WATCH YOUR MOUTH"

" Why? Can't handle the competition?" thinking of earlier, smirking while folding my arms

" What competition? I only see you."

" Glad to know your eyesight is working but... I don't see much" eying him up

" I'm your biggest nightmare"

" I'm terrified" I deadpanned

" You should be." he got in my face, again

" If I didn't know any better I thought you were about to kiss me" I fired

" Like this?"

Before I could respond he rammed his lips onto mine and held my face so I couldn't move.

I was finally released and I backed up furiously and wiped my mouth vigorously.

" You asshole!" I spat wiping my mouth, I think I saw everyone I knew tense up.

" You didn't enjoy it?" he laughed

" Hell no you psycho!"

" That's because you're an incompetent southern bell blonde" he fired

That's it, I lost it.

All hell broke loose.

I charged at him, everyone knew this was last straw.

I was this close to punching him square in the mouth when someone grabbed me by the waist.

" You can judge me all you want but having a different hair color doesn't mean anything! The nerve you have to kiss me! I may be a southern bell but that means I know when to man up and fight, Shirley Temple! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" I screamed at him.

" Awwe, poor Kimmy can't reach me" he mocked

I screamed in frustration ' Let me go!' I yelled at my captor

" Awee, her boyfriend has a complex" he mocked again

" I do not have a boyfriend! You should be thankful I'm being held back by these muscle arms! A lot of people can't hold me back! If I was free I'd be pounding your face in!'

" Don't make promises you can't keep"

" Of trust me when I say this, Shirley. You and your little dragons are cowards! You will regret this!"

" What? I did absolutely nothing wrong, it's not like I didnt hit you or anything... actually that sound like a good idea" he started to approach me. I froze and stopped restraining.

_Was he going to hit me?_

" I'd like to see you try" Brody stepped in standing in front of me.

" I can fight my own battles, Brody" I spat still staring at frank and his thugs that I considered friends

" yeah, Brody. Step aside and we'll handle this like civilized people" Frank snorted

" Civilized?! You are nowhere near civilized! Insulting her like trash? Kissing her like she's a whore? Hitting a female! Are you crazy?!" Brody shouted

" She said so herself. Coming from the south she knows when to MAN up and fight" Frank countered

" Are you kidding me?" Brody shouted

" No, step aside" Frank tried to push Brody

" Make me" Brody snorted

Frank pushed Brody down but he soon stood up and recovered. They were about to straight fist fight.

Jerry jumped in and started pushing Frank backwards as did many other male dancers. Other dancers tried to get Brody under control while I was being dragged away by my captor.

" Kim! Calm down!" my captor shouted.. jack?

" Calm down? Are you kidding me? I take orders from no man! Let me go! Let me at him!" I scrambled

" No, I can't let you." he whispered that gave me chills

" Why not!"

He stayed silent and his grip tightened around me waist prevented me from escaping. Why did he have to be so damn strong?

" Where is Miss Alice!" Grace shouted coming towards me over all the chaos

" She had a meeting and expected me to watch over the class!" Chelsea said frantically. Thats the first time I've heard her out of her wise phase.

" Some job you did!' someone yelled... Donna

" Not now Donna!" Grace yelled

" Actually I will right now!" she yelled and pushed Donna aside.

" You bitch! Look at what you've done!" she shouted in my face

I struggled against my grip from Jack

" Are you kidding me?! Frank did this!" I shouted back

" You stupid whore! If you get us all in trouble I swear I'll.

" You'll what?! Try and ruin my life?! You're not gonna! Know why? Because I don't let rich-daddy's-girls-whore-ass-no-good-bitch get in my way from pursuing my dreams!" I yelled

Then I grew pissed, the bitch _slapped_ me square across the face.

I felt Jack loosen his grip from shock and I tried to get free so I could get to her perfect fucking face.

I almost got her but I was swung backwards by Jack.

" JACK! LET ME GO!" I yelled over the chaos

" NO! You are better than this!" he shouted in my ear.

Suddenly all my girlfriends started pushing Pretty in Pink away from me in a screaming match. All the male dancer are trying to separate Frank and Brody from killing each other. Jerry is trying to be the adult, shocker. But is failing miserably. BBB walked up to me, great these assholes

" WHat do you want Ray?" Jack stated as he held a firm grip on my waist as I tried to wiggle free.

" Nothing, _Jack_." Ray got down to my level and I stopped trying to escape to look at him

" What Ray" I said in a calmer tone but through clenched teeth, trying to contain my anger towards Frank

" You have earned our respect" he said, without another word he stood up and walked away with BBB following suit. They eventually helped break up the almost fight.

I looked at Jack and he was as confused as I was... _earned their respect..?_

_What?_

Realizing Frank was free he stomped towards me, making me try to go towards him but to be stopped my Jacks stronghold.

Stupid muscles

Frank pointed at me and... smiled.

Not a moment too soon, he was being dragged away by the male dancers.

" HEEEYYYYY!" someone screamed

Uh oh...

The studio became silent.

" Here's the deal" Jerry stated

" No one says word to any administration or they'll hand us our asses, got it?! Not a word!" he yelled. I've never seen Jerry this... _manly_. It was weird.

Everyone nodded quickly.

" Now, being the only sane one. Class dismissed. Everyone out of here!" he shouted as the studio rushed to get out of the studio.

Not even a minute later, the studio was nearly empty.

I was still struggling against Jack's grip

" Will you and your two things you call arms let me go!" I shouted

" Lower your voice!" Grace scolded

I huffed in annoyance and finally gave up trying to escape and relaxed. I closed my eyes and took time to recompose myself. I noticed that I was now on the ground, I wonder how I ended up on the floor.

Jack's hold actually felt, comfortable... and warm and safe..something I haven't felt in a long time. I laid back on Jack's chest and he put his chin on my head.

I took a couple more deep breathes and recovered my breathing.

If my emotions weren't shot I'd still be pissed at him, but I'm grateful.

Finally, deciding to open my eyes. As they flutter open I see all my friends surrounding me with eyes full of concern.

I huffed and sat up.

I looked around the circle around me.

Jerry, Grace, Chelsea, Brody, Catherine, Eddie, and Heather.

" Are you okay, chika?" Jerry asked.

" Not really." I responded examining him to make sure he didn't get hurt. He had a bruise and a scrape on his lip but other than that he looked fine. " You're hurt" I said crawling over to him and grabbing his face in my hands so I can get a better look at his lip.

He took my hands and put them down, holding them " I'm fine, Kim. But are you?"

I shook my head no.

" What the hell was all that about?" Grace asked

I shrugged

" Was he seriously mad because you helped me..?" Catherine asked with her big green eyes

" That's what it looked like, but there had to be something more" Eddie spoke up. I directed my attention towards him. He had a bruise on his arm with blood streaking down.

"Eddie, your arm" I said going towards him and grabbing his arm " It's purple... and bleeding" I whispered. " Who did it?" I asked

" Kim, don't worry about me. It's just a bruise"

" Who did it?" I asked firmly

He shrugged "Some Black Dragon." This made my blood boil, I looked at him in the eyes " That is unacceptable" I stated

" Kim." a voice said, I turned to see Brody.. with a bloody nose, cut on his eyebrow and bruised knuckles.

" Brody!" I stood up and rushed towards him and picked his head up with my hands " Oh my word.." I whispered looking at the damage " You big idiot.."

" Says the idiot" he laughed dryly restating what I said, I chuckled at his failed attempts

" Why?" I said using my sleeve to wipe the blood from his nose

" You." he replied simply. I cringed at it and took my sleeve away and stepped back.

I shook my head. " None of you should be hurt because of me. You should've let me at him like I wanted"

" And have him _Kill_ you? I don't think so" Jack replied, I looked at him. He didn't have any marks because he was holding me back the whole time.

" At least I would've died trying" I laughed dryly, no one else made a sound

" That's not funny, Kim" Heather spoke up grabbing my shoulders

" What were you thinking?" she asked me

I shrugged " I lost it" I said looking down

" Obviously." eddie added

I rolled my eyes " I would've too, if someone kissed me like that, talked to me like that, did ANY of that" Grace added in disgust, her voice dying down as she spoke

I saw Jack cringe when she said kiss...

" I'm surprised you had control of your temper that long" Heather spoke " Hell, at practice you go fucking nuts and attack everything when someone like Kiersten ticks you off"

I laugh, a genuine laugh. It was so true. I saw everyone smile in my change in mood.

" I knew Frank... I don't know kiersten. Frank took things to a whole new level. Speaking of which do any of you have water?" I asked

Jerry handed me his gatorade " Here, what's it for?"

I took it in my mouth and swished it around in my mouth and spit it out the window.

" That bad?" Catherine chuckled

" It was disgusting.." I cringed at the memory " Now that will haunt my dreams" I closed my eyes

" The things he said were..." Chelsea started

" Don't" I cut her off, with hurt in my voice. " Don't even bring it back up..." I whisper refusing to look at their sorrowful faces

The silence was killer. I looked in the mirror and saw a very distraught me. " This isn't me" I whispered but I knew they heard me

" What do you mean?" Catherine stood next to me looking in the mirror

" College stinks" I muttered

Everyone stood up and we all looked at ourselves in the mirror.

Heather, Chelsea, Catherine, Me, Jack, Jerry, Grace, Eddie then Brody.

We stood there just observing. I refused to look at myself, I looked at everyone else.

Everyone else's damages

" I guess this means I'm out of the Dragons" I chuckle dryly

" Same" Brody added

It became silent once again, I turned away from the mirror, disgusted. I could feel everyone looking at my reflection

" Don't beat yourself up about this" Jerry turned

"Don't you know? I already have" I whispered wiping the dry blood off his upper lip, wondering if he caught what I meant.

Without another word, I turned on my heels and walked out of the studio leaving my bag behind along with my last sense of morality.

JACK'S POV

I was about to go after her when Chelsea held my arm. " Let her go... She needs to be alone."

I nodded and went back over to my equipment.

" I can't believe Frank" Brody spoke up... surprised he didn't run after her t tell more lies or kiss her and confess his love for her or something.

" Whoa there buddy, I think you made your point" Catherine said holding him back from leaving.

" Someone has to go after her." he said

" No, I would want to be alone after all of this" Grace added

" But she's not you." he retorted

" Neither are you" I spat not looking up from my DJ set

I heard him scoff but I made no effort in wasting my breath

" Here, let me help you" Grace offered. I nodded and we started to gather everything up

" You got it bad, lover boy" she whispered, I smile at myself but soon remove it when I glance around the studio as my mind brings back the flashes of what just happened.

We finished collecting my gear and sat it on the floor. I glance around at everyone.

Grace is now tending to Eddie's bruised and bloody arm,

Heather is speaking to Chelsea quietly.. probably trying to figure out what she is going to tell Miss Alice when she returns,

Jerry is leaning over the window leaning on his forearms looking at the campus,

then finally, Brody is betting taken care of by Catherine. If I didn't know any better I'd say she's flirting with him. Was he flirting back, I had no idea. But if he was then he was the scum I knew. Hurting Kim in some way.

Putting my hands in my pocket I walked over to Jerry and put my forearms on the windowsill and stared out at the campus.

There was this silence between us, I couldn't put my finger on it, just silence.

" Frank is a dead man" Jerry whispered obviously pissed still looking around

" Make that a dead man times two" i answered

" Did you hear the things he said to her Jack? They were..." he paused trying to find the word

" I know... no man should talk to a women like that, especially Kim" I answer

" Those sexual refrences had me on the edge, if I was Kim I would've kicked him in the dick when he touched my ass but yet she remained so.. calm"

I cringe and the memory. The fire in his eyes when he took it upon himself to be so seductive and touch her ass as if she was just a number.

I didn't answer, my mind replayed the moment..

" I know that must've kill you" he whispered

" It killed me when he yelled her name in the first place" I muttered " It killed me when Brody stood in front of her instead of me, It killed me when he was fighting Frank instead of me. The whole thing killed me" I ranted quietly making sure Brody didn't overhear us.

" What killed me the most was when she said '_Don't you see? I already have'_ and she walked out. Jack, she looked into my soul when she said that..."

" That was so painful to watch, her walk out so broken"

" I don't think broken, just... I don't know, that feeling though"

I nodded

" I think what bothers her the most is that she is hating herself because we stepped in and took it all, and not her" he realized

" That's what I don't get, like she wasn't afraid" i answered

" I think you and I both know she's not afraid of anyone. Come on, I heard her say she takes orders from no man. Would that include her father?" he asked getting quiet when he said father.

" That's... interesting. Think about it, her mom is her best friend. She told us all about her acheivements and how her mom was always there but never of her problems. The only problem I know was the high school competition..." i stated thinkingly

" That's true... in all honesty... we have no idea who she is"

" We can't really blame her I mean, noone beside you knows about me"

" But Jack, she has _noone_, you have me, she has _noone_" he repeated

" But she has us..."

" Jack.." he said warningly... I got it, no one has been there for her in all honesty

" She is mysterious.." i broke the silence

" And worrying me the hell out. Think Jack" he looked at me " She said NO MAN, she wanted to beat Frank, she wanted you to let go, she got worked up because we took her shots, she's hiding something." He paused in thought

" What?" I asked

" I think... that," he paused again still in thought. I waited...

" That... her whole thing, her whole life, she's never had anyone besides her mother there for her. She's not used to people being there for her. I think she's scared we'll get hurt or something.." he whispered

" Hurt from what..?"

" That's what I'm afraid of... we don't know" We looked out the window again.

" We're going to head out, yall okay?" Grace said as they were all heading out.

" I looked back " We'll be fine"

" Alright, I'm taking Kim's dance bag and seeing if she's in the room or not, see you's later" she walked out

The rest of them followed and were out the door and closed it.

" Then there were the bro's.." I sighed

We stood there for a good amount of time just staring out the window. DUring this time my mind flashed to the events that were held this morning

_Your contents looked promising..._

_You stupid girl..._

_Don't you have pretty little eyes..._

_Why? Are you a cowgirl?..._

_Why? Like this?..._

_That kiss... disgusted me, how he manhandled her..._

_Maybe not your little freshman brain_

_Want to go there fresh meat?_

_Can't handle this much man?_

_Pity._

_But I'm not done reading.._

_Don't like to be shared?_

_Your little boyfriend has a complex.._

_Awe, Kimmy can't reach me.._

_Wasabi Worms..._

_Didn't I tell you to watch it?!_

_You didn't enjoy it?_

_That's because you're an incompetent southern belle blonde..._

_That's because you're an incompetent southern belle blonde ;_ My mind repeated...

" You thinking about it to?" Jerry broke the silence

" Flooding it, it,, makes me so angry" I said through clenched teeth

" I bet you're not the only one because i'm still pissed"

" Hey, she said you were twice the man Frank would ever be" I tried to cheer him up

He smiled " I didn't expect her to say that, you don't know how good that feels" he nodded his head smiling

" I don't." i answered dryly

" I didn't-"

" It's cool, at least she saw me pissed off at the whole thing" I shrugged looking out the window

" Hey, she called your arms all muscley and that not a lot of people can hold her back, give you props" he joked dryly, I smiled anyways

" Woopdedoo, held back a chick"

" Don't deny you enjoyed holding her back instead of him" he replied surrendering

I chuckled and nodded.

" Hey, she leaned back on you and relaxed when she stopped resisting." he patted my shoulder

I shrugged " I didn't complain" I smiled

" So... was it like "OMG, SHE'S LIKE...totally perfect in my holddd" he said in a girly voice.

I pushed him lightly and chuckled " As a matter of fact it was"

" For real? Damn, I was straight on" he said with a hint of joy. I chuckled and shook my head.

We both looked out the window and continued to watch the people walk around aimlessly.

I'm still pissed about everything but being with Jerry changes my mood instantly.

" DO you think she'll tell us?" I ask

" I hope so, she has us worrying more than a mother loses their child"

" That sounded like kim, sorta" I chuckled

" Whether she likes it or not, this college will always want her attention and they will always get it because she's worth it" he said

" I'm actually glad Donna dragged us here"

" Come again?"

"I mean, brung us to the college. Minus all the bullshit and dance drama but in general. We both know if we went anywhere else we wouldn't have this life"

" Hell yeah, I got more friends for life now. And I'm not just stuck with you" he joked and laughed

" I know right? I'd had to live with you for the rest of my life" I played along

" Oh the agony!' he said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and then he punched me, really punched me

" What the hell?" I questioned

" Come on, fight me" he said getting into a stance

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah dude, come on, we both have some steam to release. Release it on eachother. We both know we won't kill eachother." he said still in his stance.

" alright, you asked for it" I replied getting into a stance as well.

We spared and released all of our anger out and it felt good. We were eventually panting and sitting against the floor.

" Feel better?" he asked

" Much, you?"

" I kinda wished it was someone else but yeah." he replied

" I feel ya" I answered looking at my reflection in the mirror. I looked sweaty and unappealing. Oh well..

I put my fist up and he pounded it, just like old times.

Finally, the bell rang that ended first period.

I wonder what everyone was doing for the wasted time.

What was Kim doing..?

Was she going to show up next period?

Jerry bid me goodbye saying he was going to go see Mika even though she said she wasn't ready but was going to walk her to class anyways. I made my way to the band building and overheard everyone already buzzing about the Dragons, Frank and Kim. People looked me because I held her back the whole time. I ignored the stares and eventually entered the classroom.

I saw Kim, in a whole new outfit... and personality.

She was smiling... that's good, I think

She was wearing yellow skinny jeans, a black base shirt flooded with white polka dots on it, it looked buisinessy. Like a mini dress but a shirt with a yellow belt over the shirt under the bust then under the belt the shirt rounded like a the little dress i mentioned but clearly a shirt and black flats. Her hair was left down in little waves she always has.

Most girls would say it didn't match but in a guys head, that was daring and bold. Two things that we love.

Her back was turned towards me and she was talking to Nicole. I notice the guys glance at her every now and then, I mean who wouldn't? She was the only splash of color in the room. Granted there wasn't a lot of girls in the small class to begin with but the other girls wore dark colors to keep up with their "rocker" vibe personality.

Kim was a rockstar no matter what she wore, literally. She could shred any chick here and not have to have a "rocker" style. But she has pulled off the style before.. so..Let's just say Kim looks good in anything and everything. There

I see Nicole wave over at me. Nicole, she's not bad with her electric blue streaks and crazy personality but she's just so damn proud for her to notice the guys check her out. But she's not my type anyways..

" Hey Jack" nicole greets

" Sup" I nod my head

" Hey" Kim greets happily, I wonder what's going on in her head, because I'm confused. I'd think she'd still be upset but I bet she made a wall to cover that up just like she does everything else.

" Wanna grab one and join us?" Nicole asked. I just noticed they are both holding guitars.

I walk over to the guitar wall and pick up my black and orange fading electric that I use every class and sit down in their little circle.

Nicole is holding her usual bright blue electric that JUST so happens to match the streaks in her hair.

Kim is holding the red, white and blue striped guitar I found in the dance studio not too long ago. I guess she's the one that left it there. Everyone usually has their own guitar and sticks it on the wall with their name written above it like me, Jerry and Nicole. Not Kim, she just grabs the schools guitar and messes with only the red, white and blue striped guitar. I'd say I think it's her's but that guitar is under "school property" section.

" Kim?" I asked now intrigued

" Yeah?"

" Why don't you ever bring your own guitar?"

" My guitar is personal and it's just so awesome someone might steal it." she replied

I laugh thinking it's a joke when she's serious.

" Really? There are a lot of cool guitars up on the wall, sure you don't want to bring yours?"

" I'd bring it but not keep it here. It's customized." she replied tuning the red and blue school guitar. I nodded not pressing about it any longer. I understand, my orange/black guitar was given to me by my grandfather. I treat it like my kid. I don't mind keeping it here because we are the only people in this room during the whole day and Mr. Kotary locks the door when class is over so I have reason to believe it will be safe.I think it's cool we're his only class.

It amazes me only like 20-30 people take professional band out of the entire campus, I shrug. A lot of people have their own bands out of campus if they major in music so they don't need the class or they just don't have room. Doesn't bother me.

" Ayeee, everyones here!" Jerry shouted as he bursted through the doors as everyone laughed and greeted him. " Yo! Kim!" he greeted giving her a hug, which she returned

" hey Jer" she replied with a smile

" I see you have a guitar today" he remarked grabbing his maroon red bass off the wall. He uses that sucker for everything, the song "Don't you worry child" to trying to incorporate it in a gospel song, he's nuts.

" Yep" she replied continuing to tune it.

" PLanning on singing today miss?" Nicole nudged her

She shook her head " No, not anymore" she said without looking up

We frowned

" C'mon, don't let those douches fog your judgement" Nicole added

She shrugged

" Kim?" I asked

" Yeah?" she looked up, I smiled. She looked up to me

" When was the last time you really sang?" I asked honestly curious

She looked away " The first day of school"

" WHat? What do you do during choir?" Jerry asked sitting down next to her

She shrugged again " I lip sing"

" Why? Your voice is beautiful" I stated

She looked towards us " For some reason when those dweebs said it, I believed it. And you guys know me, I usually brush these things off but for some reason this stuck"

We stayed quiet trying to find what to say.

" Do you believe them?" Nicole asked

" I mean... when they said it I was stunned. I didn't at first but the more I tried during choir the more they criticized so I just lip sung from then on and they stopped" she shrugged again

" Stop shrugging" Nicole scolded and Kim rolled her eyes and smiled

" It doesn't matter, I'm perfectly fine without singing" she said strumming some chord

" It does matter" Jerry stated firmly.

" Not really. I mean seriously, it's my decision so just leave it alone' she said bitterly looking at her guitar.

We didn't bring it back up in respect with what happened today. Almost the college already knows thanks to big mouths.

AKA Pretty in Pink

But no one really told administration from what I heard on my way here. At least everyone looked at her but whenever she looked in their direction, even unintentionally they'd turn away, I'd do that same.

Mostly, they'd catch me looking at them looking at her and they'd turn away, smart.

Kim started some strum pattern and we somehow fof our way in and made our cool little sound. Jerry and his killer bass line, as usual.

Brody surprisingly joins in with his keyboard contraptions and makes it retro/pop sound and the whole class eventually adds some sort of sound. We didn't make a song but just some really cool music. It's funny, every time Kim does something, the class will like follow when she does something like this.

Jerry was right, this college always has her attention, whether she liked it or not, we loved her.

Some kid got on drums, then another a ukulele and then a banjo, we were a mess of music.

It was actually fun, it made me forget of the events of first period, as did everyone else. We were just kids doing what we loved. The way it should always be.

I still don't get how Kim hide her emotions so swiftly, every other girl would've been bummed the whole day, but Kim isn't just some other girl.

We ended up turning on the radio and playing along to the songs that came on for the remainder of class. We turned it up on blast, being on the top floor of the band building has it's perks!

Everyone in the class has a nice voice to harmonize with or sing lead in one of the songs one way or another. A lot of them have choir next with Kim but don't really associate with her all that much or something.

Class ended too soon and Kim was out the door, avoiding me and Brody, which is understandable. I want to go after her but I'll be nice and give her space.

I meet up with eddie and we head to optic illusion. Surprisingly, I have a talent for drawing, I'm not the best but you can classify me as good. Professor Harley has really helped me improve in my drawing skills, he's real chill. Like Mr. Kotary, he believes we are grown up enough to know what is wrong in the classroom and how to use things properly so he just walks around, giving tips, sits in his office or is drawing himself.

He is a professional artist for a reason, he is extraordinary.

He also doesn't mind Kim coming in at least once a week because apparently a lot of the staff aren't too happy with the choir dweebs either. So, as compromise, Kim can come here whenever she is kicked out as long as she does some art work, even if it's terrible. And also to make sure he doesn't get ratted out or in trouble. SO, she has to do something to make it look like she's apart of the class.

This week we are going to make a huge banner for spirit week but have the affect that the whales, our mascot, it really playing football in the ocean. It's suppose to be fun but artistic, not so much realistic because this is optical illusion for a reason.

Eddie and I are talking about that night. He feels like crap and disgusted. I can't blame him, I feel the same way. How we weren't able to get Donna and her bastards away from us just because they are who they are. Since he dorms with Milton, Milton is still heartbroken.

According to Eddie, Milton doesn't even exist anymore. It's like the whole break up, broke him. He sits around eating ice cream and watching chick flicks and crying as if he was a girl.

Julie isn't all that hot either. Considering they have like every class together, the whole tech staff has noticed the change of atmosphere between the two. Julie refuses to listen to Miltons pleas for forgiveness and try to explain but she refuses.

Sometimes I think she's as stubborn as Kim. Julie is kinda being a bitch about it though, I mean he deserves an explanation.

According to Mika, Julie is still hurt but masks it whenever in public but once she hits her dorm she is as hurt as Milton is with the ice cream and movies.

I can't help but feel that it's my fault. Donna really wanted me but brought her girls to keep them distracted while she had her way with me. Her plan, worked, sadly.

I also think that she is apart of the whole operation with the dragons and BBB. That was their role, to split us apart so Kim would be more vulnerable I guess. It worked.

I comfort Eddie the best I can but it's just that feeling you get when you feel like trash.

Not 30 minutes later, Kim storms in muttering to herself and grabs a paintbrush and plays with the bristles at the end.

We are so used to this and we all hate the dweebs for what she does to everyone in the class.

Kim doesn't have tendencies to lie very well so whatever she says is most likely true, exaggerated by her anger, more probable.

" Come on over Kim, you can paint this cloud" Damien offers her over. He's a senior and amazing. He is relatively short, about the same height as Kim with brown buzz cut hair and a face full of freckles on his fair skin.

" Thanks" she says putting on a smock so she wouldn't get paint on her yellow pants and polka dotted shirt.

" What happened this time girlie?" Allison laughed writing in big letters across the banner

" Same old same old.." she muttered

" Kim" she repeated

She huffed " Well, leaving 2nd period in such a great mood, I decided I was going to actually sing today. That didn't blow over to well, apparently. I wasn't even singing loud, I was just harmonizing in the background but NOOOO i was trying to overpower the lead vocalist" she said sarcastically

" WHo's the lead vocalist?" Eddie asked

" Donna" she spat not looking up from painting. There were huffs in annoyance

" I bet she pays them or something to piss me off" Kim said.

" THAT, or you're just so damn good they can't stand it" a sophomore added, Rosemary.

Kim rolled her eyes " I'm not better than Jennifer. So, I don't know why they don't yell at her or something. Don't get me wrong I love Jenn but damn"

We laughed at her and continued painting. Professor Harley walked in from his office

" Hello Kim" he greeted chuckling " Great to see you... again"

" Nice to see you too" she smiled

" I see you found refuge in painting the hell out of that cloud" he noticed

She chuckled and looked down " You could say that"

" Nice cloud though" he commented

" Thanks"

" You miners well join the class next year Kim, you're not that bad" he said seriously.

She stayed quiet for a minute " That's an exemplary offer, I will indeed think about it" she thought out loud.

" Well, my door is always open" he bidded leaving the room

" It's true Kim. All the times you're in here, just transfer already" Damien added

She shrugged " Nah, I don't quit. I'll continue the class until next fall and probably switch or something" she said painting another cloud.

We worked in silence for a little while. Eddie and I were finished our little section and sat observing everyone else. I guess Kim got tired of painting cloud because we made eye contact for a long time. Her eyes... I couldn't figure them out.

People says eyes can tell a whole story. Kim's... not a chance.

Her eyes move to Eddie and they start mouth talking, since I suck at it, I didn't know what they were talking about.

They were done and Eddie told me she was apologizing again. I nodded my head

" So Kim.." Damien started

" Yeah?" she said leaning up against the wall with her legs crossed

" What, ya know.. happened first period..?" he hesitantly asked, her mood changed instantly. Standing up, pacing and crossing her arms.

_Here we go.._

" Why?" she asked

" Rumors, so many. I want to know the truth, that's all" he whispered. Her mood softened at his response.

She made contact with me and she gave huge sigh and I nodded. Why she looked at me for permission, I'll never know. But I'm kinda glad she acknowledged me.

She sat down by the window, put her arm up and rested her chin on it and looked down. She looked so... upset.

I know this morning was bad but was it THAT bad?... Gran it I'm still pissed but...

" Take you time, if it's really that bad then you don't have to ..." the girl started

" No, I need to... need to talk about it, get it off my chest and I seem to do that a lot here so .." she laughed awkwardly. We just stared, she looked back out the window and told everything. From the moment she woke up in Brody's dorm, which I was kinda upset about because I was involved in her passing out dilemma, to ing out. Though she did leave out what happened after Jerry yelled for everyone to get out.

Soon she was finished and we were silent, her face never leaving the window to the campus below. She told us how she felt, when it was felt and everything after. She felt betrayed when Frank turned on her and raised his voice.

She felt sick to her stomach when he kissed her

She felt like a play thing when he checked her out

She felt confident with her sarcastic remarks

She felt secure when we had her backs

She left rage when he called her southern belle, incompetent and stupid blonde which made her want to strike at him

She felt terrible when all her friends took her fight got hurt somehow, emotionally and/or physically.

She hated this, all of it.

But she felt appreciated when we always listen to her and comfort her.

It's been sometime and I think everyone, including myself, were absorbing everything she told us. I never knew the sarcastic Kim Crawford was capable of all this... rage.

Allison stood up, walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at her.

" I... am so proud of you" Allison stated looking out the window. Kim turned wih a puzzled look.

" C'mon, you don't think you're alone do you?"

Kim shook her head. " Good, because no matter the situation, the people involved or the distance. Someone will always be there for you. You may feel lost and not believe it but even up there" she looked up motioning towards the sky " We're here" she removed her hand and hugged Kim " And honey, because of this situation, you are going to bring more and more people on your side."

Kim pulled away " Side?"

" Don't you see, Kimberly? You're tearing up this place, everyone is starting to see that no matter who you are, what you do or what you wear. We're just, people. No one will be above us or below. We're all here for a reason and one reason only, education. How far that education will be put to use in our careers, we'll never know. But we'll learn." Allison stated

Kim was silent standing there.. " Thank you... But ever call me Kimberly again, and I'll rip your arms off and shove them down your throat" she smiled as ALlison put her hands up in surrender... Same old Kim.

I was about to say something but the bell rang. Damn... I think Kim saw. SHe put her smock up and straightened out her yellow pants off, even though nothing was on them. We started to clean up quickly because we were distracted. We managed to clean up pretty well. We were standing there awkwardly until the small little sanctuary went up and gave Kim a group hug.

If I didn't know Kim, I'd be thinking the same exact thing they were.

" Don't think of me any less, I don't need pity" Kim stated as she struggled to get out

" Not in a million years Kim" Eddie spoke as the rest nodded. They all released and rushed off to n4th period so they wouldn't be marked late. I looked for Kim but I didn't see her, she escaped again. I huff in annoyance. I'm the last to walk out of the class room to see Kim leaning against the wall.

" Took you long enough" she stated as she stood up straight

" You waited..." I whisper in disbelief

" Well.. duh"

" Kim, I-"

" Stop, I'm sorry" she interrupted

" No I'm sorry" i countered

" NO, I'm SORRY... for everything" she looked away. We stood in silence. Mainly me watching her and her refusing to look at me.

" What for?" I broke

She shrugged " I don't know.." she looked down the hallway

" Yes you do"

She shrugged again.

" Well, I'm sorry too. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have slept in the garden, or in Brody's room or make you question yourself" I blabbered while making hand gestures and counting on my fingers of all the things I caused " Or make you stop singing or make you not want to talk to me or not talk to the rest of the gang or make you cry, which by the way killed me or have you kicked out the black dragons or Frank..."

I was cut off by a bone crushing hug by Kim. I was surprised but hugged back immediately. I sat my chin on her head and tightened my grip. I felt her relax. _Wait, why was she hugging me?_ Oh well...

She pulled away quickly and put her hands behind her back. _Well that was now awkward.._

" What was that for?..." I asked

" For everything else" she shrugged still not making eye contact. We were almost to the CC for lunch.

" For being there even when I wasn't I guess. You were right, the dragons were.."

" You don't even have to go there." I cut her off noticing they were now a very tense subject.

She nodded and continued walking but I stopped her and made her face me but she still didn't look at me. " Listen to me, no matter the situation, the distance or time, I will ALWAYS be here for you, do you understand?" I asked pleadingly. Even though she hasn't even looked me in the eyes yet.

She finally did " You're just saying that" she stated firmly as if she didn't believe me.

" No, I'm not. I'm serious." I stated looking in her eyes.

" Don't make a promise that you can't keep" she lowered her voice

" Who said I promised?" I asked... which probably wasn't the smartest thing to say... shit " I mean, uh..."

" It's okay Jack, I'm used to it." she shrugged and began walking towards the CC. But I stopped her again.

" What do you mean 'your use to it?'"

" Nothing" she replied faster than it should have been

" Then why'd you say it?'

" It's nothing, just leave it alone" she continued

" No, I'm not going to leave it alone, Kim." I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around and she became very close to me... but it felt awkward. " Just tell me" I whispered

" Why do you care?"

" AM I not allowed to care?"

She huffed at my stubborness. " I'd rather not, okay?"

" Family isn't it..." i whispered looking down but I felt her jerk her head up.

" How did you know that?"

" I didn't, but you just told me" I smirked. She jerked out of my grip

" That was dirty" she rolled her eyes

I shrugged " Not really, I better you would have done the same thing"

" Not when family is a touchy subject and I of ALL people should know" she raised her voice a tad

" Woah, Kim, I'm sorry if I overstepped, I just want to help" i surrendered

" Well, I don't need helping!"

" You did this morning"... _Shit_

She froze and stomped up to me " I could have taken him" she breathed

" You never said you would though" I responded hesitantly

" I would AND could have taken him" she kept her stare. I wish I was some boyfriend and just kiss problems away because that's what I felt like doing. But sadly, restrained myself from doing so.

Oh shit, she's walking away. Then she won't talk to me and that killed me last time. I need to fix it. I ran up to her and whipped her around... again.

" What Jack" she stated

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me, I can't take not talking to you... again" i replied as honestly as I could.

She met my eyes and I could tell her emotion changed with my statement... phew...

She sighed " Okay.. but I_"

" I know, you won't forget!" I joked trying to lighten the mood. She smiled and rolled her eyes and motioned me to come on.

WE walked to lunch in the CC only to be 15 minutes late but it was lunch so... whatever.

" KIM! Oh my you scared me half to death!" Grace approached Kim and hugged her

" Grace! Chill out!"

" Chill out? You expect me to chill out?! After everything that happened and then you NOT coming home last night and this the shit this morning and you expect me to chill out!?" she exploded

" Grace... grace, it's okay. I'm fine, really I am" Kim hugged backed

Grace chuckled " I know..." and they released

We all got our lunch and talked aimlessly, Kim smiled. It seemed like she forgot about everything and just being a happy normal college student.

Milton and JUlie were silent the whole time... I felt so bad.. When the other wasn't looking, one would stare at the other and it would repeat.

Jerry and MIka are back to square one with Jerry's cheesy pick up lines and hopeless jokes. Grace, Kelsey and Eddie were holding the conversation the whole, being the happy, single students they were.

Lunch ended too soon and we all made our way to the theatre in a comfortable silence. Passing BBB, the dragons and Pretty in Pink along the way with some not too appealing looks. We took our seats and listened to the DIrector repeat what he said yesterday and got to work as usual.

It was going by so slow... until I found Kim's eyes and it lingered, and I enjoyed it.

**Hey guys! I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was caught up in projects, staying at school really late, tests and 3rd quarter grades ending and so much stress! This chapter has been ready for two days but I kept on forgetting to upload it! I'm sorry! I'm working on the next chapter as you read this! Next up... HOMECOMING! And boy will things be shocking.! I'm so excited I'm typing mega fast for this chapter!**

**I would like to thank all of my folllowers and reviewers for staying with me through this frustrating time!**

**P.S. My production is this weekend with 3 shows on each day and I won't be able to update as frequent as I would like but I am sticking to the end! NO matter how many obstacles I promise I will! Until next time,**

**-Alethea13**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

KIM'S POV

It was Thursday evening, the night before the big day... homecoming weekend. I have no idea what to expect, I'm sure it will be just like high school except much much larger and a huge deal. Not that high school wasn't a deal but this is COLLEGE.

I went to Field Hockey practice and we are beyond pumped for tomorrow. We have went through so many plays and routines. I was prepared, physically, socially and mentally. Nothing was going to stop me from putting that ball in that goal.

Nothing.

I was sitting on my bed in my pajamas remembering all the plays and tricks to remind myself to do tomorrow.

I mean tomorrow is a big deal. We are having the entire college student body goes tomorrow and not just our small audience like every other game. No, this was the real deal. I was brought out of my thoughts to Mika and Julie storming into the bedroom and Grace jumping out of the bathroom as if we were getting robbed.

" Ladies.. ladies.. What's going on?" I asked

" It's about" Mika started

" HOMECOMING" Mika and Julie screamed, i rolled my eyes. They were talking about the dance on saturday.

Grace joined their little scream fest and jumped up and down like maniacs.

" Are you guys done?' I asked still sitting on my bed.

" No!" Julie screamed as they shouted again. Soon enough the other girls from other dorm were walking in complaining that is, until, they shared why they were screaming and then, those girls joined in and screamed as well.

I had to cover my ears from the cries and shrills of the over excited females. I got sick of it and grabbed my dance bag and left.

I had to escape the one place I could be sensible in my thoughts which was now overrun by ecstatic females.

I mean yeah, homecoming is probably the most thing you'll remember aside the classes and such. I mean I don't really want to go but I am anyways just because Brody asked. High school dances were a bore, winning the crown, dancing with jerks, perverted dancing then wasting money to go out to eat at a restaurant and act like idiots.

I went to the studio, as I walked there however, I came to realization that since the incident Monday morning, the Dragons have been laying low... a little too low for my tasting. I shrugged it off when I heard music coming from one of the studios high up.

I got in the elevator and got on each level until I found the source of the music. I followed intently, trying to figure out which studio on level four was coming from. I eventually found it, at the end of the hall. Studio 4J, level 4 studio J, makes sense. I peeked through the and saw something I never imagined.

Pretty in Pink and BBB dancing with... each other.

Am I surprised?... not really

I knew it was bound to come eventually but not this soon. But then again the groups have been around for longer than I know so...

I saw Ray and Donna dancing with each other, no shock there. I looked around more cautiously, I was curious. I saw no one and looked back in the studio wondering if there was any other way I could sneak a peek. There was another door right behind jack... damn it.

Wait a minute, that's the... uhm.. uh, I don't know what that is. I went around and tried to find if it was another room or anything for that matter. I went around corners and hallways on level four but to no avail. It's been like 10 minutes and I haven't found the stinken door yet. I was walking to the elevator when there was a door right next to the elevator.

Typical.

It would be where I started.

I turned the knob, jammed.

I jiggled it a bit and it creaked open. It looked like a janitors closet, but it could have been another little studio if cleaned up properly. It was dark, dusty blinds, scruffed hardwood floors and smudged mirrors. I closed the door behind me and walked carefully across, making creaking noises in the process. Every step I took... CREAK. I eventually made i to the other side of the studio to find another door, I opened it, duh.

It was much smaller, like a closet but it had music supplies, probably where Jack keeps his stuff, the door that leads to the studio! Bingo.

I peek over to the window on the door and they are still practising. The whole group is doing something synchronized in perfect movements. That is, until someone messes up then it's like a time bomb explodes and Ray let's it all out on them. But it was a female who messed up but to no avail he held back his fury.

SOmething like 'this is the 100th time we've done this' and 'when will you learn?' or 'get it right female' and then 'we should have never agreed to this!"

This is where Donna stepped in and would get in Ray's face then they'd go at it and waste time. I look around and see Jerry sitting down, observing with a bored look on his face. Like it's not the first time they've done this.

I look at Jack's back and he's leaning on DJ set with most of his weight on his left leg, like he's seen this before too. I guess this happens frequently.

Soon enough Frank and Donna stopped and went back to practicing their dance.

They weren't bad, I admit. It caught my eyes but it was kinda seductive.

NOT my style

Oh well, for some reason I couldn't leave, I had to watch. My feet started to go numb from standing in one position for ever. I keep on having to shift my weight on different feet. I notice Jack does the same. I wonder if being a DJ makes him happy, like really happy bc right now he looks like he don't give a fuck.

Quite funny though.

I wonder what makes him happy.

Despite the dancing type, they really weren't bad. Why were they being so serious? As if there was competition. WHich doesn't make any sense because they're the best on campus.

I grew bored... the routine is repeating.. over...and over... and over... and over.

So boring..

I think I fell asleep because the next thing I know, the door opened and I fell making contact with the floor.

I jumped up, fully awake now and mentally cursing at myself because I got myself caught.

"KIM?!" it whispered. My eyes were still adjusting, next thing I know the door shut and I was shoved/dragged away

" Hey, easy.." I said trying to stay awake.

" Kim, what are you doing? It's like midnight" he whispered

" Jack..?" I said still in a daze

I heard him chuckle " No, the tooth fairy. Of course it's me" he said flinging me in his arms.

" What are you doing here?" I ask

I felt him chuckle again as I was lifted in his arms. " I could ask you the same question"

" I was.. uh.. uhm... I forgot" i said sleepily

" Tired?"

I simply nodded in his chest. I felt him chuckle again.

" Were you spying?"

I nodded " Not necessarily, I heard blaring music and decided to follow it and here I am."

" Something tells me you're lying"

" Well, I'm not."

" Okay, so did you like us?" he asked, I nodded.

" HA! caught ya"

I playfully/tiredly slapped him on his shoulder. " Hey, you never asked"

" Okay, okay" he retreated.

It was silent as he carried me, probably to my dorm. " You guys were good but... not my taste" I broke the silence

" Yeah, not mine either" he agreed

" Then why do you continue to be with them? ANd Pretty in Pink? REally?" I queston with my eyes closed. I felt him shrug.

"Why?" I asked

" WHy what?" he asked

"Why are you carrying me? WHy didn't you tell the others?"

" Well, one, they don't know about that entrance and I don't want them to know either, two, why would I? And three, they'd probably kill you. Then I'd have to intervene then it would've ended in disaster" he replied

" Why would you intervene?" I asked, he stayed silent

" Because I wouldn't do that to a friend..." he whispered

" Well thanks..." I whispered back

" Welcome... are you okay?"

" What do you mean?"

" Kim.." Ugh, I know what he means, it's about monday. Lately he's been constantly curious about my well being.

" Not now Jackson.." I whispered a tad irritated.

" Woah, whole first name, must be serious" he flabbergasted.

" Stop worrying.." I whisper

" I can't help it, I'll always worry with you" he whispers, I stay quiet, I listen to his breathing, his heartbeat, his stride.

" Thank you" I whisper

" No problem" he whispered.

IT was quiet for a while longer, how long did it take to get to my dorm?

" Almost there" he whispered as if he read my mind. I smile into his chest and snuggle in closer. He makes me feel so safe. I felt him readjust as I snuggled closer and his hold became tighter.

I think were at my dorm now because I hear a door open and snoring which I'm guessing is Grace's. I feel myself being lowered onto my soft comforter. He pulls the comforter up to me and I snuggle into it. I feel him move my bangs out of my face and hear footsteps, I guess he left..

I was pretty upset until I felt something on my forehead... a kiss.

I shoot my eyes open to see Jack's back making his way out, I assume he heard me sit up and turned around.

" Kim? Are you okay?" he asked reapproaching me. I stayed quiet, he sat down on my bed.

" Kim?"

I don't know what came over me but I scooted closer, very close, staring at him.

" Uhm..." he mumbled.

" I'm sorry..." he whispered as he looked down, I lost it. I cupped his face and planted one on him. I assume he was shocked but he kissed back. It was nice and sweet, nothing like Frank's hunger or Brody's desperation but sweet, I guess that's just Jack, a sweet guy.

I pulled away and look him in the eyes " Don't apologize, ever"

I guess he got my message because he was speechless. I grew tired and laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes. I felt him get up and he stroked my hair again and kissed me on the cheek this time, " Never" he whispered as I fell into a blissful sleep.

MORNING

11 HOURS BEFORE GAME

I wake up, on my own to see it's 5:30am. I look over and see Grace, snoring away with her arm dangling off the bed side, covers sprawled all over and drool on her pillow. Oh I am sooooo going to have to use that to blackmail her in the near future.

Deciding I won't be able to fall back asleep, I lay down and stare at the wall. Suddenly, Jake's face flashes through my mind, last night...

I smile at myself for a moment then facepalm it. Great... I just ruined whatever friendship we had.. now it's going to be awkward now... way to go kim.

I rush into the shower to forget my worries and allow the relaxing water calm my nerves. I start humming to myself, a tune that isn't unfamiliar to me. I sing lowly and softly to make sure I don't wake Grace. I used to listen to this song all the time at home, blare it up and sing loudly in my room.

_Monday, hard to wake up_

_Fill my coffee cup, I'm out the door_

_Yeah, the freeway's standing still today_

_It's gonna make me late and that's for sure_

_I'm running out of gas and out of time_

_Never gonna make it there by nine_

_There's gotta be something more, gotta be more than this_

_I need a little less hard time, I need a little more bliss_

_I'm gonna take my chances_

_Taking a chance I might find what I'm looking for_

_There's gotta be something more_

_Five years and there's no doubt_

_That I'm burnt out, I've had enough_

_So now boss man, here's my two weeks_

_I'll make it short and sweet, so listen up_

_Well, I could work my life away, but why?_

_I got things to do before die_

_There's gotta be something more, gotta be more than this_

_I need a little less hard time, I need a little more bliss_

_I'm gonna take my chances_

_Taking a chance I might find what I'm looking for_

_There's gotta be something more_

_Some believe in destiny and some believe in fate_

_But I believe that happiness is something we create_

_You best believe that I'm not gonna wait_

_'Cause there's gotta be something more_

_I get home 7:30, the house is dirty but it can wait_

_Yeah, 'cause right now I need some downtime_

_To drink some red wine and celebrate_

_Yeah, Armageddon could be knocking at my door_

_But I ain't gonna answer that's for sure_

_There's gotta be something_

_Gotta be something more, gotta be more than this_

_I need a little less hard time, I need a little more bliss_

_I'm gonna take my chances_

_Taking a chance I might find what I'm looking for_

_Gotta be something more (There's gotta be something)_

_Got to be, got to be, got to be more (Gotta be something, yes)_

I take a deep breathe after I finish my quiet singing session, it felt good.

" But I'll never make it... not with this voice" I whisper to myself.

I hop out of the shower, dry myself off and walk out to find Grace still out like a light. I chuckle to myself at her position for it has not changed. I get dressed, feeling Seaford pride today, as is everyone else.

I put on my jersey with a white under armor long sleeve, jean capris and white tennis shoes with my varsity jacket that says on the back

"FIELD HOCKEY,

CRAWFORD,

2016"

I'll be graduating from college in 2016, four more years...

I decide to pull my hair up, I guess I'll be sporty today, as well as everyone else on campus.

Then the alarm goes off, I sit and wait to see if Grace will turn it off.

" Kim..." she mutters as the alarm continues to buzz

" Kimmm..." she says louder..

" KIM!"

" Yeah?" I reply holding back my smirk

" Turn it off" she mumbles as she pulls the pillow over her head.

" Why?" I respond

She groans, sits up and slams her hand on the alarm, turning it off.

" Someone's cranky" I stated smirking, she glares at me.

She looks away, swinging her legs over the bed, then she jolts her head back to me.

" WHat?"

" How are you dressed? You didn't sleep at Brody's again did you?" she asked

" Of course not, that was accidental and it just so happens, I woke up early, by myself" I smiled

" Someone is awfully perky at 6 am.." she eyed me up " WHat gives?"

" I had a good night?"

" Mhmmm, that explains why you weren't home until late in the evening" she counters as she stood and began to make her bed.

" You could say that" I said as I folded my hands in my lap

" An HOW did you get home Miss?"

" Jack.."

She spinned around " Details, now."

" Well, after the screamfest the whole girls dormitory had, I left."

" And...?"

" I went to the studio, heard some loud music, followed it and it ended up being BBB and Pretty in Pink rehearsing together.."

" WHAT!? That has NEVER happened before! This Is HUge!"

" I know, I was shocked, they were surprisingly very good... and very seductive I could've puked"

" No surprise there."

" Well I found this secret little room, saw them and ended up falling asleep until Jack opened the door, picked me up and carried me back here."

" That's it?"

" Yeah..?" I lied, I was NOT going to tell her the rest.

" Oh.."

" WHy?"

" Nothing, I was hoping for you to wake me, thats all."

" Oh.. sorry."

" Ehh, I don't care." she said as she went into the bathroom and I heard the shower kick on.

" KIM!" she yelled, I grabbed my bag and sprinted out of the room ASAP... I didn't leave any hot water left for her... so she is now showering in cold, freezing, relentless water. I chuckle to myself as I exit the building catching my breath.

Looking at my phone, It's about 6:20.. ugh, what to do...

I decided to walk to the gardens, seeking refuge and peace. I walk through the gates to see it beautiful, with the sun popping out of the horizon with mixing reds, yellows and oranges making the flowers illuminate more than they usually do. I smile inwardly at myself _Good decision _

I go to my usual sitting place, there is already a little damper in the flower beds from me sitting there all the time. I do feel bad but I can't help myself. I sit down and continuously look around and watch the sunrise until it's high in the sky. However, my thoughts are interrupted by snoring..

_What the..._

I sit up, looking around, wondering why I haven't heard the snoring before now. I hear it, but I can't see it. Only two people know of this spot, one's my brother and the other I just so happened to kiss last night... I hope it's the first one, I'm still confused about last night.

I slowly stand up and look around hugging the jacket closer to me because of the morning breeze. I cautiously take a step closer to the sound step by step. Until I find and boy, facing away from me, laying on the edge of the fountain.

_What idiot would sleep on the edge of a fountain..._

I draw closer and the clothing seems awfully similar to me, a certain latino.

Jerry.

Only Jerry would be dumb enough to sleep on a fountains edge. So, me, being the great friend I am, decided to push him into the fountain with a great splash.

I start laughing quietly to myself, waiting to see if he'd notice... he doesn't, which makes it's the all more funny. This latino is sleeping in the fountain ... LOL

After getting over my laughs, I drag him out of it, back onto the edge. And he's still sleeping! He is one HEAVY sleeper.. jeaz.

Me. being perky this morning, pushes him in a second time , where he jumps up half scared to death.

I, on the other hand, fall to the floor in laughter, no longer able to control my laughter. Once he realizes it's me, he laughs too.

" You... my friend.. are a trip." I gasp

" This isn't funny" he says chuckling

" You're laughing" I pointed at his smirk

" That doesn't count" he shakes his head trying to hide it.

" Does too.'

Then he lunges towards me. He wraps me in a bear hug, completely and utterly trapped in fountain water.

" Eww." I stated in the hug, not resisting because there wasn't a point because no matter what I do, I can't get out of Jerry's hold. Learn from experience.

" Karma's a bitch" he states squishing me harder

" I can tell" I try to breathe, he finally releases as I gasp for air.

" Well, after you" he gestures to the gardens.

" What?"

" Well, considering the sun rises on the east side it's probably about 6;40ish and classes don't start for another hour and I can conclude the sun will dry us by 7:20 giving us plenty of time to get to class and for me to change out of my pajamas." he stated astonishingly

I stare at him.

" What?"

" How in the hell does Jerry Martinez know this? WHO ARE YOU?"

He chuckles, " Don't be so surprised, I'm actually quite intelligent I just choose not to be." he shakes his head.

" Well, , you should be intelligent all the time and still remain the jokester on campus. You don't have to choose one." I counter as we head back to the gardens.

" Hey! My last name is Martinez!"

" Out of everything I just said, that's the thing you're worried about?"

He shrugs, " No I heard you, I happen to get reasonable grades in high school" he states proudly

I roll my eyes, " ANd now?"

" AS far as I know, honor roll" he sits down at my spot.

" Uh uh, scoot" i motion him to get out of my spot, he rolls his eyes and moves to the left.

" So, why are you sleeping on the fountain?" I ask

" Ugh, you should know, you caused it."

" What?" I turned my head towards him.

" Jack, he won't shut up about it."

" ABout what?"

" Like you don't know. What happened last night."

" A lot of things happened last night..." I whispered

" and kissing Jack was one of them" he stated putting his arm behind his head laying down.

" Yeah..."

" So, how did that happen?"

" Ugh, well, the girls were flipping out about tomorrow night, I left, went to the dance studio, heard loud music, followed it, saw you guys practicing and fell asleep" I gasped.

He put his hand over my mouth, " You saw us last night!" he whispered loudly, I nodded.

" DID anyone else see?"

" Not that I know of, aside Jack, no. I kinda passed out, I was tired."

" No wonder Jack didn't show up."

I shrugged, " I remember him saying 'what are you doing here? it's after midnight'

" Ray did run practice very late last night.." he yawned

" SO why are you here again?"

" Well, when Jack walked in he had a smile the size of Texas and he kept rambling while I was trynna sleep. He was like 'Kim kissed me' over and over again."

I blushed...

" Awe, you're red" he pinched my cheeks as I shoved him.

" SHut up."

" AHA!" he jumped up

" WHat?"

" SO you did kiss him!"

" Yeah..?" I said confused.

" I thought for a moment he was making it up but you aren't denying which draws me to the conclusion that you guys did kiss!"

" Congratulations genius that only took all night for you to figure out" I deadpanned

" Hey, don't judge me"

" I never said I did." I rolled my eyes playfully

" Whatever."

" So, you're here because Jack wouldn't shut up?"

" Pretty much."

" And did you get a good night sleep?"

" For the most part." he nodded

" Better, I only shoved you in the fountain twice." I laughed

" I can't help it if I'm an extreme heavy sleeper." he shrugged

" Extremely heavy sleeper" I said laying down allowing the sun the dry my damp clothes.

We laid there in a few moments of silence.

" Ready for tonight?" he asked

" Extremely ready, I can't wait to put that ball in the box" I said with anticipation.

" I guess those red freak Crayfishes won't know what's coming" he chuckled

" They certainly won't"

" Crayton University won't know what to expect" I agree

We sat in silence for a good few minutes.

" Hey kim."

" Yeah?"

" If something was bothering you, you'd tell us right?"

" Of course, why?" I ask confused.

" NO reason, it's just you have been acting like the events from monday don't affect you at all but they affect everyone else."

I stayed silent for a moment, " Of course they affect me, but... I guess there's no point in showing because it's not that big of a deal"

" It IS a big deal, Kim. You know what he did."

" I of all people know what he did because it was to me. But I'm not going to let him get to me because that shows weakness."

He huffed "Always with the competition?"

" Look, I appreciate your concern but no one is going to downgrade me or make me feel lower than what I should just for their amusement." I stated

" I get it, trust me. But it's okay to let it out sometimes, even by yourself, because no one will know."

" You don't think I do?"

" I don't know, you're so secretive..."

That shut me up... I am.

" I'm just saying, I know you don't have that one go to person like your mom, I was saying I'm here. I've been there for Jack, I'll be there for you." he says looking at the sky.

" Thanks... maybe some other time though, today I have to be prepared physically and mentally for tonight. But I will come to you, I promise" I reply, and the silence again.

" What about jack?"

" What?" he questions

" WHy do you need to be there for Jack?" I ask

" Oh... let's just say his life isn't rainbows and sunshine."

" Who's is?" I ask

" Good point."

" So, I guess he's troubled.." i think outloud

" You could say that, but I can say no more. This is Jack, my best friend, my brother. I'm not going to be the one to spill on his life, you'll have to find out your self." he stated and I don't question him anymore. I will talk to Jack about it.

" Is this reason, the reason he doesn't dance...?" I whisper.

There was a long silence before he answered.. " Yes."

JACK'S POV

9 HOURS BEFORE GAME

I walk to dance with a little hop in my step, still happy from last night. Not only did Kim kiss me, she made the first move. Gosh, I sound like a little girl.. I carried her home, she snuggled up into me, she kissed me. It was nice, okay probably beyond nice.

I remember Jerry walking in from sleeping in the gardens, which I do feel bad about, I apologized and he said it was cool. He also told me he saw Kim there. I practically jumped and asked for more.

He chuckled and he said he didn't really know why.

I questioned him on why he was damp and he said Kim pushed him in the fountain, I chuckle picturing Kim doing that.

He bid me goodbye as he hopped in the shower as I got dressed.

I'm entering the dance studio to find little to no people there. I see kim though, in her athletic gear as mostly everyone i saw in the hallway for tonight.

I was about to greet her when she went into the changing room to put on her dance wear. I go over to my DJ equipment and begin to start everything up.

When I finished I got bored so I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a Seaford t-shirt that says "You won't Sea nothing after you Sea the Whale" with our whale in the corner. It was corny but hey, that's school clothes, I had bought a Seaford track jacket not too long ago and had that on over top with blue jeans and blue high tops and a beanie.

I noticed the class started showing up and piling in.

" Yo, Jack" Jerry greeted

" Hey, Jerry"

" Ready for tonight?"

" HEll yeah." I smile

We start talking about tonight and I saw kim. She's wearing white leggings with a white tank top and a Solid blue throw over shirt and blue high tops. Then her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs down. So school colors.

Jerry waves his hand in front of my face, I jump.

" I wasn't staring.!" I say rapidly

" Uh huh" he laughed

" Shut up" I rolled my eyes and looked down at my stuff.

" Just don't drool and you'll be fine" he laughs again, which I ignore. With perfect timing, Miss ALice and Chelsea walk in settling the class down. She says since today is the start of homecoming weekend, we can do whatever we want.

The class goes by with people asking for requests, people joking around about tonight, talking sports and just having fun.

I peek over at the Dragons, BBB and PiP every now and again, they are being secretive and distant. SOmething, I don't like.

The class ends and I'm waiting for Kim. She walks past me, she didn't see me through the crowd.

" Hey Kim" I catch up

" Oh hey Jack" she smiled

" WHat's up?"

" Uhm, the sky?"

" Haha, very funny" I said sarcastically.

She shrugged smiling.

" I like your jacket" I comment looking at it.

" Thanks, we got them Tuesday after practice." she replies

" Cool, it is kinda big"

She rolled her eyes. " The company that makes them had some new employees and they aren't from America and got some of the sizes wrong so I got a Large instead of a small." she huffed

" Well, now you'll always be warm" I try to be optimistic.

" Try telling that to everyone on the team."

" WHy don't you take them back?"

" Some company policy that's really stupid."

I Nod at the stupidity as we enter pro. band.

We all grab the guitars and goof like last class. I really want to see Kim's guitars, being so 'amazing' and customized that they'll be stolen.

" Kim, when will you bring your guitar?" I ask

" For the millionth time, no." she stated still looking at the schools red white and blue one.

" PLeeasseeee" I say with puppy dog eyes. I don't know why I haven't thought of this earlier, no one can resist these.

She looks up and sees them, I can just see her melt.

" No." she states still staring me in the eyes. I drop the act, " No?"

" No." she repeats.

I huff in defeat as she smiles. I bug her every class about her guitars.

" If you want to see her guitars so bad, just go to her dorm and see them." Nicole states in annoyance

" Brilliant!" I jump up

" No way." she states standing up and pushes me back down

" Oh come on, I've been there before."

" You were at Kim's dorm!" Nicole says cheerily

" No, that was a misunderstanding," Kim replies turning towards Nicole.

_A misunderstanding... was the kiss a misunderstanding too?_

" What was a misunderstanding?" Brody walks into our little group

" Nothing." Kim and I say quickly

" Okay...?" he replies

I look to Jerry and he got my message, don't bring it up. I guess Kim was doing the same thing to Nicole because our loud friends were quiet for once.

" Okay, what's going on?" Brody asked looking at our awkward circle

" Nothing" we all say

" Now that's a lie." he stated

" We're, we're just, we're are all worried about tonight. Being my first big breakout game and all" Kim covers

Nice..

" Oh, theres no reason to worry, we all know you're amazing" he hugs her and I roll my eyes. All campus knows Kim is amazing, how he believed Kim's lie, I'll never know.

" Thanks.." Kim says awkwardly.

" So.. let's play? Shall we?" Nicole breaks the silence. We all nodded and soon the awkward atmosphere is gone. Through the whole period I can't help but have Kim's voice repeat in my mind..

_A misunderstanding.._

I hope that didn't mean the kiss as well.

I REALLY hope not.

The class was over and we all departed for 3rd period. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder.

" Hey Jack" Kim greeted.

" Hey" I said a little less enthusiastic.

" You okay?"

" OH Yeah, I'm just confused, don't you have choir?"

" Ditching.." she said coolly

" Don't say it like that again" I laugh as she joins.

" Okay, okay."

I pull her aside. " What Jack?" she whispers

" We have to talk."

' I know, just not right now okay?" she responds immediately knowing what I meant.

" Just answer this."

" Shoot."

' Do you regret anything?"

She stays silent looking into my eyes, " None" she whispers before the bells rings signalling we are now late. Damn bell. I curse under my breath.

I was about to say something when Kim runs off to my optic illusion class, I chuckle and run too. We enter the class and everyone goes 'ooohhhh'.

" OH hush it" I comment grabbing a brush

" Kicked out so soon? Must be a new record" Damien laughed

Kim rolled her eyes.

" She's ditching" i answer

" OOHHHHHHHH" the class mocks

" Total badass" Damien jokes.

" If you want to see badass, watch this," Kim says as she walks over to the paint sets.

" What are you..?" someone behind me whispers.

She takes the paint cans and switches them up as we start laughing.

" Woah Kim, don't get crazy" eddie laughs

" What can I say? Too much bad in this little body" she comments chuckling.

" You wanna know who's going to be bad ass tonight?" Professor walks in

" Who?"

" The Whales!" he shouts with his booming voice as we all shout our whales chant.

We continue the period painting silly things and talking about the Crayfishs' stats on their sports teams. When that class is over we all head to lunch.

I walk with kim in silence until she pulls me to the gardens.

KIM'S POV

5 HOURS BEFORE GAME

I'm so glad lunch is here, I finally got to talk to Jack about this whole fiasco last night. I drag Jack to the gardens because I know no one will hear us in my special hideout. We both sit down in the flowers across from each other in silence.

" So.." Jack says

" So..."

" About last night.."

" Yeah?"

" You said you had no regrets right?"

" Yup."

" Well that's a relief"

" Why?" I ask

" Because I don't either" he smiles and I smile downwards at the flowers.

" I don't know what came over me last night, I guess I was overly tired or something.." I stated looking down.

" You were only snuggling up on me " he chuckled

" I did?!"

He nodded

" I'm sorry.."

" DOn't apologize, I didn't mind"

I nodded, " What else happened? i was so tired I don't remember much."

He explained everything in detail. From when he found me to leaving the dorm.

" ...After I laid you down and, well, tucked you in, I-uhmm gave you a kiss on the forehead and then I went to leave when you popped up, I came back asking if everything was okay and you stayed silent, so I apologized. Then you pulled me by my collar and kissed me and said ' don't apologize, ever.' then you laid back down and I left. " he finished

I stayed silent, remembering everything. " You're forgetting something"

" What?"

" You said never before leaving" I smiled as he turned pink.

So... what does this put us.." he asked.

" Well, we can't be anything because Brody is taking me to the dance tomorrow.." I answer looking at the flowers

" What about after tomorrow?"

I pop my head up, did he want to try?

" That, my friend, is open" I smile

" It didn't matter if it was open or not because I was going to hang out with you anyway" he shrugged.

" Oh, I see how it is" I chuckle

" What way?" he asked

" How I have no say whatsoever" I stated

" Oh, i'm sorry-" he started rambling, going on and on.

"Jack."

He continued on rambling now making hand gestures.

"Jack..."

He stood up and started pacing now.

" Jackson.."

He still paid me no attention and continued totally oblivious that I used his full name.

I stood up and took hold on his shoulders and he stopped.

" What?" he asked worriedly as he started rambling again as I still held his shoulders. Me, growing impatient, put my hands behind his neck and kissed him.

Again.

For some reason, I actually like kissing him. He's just sweet and a good kisser. He pulls away first.

" So I guess you're just going to keep on making me crazy-"

" Shut up" I cut him off as I put my forehead on his with my eyes closed.

" Maybe I don't want to, You know it's a proven fact that the more you talk the more calories you lose-"

I cut him off with another kiss. This time having a little more passion, like he needed this. And honestly, so did I. It felt nice having someone who cared for me even if he didn't say so. But in this kiss I could tell he will be. I can feel him testing his boundaries because I am kinda unpredictable.

He licks my bottom lip and I pull away.

" Not yet, Mr... I still have a date tonight" I said coyly

" You kissed me first" he countered

" Point, but not now" I say as we have our foreheads together again.

' Fine, but you do realize it's going to be a killer 48 hours?"

" It could have crossed my mind" I replied. I felt him chuckle

: I was kinda worried" he stated

" Why?"

" Let's say I was jealous of your date."

" Why?"

" Come on, he's going to homecoming with you and I'm not."

" You just had to ask" I replied

He stayed silent

" Was the great Jackson Brewer afraid?"

" Not afraid, shy" he replied

" Whatever helps you sleep at night." I laughed as I seperated

" We should probably head back and eat so we can get hyped for later" he said

" I'm already hyped"

He chuckled " Come on" he pushed me forward.

We walked in a comfortable silence to the lunch tables and met up with the gang.

" And where have you's been?" Milton asked

" A place" I countered as Milton and I had a stare off.

" What place?"

" A place you go?"

" And where did you go?"

" I said a place."

" Ugh, fine." Milton gave as I smiled in victory.

" Come on Kim!" Heather shouted from a distance

" What's that about?" Grace asked

" Oh, I forgot, I have to sit with my team today, you guys don't mind?"

" Game is at 4:30 right?" Grace asked and I nodded

" AS long as you guys WIN tonight, go right ahead" Eddie said as I waved and walked over to the team.

" Hey guys"

" Hey Kim" they greeted.

3 HOURS UNTIL GAME

I departed from my team and made my ways towards the stadium, the Girls soccer team starts at 1:30, which is in 30minutes. I call Jack and ask over the crowd where he was in the stadium. He guided me to where he was, right in the middle. We greeted each other and we sat down as everyone greeted me with enthusiasm.

Craytons fans started to pile in on the other side, where the visitors always were. Quite funny, red/black on one side, blue/white on the other. They remind me of the black dragons, who I hate.

So win-win.

The stadium was so loud I could barely hear myself think. Grace nudged me in my side

" What the hell Grace?" I yell over the noise and she raises her eyebrows at me and Jack sitting next to each other

I rolled my eyes, I was allowed to sit next to him.

I look down the row.

Eddie, Milton, Mika, Jerry, Jack, Me, Grace and Julie

Oh my gawsh... All the dudes are wearing blue and white facepaint. Jerry's whole face was half and half, Milton had it under his eyes and Eddie's was all over the place... Oh dear.

" Want some?" Jerry asked Jack.

" No dude.." Jack declined before being cut off by me shoving my hand in his face full of paint.

" You did not just do that..." he grumbled and I laughed as did the other girls. " That's it!" he said as he aimed for my face

" WAIT I CAN'T" I shouted and he stopped

" Why?"

" No face paint during the game, illegal" I said thankfully for the stupid rule as he pulled away slowly trying to decide whether he should believe me and he does.

The girl put blue under their right eye and white under the right in spirit of the games. As they are checking themselves over in their mirrors I can't help but think...

I feel so bad for Milton and Julie, they're still avoiding each other like the plague... Mika was going to sit next to Julie but Jule insisted that she had a good time with Jerry so Mika sat next to Jerry and there they are, speaking in spanish and laughing.

And he says I'm secretive.

In the field are several dancers dancing with their blaring music as everyone claps along. They aren't bad, but not the best, I clap along just because.

Soon enough, the Crayton's Crayfish girl soccer team comes out and does their lap with mixed hollers but mostly boo's because they're in whale country. Their uniforms/socks are all red with black detailing, numbers and stripes.

Then the booth introduces the Seaford females by each name and we shout and clap with applause. They are wearing white uniforms/socks with blue detailing everywhere.

" Look! It's Allison!" I shouted at Jack

" She plays soccer?"

" I guess so!"

" Number?"

" Uhm... I think #36"

" Oh, I see her now... I never realized... she's very small compared to the team."

" Well, you only just noticed her so.." I laughed as he nudged me.

The ref announces the rules and such and does the coin toss, Crayfish gets ball first and they begin. We take the ball quickly and dominate their defensive side.

We are blowing them out of the water, literally. They suck.

By halftime it's 6-1 and we are ecstatic and overjoyed. What a great way to start the night. Several dancers come out and do their routines during halftime. Some pay attention, others don't as they have went to use the bathroom, get something to eat or just talking to their neighbors.

" Hey guys!" Grace exclaimed as we all turned our heads. " Wanna take a picture?"

" Sure" " Why not" "I guess" we answer

" Not like this" she pouted " Get together like we actually like each other" she chuckled.

We complied as we slung our arms around each others shoulders and smiled in our blue and white pride as she snapped the pic.

" Why are you taking pictures anyways?" Mika asked

" Well, since I'm in photography I offered to shoot pictures of all the games and the crowds and such so here I am. Haven't you seen me taking pics all day?"

We shook our heads no.

" Well aren't you an observant bunch" she said sarcastically as we laughed. Surprisingly, she already had like a hundred photos.

Some decorating, others in class, students in school spirit, teachers with Seaford Pride, athletes in uniform on campus and of course the athletes during the game. Only the girls soccer game of course so far.

The girls came back out and the second half was underway, with everyone shouting and cheering I think my ear drums blew out but... they didn't so...

I'll tell ya when it got loud... when we won 8-3, I've never seen kids so into sports in my life except at football stadiums.

That is no understatement.

Eventually the girls made their victory lap and exited as the boys Craytons soccer team jogged and did their lap as they received boos and cheers from the other side of the stadium from the red fans. Echh, to think my bathroom is red... that's gonna have to change.

The announcer announced each played which no one really paid attention to beside the other side.

Then he announced the Seaford Whales Males and the stadium went nuts.. again.

He did the usual thing, each player, flip coin, yadda yadda.

It literally just started and we scored, hell yeah !

" Seaford Whales, Damien Lucter scores" the announcer said.

" Damien?!" Jack and I shouted and looked at each other

" I guess we should know our classmates better" Jack laugh as I nodded.

" Kim! Look! I got a picture of him scoring!" Grace shouted as she showed me

" That's an amazing picture." I said truthfully

" Isn't he?" she said looking at the field.

" I meant the picture.." I said awkwardly..

" Oh, right. The picture" she shook her head and lifted the camera taking another photo.

" You like him!" I jumped

" Shut up! Sit down, you loon" she hissed and forced me to sit.

I jumped back up, " you didn't deny it either!" she rolled her eyes

" Believe what you want" she shrugged me off and adjusted her camera

" Whatever helps you sleep at night" I joked

My phone vibrated in my jacket, it was Heather.

"**Meet in team locker room at end of half time for pre-game pep talk, Let's get our head in the game!"**

I replied saying **K** and sent it and slipped it back in my pocket.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

" Team captain, I gotta leave at the end of halftime to go warm up and stuff." he nodded

The whole first half was neck and neck the whole time. We'd score and then the Crayfish would score. A real nail biter. It was wrecking my nerves.

Was my game going to be like this?

Were we prepared enough?

Would they give us a run for our money?

" Click"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned to grace.

" What was that for?"

She went to the picture and showed me, Jack was staring at me. I looked at Grace with a confused face and she raised her eyebrows and nudged me twice in the ribs.

" Hey! Watch it! I gotta game ya' know" I blew it off

She rolled her eyes and whispered in my ear, " Get a picture with him before he leaves."

" Where is he going?" I asked

" BBB perform during halftime"

I nodded and poked Jack on the shoulder.

" Yeah?" he asked

" Grace is being a photographer freak and wants us in a picture." I stated

" Sure, loved to" he smiled and turned to Grace.

She lifted the camera and we kinda stood there awkwardly and she took it.

" Uh huh, no way in hell is this being a picture taken by me. Act like you like each other? Work with me here!" she commanded

I ignored the part about liking each other because she knew that I knew what she was talking about it... talk about embarrassing..

Jack put his arm around my waist and I got a little closer and got comfortable. His hold was warm and accepting.

*Flash*

" Perfect" Grace praised as we separated.

The game was consistently back and forth so I did my best to not pay much attention, which wasn't hard.

I saw Brody, he was a few rows below me, he was hanging with some girls. I got angry, I mean he only asked me to the dance tomorrow. But he's with other chicks, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Typical.

I also noticed he was in Black Dragon uniform.

Really?

I thought you were kicked out from monday, I guess not.

Lier.

Then I saw him kiss one of them.

OFN... really?!

I don't know why I'm letting someone who hasn't done anything physically bother me but emotionally is not okay. It was almost half time anyway so is stood up hastily and asked Grace to move.

" WHy?"

" Oh, I have to meet my team at halftime and miners well leave now and besides, this game is annoying the hell out of me."

_Lie_

" Oh, okay! I'll be taking pictures so look cute!" she winked

" Pshh, I always look cute" I responded smiling as she rolled her eyes and stepped aside. My smile turning into a scowl as I passed her along with a bunch of 'excuse mes' and ' got a game to play' as people I didn't know patted my back wishing us luck.

I was heading down the stairs of the stadium finally, jumping every other two. I got to the bottom only to be knocked over by Donna.

" Excuse me" I growled

" Oh! Did you fart? ew.." she commented

" Please, if I needed to fart, I would've told you so" I rolled my eyes

" GROSS!" she grunted and walked away.

I turned on my heels and heard chuckles.

" Well played Kim" .. Jack

I turned around again, " Jack?"

" No, the tooth fairy" he said causing me to remember that night.

" Oh, my apologies Fairy, I last recalled you being female." I countered

" Haha, very funny. Cut the crap, you and I both know you don't have to leave until AFTER halftime, what's the rush?" he asked stepping closer with concern in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, " Ugh, Brody ticked me off." I groaned

" Brody?"

" Yeah, he's a couple rows below us."

" Yeah? And?"

" He had on a Dragon uniform"

" Eww."

" Surrounded by girls"

" Isn't he taking you tomorrow?"

" Yup" I breathed " Then kissed one of them

" Jerk." he muttered clenching his jaw

" I don't know why I care, I mean, in high school, I HATED those stupid dances"

" Why?"

" Hmm, I don't know. Winning every year, getting hateful glares, then getting paired with an obnoxious jerk and getting to dance to a whole song with him and allow him to touch me"

" Touche." he tilted his head.

I nodded

" At least wait until I perform" he stated

" You're dancing?"

" Oh no, no" he said quickly... a little TOO quickly.. " I meant, you know, us"

" Why?"

He looked kinda offended.

" I mean, like why? You know I can't stand you guys.. no offense."

" None taken. But Jerry has been working on this move and..."

" I'll try and watch from the side because then I'll have to boot to the locker room right after."

He beamed " Great!" as I smiled in return.

It grew silent.. " So, do you want something to eat then?" he offered

" Oh no, I'll throw it up on the field" I declined

" Oh.."

" But, you can get me a cereal bar?" I tried to compromise here...

" Sure, after you" he gestured and I took the lead.

He got me a cereal bar as promised and insisted on buying me a gatorade as well, which I didn't argue.

" Blue?"

" NO!"

" Purple?"

" Eww."

" Red?"

" I hate cherry flavored"

" Then what?"

" ORANGE" I responded as he went to the top shelf and got me my orange gatorade.

I smiled, " Oh shut up" he joked.

Jack's phone went off as he picked it up.

" Yeah?...UH huh... uh huh... yup... on my way" and hung up

" That was Jerry, show time" he said as he put up his jazz fingers, annoyingly

I took his hands and put them down. " Don't do that, ever" I stated as he chuckled and we made our way to the stadium.

" See ya" I bad goodbye

" Uh huh, you have to stay" he pulled me back

" Why? No offense but I don't like BBB"

" Stay? For me?" he pouted. I rolled my eyes

" Fine" I huffed and he smiled

" I'll see you on the field" he smiled again

" And I'll see you on the field" as he gave me a crooked look. " Your performance stupid." I laughed

He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear " I'll be cheering for you"

We pulled away and I smiled and waved awkwardly like a little girl as he shook his head and jogged to his stuff already set up on the field.

BBB soon came out and got cheers as they started their performance, the same thing I saw not to long ago. And Jack was right, Jerry did an impressive flip thingy. He flipped twice in the air, landed on his hands, span on them and did a backflip to get back on his feet.

Now, if I remember correctly Pretty in Pink should make a "special" appearance right... about... now. And as if on cue, they walked out in their skimpy outfits and joined their routine.

Everyone was at first shocked and surprised, but eventually got cheers from the crowd and they continued.

I dropped my cap to my gatorade and picked it up. When I resurfaced I saw Jack and Donna ... kissing

I thought I was angry when I saw Brody... now I was pissed.

I stormed off.

Now I know why he wanted me to go to the performance... to humiliate me. He could have just said he wanted to stay friends. I did not need this right now.

And right before probably the biggest game of my life right now?

The irony...

I entered the locker room, no one arriving yet and put my spandex on and my blue/grey/white kilt around my waist. I threw my pants into my locker.

I grabbed my shin guards and slid them on along with my white socks and cleats, triple knotting them. I checked my jersey to make sure it was my white one, it was.

I had my under armor on because it was already chilly today to begin with. Double checked to see if I had my sports bra on, I did.

I pulled my hair up in a tighter ponytail and put on my white headband to keep my bangs out of my eyes.

I grabbed my field hockey bag with everything in it and walked out not only to slam my locker before hand. I was about to walk around to chill out that was, only to find a bat to my ankle and blacking out.

JACK'S POV

HALFTIME PERFORMANCE

Gahhh... I just left Kim and now I was at my DJ stuff scratching, pretending I was keeping busy.

" Jerry?" I called

" Yo!"

" Ready my man?" I asked as he slipped me my leather jacket (uniform)

" The question is, are you?" he clasped my shoulder and chuckled.

" Let's do it" Ray shouted as everyone got in position

I started the music and we were going off, I guess this is what it's like to be in the background.. I made eye contact with Kim every so often to make sure she kept her word to watch.

She was there, watching intently.

Jerry did his stunt and earned a lot of applause and then Donna and them came out and did who knows what.

Then she started to prance around the DJ system bringing attention towards her and my confused self...

What is she doing?

She started getting closer then out of nowhere, she took me by the shoulder and planted a

BIG

WET

KISS

on my mouth.

I pushed her away in disgust as the stadium grew quiet, they stopped dancing and my music still being scratched over and over because I wasn't handling it anymore. I looked over to where Kim was standing and she wasn't there.. that only means two things...

1. She left and didn't keep her word, walked away and didn't see the kiss OR...

2. She saw the kissed and stormed off...

I didn't like either of those...

I wiped my mouth as Jerry walked over with a ' what the hell ' look and I shrugged

" So, what do you say?" Donna asked

" To what?" I asked

" To going to the dance with me tomorrow, I only just announced it." she smiled

" No, I can't go with you" I declined trying to hide my disgust

" WHAT?! WHY?"

" I don't like you Donna, that's it, simple." I told her

She walked towards me

" That's enough Donna" Jerry stepped in front of me, she huffed and ordered for PiP to follow her, which they did.

Ray approached me " What the hell Jack?!"

" What?"

" You were suppose to say yes! You idiot!" he slapped me upside the head... OFN

" Excuse me? We aren't a couple for a reason! Why on earth would I go to the dance with her! I appreciate the efforts but they were pointless" I growled with Jerry's hand firm on my shoulder

" This whole thing is an embarrassment" he poked my chest roughly. " You disgust me"

" Likewise" I muttered

" You know what? You're OUT! Give me your jacket" Ray commanded

I'm not surprised, I took off the jacket and held it in his direction. Right when he went for it I pulled it away and took it to the other side of my body. This went on at least three times, I got some laughs from the stadium that I forgot was watching.

I finally took the jacket, slammed it on the dirt, and stepped on it.

" This is how much I give a shit about being in your group" I stated

" You may not care, but he does" he nodded towards Jerry. " You're out too" he stated looking at Jerry.

Jerry was a little taken back but did take off the jacket and handed it to him instead of doing what I did.

" Come on Jerry" I nudged his shoulder as we walked off the field with a million eyes on us.

" I was going to quit anyway. I wasn't going to stay in something you weren't in" Jerry whispered

" You didn't have to... if you could have, but thanks" I replied.

" Did Kim see?"

" I don't know.. I hope not."

" Go find her, I'll stay here, go back in the stands and answer a million questions" Jerry said, I nodded as we departed.

30 MINUTES UNTIL GAME

I have literally checked everywhere for this girl.

Gardens,

secret hiding place in the gardens,

studio,

choir room,

optic illusion,

her dorm,

her bathroom,

Mika & Julie's dorm (you never know),

Campus Central,

Subway,

Band room.

i was now heading to the team room... in the girls locker room, her team members better be dressed, I'm in no mood for games.

I walk in and find the Field hockey team room.

" Jack?" Heather states

The whole team in standing in a circle, obviously in deep conversation.

" Yeah, I'm Jack. Where's Kim?"

" We don't know" Chelseas whispers

" You don't know?" i repeated

" yeah, she never showed up after halftime" Jenn added... shit, this may be my fault

Nicole charged up to me and grabbed my collar, " Listen, pretty boy. If you are the cause of her ditching the most important game of our season. I will tear out your eyes,l rip your balls off and shove them down your throat. Then have the eyes sit on a table so you can watch." she threatens

I gulp

" Remember that little conversation we had in the beginning of the year?" Nicole stated, I nodded.

" Yeah, well. The only reason she would have disappeared is if she got hurt. And by the looks of halftime, it looks like that little fiasco with Donna, caused it. And now, you're about to get your ass kicked" she put her fist up and I was a second to closing my eyes waiting for the impact.

Jennifer caught her hand... phew

" Nicole, chill out. This isn't all Jack's fault" Jenn soothed

" How?"

" Well, it's her dumb fault for running away because of this idiot" some girl said

" Kiersten, Kim doesn't let boys get to her" another defended

" Well obviously, this one, did" Kiersten replied with a smirk. " This was Kim's doing, she ditched us for personal reasons. Which is unacceptable." Kiersten continued

Nicole let me go, " You're off the hook, this time. Now go, before i change my mind" she growls and I scurry off.

Oh shit... I just may be the cause of the Field Hockey's loss tonight... shit shit shit shit.

Where are you kim?

I check my clock and it's 10 minutes until the game starts... FML

I jog towards the stadium and get back to my seat.

" Hey, ready to see Kim?" Grace asked

" Kim, isn't playing"

" What!?" Everyone around me gasped, even people I didn't know

" She's gone, no one can find her, The team and I looked everywhere..."

People started panicking... was Kim that amazing?

" People... relax, relax. Just have faith in our team and we should be fine" Julie calmed the crowd.

I nudged Jerry " Who won the boys game?"

He groaned " Crayton did, it was 6-6 with 30 seconds left and some kid did a fake out and passed it to the post and they taped it in, it was painful to watch bro."

Damn Crayfish

The announcers announces the Crayfish girls field hockey team and they ran out.

Their uniforms were Red jerseys with black numbers on the back and their logo across the front, an ugly red/grey/black kilt with red socks. Some had black under armor long sleeves on.

They did their lap and stuff then we came out.

I searched to see if Kim did a last minute show... to my dismay, she wasn't in the jogging line. The announcer said Kim's name last but the team looked daround shamefully except that one girl, Kiersten, had a smug smile.

That doesn't look right.

Crayton got the ball first and the first half started. Crayton was actually really good... really really good.

Like 3-0 first 10 minutes good. Our side of the stadium seats were quiet, no one was standing, just sitting. As the other side was on their feet cheering as if they were on fire.

Offense just couldn't get it together to make some kind of attack to go score.

The middies or "Links" weren't fast enough to run from offense to defense and

Defense couldn't keep up.

It was a pity to watch... really it was

All I could think of was... where's Kim?

I stood up abruptly, I got many stares from everyone else, who was sitting... depressed.

So far, overall

Seaford team wins 1

Crayton team wins... if Kim doesn't show... 2

This is not how homecoming should go.

" Jack?" Grace questioned

" We need her" I stated staring at the scoreboard as everyone else's gaze followed suit. Still 3-0 with a good 8 minutes left in the first half

" She ditched us.." a voice said

" Ditched the whole school, all of us !" one shouted as people started to agree and join

" HEYYY!... Look, did you guys see her today? She was ready, she couldn't wait to put that ball in that box" I pointed at the goal. " She went beyond in spirit today, think about it. Uniform, Varsity Jacket, even in dance she was dressed in Seaford colors, everything guys. WHy do that if you're not gonna show?"

I heard a few murmurs.

" This is NOT Kim we know.." Jerry spoke up

" Exactly, Kim wouldn't shut up this morning about today" Grace admitted looking through her camera.

" Kim may not be here physically, but whatever happened to cause her delay. She's here, on this field, emotionally. Everyone knows how much she loves this." Julie added

Eddie started stomping his feet.

It was Seaford's call, our "theme song"

Others started joining in on the beat and several began the chant

" **Spit out your blow holes in the morning, spit out your blow holes in the night, seaford whales we stand united, seaford whales let's FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"**

There was 30 seconds left in the first half and we were continually yelling the chant. The crays didn't even know what to do, I guess they don't have a chant... losers.

BEEEEPPPPPP

"AND THAT IS THE END OF THE FIRST HALF FOLKS, WE'RE GOING TO GO LET OUR WHALES COOL OFF AND HOPEFULLY COME BACK IN THE SECOND HALF, BUT NOW, THE BLACK DRAGONS!" the announcers boomed

People began to stand and stretch and whatnot. SInce everyone's mood was grumpy, no one really cared what the dragons were doing... karma's a bitch.

Time went by... 5 minutes... 10 minutes... 15 minutes... of pure nothing... the Dragons practically fell apart without Kim.. Everything was falling apart because she wasn't here

Damn it..

Where are you kim?

The teams were coming back out.

Crays jogged around the field again, earning cheers from their side and nothing from us.

Seaford came out and did their jog and earned boos from crays and couple clapps and woos from us.. pretty pathetic.

They got in their places when all of sudden..

" WAIT! STOP! DON'T START!" a voice shouted, nearly every single head turned towards the entrance...

Kim

and she was limping...

KIM'S POV

GAME STARTED 30 MINUTES AGO

"_No one will ever want you, KIM" he shouted_

_I whimpered, " That's not true! He does!"_

" _No he doesn't! He's like everyone else! He's using you" he shouted at me_

_I cowered in the corner if the room, trapped. " Lies"_

" _You live in this fantasy world, wake up ! Because your dreams will never come true!"_

" _They will!" I shout trying to keep tears from falling_

" _Who makes a living as a performer anyway? You're not good enough"_

" _I'll be famous one day.." I whisper_

" _Yeah, famous with the boys, you whore" he spat_

" _Never!"_

" _I bet you're not even a virgin, skank"_

" _No !"_

" _Grow up! Go to law school! You will NEVER be a dancer, or a singer, or anything! You know why!? Because no one will ever get the chance if you're ugly!' _

_SLAP!_

I jump up only to hit my head on something hard...

"Ugh... where am I?" I groaned

I take in my surroundings... it was only a dream... more like a memory...

Snap out of it.. ok ok

Small room, broom, mop, buckets, sprays. I go to get up only to find my hands bound behind me.

I open my eyes in shock,

THE GAME

WHAT TIME IS IT?!

Desperate to get to the game, I rub my hands around the ropes rapidly, trying to get them off.

Totally dismissing the fact whoever did this is has signed their death warrant.

I do believe my skin is now raw and I wouldn't be surprised if they bleed.

I bit my lip to seal the pain, I refuse to scream out. Even if no one can hear me.

NO ONE CAN HEAR ME?

How will I get out?!

Shit shit shit shit...

While cursing, I got the rope of my wrists and I rub furiously at the burning raw sensation on my wrists.

I go to run out when I fall on my face, really? My feet too?

Well if they were trying to delay me, it was working but now I'm pissed.

I rip off the ropes around my feet and stand.

I find the door and turn the handle, locked.

Damn..

At least they were smart... nevermind.

Obviously, they were dumb for kidnapping me in the first place.

I look for a light switch, there isn't one.

But there is a little chain and light bulb at the top of the ceiling so I flick it on to be greeted with a dim light.

Yup, they were dumb because I found my field hockey bag. I sling it over my shoulder and ram into the door trying to break it down.

After several failed attempts i get out my field hockey stick, right when I'm about to swing a pain shoots up my ankle and I grab onto the wall for support.

Okay, maybe not to dumb.

I whimper but I manage to pull myself together and lift my stick again.

BANG

I hit the handle

BANG

BANG

On my fourth attempt, the handle busts off and falls to the floor and I ram my shoulder into the door and it swings open.

"Think Kim think... where are you." I encourage myself.

I'm... in the... theatre basement.

I've only been down there once... make that twice.

I'm trying to remember the way out and go through many dark hallways until I find the stairs and run up them to see light, thankfully, it's the theatre. I run down the halls to meet nice, fresh, cool air. I run to the stadium where I hear close to barely no cheering... that can't be good.

I stop midway because of my ankle and limp the rest the way there. I see the lights... almost there.

I see cheering crayfish and dull whales... uh oh.

3-0... Crayton

Oh jeaz... what happened.

I hear a whistle and I assume it's to start/end of a half. I see it's beginning of the second.. shit.

I see everyone getting in positions.. no!

" WAIT! STOP! DON'T START!" I shout, hoping I was heard.

I was.

I feel EVERYONE'S EYES on me... uh oh.

No one approached me, not even my team... that stung.

Even the crowd was still, until one body was storming through the crowd, I couldn't make out who though.

I limp towards the field.

" KIM" I turn my head... Jack

He's running on the field. what the hell is he thinking ... my thoughts are interrupted when he tackles me in a bone crushing hug.

" Kim, where have you been?" he whispers in my hair as I whimper.. my ankle.

" Kim, what's wrong?" he whispers as he holds my shoulders in my hands.

" My ankle" i whisper

" WHat happened to you?"

" I don't know, one minute I'm storming off to the locker room and the next I'm tied up in some room.."

" Wait, tied up?" he raises his voice and I can only nod.

" WHo?"

" I don't know"

" WHO?" he shouts which makes me jump..

" I don't know.." tears about to shed

He hugs me again... " Shhhh, it's okay.. I'm sorry" he whispers

Suddenly, I'm pried off Jack and slapped across the face.

I spin around, recomposing myself, to see Nicole.

Nicole just hit me.

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

" I-"

" YOU DITCHED US" someone shouted

" No! I-"

I couldn't even explain myself.. I was kidnapped! I was attacked...

They kept shouting at me and I couldn't get a word in... I back up and bump into jack who steadied me and held me close. I look up to him to see a face full of disbelief at my team members. Soon enough the crowd joined in...

" Shut up!" he shouted at everyone " Knock it off! Listen to yourselves!Why are you yelling at her!? Obviously she's hurt! Don't you wonder why?"

" NO!" people replied..

" Jack, just take me to the bench... looks of it, I won't be needed.."

" No, Kim, we need you. We do.."

" No, Jack... just take me to the bench." I looked away. Jack did help me and sat me down on the bench and sat down next to me.

" Uh huh, only players can be on the field.. you have to leave, son" a ref said.

Jack was about to say something..

" yes, sorry, my apologies" i told him as I motioned for Jack to move. Reluctantly, he did. But he only went to behind the fence.

Soon enough, the second half was underway.. and I was benched...

This was NOT the game I dreamed of last night...

**Hey ALL, sorry for being so late but like I said. I'm sticking with it till the end! So always count on me to update! I had to end it here because my software won't let me type anymore, apparently 30 pgs is too much XD **

**Trust when I say Jack & Kim WILL happen! I've been getting complaints/hate stuff but trust me! It WILL happen... just not yet XD**

**Next, the second half of the game and the homecoming dance! I can't wait !**

**Song Disclaimer " Gotta Be Something More " by Sugarland**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT, JUST PLOT**

**P.S. I get all happy when I get reviews even though I've updated like 3 weeks ago! I'm still getting followers/favs/reviews! I love you fans!**

**Until next time,**

******-Alethea13**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

KIM'S POV

2ND HALF

I can't believe this. My team... no one will let me explain. For crying out loud I was framed! Taken! Why won't they listen to me!?

I glance back to Jack and he's arguing with people, I turn my head. Not wanting to comprehend why or what he's arguing about.

I look at the scoreboard, still 3-0.

I should be out there.

I need to be out there.

There's about 13 minutes left and we are falling apart.

That's it, I'm going in.

" Coach !" I yell to her

" Yes Kim?"

" Put me in, now" I say seriously

She smiles, " It's about time, crawford"

I smile back and I hear the whistle blow and she motions me to get up.

I stand and take a step, I stumble.. my ankle.

Fuck

I limp towards coach Rachel.

" Crawford? Are you okay?"

I nod " Yes, I'm fine" I hiss

" Alright, if you're sure"

" Yes" I say looking straight ahead.

" OKay... REF!" she shouts as the ref blows his whistle.

" Samantha!" Rachel yells. Samantha is the middle Link when I'm on the sidelines which is rare and to be honest, she can't handle the Link spot.

Confused, she runs off. " Off" Rachel orders as sam walks away awry

" COACH! NO! NOT HER" kiersten shouts but rachel ignores her and I jog/limp to my position.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" kiersten spits.

" PLaying the game" I reply staring at the ball a few feet away from me.

" Get off" she orders

" Over my dead body"

" That can be arranged... aren't you injured?" she says slyly

" Correction, I'm hurt, not injured. Injured implies I'm incapable of playing which I'm not. I'm playing this game."

" Your funeral" she smirks and walks away, I shrug her off.

The ref blows the whistle and the field becomes alive. I don't go directly for the ball like I want to, but I jog, testing my limits with my ankle.

I'll manage.

By the time I realize what I'm capable of, Crayton scores.

I turn around to see that no one has moved.

What in the..?

" What are you doing?!" I shout

They stare at me, some confused, others spiteful.

Whatever

We start back up again. Heather and Sabrina are in the center, one just has to tap it to the other and we can start.

Heather taps it but Sabrina just stands there, Crayton sees the advantage and goes for the ball, taking it.

Are they seriously that stubborn because I'm on the field?

I don't have time for this, a crayton is coming in my direction, I attack her.

Swiftly taking the ball from her and dribbling the ball from left to right in front of me. I pass Heather and Sabrina in the center, them still standing there, watching me.

I see two craytons links attacking, I wide dodge to the left.

( Wide dodge : you hit the ball to a players left/right side while you go the other way then reconnect with the ball, getting past your opponent )

The two girls are stunned as I make my way to defense, I run wide down the right side of the field, never go to the middle.

Their left defender comes towards me and i go around her, the middle left defender approaches and I fake her out, theres the box.

In one swift motion I hit the ball towards the box.

The only sound heard was the ball hitting the backboard of the goal.

YES!

" #21, CRAWFORD SCORES ONE POINT FOR THE WHALES!" the announcers booms at the silent audience.

To think I did that jogging, not even 150% and I scored. These girls are nothing.

I walk back over to my side of the field, giving my ankle a little rest. As I walk back I observe everything around me, my "team" just stares, wide eyed. I see the crowd, wide eyed as well. I look at the clock... I scored in exactly 36 seconds since I've been in the game... damn.

I look for my friends in the crowd, I can't find them.

I hear the whistle bring me out of my search as I see Crawfish invade our side, then Seaford plays, actually plays.

Glad they decided to join, Heather attacks number 34 and takes the ball from her and makes her way towards the 40 yd line with offense moving up as well.

I smile to myself, it's a step.

I jog up, following, watching.

Heathers in trouble, she passes to Dominique who goes up the side of the field with no problem then passes back to kiersten, my left link.

" Here! PASS!" I shout over my mouth piece but she ignores me as a crayfish takes it from her from being over powered. Chelsea moves up from defense and takes the ball back passing the Jenn, middle defense which isn't smart.

Never. Pass. To. The. Middle. Ever.

Jennifer quickly gets rid of it passing it to rebecca, my right Link.

She carries it up to the 25 yd line and passes to Sabrina.

DON'T PASS TO THE MIDDLE.

Sabrina attempts a shot but before she gets to hit the ball a crayfish takes it and comes up the middle towards me.

I attack her and take the ball.

I find myself in trouble so I pass to Christina, right wing.

She shoots, misses.

Their goalie kicks it out to Rebecca's direction. Rebecca battles for it against a crayfish and wins and keeps it up.

" PASS! You got Back!" I shout but she passes to the middle

OMFG not the middle!

Crayfish defender hits it out.

I've had it, I run after it and I get it quickly and I jog up the left side of the field.

I'm at the 7 yd line and in trouble, I pass to Heather and she taps it in!

" #3 HEATHER HEMPLY SCORES ON CRAWFORDS PASS FOR SEAFORDS NOW 5-2 SCORE" the announcers booms as I hear applause starting to roar in the stands.

Everyone on the team congratulates her but no one acknowledges my pass or my goal... well...

This continues.. no one passes to me, but I pass to them and they'll score. It's starting to piss me off.

They are passing in the middle and avoiding me like the plague unless I take it and score. The score is now 5-4, Christina and Dominique scored the other goals... thanks to me.

Once again, the ball is passed to the middle from Sam and Crawfish scores

" NOT IN THE MIDDLE!" I shout at them and they ignore me, again.

" CRAYTON, #45 SCORES NOW 6-4"

" Time out!" I shout as everyone walks toward the sideline

"Look, I'm sorry for being late. But I got locked in a storage room, knocked out, with out being able to move. I can't believe you guys, what if I had a family emergency and my phone died and showed up late? Would you have acted the same? I thought we were a TEAM" I stare at Kiersten "Don't want to pass to me? FINE, I'LL carry the team. None of you would have scored if it wasn't for me passing it to you. This is NO way for a team player to be treated, some people you are." I shout, walking back on the field, not wanting to listen to their excuses.

They get back in their spots and the whistle blows.

Heather taps the ball but before Sabrina can touch it, I've done runned up and took it from them. Now I'm, pissed. I pass through everyone and now I'm one on one with the goalie.

She goes to kick the ball away but I knock her down, literally. She's on the ground and I ram the ball in the box to get my anger out. I help the goalie up and she says to me

" That was a hell of a shot, kid"

I nod in response and jog back to my spot.

" #21 CRAWFORD SCORES, OBVIOUSLY UPSET WITH 5 MINUTES AND 32 SECONDS LEFT IN THE SECOND HALF THE SCORE IS 6-5"

" Spit out your blow holes in the morning, Spit out your blow holes in the night, Seaford Whales we stand UNITED, Seaford Whales lets FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT " I hear a chant... AS IF MY MIND WAS BEING READ

I look over in the stands to see my friends, stomping their feet, getting my message and frustration. I smile as I see the whole stadium come alive.

It was so loud I didn't hear the whistle blow as Crayfish enters our side of the field, angry. They avoid me at all costs.

" Kiersten! You have to pass! They'll take it from you!" I shout, once again, I'm ignored. and it's taken and the ball is heading towards defense.

Luckily, Chelsea takes the ball and dribbles upward and drives it up... to me!

I mentally thanks Chelsea as I dribble towards the half line.

" KIM! Pass!" Christina shouts, I ignore her.

I enter the 25... 15...10 and BOOM

The ball hits the box.

" #21 CRAWFORD ONCE AGAIN SCORES FOR THE WHALES IN A NOW TIED GAME WITH 3 MINUTES AND 12 SECONDS REMAINING" the announcer booms over the chanting crowd.

" TIME OUT!" Heather shouts as the whistle blows his whistle.

We regroup on the sideline.

" Okay girls, I believe we have something to do." Heather says as they all nod. They face me.

" Can you give us the honor of forgiving us?" Jennifer asks as they all stare at me with regret in their eyes.

"... I suppose" I smile as they cheer

" But, do that again and I'll ring your necks" I say seriously and they nod quickly.

" Now Miss Kimberly, what play would you like to do?" Christina asks

" Hmm.. Seaford Blue" I reply and they nod.

" Woah woah woah, hold up!" I hear

I turn around to see Kiersten, glaring at me.

" After everything SHE put us through, we're going to magically let her back in the group?" she spits

" Did you hear her earlier!? She was trapped!" Heather shouts

" LIES!" she counters " SHe was probably with that boy"

" That BOY was searching high and low for her. Remember when he rushed in our locker room, scared as hell?" Nicole stepped closer to Kiersten in her goalie gear.

Wait... Jack?

" Probably faking it !"

" STOP! Now Kiersten! You turned this WHOLE Team against KIm?" Coach Rachel intervened.

" YES!" the whole team shouted at the same time.

" Kiersten, off. Now" Rachel glared as Kiersten glared back.

The refs whistle was the thing to break apart their staring contest.

" Bench, now" Rachel persisted. She trudged to the bench. The team gathered in a huddle

" SEAFORD ON THREE 1-2-3 SEAFORD !" we shouted as the crowd erupted in cheers. I walk back to my spot, determined to break the tie.

My thoughts were ripped from me when I find a stick batted against my ankle as if I'm the golf ball and they were the golf club.

I shout in agony as I hear the stadium go silent.

I'm in a daze but I swear i heard a male voice shout my name.

My ankle's done, this is it. Damn it

The team rushes over to me and helps me sit up.

" Don't touch it!" I shout in pain

" Have fun Kimmy" Kiersten smirks

" YOU!" I shout trying to stand only to fall back down

The field is a mess.

People are holding others back from attacking Kiersten, others trying to help me up, the crowd is shouting BOOS and is in chaos.

The refs had to call an injury timeout with all the madness.

I'm carried off to the bench.

" KIM!"

I shook my head in the direction, Jack trying to get past security to enter the field as is many other people clearly pissed at Kierstens actions.

" I'll get him" jennifer nods.

" I'm going to lift your leg, okay?" CHristina tells me as I hiss as she does so.

" ICE!" Heather shouts with Lucy, a second string defender, also a junior, approaches with ice.

" Thanks Lucy" I try to say as nicely as I can without shouting in pain.

Lucy is probably the sweetest person you'll ever meet with swedish blonde hair and light grey/blue eyes with a 5'4'' stature.

" KIM!" I hear before I see Jack's worried face.

" Get away from me." I hiss not looking at him remembering earliers incident

" Kim! Are you okay?!" he ignores

" I'll be fine" I say getting into a sitting position biting my lip

" Kim, lay back down" Rebecca commands

" No" I spat back

Before she could protest the ref blew the whistle because I was now safely on the sideline.

" I'm going back out there!" I shouted

" Oh, no you're not" Nicole added

" Yes, I am." I stare at her.

" Kim, if you go back out there, you might hurt it worse" Coach Rachel informs me

" I could care less" I reply trying to stand on my own

" No Kim" Jennifer pushes me back down

" I'M GOING OUT THERE JENN"

" NO YOU'RE NOT!" several teammates shout at me.

" Kim, you're staying on the bench" Jack tells me

" You don't tell me what to do" I hiss at him.

The ref blows the whistle again because my teams hasn't moved from the circle they did around me.

" Nicole, I need you to go out there in Kim's spot. We need you on the field" Rachel instructs as she nods and runs to tell the ref of the goalie change and we're given extra time.

" Dominique, you're our back up goalie, get into gear, you're going in" Dominique nods and rushes to help nicole out her gear so she can put it on. " Ashley! You're taking Dominique's place, Left Wing"

Ashley was second string wing with golden chestnut hair and green/hazel eyes and moderate skin tone. She was a 5'5.5'' sophomore and was probably the shyest person you'll ever meet. Why she was put in, I have no idea.

" WHo's going in for Kiersten?" Jenn asked

" I"m staying in" Kiersten smirked

" To hell you are!" Nicole shouted taking over her boot guards.

" Kiersten, you are NOT going in any more tonight" Rachel told her firmly as she stomped away.

" Katie, you're going in for Kiersten"

Katie is a second string link with copper chestnut hair, blue eyes, pale skin with a 5'6'' height. She was very emotional and knew when to be mean and fierce. Now was one of those times.

" I'm going in!" I shout over the moving players, they ignore me.

" Kim, sit down" Jack tells me.

" Don't tell me what to do."

The ref blows the whistle and everyone goes to their new positions, this incident killed 5 minutes. If it wasn't for this, the game would have been over and the winner would be known.

The whistle blows and the game is like fire.

The ball is all over the place.

Both teams want this, that's obvious.

It pains me to watch, I'm stuck on the bench.

Heather has it, then Ashley, then everyone. We're teasing the Craytons by constantly passing.

If I didn't know any better I'd say we're stalling and waiting for overtime.

Chelsea messes up a pass and a Crawfish nabbs it and starts dribbling towards the goal.

Shit shit shit.

I've never seen this girl on the field before... # 97 oh shit, she must be a secret weapon or something.

Shit shit shit!

There's 8 seconds left...

#97 gets past our whole defense, this is it, this is the end of our undefeated season.

She shoots from the 10 yd line.

Blick...

Dominique blocked it!

The crowd goes nuts.

I jump and cry for joy.

Dominique did it! She blocked it!

BUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ

It's official we're going into overtime!

" # 27 BACK UP GOALIE BURNIT BLOCKS THE SHOT FROM #97 AND WE ARE NOW GOING INTO OVERTIME"

I've never been so happy.

I forget about my ankle and limp to the field as the team crowds Dominique in a huge hug and crashes her to the ground on top of the goalie gear.

We're all so filled with joy, you could just feel it.

We all jump up and drag Dominique to the sideline chattings away.

I back away from the group to the stadium behind us.

" MISS DOMINIQUE BURNIT EVERYBODY!" I shout clapping my hands as the crowd goes nuts.

I walk back over to the group and I give her a personal hug.

" Dom, that was utterly amazing" I whisper in her ear as we hug

" No one is as amazing as you, Crawford" she replies as we release.

That got me thinking...

The whistles blow as the refs are about to say the OT rules.

" Would the two teams please come forward" Ref 4D says into the mic.

We make our way to the middle circle with the refs and coaches in the middle with both teams surrounding. I get some assistance from Heather and Chelsea.

Half the circle is white/blue while the other half of the circle is red/black. I smile inwardly thinking it's funny. With 2 black/white refs in the middle. The crowd grows quiet, waiting intently.

" In this Overtime match, we will have the 'Seven Aside Overtime with two ten minute periods'

" This is when only seven players from each team will be on the field than the normal eleven. This is a sudden death format. There shall be the goalie and six on the field, 3 offenders and 3 defenders, and there may be no subbing or timeouts. Whoever goes on the field, stays on the field, no exceptions. All rules apply and we will still maintain when there is a penalty. The first to score wins. Does everyone understand?"

Both coaches nod.

" Craytons Crayfish, please pick, Heads or Tails"

" Tails"

" And the toss is Heads." He turns to Coach Rachel " Would you like Ball first or decide what you would like to defend?"

Rachel turns towards us and back to the ref.

" May we have a minute?"

" 30 seconds."

She nods and turns around, everyone wants ball first.

" Wait, let them have ball first, throw them off" I speak up

" That's risky" Jennifer says

" Do it" Nicole adds.

" Are you sure?" Rachel asks

" There's two 10 minute halfs. If no one scores in the first 10 we get the ball, they'll be less anxiety" I add

" ALright" she says and turns around

" We would like to defend" Rachel says and the crowd erupts in disapproval. While Crayton has looks of confusion.

" Which side Seaford?"

" We would like to defend the left side"

" Very well, Crayton gets the ball first. You have 5 minutes to decide your players."

Both Coaches nodded and we made our way over to our respective sides.

" Who's going in? There can only be 7 of us" Sam asks

" Okay, Dominique, stay in goal, you're on fire. I want Jennifer as center defense with Chelsea and Christina as defensive wings, I don't care which side. For offense, Heather will remain center, Nicole I need you as a wing and Rebecca you will be the other wing." Rachel informs.

" I object!" I raise my hand

" I'm going on that field. I've already been late, I'm playing this."

Several were objecting to my objection.

" My mind is made up! I'm going on that field!" I shout

" Kim, think of the outcomes.." Jack pleads

" We win." I deadpan ... everyone is silent now. They know I'm right

" Rachel?' Sam asks

Rachel nods " Kim you will take Sam's place on offense."

" YES!" I pump my fist in the air.

" Remember, once you step on the field, you aren't coming off" Rachel tells

" I wasn't planning on coming off." I say determined

" Kim, I forbid you to go on that field!" Jack shouts

I poke him on his chest " I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me" and I turn around and make my way up the sideline to the 50 yd line waiting for the ok to come on.

I hold my stick up, examining it. I will score. I can feel myself now, I can hear the ball banging against the board.

" KIM!"

I spin around to see Jack, I stare at him and he points to the stadium stands. I follow his gaze to see the gang holding up a huge sign with my name on it.

WE BELIEVE IN YOU KIM !

CRAWFORD #21

FORGOTTEN BY MOST, BUT RESPECTED BY THE ONES WHO PLAY IT

CRAWFORD EATS CRAYFISH

It was beautiful... they did this secretly, and I usually hate surprises but I LOVE this one. this gave me the confidence I needed.

I felt a tear escape me and I wiped it off before putting on my goggles.

I wave my hand up and they wave back but the whole crowd starts shouting my name

"CRAW-FORD CRAW-FORD CRAW-FORD"

I raise my hand to my mouth and chuckle happily.

Someone claps my shoulder, " Well, isn't someone courageous today"

I look over to see Nicole looking at the crowd.

I shrug

" Don't shrug at me, you were taken, escaped, dealt with our toddler actions, scored, taken a hit and you're STILL coming out here to play. That my friend, is true heart."

" Thank you"

" No, thank you" she says while releasing my shoulder.

The whistle blew and kept me from replying.

Both teams walked up to the center.

" Alright ladies, I want a nice clean game, you know the rules. But most importantly, have fun" the female ref said " Now shake hands"

We shook hands and went to our positions.

I looked over to Heather and she shook her head.

The ref blew the whistle and Crayton entered our side quickly. Heather and their center battled it out for a good minute but Heather won and quickly passed it to Nicole who took her time going up the left side of the field and wide dodged their defender and approached the box diagonally but their defender took it from her and drived it up the field out of offenses reach

I jog up to the 50 and stop, giving my ankle a rest.

Chelsea seems to have it under control, teasing the girl from going left then to right and switching, after about 5 times she wide dodges and i see her giggle from what she did and crossed it to Christina as she dribbles up, naturally i jog up to the 30 yd line waiting for the past, she approaches the 50 and passes it to me.

I continue to go up the line and I have a little battle with their defender but I get passed her, I go for the shot. I pull back my arms ready to swing and fire the ball at the goal.

It hit the pole.

It hit the motha fuckin pole.

DAMN IT

I hear the crowd go "AWWE"

I turn around and see Heather got the rebound and was approaching the goal. SO I went to the post, waiting for the tap in.

Right when I thought she was going to pass it to me, she passes it to Nicole, well there goes that idea.

I back away from the post and I wait to see what Nicole is going to do. The ball gets taken from her and Crayfish dribbles it down the sideline with Nicole chasing her down. I jog down to the 50 and I watch. Most of the action is on Chelsea's side so I can't see much.

I glance at the scoreboard, 5 minutes left! Damn, time flies.

I hear a shout so I jolt to the action and there was a foul... on Crayton, phew. That means we get it.

But we have to dribble 5 yds before we pass. Chelsea sits down the ball on the 10 and dribbles to the 15 then crosses it to Heather, a good 30 feet away.

Go Chels.

Heather dribbles a few yards and gets rid of it, knowing the middle is bad. Nicole receives it and has a battle with the defender again.

The whistle blows, again.

" Touched your foot, Craytons ball"

" Are you serious.." Nicole mutters.

I hate that rule, your foot isn't allowed to touch the ball. For instance, if you're in a battle with someone, you could easily kick it away, making it easier. But then what's the point in the stick, then we'd be playing soccer. So, only the stick is allowed to touch the ball.

Craytons gets 5 yds and dribbles and what not and drives it up field. Their offense gets it and goes up towards the box.

I hear the crowd, roaring in 'get it, take it and encouragement' I've never seen a crowd so into field hockey, my heart flutters at the thought.

Christina has a battle and searches for aid, which is me. I jog up quickly and she passes back to me and I pass to Heather but some girl got it before Heather could make contact with it.

She's in the scoring circle! OFN, I jog up in the defense area as does Nicole while Heather stays back to make sure we get it.

Oh shit, she got past Jennifer.

She goes to shoot but.. wait! I know that trick! She's faking a shoot! She's gonna tap it because Dom will flinch!

" Dom! She's Tapping!" I shout as I hear the crowd die down a little.

I said it just in time because I was right and she tapped with Dominique blocking it perfectly, then kicking it out. Crayton got it and entered the circle again.

WHISTLE

" Foul in the shooting circle. Crayton ball."

" KIM! Need you!"

You've gotta be kidding me..

I jog up as I set it up on the line next to the goalie box. Theres a girl a few feet ahead of me with the ball on the end line. Around the shooting box is Crayfish, waiting for her to pass it because they can't enter the circle until she hits it.

Our team is in the goalie box, waiting for her to hit it so we can leave the box. But I'm on the outside of the box, waiting. Because when she hits it, I'm the only one allowed to attack and try and get the ball.

" Whenever you're ready #86" the ref says to the crayfish.

She's about to swing, I bend down, ready to attack.

She swings and misses the ball, I dart for it.

When she misses their team has to enter and bring it out of the circle then take it back in, well they didn't so I had a free run to take it and boy I did. I took it and ran.

I ran down the right side of the field.

I'm passing the stadium and I hear when roar.

" GO! GO! GO!" they chant

I don't bother to look back because they won't be able to reach me with my lead. I just passed the 25 ...

I could end this.

Ignoring pleas from my throbbing ankle I push into a sprint

I'm at the 10 now

It's just me and the goalie.

I don't bang it in and I don't fake out then tap it.

Nope.

I get my stick under the ball, chip it up in the air (but lower than the waist) and swing on it, hitting the net.

I scored!

" #21 KIMBERLY CRAWFORD DOES AN AMAZING TRICK SCORING INTO THE NET, WINNING THE FIELD HOCKEY HOMECOMING GAME!" the announcer booms as the crowd grows it's loudest I've ever heard.

I don't believe it, I drop down to the ground and scream to the sky.

Nothing can top the feeling I'm feeling at this very moment.

I did it Mom, I scored the winning goal

I stand up and to be pushed down again by my team squishing me in a dog pile.

They are screaming in joy.

They drag me up and help me walk only after I realize doing that sprint made my ankle throb with every touch. I sling my arms around Nicole and Heather as we walk back to the sideline with a huge cheer from the crowd. I search the crowd for that huge sign. I don't see it.

" KIM!"

I spin my head as I sit on the bench taking off my stuff on my left foot because it hurts so much but the whole gang is running onto the field with huge smiles plastered on their faces, I couldn't help but smile.

" Kim! THat was amazing!"

" OMG"

" I had no idea you were THIS amazing!"

" I got the winning shot!"

My friend flood me in praise and I smile.

I can't speak I'm smiling so much. This is the happiest moment in my life.

I stand up, starting a group hug with my friends in a well deserved relief.

We hug for a good moment and release with smiles. I look at the crowd and they're still going nuts, chatting among themselves. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around.

Jack.

Right when I'm about to yell at him for the whole DOnna thing now that I had the time to do so he smacks his lips against mine.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked.

I was surprised.

I didn't kiss back.

He pulled away.

" Do you believe me now?" he whispers looking into my eyes.

" Shut up" I say and I pull him in for a kiss.

Our lips linger for a hot minute, it was sweet, just like the other times until we separate.

" What happened to there not being an us because of a date tomorrow?" he asks jokingly

I look down at my swollen, red, bruised, ugly ankle. " I don't think I'll be attending that date." I say looking at the thing called a foot.

I feel him follow my gaze, " oh my god, someone call 911!" he shouts and the crowd becomes silent.

He sits me down on the bench and removes my shin guards and everything else on my left foot leaving my ugly ankle out for everyone to see.

" What's wrong-" Milton asks before going wide eyed and bending down.

" Okay, I need Ice, asap" he orders.

Milton lightly puts his fingers graze across it,

" DON'T..." he jumps away " Don't touch it" i say a little calmer. He nods and examines my ankle without touching it.

" Paramedics are on there way" Grace says approaching the bench " Oh my..." she saw my foot.

Everyone gathers around, not saying anything, just looking.

" Girls, get your cars, we're following the ambulance" Heather announced to the team.

" Kim, you're going to be fine, you're going to be alright" Coach rachel comforts as I stare at my ankle..

For some reason I can't speak.

" Kim..."

I'm hearing muffled voices and my eyes are seeing double...

" She's right over here.."

I think the paramedics are here...

" ... hit in the ankle..."

I try to observe my surroundings but all I see is a blur.

I hear chaos. Lots of it.

".. she's going into hypovolemic shock..." I hear a voice... paramedic? WHo's going into shock?

" ... not enough blood flow to her foot..."

"... no oxygen in the foot..."

I'm so confused... was my last thought before going into a blissful sleep.

GRACE'S POV

A FEW MINUTES AFTER 2ND HALF

Oh my goodness, this is all happening so fast.

First, Kim leaves claiming that she needs to meet her team, disappears and can't be found. Turns up missing the whole first half which is crucial for the Whales... I got pictures of her teammates but they weren't very good, you could just see the struggle.

Than half time... oh boy. Donna and her sleaze bags still haven't got the hit that jack doesn't like them. We were all furious, I saw Jack look over to the sideline gate, I followed his gaze.. KIM running off.. oh shit.

Jack eventually makes his way back up to the stands... clearly full of emotions. I didn't bother, it was obvious he was set up.

I took pictures of the crowd too... they were depressed, bored and disappointed. Especially Jack, don't tell him but I snapped pics of him with his head resting on his chin, looking like a lost puppy.

THEN, out of nowhere Kim LIMPS onto the field, I immediately looked to Jack who lit up like christmas lights. Without warning he jumps up, doesn't even bid us goodbye and rushes down the stadium.

AHhhhhhhh, he's got it bad... XD

Everyone in the stands stood up when Kim yelled for everyone to stop, curious what was going on. I got pics of that too XD ...

I couldn't see Kim all that good so I got my camera and zoomed in on her and just so happened to accidentally take a picture of her, she's gonna kill me later. Anyway, she did NOT look good, at ALL.

Then suddenly, she's BENCHED! We booed, loudly.

I zoom in on everyone on the field and I see Kiersten, SMIRK. She's never been on my nice list, EVER.

Then, there's some sort of argument on the field then the ref blows their whistles and the second half starts. WITHOUT KIM

A few minutes in I see Kim shout to her coach, clearly pissed off. Thatta girl.. she's talking.. okay. WHistle, ... what's going on?

KIM'S GOING IN ! I take a picture of her first taking steps on the field, priceless. Even the crowd is.

Her "teammates" are shouting at their coach. The game continues and they have the nerve to not even move and allow CRAYTON to SCORE. WTH, we, the crowd, are furious. Especially Jerry. He keeps yelling in spanish, then MIKA joins in.

Speaking of the group, I look over to see MIlton on his iPhone 4s

" Milton, what are you doing?"

" Trying to figure out how this game works" he replies not looking up. I roll my eyes and chuckle silently.

Eddie is eating, shocker.

Julie is beside me, as if she's in deep thought.

" What's on your mind Jules?"

" ... Why was she limping...?"

That caught me off guard, I thought about it " I don't really know, she was fine earlier."

I'm guessing the gang heard because they suddenly became silent..

BUZZZZZZZ

What was that!?

" #21 CRAWFORD SCORES FOR ONE POINT FOR THE WHALES!" i hear the announcers, suddenly the crowd becomes alive.

SHIT I missed the perfect shot!

The game was like riding a roller coaster then on. Who knew field hockey was such a nail bitter.

Kim keeps on yelling at their team... I look over to Jerry and he read my mind.

" Spit out your blow holes in the morning spit out your blowholes in the night, Seaford Whales we stand UNITED, Seaford Whales let's FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"

Then everyone starts joining, we're so loud. I see Kim look over in our direction and she smiles and we shout her name.

Seaford calls for a timeout and I guess they made up. Right when they are re entering the field, Kiersten swings on her ankle with full on force! Now, I was pissed. I started to leave the stands, over all the boos from the crowd I can hear the gang following after me.

I'm at the gate and we're trying to enter to go help her but security won't let us by! I'm her dorm mate! I don't see Jack anywhere. Damn it Jack. There are so many people trying to get on the field, for what reason, I'm not sure of.

To get to kim, or strangle Kiersten of the latter.

I smuggle my way to the front of the fence and I see Jack on the field... How in the hell did he get in there?

I hurry up and bring the expensive camera, surrounded by madness up to my eyes and snap pics, of what, I'll find out later, I need pics of this moment.

Jerry is pulling me by the arm and dragging me back to the stands

" It's not worth it, they'll end up kicking us out." he yells over the chaos.

We get to our seats again and Kim is benched... ugh.

Some time passes and there's only a few seconds left and we're tied.

#97 has the ball and she's very good. Oh no, she's gonna score.

Wait, Kim just shouted something!

The goalie! She blocked the shot! ANd I got a picture! OMG!

" WE ARE NOW GOING INTO OVERTIME" the announcers said something like that.

The Goalie! She blocked it ! Everyone goes absolutely berserk with happiness!

I look to my side and Julie isn't next to me... what the?

I look over and she's with Milton.. maybe rekindling their love life I suppose?

Click.

I smile and turn away before they notice. I look over to my other side and I see Jerry and Mika hugging and cheering.

Click.

Aren't I lovely?

Oh my goodness, this is breathe taking ! The gang and I are freaking out!

I'm taking pictures everywhere, the crowd is ecstatic.

We are soon died down by the refs talking and whatnot... then there's silence, us listening to them explain the rules.

" What? I'm googling this, only 7 on a field? Is that even legal?" MIlton questioned pulling out his phone again. I rolled my eyes, again, chuckling.

Oh my GOD,

" KIM'S GOING IN!" I shout and everyone's attention is directed towards the field and once they realize they shout.

I nudge Jerry and we pull out this HUGE sign Jack and Eddie have been working on in optic illusion behind Kim's back for tonight.

I see Kim look at it and I can see the happiness, aren't we amazing?

Then we chant her last name.

" CRAW-FORD CRAW-FORD CRAW-FORD"

Click.

I love taking pictures...

She's taking her steps on the field!

Click

She's limping... uh oh

OT starts and it's so intense...

I can't bear it but I do anyways, I stick to taking pictures, trying not to bite my nails off.

Someone shot, it hit the pole, we moaned and booed.

Alot of stuff was going and I didn't really catch most of it.

Then suddenly, they're setting up around the circle. Seaford Girls are in the goalie box and Kim is out of the box.

What's going on?

Click.

Oh well.

Some Crayton girl swings for the ball and misses, then quick as lightning Kim has the ball and is sprinting up the field with the Crayton girls left confused and Seaford is trying to catch up to Kim.

CLick click click

I didn't understand what was happening but Kim was approaching!

" GO! GO ! GO!" we started chanting, wanting for her to end this!

Kim's one on one with the goalie

Click

Then, I thought she was gonna tap or something when she chips it up and bats the sucker in!

Click

WE WON

Kim falls to the ground

CLick

Her team surrounds her and helps her off

Click

OMFG! Jack and Kim are KISSING

CLICK CLICK CLICK

I look over to Jerry and he's kissing Mika on the cheek!

Click

I hurry up to see Milton and Julie kissing too!

CLICK CLICK

What is this? Kiss day? Did I miss the memo or something?

I'm happy I"M SINGLE

Single as a dollar bill and NOT looking for change.

I drag the gang down to the field and we gather around Kim on the bench and we are congratulating her.

Then suddenly I hear " SOMEONE CALL 911"

I automatically whip out my phone and dial the number running over to Kim. I explain everything and they said they're on their way.

I see Kim's ankle and it's gotten from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

Click... don't kill me but in the future she's gonna think this is cool, I bet you.

I let go of the camera and let it hang on my neck as I see Kim's eyes close.

NO NO NO

Jack pushes me aside before I can do anything and holds her.

The paramedics just got here.

ONe of the goes to Kim while the other one searches for someone sane, which is me.

" She going into hypovolemic shock! " His partner shouts

" Okay, there's not enough blood circulating towards her foot which means there isn't enough oxygen causing loss of feeling. Without a certain amount of oxygen reaching an important limb, it can cause malfunction in the body which is what her body is doing" he explains quickly to Milton and I.

I see Kim's eyes close, I feel tears beginning to water my eyes.

The paramedics quickly lift her on a gurney with Jack holding onto Kim's hand as if it's a lifeline.

Click...

The gang and I are following quickly behind.

This can't be happening.

She's lifted into the ambulance.

" Immediate family only" the paramedic scolds us.

" We're just college students, her mom is somewhere up state" I say through tears.

" I'm- I'm her- uhm BOYFRIEND... I'm her boyfriend" Jack states shakily then firmly. The paramedic nods firmly and allows him aboard and then leaves.

The gang and I are standing there, shocked. Did Jack just..

" Hey, Kim's friends. What hospital is she going to?" one of Kim's teammates asks

" Uhm - *sniffs* I think SeaView Hospital" Julie responds clinging onto MIlton's arm. They nod firmly and depart.

" Guys, let's go. Now."

JACK'S POV

AMBULANCE RIDE

I'm holding onto Kim's hand as the two paramedics work on her.

" Can you tell me her name, sir?"

" Kim, Kim Crawford."

" Where does she live?"

" On campus, but her home is in Del Norte, CA"

" Do you know her DoB?"

" August 5th"

" And how old is she?"

" Eighteen"

" Do you know if this has happened before?"

I sniffle, refusing to let any more emotion show " I don't know, she was taken then hurt-"

" It's okay son, she'll be fine"

I nod numbly rubbing my thumb over her hand. She looks so peaceful sleeping..

" Does she have any allergies?"

" I don't know.."

" Any conditions or special treatments?"

" I don't know..."

I really know NOTHING about Kim...

He nods and gives Kim an IV.

We jolt to a stop and the doors open and she's lifted out of the ambulance and rushed inside.

I follow quickly, glancing at her ankle, it got worse.

She's pushed through two double doors and two nurses stop me.

" Sir, you can't go in there"

" But I NEED to go in there!" I try to move

" Sir- Sir, I can't allow you in there" the other says

" She needs me"

" Sir, she'll be fine, the doctors will help her as much as they can. But right now you need to have a seat."

" As much as they can.." I mutter as I stop struggling.

" There you go, waiting room is down the hall"

I nod and walk there with my head down.

I find it easily, being the empty room with several plush chairs with no one occupying them.

I sit down in one and lean my head on the wall directly across the clock and stare at it. Who knew, of all people, Kim, the best on the team, would be injured by the thing she loves most.

It's 6:37

The walls are white.

The tables are an ugly brown

The chairs are an ugly forest green

The floor is an aged white.

The lights are bright.

There's a tv in the corner where two walls end

There's only technically three walls in the room because the fourth one is completely open.

Across the open area is the hallway and the secretaries. With a hall that I see Doctors walk in. I wonder if Kim is in one of those rooms

The clock is dull...

After about 5 minutes of staring at the clock, the gang rushes past.

" You're not going to go anywhere" I say still staring at the clock.

I hear them stop and back up

It's now 6:44

" What happened?" Eddie asked sitting a few chairs beside me.

I shrug " I got in the ambulance, they asked me questions, we got out and we got separated and the nurses wouldn't let me past."

No one said anything after that, we sat in silence

6:45

TWO HOURS LATER

One by one, each of Kim's teammates entered the hospital waiting room. Enough to where almost every chair was full.

My eyes haven't left the clock.

She's been in there for two. fucking. hours.

It's currently 8:04

" Kim Crawford?"

I bolt my head to the voice, a doctor.

We all stand up, he raises his eyebrows.

" Immediate?"

" The gang approaches."

" Well, Kim's fine. We had to pull some string but she's stable."

" What kind of strings?" Milton asks

" Well, in order for blood flow to re enter her foot we had to break her ankle, which wasn't that hard because whatever happened fractured her ankle in the first place. Don't worry she was under the whole time and shouldn't have felt any pain. Her foot is slowly but correctly, the swelling is going down."

" You BROKE her ankle?" Eddie speaks up

He nods his head " Yes, she's lucky, this was an extreme case dealing with a sports injury. What exactly happened?"

" Well, she's on the field hockey team at our college" Julie started

" And she had to go meet up with us so we could warm up and such" Heather stepped in.

" But she never showed up.." Nicole finished

" DO you know where she went?" Dr. asked

" Not fully, no one let her explain.. it was complicated" Rebecca added

" When I spoke with her for a brief second she said she was taken but she never mentioned being harmed." I added

" What do you mean by taken?" he asked

" We're not sure." Milton answered

" SHould I call the authorities?"

" I think not,we don't know the whole story first or who did it. I think we should wait for her to tell us." Chelsea answered

He nodded " Go on."

" Then she showed up on the field, already limping.. but we kinda brushed it off" Jennifer added.

I just noticed but the girls were still in uniform...

" She wanted to play anyways so she did." Sam added

" She only made it worse didn't she? By playing?" Jerry asked

" I'm afraid so, but continue please."

" I was taking pictures and I noticed she wasn't giving 100% the whole game" Grace spoke up.

" We had a time out and one of our players became angry, took her stick and swung on it, causing her to cry out and benched the rest of the half" Dominique said with disgust

" Did she go back out on the field.?" the Dr. asked

"... Yeah, we ended up going into overtime and she insisted on playing because she felt bad for missing the whole first half.." Jenn informed

" And you allowed her?"

" Well, yes and no. We argued until the refs told us to stop but she didn't listen and played in the overtime match anyways" I added becoming defensive. Did he think we didn't care or something? There's not only 30 people here...

" Then..?"

" She got the ball with about 4 minutes left and literally sprinted up the field and won us the game." Heather spoke.

We stayed silent because there wasn't much else to tell.

" Is that all?"

" Well after she shot she dropped to the ground and had to be carried over then she started to pass out and that's when paramedics arrived." Grace added

" I see... The extra pressure from playing and the shin guards caused her to fracture her own ankle. Of course with the .. uhm.. interruptions and such also contributed to her fracture. I'd say when she first entered the field it must have been bruised and it just went downhill from there."

" Well YOU did break her ankle" Jerry spat

" Would you rather us amputated it?" he grew angry. ONce he uttered those words we all became tense.

" Can we see her?" I asked through clenched teeth

" Yes, don't overwhelm her, only 1-3 at a time." he began to walk away " Level 5 room 215, and be quiet, she should still be under anesthetics." he said before leaving.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding " I don't like him" I muttered

" You're not the only one." jerry agreed

" Alright girls, let's go take the stuff up to her room and then we'll leave. She is asleep after all." Heather spoke to the team.

They nodded, got their MANY gifts, flowers, cards and bears together and headed for her room.

I held Nicole back.

" what is it Jack?" she asked concerned

" Kiersten?"

" DOn't worry about her, we've got this one" she smiled a sly grin and walked in the same direction the team went.

I sat back down in the chair

" Cheer up bro, she's going to okay!" Eddie chanted

" yeah, Jack, Just a little sport injury. I'm sure she's had those before." Julie comforted

It became silent

" Jack?" Milton beckoned

" Whoever did this, whoever took her in the first place, is dead"

Mika and Jerry left about 20 minutes ago after they saw Kim with Eddie trailing behind them

I was waiting on Milton and Julie to get done seeing her, I wanted to be last. SO I could have the most time.. Hell I'm probably gonna end up staying the night at the hospital tonight.

I'm still debating on whether or not if I should... yeah I'm staying the night. Kim needs someone there for her and I decided that its gonna be me.

The clock just struck nine thirty four...

"Jack"

I turned my head.. milton he nodded his head.

I stared at him.

He shook his head no catching what I was asking.

I stood up and he patted my shoulder and goes to leave.

Wait a minute. I turned my head around and saw julie snuggles up next to milton with his arm slung around her shoulders as they entered the elevator.

I guess they patched things up.

Level five room one fifteen...

Level five room one fifteen...

Found it.

I stop when my handle touches the doorknob.

I don't want to wake her... but she hasn't woken yet soo... fuck it.

I open the door carefully and there she is.

Sleeping like I left her hours ago

I closed the door then turned out one of the lights and pulled up a chair beside the bed while capturing her hand in mine. I can't believe she's still sleeping after having her whole team... well everyone but one.

Her coach.

The gang

Doctors

And me

Enter her room and probably talked to her and she's just here.. sleeping.

Her bangs are in her eyes... so me being a gentlemen. I wipe them away as slowly as I can so I won't wake her.

I sit in that chair for what seems hours but I look at the clock and it's only been a few minutes...

I huffed in annoyance.. but kept my thumb on the back of her hand

I'd talk to her but I don't know what to say. I'm sure everyone has spoken to her even while she's unconscious.. but I literally have no words right now.

So, I continue to stroke her hand with my thumb.. her hand was cold. Weird

I brung her hand up to my mouth and I huffed trying to warm it up. When I was content with her now warm hand I laid it back down and drew invisible pictures on the back of her hand.

My mind wandered to earlier...

Who would do this...? To Kim especially..

Kiersten...?

BBB?

The Dragons?

I mean sure Kim didn't get along with people but I don't think she had full blown enemies, she's just to... uhm... you just can't hate a girl like Kim.

Who ever did it was dead to me...

My phone brought me out of my thoughts as it vibrated against my butt.

It was jerry

Anything?

I replied No :/

She'll wake up eventually.

Yeah.. eventually...

Shut up lover boy, she'll wake up, confess her love to you then you'll get married and have baby jack's and Kim's all over the place XD

You have a vivid imagination I replied chuckling

And don't you forget it!

How's Mika? ;)

Actually, she's here with me in our dorm

Gross... keep it PG13 please

Dude... that's not funny. We're just watching a movie

Yeah... "Watching"

I'm not going to answer that but okay, I will.

Thank you! AND NOT ON MY BED

DUDE, no way.. I need to get her back first]

Then stop texting me and focus on her!

Thanks.

I closed my phone up and looked back to Kim's still sleeping form...

I glance at the clock... 9:13

Growing bored I let go of her hand and explore the room with all the gifts she was given.

If the gifts weren't here, this room would be boring as hell, white everywhere once again. I look at all the cards in the flower vases and such from each of her teammates apologizing and wishing well. They certainly brightened up the room with reds, oranges, blues, whites, like the whole rainbow. It really did look nice and made me smile inwardly.

I walked around and saw mini teddy bears and all. Until I found a huge whale in the corner... How did I miss that?

It was probably the size of my whole arm length. I picked it up and it said " Kim Crawford, Property of the Seaford Whales" on the top of the head. I've never seen these before, whoever got it must have pulled some strings. I look at the card and it was from Nicole, I chuckle from having a feeling it was from her considering she bought her blue and white flowers as well.

I'm glad the team saw it her way because I got her nothing from being with her the whole time... she probably won't notice but I'll get her something anyways but I need her to wake the hell up first.

I sat back down in the chair beside her and locked her hand into mine once again. I must have sat there forever because the last thing I remember was cuddling with her hand and the seaford whale Nicole bought...

3RD PERSON

Jack was sleeping soundly cuddling with Nicole's gift to Kim, an arm length, specialized Seaford Whale with Kim's name on it all while holding onto Kim's hand.

It was about 12 am when Kim came to her senses and started to stir. Jack didn't notice. She fluttered her eyes open was a tad confused but recollected her thoughts from what had happened earlier.

After thinking about it she noticed something in her lap stir, she looked down, just noticing Jack and couldn't help but smile. He was here, in the dead of night, with her, that's what made her smile.

The next thing she noticed was that they were holding hands, which made her blush furiously and she allowed it because she always had to hide her blush when Jack was around, which was always.

She rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand, not realizing that was the same gesture he has been doing for the last couple of hours.

Another thing she noticed was how her hospital room was lit up in color. She's been in a hospital before and they were always white. But not this, her room was full of flowers, bears, cards and gifts. She smiled wider while she wondered who they were from but she knew they were from the gang but it was fun to guess.

She admired the range of color in the flowers that were spread out throughout the room, she loved flowers, even though she was allergic to pollen. I guess that's the reason she loves the school garden so much.

The colors of the flowers popped out in the dark with one set of lights on in the far side of the room that didn't really bother her.

She stretched out her limbs only to touch something hard against her foot... she knew that feeling.

A cast.

Was her injury that bad?

She quietly and softly lifted the blanket, careful not to wake Jack to look for herself but realized she couldn't because Jack was on most of it. She wondered what color it was, if any at all.

Her eyes gazed to Jack on her lap, sleeping. He looked cute when he slept she couldn't help but think.

How his hair was in his closed eyes, how his features calmed down from little emotion and his steady breathe on her lap. He was warm, which she appreciated because hospitals were always cold.

She took her free hand and whipped his hair out of his to get a better look. He looked nice as she blushed again, for what reason, she didn't even know. Probably because he was sleeping on her lap..

Suddenly, he started to stir, probably feeling her movement. He slowly lifted his head to have lines on them from cuddling with the whale and she chuckled silently.. waiting.

" You're up.." he whispered stretching

" hello to you to" she answered

" Why didn't you wake me?"

" You looked like you needed the sleep" she shrugged and he huffed

" How long have you been up?"

" Not long, a couple of minutes, tops. And I'm great, thanks for asking" she smiled

He shooed her off " I was getting there if you would have listened" she said playfully and she nodded her head.

" Can you... uhm" Kim started

" Oh yeah, of course" he cut her off getting off the blanket as she slowly pulled it off. Her cast wasn't that bad. It was blue, but not baby blue... Seaford blue..

" And who chose the color?" she asked

He shrugged " Probably your fantastic team members because I haven't seen a nurse since I walked in here"

She nodded her head "... And how long was that?"

" Uhm.. about nine. But I was here the whole time, just in the waiting room..."

" Why?"

" Well, the doctors worked on you in a restricted area so we had wait in the waiting room, then everyone wanted to see you so I volunteered to go last."

" What do you mean by we?"

" Well your whole team was here beside one, including your coach, the gang and myself.."

" Have you contacted my mom?"

His eyes widened in panic, oh her mom, she'll kill him for not informing her. Especially because he's never formally met her either... oh hello, this is kim's friend jack speaking and your daughters in the hospital... what a great introduction...

" Jack, chill, it's okay. I'm glad you didn't she would have freaked out and told me to come home..."

" Oh okay..."

" How was the football game?" she asked sadly

" Uhm.. i don't know, I was here the whole time, we'll find out tomorrow."

" I'm sorry you missed it"

" Don't worry about it, it wouldn't have been any fun without you anyways"

Kim found herself blushing again and she looked down at her hand that she realized was still connect with Jacks..

Jack saw her gaze and pulled his hand away quickly, blushing as well.

" No, it's okay.." she whispered looking up as she grabbed his hand.

There was a comfortable silence between them until Kim's mind began to wonder...

College

" Kim?" Jack asked

" Yeah?" she said barely a whisper

" What's wrong?" he asked sitting on the bed becoming very close to her, to where they could feel each other breathe.

Kim didn't look up

" Kim..."

She looked up with teary eyes

" Kim, what's wrong? Does it hurt? Am I sitting on it?" he jumped up

She shook her head no as he sat back down in the same position

" Then what is it?" he asked softly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

She looked him in the eyes and let them fall loosely

" Will I be able to dance again?"

**WOOOOO another chapter completed.. YAY.. Sooooo how was it? I love when I get feedback... but I do want to say, I've gotten a couple bad reviews which do make me sad but I try to fix them which I hope I did!**

**I had to change it up a bit, I'm glad I wrote in Grace's POV because I felt like you guys were getting bored with just Jack and Kim's POV.. plus I've never written in 3rd person... EVER so I tried it.. was my 3rd person to weird? TELL ME PLEASE**

**Who do you think took Kim?**

**Why is Kiersten so nasty?**

**Did Grace get the perfect shot?**

**Will Milton and Julie get back together?**

**Where does Brody fall into this? Why hasn't he contacted Kim?**

**What are Jerry and Mika doing in the dorm?**

**WILL KIM BE ABLE TO DANCE AGAIN?**

**WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?**

**Stay tuned! Because next with be the homecoming dance... should Kim go? Tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I hope everyone enjoyed those KICK moments because I enjoyed writing them :) AND there will be A LOT of KICK in the next chapter so don't leave me just yet! ... Wait, don't leave me at all! .. forget I said that, I sound creepy now, just enjoy the story.. -_- idiot**

**Song Disclaimer : No songs.. sorry :(**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin' It , just plot and my own OCC's**

**See you next time!**

**- Alethea13**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

DAY OF HOMECOMING DANCE

DANCE : 10 HOURS

KIM'S POV

"Kim..."

I open my eyes slowly to see a nurse smiling at me. I raise myself into a sitting position and stretch.

" Yes?" I ask groggily

" The doctor says you can dispatch from the hospital by noon today, isn't that great news?"

" It is great news, thank you" I say appreciatively while she nods.

" Would you like the lights on miss?" she asks about to exit

" Keep them off please"

She nods and exits

I readjust my position and look at all of the flowers again.

I smile realizing I had a good night sleep, without nightmares or worries.

I look over and I see Jack, sleeping in the chair he was last night but he looked uncomfortable. His neck is just hanging down, his neck is going to be sore.

I take the covers off slowly and swing my good leg over the bed and then my casted one over slowly. I stand, testing my limits. I seem durable.

I take a step over and I grab for the wall and made my way over, wincing once or twice but I'm fine.

I lift his head and place one of my pillows in place of it while wiping his hair out if his eyes. I smile when he adjusts comfortably. I kiss the top of his head and I head back over to my bed, sitting.

I REALLY wanted to read those cards... So, I got up and walked back over to the table on the other side of the room, with support of course.

I probably shouldn't be doing this but OH FUCKING WELL

I reach the table and I clasp onto it, breathing.

What flowers to choose... I pick the yellow tulips first.

" Get better soon Kim! - Rebecca"

" I'm sososososo sorry we didn't listen to you. I feel like this is partially my fault. I can't believe I let Kiersten get to me, I'm sorry. I hope you get better soon! :) -Heather" she shouldn't feel bad, this was Kiersten's doing, not hers. I pick up her pink flowers and smell them. Pink roses, friendship.

" Girl, if your ankle doesn't heal by next season, I'll personally fix it ! Feel better Crawford -Nicole" I laugh... oh Nicole.. I look at her flowers and they're blue and white.. I swear if she cou;d marry Seaford University, she would.

" I admire your courage and strength, one of your best qualities but your stubbornness is a pain in the ass, Love you lots -Chelsea" I smile, she can be so comforting but so wise... Her flowers are a smooth orange, my favorite color.

" That was a hell of a shot, I'd jump on you with a hug but I can't do that anymore :( tell that ankle of yours to heal so I can continue my hug jumps! -Dom" I chuckle ay Dominique's childness. Nearly every time I'd see her she'd greet me by running towards me and jumping on me and hug me. I thought it was cute but she's bigger than me and I'm only 5'2'' so... we'd fall most of the time. She brought me purple flowers.

" I haven't seen you in like 3 hours, you're lucky I love you! Feel better soon girlie ! -Jenn" I smile and admire the sunflowers.

I continue to read the cards and such when I hear someone waking up.

" You missed one" Jack said tiredly, standing up and handing me a whale.

I give him a confused look

" Read the top" he beckons

I look down, holding the large whale " Kim Crawford, Property of the Seaford Whales" I laugh goofily and I examine it some more.

" Who did this?" I ask looking at Jack's smiling face

" Who do you think pulled it off is the question."

" Nicole" we said at the same time and I smile some more admiring it again.

" You know you shouldn't be standing, or walking right?"

I nod and brush him off " I don't care"

" You're so stubborn" he chuckles and I roll my eyes.

" Oh, the nurse came in. She said the Doctor said I can be out of here by noon" I beamed

" That's great! How long have you been up?" his tone changes

" Long enough to read all my cards and smell the flowers"

" Why didn't you wake me?'

" You looked tired" I shrugged

' You said that last night" he pouted

" Well then you should have knew my answer" I said playfully while limping back to my "bed"

" Uh huh" Jack says while picking me up as I become slightly frightened, only for a second.

" I could have made it just fine" I stated

" You looked tired" he shrugged and I roll my eyes

" Tired my ass" I laugh. He sits me down on my bed as I stretch my legs back out on the bed and I get comfortable as he drags his chair up beside the bed again.

He threw the pillow I gave him at me.

" What was that for?"

" I was bored" he shrugged innocently

" Your welcome by the way" I stated

" Oh, thanks for the pillow" he replied as I rolled my eyes playfully

" How's your neck?" I asked

" Fine, why?"

" You looked uncomfortable so hence the pillow" I gestured

" Ooh, thanks"

I nodded in reply when his phone starts ringing.

" Hello?'

" Yeah, she's up"

" Mhmm, we can be out of here by noon the earliest"

" Yup"

" Yes, I'm sure"

" No, she's not crying" he said sarcastically

" Oh... uhm, I don't know"

" Really?"

" Oh okay, see you then"

" Later" he ended the call

I raised my eyebrows

" It was Jerry, checking up"

I nodded

" He said he'll pick us up at noon on the dot."

" Lovely, Jerry driving is going to kill me"

I safely made it back to my dorm with Jerry's, Jack's and Grace's help. I told them I didn't need it but NNNOOOOOOO they just HAD to carry me the whole way.

Literally.

" How's your leg?" Grace asked me for the 50th time

" Grace, I'm fine' I say flipping through a magazine

" Does it need to be elevated anymore?"

" Grace, if you don't knock it off I'm going to kill you" I say not looking up from my magazine. I hear her chuckle and I smile glancing up for a moment.

" Want to see?"

" See what?" I look up

" Pictures from last night! I took ALOT"

" Sure."

Grace comes over to my bed and hands me her camera and shows me how to work it. I thank her and I begin to look at the events from last night.

The soccer game.

Damien scoring

Damien..

Damien..

_More_ Damien..

"Grace?"

" Hmm?"

" Is there any pictures of anyone else on the boys soccer game aside Damien?"

" Of course, I'm not stupid" I scoff chuckling

Oh, never mind. There are pics of other soccer guys.

I have to admit, Grace is really good at photography.

Now I'm looking at the women's soccer game.

Girls shooting, dribbling, going against Crayfish.

Some of the crowd and their reactions.

Cheering

Booing

Mixed emotions

Crazed fans in odd get ups

Then I see the first picture of the field hockey game, it's of Heather.

I take a sharp breath for some reason and I continue.

These pictures are depressing.

The whole first half was a mess, you could see it.

Nicole pissed in goal

Crawfish scoring on Heather

Jenn in a battle with someone

Rebecca chasing someone down, blah blah blah...

Halftime...

BBB and PiP

My face twists in disgust

I see them dancing and such

There's a pic of Jack DJing

Pic of Jerry doing his trick

A pic of Donna circling Jack

An uncomfortable Jack

Donna Kissing Jack... Gahh I remember it plain as day, I was pissed

The next picture surprised me, Jack pushed her away. I didn't see that on the side lines.

There's a pick of me running away... how in the hell did Grace get that?

Then Jack yelling and Jerry putting a hand on his shoulder

Ray coming up and getting in their faces

Jack throwing his Jacket on the ground, pissed.

The Jerry handing his jacket over to Ray, upset.

Oh my god, they aren't with BBB anymore... I feel so bad, I didn't know...

I continue with the pictures and I see Jack with his head on his chin looking upset... probably from not being in BBB anymore...

Then there's a picture of me entering the field...

Everything, Grace literally got everything on film.

Team rejecting me

Me going on the field for the first time

Scoring in seconds

Limping

Facial expressions are vast

Time outs

Kiersten yelling

Rachel getting involved

Us cheering our chant

Me getting attacked...

Benched

Me yelling at Jack..

Everything

Then me entering halftime

All the goals, gosh they are perfect shots

Overtime

Me taking the ball up the field

I can't believe Grace got everything

Then I smile at the next picture

It was when I scored and made us win

Then Jack kissing me.

Then Julie and Milton! OMG they fixed everything!? YAY

Then another of Jerry kissing Mika on the cheek! Aww..

Poor Eddie, cheering with a hotdog in his hand... LOL

" These are amazing Grace" I say handing her back the camera

" Wait, let me show you something.."

" Okay..?"

She hands me the camera and it's of Brody, pissed

" When was this?" I asked

" When you and Jack kissed"

" Ugh, he was making out with this cheerleader!"

" I know, I just thought I should show you"

" Thanks"

" No problem" she said while entering the bathroom and I picked up a magazine on her bed,

It was a dress magazine..

Tonight was homecoming...

I flipped through it and this one dress was circled.

It was a lilac strapless dress. With sequence on the top half with a poofy bottom that ended around the knees. It was cute for a homecoming.

I wonder if this was her dress...

" Grace...?" I call out

" Yeah?"

"D you want any help getting ready tonight?"

I heard the shuffling stop, she opened the door.

Julie and Mika set up appt.s at their friends place so I'll be there. You're welcome to come, we told her there was a possibility you would come but we weren't sure..."

" Oh... no, I'm not coming tonight, I hope you have fun though."

" Kim, you have to go.."

I shook my head " I'm sorry but I wouldn't have any fun anyways"

" WHat are you going to do?"

I shrugged " I don't know, watch movies probably, play with my guitar."

" Kim..."

" I'm staying.."

" Brody?"

" Brody can go with the girl he was making out with last night who didn't even bother coming to see if I was okay."

" If you're sure-"

"Yes, now go get your stuff, I'm sure you'll look awesome" I smile and she returns it.

" Okay, have fun Kim" she says giving me a hug while walking out.

I huff looking around my dorm.

JACK'S POV

DANCE IN 2 HOURS

Today's the day.

Homecoming.

And I can not be more thrilled.

" Yo Jack"

" Yeah Jerry?

" Help me with my fucking bow tie before I rip it in half" he huffed in annoyance

I chuckle and I walk over to him and fix his bow tie.

" There Jer bear" I say mockingly

" Don't even" he grumbles while putting on his cuff links.

I roll my eyes and I help him put on his hot pink vest.

" And why are you wearing pink again?" I ask

" It's to match Mika's dress." he replies smoothing it out

" Ahhh, still trying?"

" Of course"

" Does she know you're matching her? Are you even going together?"

" Well.. when we were dating we were but she never mentioned it sooooo I'm going with it" he says sheepishly and I shook my head.

So what are you gonna do? Show up at her dorm ?"

" Pretty much?"

" With no flowers? Come on dude"

" Actually, I have a white corsage" he replies rummaging through his things searching for it.

" SHIT, I can't find it" he says panicky

" What?"

" Nevermind!" he shouts holding it in the air"

I shake my head... " Let me see it stupid" I took it from him

It was a pretty flower, I think MIka would like it.

" Good choice"

" I know right?" he beams while taking the flower back and putting it in his pocket.

" Button your black dress shirt dude"

" Naww dude, top button stays open " he waved me off and I shook my head.

He walks into the bathroom and shuts the door and I continue getting ready.

I'm wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt and a silver tie with my black dress shoes.

I'm cuffing my wrists as Jerry walks out with a hot pink hat on.

" Really dude..." I ask

" Yup" he smiles

" You and your hats.." I shake my head again as he shrugs.

We finish getting ready in silence..

Jerry is wearing black pants and shirt with a hot pink vest, a white tie and a matching black hat with a pink lining around it.

" Is Kim going?" he asks out of no where

" I don't know, I hope so but unlikely.."

" Shame.. I was hoping she would dance, she's amazing"

" I know Jerry, I only watch her dance everyday"

" Creep"

" You know what I mean stupid" I shove him and he chuckles

" Know what else I was wishing for?"

" What?"

" That she'd get you to dance again."

I roll my eyes

" Come on! You know if she asked you, you would!"

I didn't respond because I didn't know the answer myself, would I have accepted?

" If she is going, is she still going with Brody after what happened?"

" Probably not, the prick didn't even ask if she was okay."

" Good, I'm gonna beat his ass if I see him tonight, drunk or sober"

I chuckle " Sure you will"

" I will! If Kim was close to tears I would!"

" If Kim was crying I would to but I'm not going to fight him because of stupid actions." I rationalize.

" You're no fun"

I shrug, " Let's go get the guys"

He nods and we leave our dorm to go to Milton's and Eddie's.

We arrive to Eddie's first.

_Knock Knock_

Eddie opens the door.

" Hello fellas" he greets and we nod

" Ready?" I ask

He nods " Yeah, just a minute" he says while putting on his shoes.

" You going with anyone, Ed?" Jerry asks

" Maybe"

" WHO?" we say at the same time

" I maybe just so happened to ask Kelsey last night before she left the hospital outside" he says shyly

" Way to go, Ed" I pat him on the back

" So that's what's up with the get up" Jerry comments and I slap him on the shoulder

" You look fine Eddie" I compliment

Eddie's wearing khaki dress pants, a brown dress shirt and a tan tie with brown dress shoes.

" I'm guessing Kelsey is wearing brown?"

" Yeah.." he says dreamily " It matches her eyes.."

" Okay, lover boy, let's go get Milton" I push him out of his dorm.

" Wait! Bye JOE!" he shouts as I continue to push him as Jerry snickers and closes the door.

_Knock Knock_

" Hellos comrades" Milton opens the door and we enter.

We greeted him back and he rushes around frantically.

" Milton."

" Dude?"

" Senor!"

" What's up? You're jittery" Eddie asks

" Do I look okay?" he asks anxiously

" You sound like a girl, bro" I laugh

" I'm Serious! I wanna look nice for Julie!" he exclaims while combing his hair (the way he looks in season 3)

" Milton, you look fine" Jerry adds

MIlton is wearing black dress pants, a silver/grey dress shirt with a red tie and black dress shoes.

" No sweater or vest?" I ask overdramatically putting my hand to my heart.

He shook his head " No, I want to look perfect for Julie but I don't want it to make it seem like I'm trying to hard" he rants pacing around the room " I already messed up once, I don't want to mess up again..."

" Milton.."

" I mean I think I love her and I just want to-"

" MILTON"

" WHAT?"

" You look fine, she'll admire how you changed, but a good change" I encourage.

He huffs in relief, " Good, after you fellas" he motions towards the door and we exit.

We walk to the girls dorm building in silence. Along with many other guys around us.

" SO what corsages did you guys get?" I ask interested

" I got Julie one with a rose, since she's wearing red."

" I got Kelsey a cream colored flower." Eddie chips in.

" White flower" Jerry adds

" Cool."

" What about you? What did you get for Kim?" Milton asks

" I'm not going with Kim remember, single guy" I point to myself " I don't even think she is coming" I say sadly

" You got to convince her!" Eddie shouts, I shrug.

" We have to find out if she did decided to come or not, we'll wait and see." Milton calms

We nodded and got in the elevator for the girls floor.

GRACE'S POV

DANCE IN ONE HOUR

" Let's go ladies! Move ! Move ! MOve!" I shout.

Everyone just finished their makeup and hairstyles and now we have to put our dresses on without messing them up.

It is pure chaos, girls all over Julie and Mika's dorm.

Some field hockey players even decided to get ready with us. Heather, Nicole, Jennifer, Dominique, Chelsea and Christina. Kim would have enjoyed this.

The field hockey girls helped each other zip up and such as I helped Kelsey.

" There, now put in your earrings" I command and she does so.

_Kelsey's dress is.. unique. The base color is a deep chocolate brown and heart like as well. At the start of the left chest area is golden/tan jewels that spread across the back and ends on her right hip that matches her hazel eyes. At about the waist it stops being skin tight and poofs out in chocolate waves with Gold heels to match perfectly. Her hair is straightened with the ends curled, being with no layers, she looks awesome with raindrop earrings. Her makeup is Brown eyeliner, gold eye shadow(that brings out her hazel eyes magically), mascara, and peach/orange lip gloss that was my idea which makes the jewels pop._

I walk over to Julie's bed and I lift my dress up and slip it on.

_I'm wearing a lilac, strapless heart like number. The top half is all silver jewels and such and stops about belly button section and poofs out like a princess but ends in spirally fashion about a little above the knee with silver heels. I put my hair in a high ponytail with the ends spiralled and dangle earrings. My makeup is light with a nice purple eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner and light pink gloss._

_I hope I impress Damien... he's so cute._

" Grace!?" Julie shouts in my face

" Present!" I snap out of it.

" DO I look okay?!" she panics

" JUlie you look amazing, Milton will be speechless I say examining her."

" Really?"

" Really" I nod and she beams

" Thanks!" she says before going of to help MIka.

_Julie is wearing a red strapless dress that probably only she could ever pull off. It's base color is red with grey detailing and red jewels around her bust. But right under the bust is a wrapped red ribbon that separates the top from the puffy bottom that ends mid thigh. ON her wrist is a thick silver bracelet. The bottom of her dress is plain red with several layers of red with red heels and a silver jewel on the middle of it. Her hair is braided back along the side of the right side of her head and the bottom half is let down along with the left side of her head. She has a red flower to hold the braid back. She ditched the glasses and got one-a-day contacts. She wearing little to no makeup with grey eyeliner/mascara, light red eyeshadow and red lipstick._

Milton will be drooling, I just hope he ditched the sweater because it would look bad, clashing.

I'm called over the help Julie with Mika, something happened to her hair.

" Yeah?"

" My flower is not on my top hair!" MIka exclaims as I chuckle at her accent.

" Here" I take the fake, pink flower and clip it back on her head, holding back her bangs as she thanks me in arabic and I chuckle. She starts putting on her shoes.

_Mika is wearing a hot pink dress that is different. Not usually arabic clothes either. Her dress is strapless but it doesn't go straight across, it dips in a tad around her bust, just a tad, not hoeish either. At the waistline is a separator with a pink flower along the right side of the waist. Beyond the waistline, is silver studded poofy layered dress that looks great. She's wearing silver heels to match. Her hair is her natural curly way with her pink flower. Her makeup is a little heavier than mine. She has Black eyeliner/mascara, hot pink eyeshadow, blush because of her skin complexion made it look good with hot pink lipstick with a silver and a pink bracalet wrapped around her wrist with small hoop earrings._

I think her lipstick will be other places than her lips tonight... Possibly Jerry? ;)

If you are wondering what happened last night. Mika was gossiping while getting ready, they exchanges spit but that was about it. We asked what their status was and she said it slipped her mind.

Knock Knock

" It's them!" I shout as I approach the door, straightening my dress as do the other girls. I open the door to see the handsome four.

" Hello gentlemen" I smile and they smile back as I open the door wider.

The enter, smiling like idiots, it's cute.

Milton greets Julie shyly as she responds shyly.

" You look really nice Jules.."

" Thanks.." she smiles and they both go red and they intertwine their hands.

_Click_

Muahaha I have my camera!

I look over to Jerry and Mika. He can't speak, literally. Mika is waving her hand in front of his face. He shakes his head.

" Sorry, you're breathtaking" he says coolly and I shake my head as Mika giggles. Jerry pecks her on the cheek.

_Click_

I smile and I leave them alone. I glance over to Eddie..

He has a Date!

IT'S KELSEY! HOLY SHIT

Eddie has Kelsey around the waist and her arm around his shoulder as they whsiper quietly.

_Click._

I glance over to the field hockey girls.

_Click_

I walk up to them, " Do you guys have dates?" I ask

" Jennifer, Dominique, Chelsea and I do." Christina answered

_Knock Knock_

" I hope you don't mind, I gave them your dorm room" Christina says

" No problem at all" and I gesture towards the door and another four men walk in handsomely.

" Grace, this is Darius, my boyfriend. He will be attending for the construction portion in the future. He is also runningback for the football team and will be trying out for the basketball team in the winter." she smiles as he puts his arm around her waist. He is a dark african american male that stand 6'6'' towering Dominique and very buff may I add. He is bald with light brown eyes, odd, but pretty. I can see why we wants to do architecture and construction. I smile warmly at him.

" Welcome" I say shaking his firm hand and he offers me a smile with perfect white teeth. He shakes everyone else's hand as well, greeting them.

_Dominique is wearing a plum dress that is very puffy around the bust with various smashing together patterns and then sprawls out until her mid thigh with nude heels. Her mixed skin complexion is perfect with black eyeliner/mascara and dark brown eyeshadow with light gloss. Her hair is in delicate waves that frame her face nicely. Darius is wearing black pants with a plum dress shirt and a black tie._

" May I?' I ask holding up my camera around me neck. They nod as they get together.

_Click_

" Thanks" I smile

" Everyone, this is Timothy. He dances with me, he also does golf occasionally." Chelsea introduces. Tim is also a ginger with more of a blonde shade to his ginger hair with many freckles as well. He is slightly built and stands at 5'10. He has brown eyes with a pale skin complexion. Much like Chelsea. They're the same but different genders. He is also a dancer and professes in ballet with Chelsea but I don't see him because he doesn't student direct the standard, he's in advanced.

" Nice to meet you timothy" I greet and shake his hand as he shakes everyone else's hand as well.

_Click_

" Please, call me Tim."

_Chelsea is wearing a tight, forest green, heart shaped, strapless dress with green glitter in a specific pattern all throughout the dress. Her fiery hair is down and done with a wand with a green headband around her forehead with dark green heels to help pop the sparkles. Her makeup contains black eyeliner/mascara, gold-fades-into-green eyeshadow and pink lipstick. She is wearing a gold necklace with gold bracelets. Tim I wearing black dress pants with a forest green dress shirt and a gold tie_.

" And THIS is Justin, my little artist." Jennifer cooed as he gives her a look as we chuckle.

" I'm not little. I take the charcoal, watercolor and pottery classes here" he says formally as we nod. " I also run track and I hold the record for the 'fastest hurdle jumping' in class of 2015.

He goes around and shakes everyone's hand.

_Click_

_Jennifer is wearing a nice pale yellow dress that makes her bust look nice as it dips down like a bikini. Along the waist is silver detailing and scattered diamonds as the bottom half sprays out in two wavy layers with silver heels. Her makeup is light with grey eyeliner, black mascara, gold eyeshadow and gloss. The dress makes her legs look very long. Her brown hair is down and all to one side with a waterfall braid along the other side that leads to her wavy hair on the other side of her head. Justin is wearing black on black with a matching yellow tie._

_Click_

Lastly, Christina introduces her date, Carlos.

" This is Carlos, he is here for band, his instrument is trumpet and partakes in the soccer team, defense. And yes, he is Dominican like me."

_Click_

We all chuckle.

" Finally nice to meet you all formally" he goes around and shakes everyone's hand. Carlos has black hair and brown eyes with a 5'8'' stature and facial hair.

_Christina is wearing an all black, strapless form fitting dress covered in sparkles with sparkly heels. Her makeup is dark with black eyeliner/mascara/dark eyeshadow with red lips. Her hair is straightened and down. She is also wearing black bracelets and necklace. Carlos is wearing all black with a dark grey bow tie._

" Great, now that we know eachother, what time is it?" Julie asks politely.

" About 6:35" Jack speaks for the first time looking at his watch.

" Perfect, we have enough time to take pictures at the CC and go to the dance" Kelsey says mathematically.

" Wait, hold it." I say as they stop shuffling.

" We need to see Kim, she's not coming. We should stop by" I say sympathetically.

The girls all nod and the guys just go with it.

" Follow me, if you may" I say jokingly

KIM'S POV

DANCE: IN 20 MINUTES

I'm currently holding my keyboard in my hand, playing some bad chords for the hell of it. I glance at the clock and I sigh as I look down at my apparel.

Blue pajama shorts, green tank top and a pink jacket with purple slippers... well slipper. I'm a mess.

I facepalm my head into the keyboard and unappealing chords/notes are heard.

_Knock Knock_

What in the..?

Before I can get up, the door opens and a mass of people walk in.

Grace in lilac , Julie & Milton in red and grey, Mika & Jerry in hot pink, Eddie & Kelsey in brown!? Heather in tan, Nicole in midnight blue, Jennifer & guest in yellow, Chelsea & guest in green, Christina & guest in black, and then Dominique and large guest in plum? Then Jack.. in black and silver with his hands in his pockets.

" What in the?" I ask as the mass of people gather in the dorm.

" We wanted to see you, before we know, went" Grace says sitting down next to me.

" Thanks... you look really pretty" I chuckle " You ALL clean up nice for a couple of dirtballs"

The field hockey members laugh.

" You sure you're not coming?" Julie asks as I notice her intertwined fingers.

I shake my head, " Not with this.." I point to my casted ankle. " But.. I hope you and have a good time" I smile as they blush

" What are you going to do with extra time?" Mika asks stepping closer. I guess Jerry and her made up.

I shrug, " I've been watching movies." I put my keyboard off my lap. " I was just playing the keyboard, I don't know, play guitar later or something"

" Are you sure?" she asks

" Yes, Mika.. oh and Jerry, keep it PG13 would ya?" I smirk

He starts rambling in spanish as he puts an arm around Mika protectively. We all laugh at jerry becoming defensive.

" Come on girl! You can SO rock that cast at the dance! You have to come!" Nicole barges and sits next to me.

_Nicole is wearing a strapless midnight colored dress. The top half is all solid black and at the waistband is a belt with shapes(stars) around it. The bottom half has a black base with another see through midnight blue layer with sparkles on it with silver/glitter heels.. She has a diamond necklace and earrings on with her black hair and dyed matching tips curls and whipped to the side. Rebellious and totally Nicole._

" I'd rather not. Everyone will be dancing, I don't even know if I'll be able to dance ever again so... not a good choice. I don't think I'll have any fun.."

" Where's Brody?" Dominique interrupts " He should at least be here with you, he was your date and all"

" I'd rather his go to the dance, I DON'T want him here' i say disgusted.

" Kim, you know you want to go.." Heather speaks up and approaches standing infront of me.

" I DO want to go but it's just not plausible. I can barely walk as it is." I counter

" Nicole and I will carry you" she says seriously and I chuckle

" I can't ruin your night as well."

" I'd rather have you on my back than have you sit here doing nothing."

" I won't be doing nothing, I'll be watching movies, playing-"

" Don't even say that, you know you're going to be bored as hell" she pestered. I huff and stare at her, thinking.

_Heather is wearing a tan/nude over the shoulder dress strap with a bunch of little nude dots, barely visible unless you really look. It's form fitting around the bust then sprays down like a fairy below the waist with nude heels to match. Her blonde hair is down and curled, with her several layers it looks light Bridgit Mendler honestly... her hair of course with teardrop gold hoops. Her makeup is light. Black mascara/eyeliner and golden eyeshadow that brings out her blue eyes with lip gloss._

" I don't know" I whisper looking down.

" Well, if you do decide, you know where we'll be." Chelsea states

I nod and I glance at my dress thats covered in a bag, so noone can see it hanging over the closet door.

" The dress is beautiful, and you should wear it.. tonight, at homecoming" Grace whispers following my gaze as does everyone else.

" Okay, you have the dress, your hair is always perfect, you don't need any makeup because you're gorgeous.. So..." Nicole walks over to the closet and takes it off the hanger holding the dress with the bag over it.

She throws it at me.

" Put it on." she commands

" No, I hope you guys have a good time" I stand and I walk into the bathroom, shutting the door and sliding down with my back against the door.

_knock knock_

" Come on, Kim." Jerry beckons softly, I don't answer

" That's it, I'm beating up Brody" I hear Jerry away from the door.

" No, be rational." Julie inquires

" No, if Kim never saw Brody kissing that hoe, she would have never run off making Jack chase after her and I'm sure you all know the rest. Hospital, with OUR Kim." Jerry states firmly.

" Beat him good" I beckon from the bathroom

I hear everyone talking at once as I hear the door open probably by Jerry and many following suit after him.

I put my ear against the door, listening, waiting to see if they all left.

I crack the door open and peek out.

Seeing it's safe I walk... limp out and close the door.

I turn around and I see someone who looked sad this whole time... who hasn't spoken either..

_Jack._

JACK'S POV

DANCE IN 10 MINUTES

I can't believe we all came to her dorm, found her in cute little lounge clothes, pep talked her and she still refuses to come to the dance.

Then gave Jerry what he wanted to hear to go beat the living shit out of Brody.. I didn't follow the crowd rushing after Jerry, I stayed and sat on Kim's bed, waiting for her to come out.

She did.

She shut the door and turned around and guess who she saw?

ME :)

" Jack? SHouldn't you be chasing after Jerry?"

" I should be but I'm not, I think those big guys will stop him before he's able to do anything" I shrug

She limps over and sits next to me on the bed, our shoulders brushing. It's quiet for a while..

" Why won't you come tonight?" I ask in a whisper

I feel her shrug " Not in the mood when you have a bum leg."

I chuckle 'bum leg'... " Have you had a bum leg before?"

" Well yeah, I get sports injuries all the time, just I've never had i this bad before.."

" I see... and now that you have, you're going to let your leg dictate what you do?"

" Well, sorta... I only use it for everything?"

I chuckle " Put that dress on" I beckon

" Excuse me?"

I chuckle once again

" What in the hell is so damn funny?" he exclaims

I laugh... pheww

" Well?" she gives me the 'stink eye' I laugh even more

" UGH... boys.." I hear her through my laughter.

" Okay.. okay.. I'm done."

" What was so funny?"

" I can't take your serious voice with that bum leg" I mock her voice.

" Shut up" she rolls her eyes

" Since when did Kim let people change her?" I asked

She stayed quiet.

" I remember when Kim helped that little girl do her routine even though she didn't give two shits if anyone else cared. I remember when Kim had her first dance in that studio. I remember when Kim yelled at me when I put on ballet music" I snicker " I remember when Kim beaten the odds and score that winning shot" I stare at her as she thinks as I speak.

" And I remember when Kim kissed me in that garden..." I whisper staring at her as she looks up meeting mine

" Jack..." she whispers " You clean up well"

" Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" I smirk

She looks down at herself then looks at me quizzically, " I'm in like... pajamas"

" You look good in pajamas then"

We stare for what seems like hours, I see her glance down at my outfit... I knew I looked nice.

She looks back up at me and bits her lip. She starts leaning in and so do I but it stop when our noses brush

" Put on the dress and get your ass to that dance" I whisper as my eyes are closed and slowly pull away, looking at her face.

I smile warmly and I walk out leaving her speechless.

I exit the girl's dormitory and I make my way to the gym, passing the CC at people taking pictures and all...

Whoops, I missed Grace's pictures..

Oh well..

I enter the gym and it surprisingly looks really nice.

Nearly all the lights are out excepts for the flashing lights and the scattered lamps mostly in the corners and such. There is white and blue balloons everywhere.

They ceiling, the floor, hanging/tied to stuff.

Blue and white streamers flood the place.

Let's just says blue and white is literally everywhere but it was a good messy look.

I wish my dorm could look messy/clean

I look for the gang.

I see the field hockey girls with eachother and some of their dates... I see Eddie and Kelsey dancing, Eddie leading.

I see... Jerry and Mika getting a drink.. Ahh Milton, Julie and Grace sitting at a table, I start walking towards them.

" Hey guys" I greeted

" Hey"

" Hey Jack, anything?" Grace asked

" We'll see, I kinda.. well... I don't know, we'll find out" I stutter

They nodded and eyeballed me oddly then went back to their conversation. I sat down at the table and just observed.

These people can't dance for shit. It sickens me.

" You know you want to" A whisper says. I turn my head to see Jerry sitting down with Mika on his lap, I shake my head firmly and he rolls his eyes.

I get comfortable in my chair and I just sit there.

" Jerry what time is it?" I ask Jerry who just got back from grinding with Mika

" Nearly 8:30, why?"

" Just wondering" I sigh, I guess she's not coming. I stand up, stretching.

" Where ya goin?" Eddie asks

" I need to take a piss" I said gruffly

I take my piss and I walk back into the gym to see everyone gathered..

Must be doing King and Queen or something, I try to find what table we were at .. I can't find it

Damn it.

As I'm looking for the table I just so happen to see a wisp of blonde hair... honey blonde hair.

Kim?

I make my way through the crowd, pushing people aside as politely as I can. But I start loosing the view of the honey blonde hair, so I start pushing harshly.

"Move" I say

I stop, where did she go?

Wait... is she even here?

Am I seeing things?

Probably...

Damn.. Jerry was right.. whipped!

I shake my head and I head back to our table, but I decide to get something to eat. I walk over to the food table thing and I grab a fruit bowl and water, not in the mood for junk at the moment. I try to avoid people as much as possible.

" Jack, bro" Jerry bumps into me

" Yo yo yo, Jack my man, it's getting started! WOOOOO!" he shouts as Mika giggles, I roll my eyes at his silly antics and continue my way back to the table. Wait, who is that at the table?

I see blonde hair.. Heather? What is she doing here?

I get closer and the figure is smaller.. wait no, it's Heather..

Damn it... fuck you mind.

I sit down

" Hello Jack" she greets

I nod my head

" Why so down?"

" Bored" I shrug

She giggles " Ahhh, you're so cute when you miss Kim"

" What?"

" I didn't stutter bud" she stands up and pats my shoulder then goes to the dance floor.

What just happened?

" Jackieeee" I cringe... it's her

" Jackieeepooo, why are you all alone? At homecoming?" Donna asks standing in front of me.

" Hello Donna" I greet taking a sip from my water.

" Oh, water, I'm parched" she says before taking mine and drinking it. She hands it back to me.

" No, you can keep it, I'm not thirsty anymore" I push the water back.

_Donna is wearing a neon pink two strapped dress. It was VERY tight as it was scrunched up, but that was the look for the dress. She had the back open with stripes going across the back going all the way down right above her bum. Her hair was down into very tight curls and her makeup was heavy and looked slightly sweaty. She had thick black eyeliner/mascara, hot pink lipstick, hot pink eyeshadow and blush. She was wearing alot of bracelets and a too expensive necklace for a dance event with stilettos that were unnecessary._

_" You know, you look very good tonight, Jack"_

" Thanks."

" Do I look good?" she asks cheerily

" Sureeeee..." I reply looking away

"Good... so, wanna dance?"

" Sorry, but I don't dance" I reply like a typical guy.

She rules her eyes " I know that's bullshit" She grabs my wrist and tries to make me stand but she is weak and fragile so she fails.

" Come onnnn Jaccckkkkk" she whines.

" I'm not getting up"

" Pleeaasseee"

" He said no" a voice said.

Donna turned around and there was Kim.. looking ... wow...

" Oh look who decided to show up" Donna sneered

" Oh look who decided to dress like a whore" Kim mocks and people start to notice Kim is here and begin to crowd around and giggle

" AT least I don't have a dumb ass cast" Donna spits

" At least I haven't slept with everyone in the gym" Kim spat back, I laugh at thi sone. Even people around begin to chuckle

" So.. you're pure, huh?" Donna comments

" Yeah?"

" Goodie Goodie"

Kim shrugs, " Have you ever thought, the guys I meet and have a relationship end up being assholes and they don't deserve it?"

Donna scoffs, " Have you ever thought they only dated you because they felt bad for you?"

" I have.. when I was really down. But I know better now. If anyone doesn't like me for the way I am they can kiss me goodbye."

Donna scoffs again, " You're such a dumb blonde"

Kim tensed up immediately, " At least people like me for who I am" she states firmly with fire in her eyes.

Donna walks away, yelling for her Lindsay, Claire and Lorie.

" You made it" I whispered, standing up

" How could I miss an opportunity to see you dressed up for a day?" she smiled

_Kim was wearing a royal blue bikini top form dress. At the waistline, there is several silver and blue stones, jewels and diamonds in a certain order in a certain lined pattern. Below the waistline the dress was in many layers of royal blue giving it a princess look but ended right above her thighs and at the end it was ruffled in a cute little style. She also wore one silver flat then her cast on the other foot that just so happened to match her dress. She didn't wear any jewelry. Kim's hair was it's natural, beautiful curls down to her mid back. Her makeup was light, grey eyeliner, special mascara to bring out her eyes and silver fading-into blue eyeshadow with clear lip gloss. The dress made her pop with her sun kissed skin and honey blonde hair and with the lights, made her look like a goddess._

I smiled.

People started to gather around Kim and talk to her.

Some congratulated her about the game, others asking if she was okay, some just making small talk.

I can't believe she came.. yeah late, but she's here.

SHIT I don't have a corsage!

I look over to Kim, she's sitting at the table, talking to people.. so, I slip away and run for it,

The Garden.

I enter the garden and I curse at myself for not bringing some light source with me. I search through the gardens flowers, trying to pick the perfect flowers that will match her dress.

...

...

...

...

AHA, I found some, in the water.

Water Lilies.

I reach for them in the fountain and i snag one. I wrap it into a formation, hence making a corsage with it's stem and extra leaves.

Perfect.

I jog back to the gym, making sure not to destroy the corsage.

I enter the gym and I see Kim, now with the gang, smiling, sitting at the table.

" Hey" I greet, slightly out of breathe

" Where have you been?" Kelsey interrupts

" I was in the gardens"

" Why?" Milton asks

" To get this" I pull out the water lily " I didn't have a corsage so.. here" i hold it out

" It's perfect" she smiles and holds out her wrist as I slide it on

Click

I knew Grace just took a picture but I don't care.

Kim and I smile at each other, staring.

" Okay, now that Kim is here! Let's get the party started!" Eddie stands and holds out his hand for Kelsey which she takes and they walk off to the dance floor.

All the guys do the same. Even Milton asks Julie to dance.

" Is it just me, or we match, like a couple?" Kim asks

I look down at myself.

I'm wearing Black on Black with a silver tie. I look at Kim, she's wearing blue and silver..

I smile and chuckle, " Yeah, we do.." she smiles at me.

I want to dance with Kim but...

"Jack?"

" Hmm?" I face her

" Why don't you dance?" she whispers

" It's complicated.."

" Isn't everyone?"

I stay silent..

" Let's not worry about that right now" I stand up and I hold out my hand

" Would you like to dance?"

**There's chapter 13! I had to cut it off there because the next scene will take entirely too long, I don't mean to make cliffhangers! But I try to make it to where the answer is obvious or whatever is going to happen next easy to figure out.**

**I HIGHLY recommend going to my profile to see all the girl's dresses. I have links for every girl I explain in italics. I tried explain the dresses as best I could but the pictures will really help visualize the whole chapter. Most of the chapter is preparing for the dance so yeah.. Wardrobe is big in this chapter. GO TO MY BIO FOR LINKS, IT'S UNDER *PAoSU LINKS, HOMECOMING DRESSES***

**P.s. Anything I should work on? This was kinda a filler but I don't like saying that because I think it's wrong. I saw, "setting the scene" or "informational" and such. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I love it when I get feedback, I'm glad so many love the story! I still can't believe this little idea can become SO much more! I believe I've reached 100,000k... I'm not sure but YAYYY, I'm such a detailed writer XD**

**P.s.s. NEXT CHAPTER - continuation of homecoming, drama, gardens, jack may reveal his secret, kim may or may not find out who took her... Kiersten pops back up and brody incidents ! Stay tuned !**

**Song Disclaimer : No song's, sorry. Will be a song in next though! ANy song ideas? :)**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Kickin' It, Just plot and OCC's**

**Until next time!**

**-Alethea13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear JanuaryWords,**

**1. I never said she was perfect at everything, it is obvious she has flaws. I'm good at a lot of things but I have a lot of flaws, that's okay.**

**2. She is 'suppose' to deal with everything so well and I make her so "strong".. her self demeanor is falling apart with real life problems that could happen. And yes, she is strong, but everyone is strong in their own way, even if they don't know it.**

**3. I never told the readers her father beats her, it was implied but the story is not complete.**

**4. "Having her perfect at everything is unrealistic?" This IS fanfiction, if I wanted her to get shot in the forehead and live I could if I wanted to but I won't because I choose not too and that's wrong.**

**5. "The whole everyone loves her is annoying you?" SORRY for not PM you to make sure it fit your needs. Kim has CLEAR enemies. Yes the school population likes her buts that's only because they are friends with her. You have no idea, hell I have NO idea what happens in college, Sorry if I made it seem out to be the whole thousands population.**

**6. "Be more descriptive" How much more descriptive do you want me to get? I have over 100k in this story...**

**7. I don't know who Mary-Sue is so...yeah**

**Sorry if I came across rude in any way, for some reason your review really bothered me. Sorry if took offense in anyway, I was just trying to get across your statements and why I didn't agree with them! Thanks for your honest opinion though! :)**

CHAPTER 14

KIM'S POV

_Did he just ask me to dance?_

_I don't know what to think right now. I thought he didn't dance, I should feel honored right?_

"I can't" I reply sadly.

He looks genuinely upset as his smile faltered

" Why not?"

" I have a bum leg.." I looked down.

He got down on my level, keeling.

He took his hand and brought my chin up and I looked at him.

" Forget that thing is even there, we don't do anything fancy, just sway. Come" He lifted me up and basically carried me to the dance floor.

It seems that I have forgotten how to dance.

He lifted my right hand, slowly and placed it on his shoulder with his left on my waist. Then gently guided my left hand into his.

I look down and stared at my feet, wondering my limits. Worried to go too far and do something stupid.

" Hey" I look and meet him " Don't look down." I nod numbly and look around.

" People are staring.." I whisper becoming self conscious at people's confusion

" Don't look at them either."

" You sound like my old dance teacher" I chuckle

" Don't change the subject"

" Is that a new ceiling?" I look up

He chuckles, " So much for that" I look at him, smiling

We stare for a while then my face changes into pain.

" are you okay?" he says frantically

" I knew I shouldn't have done this" I wince putting my weight on my good leg

" Hey... it's okay. Look at me" I do so, he smiles

" I got you" he lifts my leg onto his foot.

" Are you trying to quote Twilight or something..?" I chuckle

" DO you NOT want me to?"

" I would have thought you would have been more original but the attempt is still cute"

" I try" he shrugs

I look around the gym again and more people are staring..

" Jack..."

" Hmm?"

" Why are they staring?"

He shrugs

" Jack." I say firmly

" Because they're jealous I'm dancing with you, THE Kim Crawford"

" I have a feeling you're now changing the subject... Because you don't.."

" Dance?.. Well if you ask me, I'm not dancing, I'm swaying, sorta" he chuckles

" Why don't you dance?" I ask again

He stays quiet for some time.

" Jack?" I whisper, we've stopped "dancing" a while ago and we just held eachother.. Did I cross the line?

" My parents don't approve, per say." he states

" Don't approve? That's absurd, my mom supports me?"

" Well my mom WOULD have but .."

" What do you mean by WOULD have?" I ask softly

We're silent

" I'm sorry, I didn't know..." _She's dead _my mind finished

" It's okay. It's just, when she.. passed. My family became broken. Never would have thought my own father, my role model would break so hard. Then my brother attempting to take the 'father' position and failing. My little sister being too young to understand. Then my father wanting us to forget everything and be the 'perfect' child. Being doctors or lawyers..."

" And dancing didn't fit the picture.." I finished

He wouldn't look at me, so I gave him a hug. I big one

" I understand"

" But you see, you don't understand. You don't understand having your father think you aren't the perfect son, like my older brother. 'Dancing is a woman's duty, not a man's' he would say. My brother no longer considering me his brother. Then my lost little sister being told that I'm inquisitive to be a Brewer. First losing her mother, now the only female in the home, then losing her brother?" he stops

" I may not understand having siblings because I AM an only child. But I do understand what it's like to have a single parent bail on you when the other disappears." I whisper back

" No... not when your own father 'accidentally' kills his own wife then expecting his two boys to cover for him to the police." he spat

I untangle from the hug " At least you have a father" I say seriously

" AT least you have a mother" he counters

My mouth is agape. " Look, I'm sorry but don't get pissy at me right now"

" You're right, I'm sorry.. It's just been...*sigh*

" Bottled up for so long?" I finish and he looks up

" Yeah? How'd you-"

" My father is in prison"

We're both silent from what we both just told eachother

" I think your mother would've been proud of you" I whisper

He looks at me with a look I can't place. " Think so?"

" Think so? Look at yourself, I've been told you're an amazing dancer, she obviously gave you the genes because you have people fawning over you, you have amazing friends and Jerry who would take a bullet for you in a heartbeat. You are a man, Jack. And if your so called family can't accept it, I do. And I'm sure if the Warriors knew, they would too. We like you for who are, not who you try to be." I say honestly.

He stares at me for some time. Probably absorbing what I told him

Suddenly, he wrapped me in a huge bear hug that I gladly returned

" Thank you" he whispers in my hair

" It's no problem-"

" No, thank you. For everything. For sticking around, wanting to figure me out, everything. I'm glad you're in my life, I may not have many people in my life that understand me but I'm glad you're one of them" he whispers and squeezes more

I literally couldn't respond, he was squeezing me to hard.

" Can't.. breathe"

" Sorry" he loosens his grip.

" It's okay" I chuckle

" I actually feel a little better, now that I told someone... Kim?"

" Hmm?"

" Would you mind hanging out later? Like alone?... I want to tell you everything.." he whispers seriously.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked " I'd be honored" I smile and he returns it

He pulls away and holds my shoulders " Thank you"

" Apologize again and I'm gonna smack you"

" Thank you" he says playfully, I slap his shoulder.

Our chuckling dies down to where we are having a staring contest, soon enough we're both leaning in, as if reading each others mind.

I close my eyes in anticipation and I feel our noses brush, I feel him smile.

" Ya know, I thought you had a date?" he says

I smile, " And I'm with him" I reply

I guess that was all he had to hear because he pulled me in and kissed me. It was sweet, like all the other times, I have no other way to explain our kisses.. they're just sweet.

You could say we started to makeout but without tongue, if that's possible.

I don't recall how long we stood there, kissing. But I do remember being roughly pushed away, much to both our displeasure.

" What the..?" I hear hear Jack

I turn around to see my 'real' date.

Brody

" Brody?" I question

" What the hell are you doing with.. _him_" he gestures to Jack

" Who Jack?"

" No, your fucking dress"

Well, he was drunk...

" Brody, listen."

" No, YOU listen" he slurs " I ask you to be MY date and you ditch me?"

" Actually-"

" I thought we were something but I guess you don't feel the same."

" Would you stop and listen for a minute?" I say louder

" What?" he spat

" Where were you when I was in the hospital last night?"

Silence

" Where were you when I'm your 'date' aren't the men suppose to go to the woman's home to pick them up? Where were you then?"

Silence

" Where have you been?"

" Look, blondie, I'm here now so come dance with me"

" Brody, you're drunk"

" Nawww, just some.. uh.. drinks, ya know.. the punch in the bowl stuff.."

" Brody, you need to leave" I say calmly

He suddenly grabs my arm forcefully " You are my date and you will do as such" he says darkly, I yank away.

" Brody, let go... Brody, you're hurting me"

I guess that's all Jack needed to hear to interfere.

" Brody, go home" Jack demands

Brody points his finger on Jack's chest, " Look, you piece of shit, she is MY date and I intend on having her, all night long"

I cringe at the thought.. a little naughtily...

" No, you're not. You're not thinking straight, walk away." Jack states again

Brody ignores him and stands directly infront of me.

" Brody"

" Kim"

We stare at eachother, I can't place his emotion in his eyes..

He takes a step back.

" Whatever, you can have her anyway, she was too needy anyhow" Brody says slurry and stomps away only to turn around and point to me.

" This isn't over." then he walked away

Jack turns to me, " Are you okay?"

I nod, " of course, he's just drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying anyway. I'll to him tomorrow and patch things up."

" You, Kim, are TOO nice sometimes"

I shrug, " That's not necessarily a bad thing all the time"

" Touche"

" Can we go sit down?" I ask

" Leg?"

I nodded. Suddenly, Jack swooped me up and carried me back to our table.

" Jack!" I said shakily

" What? Scared?"

" NO... just startled"

" Yeah okay" he replies as I sit down and he does the same.

" You look beautiful" he says out of the blue.

I look down at my appearance, I can't believe I made it here in the first place.

I shook my head " Nah, it's just-"

" Don't deny it"

" I mean, of course I look nice, I bought the dress. I wouldn't buy something I don't like"

" I'm guessing that would be your whole wardrobe?"

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" Nothing. nothing at all..."

I eyed him suspiciously.

" I was complementing your wardrobe" he chuckles

I blush now feeling dumb " Thanks.. wait, you notice?"

" What's not to notice? You stand out like a green thumb... but in a good way"

" Thanks" i blushed again

" Are your feet more interesting or something?" he questions as i shook my head up nodding furiously

" No no no, not at all, just ...flattered"

" Mhmmmmm" he eyed me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

" KIIIMMMM!" a voice shouted

I turned my head to see the one and only, Nicole

"Hey Ni-" i was interrupted by a bone crushing hug from her.

" I missed you too?" I said breathlessly

" You made it! I knew you couldn't resist over here" she pointed towards Jack and we blush.

"KIM! I LOVE your dress! Seaford Pride?"

I look down at myself again, Royal blue, silver and white, Seaford colors.

" I guess so" i smile

" I'm stealing your dress"

" But I'm wearing it?"

" Maybe not tonight, but it WILL be mine" I can't tell if she's joking or not, so I chuckle awkwardly only to be attacked again by more people, my field hockey girls.

Heather, Rebecca, Dominique, Chelsea, Jennifer, Christina, Samantha, and Lucy with their respectful dates.

They greet me, hug me, and just fawn over me. Asking me if I was well and how I was and such.

" Come on Kim, come on the dance floor with us!" Jenn says. Nicole shoved you as she was scolding her.

" Nevermind.." she said softly.

" It's okay, let's go." I motioned towards the floor

They raised an eyebrow, " Are you sure?" NIcole asked

" Of course, just help me over there"

" What about jjjaaacccckkkk?" they say at the same time

We all turn to him and he's deep red, flabbergasted.

" Forget him, he can have a break from Kim, he's a hog anyway" Dominique jokes as they walk towards the dance floor.

" GUYS" I yell and they turn around.

" Come and help me" I chuckle

The do as instructed and now we're in a circled just being silly as I have Heather for support.

**[AN: when the dancers dance, just imagine street dancing, step up the streets/revolution, anything street :)]**

_[T-Pain]_

_Mmmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to em_

_Let me talk to em_

_Mmmmmmm_

_Let me talk to em_

_C'mon!_

We all looked at eachother, this was the song. We were like 5 year olds at a candy store. If you don't love this song,

**Get Out.**

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

_The whole club was lookin at her_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing u kno_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

Everyone in the gym got low except our little group.. awkward. But we laughed

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the reeboks with the straps (with the straps)_

We pointed at our heels, close enough

_She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeey)_

We smacked our butts, laughing hysterically.

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing u kno_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

People got low again, some losing their dress in the process.

_[Flo Rida]_

_I ain't never seen somethin that'll make me go_

_This crazy all night spendin mah dough_

_Had the million dolla vibe and a body to go_

_Them birthday cakes they stole the show_

_So sexual_

_She was flexible professional_

_Drinkin nexenol_

_Hold up do i see what i think i whoa_

_Did her thing seen shawty get low_

_Ain't the same when its up that close_

_Make it rain i'm makin it snow_

_Work the pole i gotta bang bro_

_Ima say that i perfer the no clothes_

_I'm into that i love women exposed_

_She threw it back at me i gave her mo_

_Cash ain't a problem i kno where it go_

During Flo Rida's verse, a circle was made in the middle of the gym. We made our way over there and we saw a dude breakdancing. This was the perfect song for it. He looked like a junior, with blue on. He was popping, locking, dropping and getting low.

_[T-Pain]_

_She had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur)_

The dancer rubbed his hands up his pants and pointed at his shoes.

_The whole club was lookin at her_

We all pointed at the circled dancer

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing u kno_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

He went down in a robotic way, which looked really cool by the way. When he hit the bottom he began swinging his leg in a circular motion and jumping over it with his other foot.. We clapped.

He stood and did a backflip.

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the reeboks with the straps (with the straps) _-cue pointing-

_She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeey) _-cue slapping but-

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo) _-cue guy going low again-

_Next thing u kno_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

This time the guy stayed on the ground but another guy, probably a friend of his jumped over him and started a different hip hop routine. We "wooed" in approval. His excerpt was different, but there is nothing wrong with being different.

_[Flo-Rida]_

_Hey shawty what i gotta do to get u home_

_My jeans filled with guap and they ready for showin_

_Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown_

_Patron on the rocks that'll make u moan_

_1 stack (come on) 2 stacks (come on) 3 stacks (come on)_

_Now thats 3 grand_

_What u think i'm playin baby girl i'm the man_

_I'm dealin rubber bands_

_Thats when i threw her legs on my shoulders_

_I knew it was over_

_That henny and cola got me like a soldier_

_She ready for rover, i couldn't control her_

_So lucky on me i was just like clover_

_Shawty was hot like a toaster_

_Sorry but i had to fold_

_Like a pornography poster_

_She showed her_

He ended his routine with him spinning on his head then turning into somehow spinning back on his feet. I can do it, I don't know how I can do it, I just can though.

_[T-Pain]_

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans) _

_Boots with the fur (with the fur) _-cue pointing-

_The whole club was lookin at her _-we pointed at the new dancer-

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing u kno_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low _-cue people getting low-

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the reeboks with the straps (with the straps)_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeey)_

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing u kno_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Then suddenly, Jerry jumps in and shows off his moves. He does his feet criss cross signature move and starts doing some motions with his chest, head and hands. Moving them as if they aren't on his body. We does some very impressive tricks such as some push up move I haven't seen. He gets in push up position then spins around on one hand then swiftly bringing himself up with his feet like MJ in smooth criminal but coming up.

_[Flo-Rida]_

_Whoooooa shawty yea she was worth the money_

_Lil mama took my cash_

_And i aint want it back_

_The way she bent that back_

_Got all them paper stacks_

_Tatoo above her crack_

_I had to handle that_

_I was zoned in sexy woman_

At "sexy" he brought Mika out with him and they started hip hop ballroom dancing. It was pretty swag. I didn't know Mika could dance. Wait.. yup, well, she's trying, she's not bad but not Jerry. Jerry must have been helping her and teaching her. THEY PLANNED THIS. Go Jerry. Instead of a normal form like in ballroom she was swinging under his legs and being lifter and all.

_Let me show it make me want it_

_In the mornin i'm zoned in_

_Them rosay bottles foamin_

_She wouldn't stop_

_Made it drop_

_Shawty dipped that pop and lock_

_Had to break her off that guap_

_Gal fire just like my glock_

The verse ended and we clapped for Jerry and Mika's performance as I screamed their names as did everyone I knew. They bowed and everyone went their separate ways to end the circle. Me and the fockey girls went back to our own corner of the gym where we were originally.

_[T-Pain]_

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)_

_Boots with the fur (with the fur) _-cue pointing-

_The whole club was lookin at her _We all pointed at eachother and started laughing

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

_Next thing u kno _

All the fockey's came up to me and helped me get down to the floor with everyone else, it was wary but we were laughing the whole time and they helped me back up.

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the reeboks with the straps (with the straps) _-cue pointing-

_She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (heeey) _-cue slapping-

_She hit the flo (she hit the flo)_

Suddenly, someone came up behind me and helped me get low, again for the final bars of the song. I knew that hold anywhere, it was Jack.

_Next thing u kno_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

We stayed on the ground, laughing as everyone else stood up and clapped as the song ended.

" You surprised me" i chuckled

" That was the idea" he laughed back.

" Come on, stand up!" Nicole "scolded"

WE laughed and stayed where we were on the floor.

Then the whole fockey team reaches down and lifts both of us on our feet, all of us laughing hysterically at the silliness.

Our laughing died down and we all went separate ways eventually.

Some started to sit in our original circular table and made small conversation as I wondered where the gang was. My sitting position can only make my line of vision so far. But soon enough they made their way over to my direction and they did the same thing the fockey girls did, freak out, hugs, yadda yadda.

They soon sat down as well. About 30 mins passed and Jack asked if I wanted punch or anything to snack on or something. I nodded and said whatever will suffice.

He left and I just listened to Chelsea and her boyfriend, Timmy's conversation? I think his name was Timmy, I don't remember.

" So for the winter showcase we'll dance to Daylight by Maroon 5 and our second piece will be..." Chelsea stopped, thinking.

" More upbeat?" he replied

" Our advanced dance is ballet, dear" he nodded understandingly

" Uhm, Chels, what's the winter showcase?" I tapped her shoulder

" OH! The Winter showcase kicks off Winter Break! We take off the Friday before break and everyone gathers in the auditorium and anyone who wants to, takes the stage and performs. But! They must audition in front of Headmaster to make sure it is appropriate and logical because sometimes, famous people might want students to become famous!"

" Have you seen those 'famous people'?" I asked

" No, they are in this hidden area above the seats in a booth only the tech crew knows about and they aren't allowed to tell or they will be kicked out of University."

I nod understandingly.

" Are you going to perform?" her boyfriend asks me politely.

" Oh no, not with this leg"

" Come on! When does your cast come off?" Chelsea asks. I don't ever recall Chelsea being this laid back and unwise before...

" December 1st, why?"

" The Showcase is December 20th! What's today's date?"

" September 27th?"

"That gives you plenty of time to practice!"

" Babe, auditions are in November" he calms her down

" Oh yeah... You could always sing?"

I shook my head again, " Nah, I'll just watch"

She shrugged and continued her conversation with her boyfriend who was covered in green glitter from her dress.

Would I sing?

SHOULD I sing?

What would I sing?

" Wait, Chels." she turns back around

" When is the New years eve thing?"

" The what?"

" Isn't there another party for New Years?"

" OH, THAT, that's only for people who don't go home for winter break to see their families, or people who can't afford it stay on campus and throw a party. I've been to one of them. It was my sophomore year? My family went to Europe and I decided to stay here with Timmy since I've been Europe at least twice already."

" Oh, anything special?"

" Ehhh, so so. People usually host dorm parties, dance, sing, have a good time and drink." she shrugs

" Drinks? Alcohol is provided?"

" Well, all the professors are home with their families. I saw like NO adults whatsoever during the New Years Eve countdown so... yeah, alcohol is at the party. A TRUE college party. People don't go home because it's such a big party. But I wasn't all that impressed, it smelled and I was annoyed"

" You're always annoyed babe" Timmy kissed her temple as the conversation was now over as they got up and went to dance.

Maybe I'll sing at New Years... that is if I don't go home.. I want to go home and see my mom, maybe go to Tennessee.

" Kim"

I turned my head, " Yeah, Heather?"

" I think you should sing at the Winter Showcase. You could win the singing division."

" Division?"

" What Reds forgot to add was that there are different groups and such. For instance, all the dancers will dance at a certain time. Then the next division would be all the singers, then artists, sculptors will show their art work and all. Then at the very end, Bobby Wasabi himself will give an award to what he likes best for the Winter semester. It's like a Talent show but the best are in it." Heather went into detail.

" Oh, thanks. I'll think about it" I smiled

" Think about what? How careless you are?" A familiar voice spoke.

I turned my head, " Hello, Kiersten" I beamed as if I was happy to see her.

" What happened to your leg?" she said innocently

" The game, got injured remember? You were kicked out of the game so you MUST'VE seen it."

She glared at me " Shame" she spat

The fockey girls stood up with not so friendly faces

" What do you want?" Nicole clenched

" Oh nothing, just wanted to bash Kim's face in the desk" she said nicely... if that's possible

" And WHY would you do that?"

" Rachel suspended me from the team!"

" That's YOUR fault, you're the one who injured Kim" Heather spoke up

" Please, it was Kim's dumbass' fault for getting injured on the field, I mean WHO gets injured playing field hockey?"

" What's THAT suppose to mean?" Chelsea went as red as her hair.

" Oh nothing" she smiled and walked away leaving me very confused

" What was-"

" I don't-"

" DId she-"

"I Have no idea-"

We all started talking at once.

" What happened here? I go get a drink and the fockey's look like they're going to kill" Jack joked

" Kiersten" i replied and went "ahhhh'

I nodded.

" KIM!" Grace hoots

" What? I'm right here." I say rubbing my temple

" You haven't taken any pictures yet!" I roll my eyes, more pictures

" Don't just stand there! Come on! Jack you too!" she beckons as Jack helps me follow her.

" Okay, Kim you stand here" she puts me infront of this lovely backdrop with variety of seaford colors matched perfectly together. " And Jack get behind her"

Jack doesn, awkwardly. " Oh my goodness" she face palms herself as she comes and directs Jacks hands on my waist and Jack adjusted the new position.

" Grace, I don't think I want my picture taken with this cast on" I defend

" Oh hush it, I'll crop it from the cast up, okay?"

I huff and nod.

_Click_

"Can you act like you like each other? You guys look dead" Grace scolds

" Better, SMILE"

I smile because it's genuine, Jack is here and honestly, that's all I need.

" Awwweeeee! It's perfect" Grace squeals " You can move now" she says and I chuckle at her girliness.

Jack goes over to Grace and whispers something in her ear and she smiles brightly.

" What was that?" I asked

" Oh nothing, just thanking her" I nod suspiciously but I leave it alone.

" Kim, it's about 11 pm, one more dance?" Jack asks " Before I take you back before the rush of drunks and all" he says quickly

" Of course" I beam as he carries/walks me to the dance floor.

I put my hand on his shoulder while I hold my other hand our for him to hold, which he takes.

We go in small circles, both of us testing my cast and leg strength.

" This may be the last time I dance in a while" I whisper looking into his eyes

" Well, let's make it last" he says back spinning me slowly. Sorta, if you call stepping in circles spinning then yes, I spinned.

" Have I ever told you, you have amazing eyes?" he says

I smile shaking my head, ' I don't believe you have"

" Well, Kim, You have amazing eyes"

" Thank you, you have lovely eyes as well"

He smiles this time, he pulls me close and I lean my head on his chest as he puts his chin on the top of my head.

We just swayed, little to no movement, peaceful, angelic movements.

I listened to the song that was playing.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

The boom box is being blared by the DJ top a song about music being blared as we're slow dancing to an upbeat song as I'm falling... hard.

_Call up all our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason,_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

My friends are all dancing and I don't think that'll change in the next hour. This weekend was hectic, i suppose

_Meet you at the spot,_

_Half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop,_

_And we're never gonna change_

It's half past 11, close enough

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey_

_We can stay forever young_

I could stay here, in Jack's arms.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs _I started to murmur the lyrics softly

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up _ I stopped murmuring

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my *** _

I smile at this line

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

I don't want to grow up right now, I have my whole life ahead of me and that can wait.

_We live like rock stars_

_Dance on every bar_

_This is who we are,_

_I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up but they don't know us_

_We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_

_If you stay forever, hey_

_We can stay forever young_

Jack rubs my back comfortably and I snuggle closer.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

I drank punch earlier, I'm a few minutes older, damn

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

I sing the next verse softly and I feel Jack hum against his chest.

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_

_If you stay forever hey_

_We can stay forever young_

We pull away and look at each other

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_

_Singing here's to never growing up_

We stare for what feels like forever. He starts to dance again, leading, but nothing to firm.

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_

_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_

_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

He spins me softly then dips me and raises me slowly, staring into my eyes.

_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up _he murmurs the verse slowly so only I can hear, I join the whispering with the last verse.

_Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )_

_Here's to never growing up_

Our foreheads are touching, still staring intensely. We lean in once again and kiss blissfully.

" For a bum leg, you can still sway nicely" he whispers

" Not too bad for someone who hasn't danced in a while" I counter

" Touche" he smiles

" Ready to get out of here?" I ask, yawning

" Tired?"

" Much" I hold my arms out " Carry me" I pout

He rolls his eyes playfully, " I've only been doing it all night"

" Hey, you just did it, I didn't argue but now I'm asking" I say still with my arms extended.

" Damn" he chuckles as he picks me up and we make our way out.

I feel the cool breeze against my skin as I listen to Jack's stride. I still hear the gyms music as we walk away.

" Jack?"

" Yeah?"

" Thanks for getting me to come tonight"

" No problem."

" So... where's your family now?"

I feel him shrug, " Probably still in the same house I grew up in"

" What is your family like?"

" What do you mean?"

" You have sibling, describe them to me, I've always wanted a brother or sister."

" Okay.. Well, my brother's name is Jaden He look after our dad, probably an explicit image of him, with black hair and emerald green eyes with tan skin."

" That sounds nothing like you" I chuckle

" I take after my grandfather my mother said. But Jaden is a tad taller than me but not by much, maybe an inch or so. He takes after our dads personality also. Rude but sarcastic. Mean but sweet. Jackass but also a gentlemen. Let's just say it depends on time of day. He's 3 years older than me, he is now legally allowed to drink which is bad in my opinion. He was the bad boy of Seaford so when I showed up my freshman year while he was a senior..."

" You had shoes to fill" I cut him off

" Yeah." He stops and lays me down.. on flowers?

" Jack? Why are we in the flower garden?"

" Isn't it yo your favorite place on campus?"

" Yeah but-"

" We can leave."

" No, right here is fine, just, why?"

He shrugged, " I know you aren't tired, you just wanted to leave the hot, sweaty gym"

I batted my eyelashes innocently " Maybeee"

He chuckled

" I'm blaming you if the dirt messes up my dress or gets in my cast" I pointed at him

" Maybe you'll look good in dirt"

We both laughed at the thought

" sooo what about you?"

" What about me ?" I ask

" I know you said you're an only child but what about your dads side? I know all about your moms side. The aunt charlotte and uncle carl with your two nieces barbara and sue and all."

I stayed quiet

"Kim?"

" When my dad went to prison... I lost contact with them. I don't speak to them anymore."

" What did he do?"

_The question is, What didn't he do?_

" He saved my life"

" But then why-?"

" It's complicated, I don't even know the whole story... Apparently I was too young to understand. But I remember parts and pieces."

" Try to remember"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember and spoke softly as I had a flashback

_I was in Tennessee, with my mom and dad before the incident. I was watching my Uncle trying to tame a wild stallion which is Toby today. I was so fascinated with how he worked. _

_I was sitting in between the wooden fence, sitting on the middle ledge while my scraped elbows were holding my chin on the top ledge with a silly smile plastered on my face. _

" _C'mon boy... you can trust me.." my uncle whispered softly as he held his hand out towards the white stallion. He was almost touching him until Toby neighed loudly, got on his hind legs and darted away across the closed area._

" _Uncle! Come on, you've been at it for HOURS" I exaggerated _

" _Hold on Kay, I'm this close. I can do this."_

" _I know you can do it but you haven't eaten since breakfast which was 8 hours ago." My aunt walked towards us " Come on dear, at least have a sandwich. In this heat you could get a stroke"_

_I looked up at the sky as I saw the heat rays bask down on our tan, sweaty bodies. I put my hand up so I wouldn't be blinded as I looked across the pasture, wanting to be on a horse's back terribly. _

_I looked back to my uncle, " Come un Unc! It's sooo hot out. Auntie is right, come inside" I beckoned as I removed myself from the wooden fence and stood with my hand on my hip. _

" _Alright alright alright, I'm coming, I'm coming" he waved us off as he went to put the blanket he was trying to get on Toby over the fence to hang. _

_My aunt and I joined hands and we walked up to her home._

" _Did you enjoy yourself?"_

_I nodded my head quickly " I LOVE coming here and seeing yall! I can't believe Toby hasn't trusted unc yet"_

" _I know, it's been nearly a year now."_

" _He's all better from the attack right?"_

" _Yes, he's better now. No more torn muscles and no more bleeding hooves." she smiled_

" _Good." We walked in silence until I heard screaming inside the kitchen, I looked to auntie in confusion, looking for answers. _

" _Stay here Kay"_

_I nodded my head wearily and watched her jog into the back door as I decided to stand and wait. _

_I heard more shouting.._

" " _My auntie shouted out the back door as my uncle came running up wondering what the hollers were about. He nearly knocked me down as he ran past me. _

_What was going on?_

**Hey guys! I wasn't planning on stopping it here but I got a lot of PM wondering when I was going to update again so, I complied and did a little snip it. I wanted it to be longer but you guys just loved my last chapter yall needed more!**

**I loved my song choices, I think it really made homecoming, well... HOMECOMING, lol.**

**I know, the Brody/Kiersten parts weren't all that great but it will be cleared up in the next chapter, I just needed a little drama during homecoming, I mean what's an event w/o a little drama right? LOL**

**BTW, fockey = Field hOCKEY**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer : I only own the storyline, not main characters or show**

**Song Disclaimer : "Here's To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne & "Low" by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain **

**Until Next time!**

**-Alethea13**


	15. Chapter 15

Dear January Words,

I must say, I'm impressed with your writing

1. I don't have people fawning at her feet, I'm trying to express how much people respect her, I don't mean to come off she is perfect in college, in high school, okay, I see what your saying. I'm trying to create more problems for her but I don't want it to become too drastic to where people can't follow what's going on, ya know? And personally, I hate perfect people too but I tried to make her perfect and so far it worked but her school/college like was/is perfect but her personal life is a wreck and will result in her whole life falling apart.

2. Lol, "you're a dark child" I mean I can be dark too, lol. I mean, Suzanne Collins wrote the Hunger Games and I think Katniss had room for improvement but I still loved the series nonetheless. Everyone has a different perspective on what they read and I'm totally cool with that.

3. Lol, quoting a teacher makes you have that feeling you hate and all. LOL. And thanks, I was showing but I wasn't really showing, if you know what I mean, but I got your comment, lol

4. Lol, aliens and nerf guns, that was clever.

5. Lol, no you're not reading clues incorrectly. I don't like the word hate because it's such a strong word and all but a lot of people DEEPLY DISLIKE HER

6. Good for you, you were raised as a write, but you did come across as very rude and that's why I responded to you. When you're giving constructive criticism try asking, Why? or Explain not what you wrote, I was kinda offended.

7. Yes, you are an extremely talented writer, describing every detail. But I can't do that because when I read descriptive writing, I get bored easily so that's just a personal thing, I'll try to be more descriptive though.

8. I like using "LOL"

Thanks for the constructive criticism, I kinda see what the reader may be thinking, thanks! For an 11 year old you're pretty talented

CHAPTER 15

_What was going on?_

_I listened more closely and slowly made my way to the back deck towards the door._

_"She is a child!" I heard my mom_

_" She is old enough to understand what is going on!" my aunt added_

_Were they talking about me?_

_" She will be 7 years old by the end of August, I think she is ready!" my dad hollered_

_What was I not prepared for?_

_" 6 years olds don't go around doing that kind of stuff Kevin!" my aunt Charlotte shouted, Kevin was my dad's first name._

_" I did it!" he shouted back as I stepped closer_

_" Kevin you were a street rat! Our daughter is NOT"_

_Street rat?_

_I was at the screen door, all their backs were faced away from me. My dad and I made eye contact._

_His face softened, " Hey Kimmy, come here" he opened his arms and I walked in with my family's eyes on me._

_"What's going on?" I asked standing there._

_"Nothing sweetie, go find Barb" my mother pushed me slightly_

_" No, she should know" My father pulled me_

_" No" she pushed me_

_"Yes" he pulled me_

_I got out of their little tug of war with my clothes and went to my Aunt Amanda_

_"Tell me!" I said loudly_

_They all glanced at each_

_My aunt charlotte stood by my mom and I was sat on her lap at the kitchen table._

_" Mommy?"_

_" Sweetie, daddy has something to ask you" she said softly and I looked towards my dad_

_" Kimmy" he started " How would you like to come with me on the streets and sell at my stand? Go out and sell items, hand out flyers in the big city while we're here?" he asked_

_My eyes lit up and i nodded my head vigorously, " YES!" I cried as I jumped off my mom's lap and jumped up and down._

"Wait." Jack interrupted " Your parents got all worked up because they thought you weren't ready to go with your dad to his stand on the street in Nashville?" he asked confused

I shrugged, " Apparently, but let me continue, this is where it gets fuzzy and I can't remember"

He nodded and I laid down in the cool flowers against my hot skin. I felt him lay down and propped himself by leaning his head on his elbow.

_A few days later, early monday morning my dad woke me up and told me to get ready. I did so and put on jean shorts with a halter yellow shirt and tennis shoes. I walked outside after giving my mom a kiss and my dad was on his horse, Adagio, a brown and white pinto. His base was brown with various white patches throughout his body with a brown mane/tail with socks on all four feet._

_" Coming up or are you walking?" he asked_

_I smiled brightly and hopped on with his help. I held onto my dads back as we headed off to the city. I loved riding horses, the bouncing in their stride, wind in my face. All of it._

_I couldn't wait to get my own when I turned 14_

_We arrived at his stand and the city was in full swing. I looked at our stand, it was full of a bunch of different products, all packaged and ready to be sold._

_" Okay Kimmy, listen to me. You have the most important job, you must go around and hand out these flyers, bring customers to me and advertise. Without you, I won't get any business, okay?"_

_I nodded my head in excitement._

_" Good, now, I'm going to unpack" He handed me flyers that said "Kevin's Kooky Kadoodles" I laughed at the name. " Now go" he gave me a slight push_

_" Anywhere?" I asked_

_" Anywhere" he repeated, smiling._

_I was hesitant at first but I made my way around the city handing out flyers and did what he asked me, afraid of him being disappointed in me._

_The hours turned into days and days turned into a few weeks. I was having so much fun. I basically memorized Nashville, knew all the people around and made plenty of adult friends._

_There was some downfalls such as being ignored by adults, pushed around because of my size and not getting any business. On days like those, my dad was in grumpy moods, blaming me that I didn't do well and caused it._

_Being 7, that hurt. Being the reason dad didn't make any money that day. I usually went out into the barn and did stable chores to get away from everybody._

_There was a lot of days like those, so I got friendly with all the horses in our Family business, Crawfords Cadets. Our family business is a horse farm. Joe does everything, vet, trainer, showman, tamer, everything. Everyone came to Joe if they had a horse problem._

_My mom would find me asleep in the stables, in a different stable each time. I was growing tired of not getting business._

_Days dragged on and people stopped talking to me, saying our business was a rip off. I didn't get it, my dad sold good stuff, I never used any of it because he'd scold me for touching the merchandise._

_One hot, muggy, gross day arrived._

_I was trudging my feet along the Nashville sidewalk I've memorized too many to count. I stopped handing out flyers because people were now being plain rude._

_Then things went in slow motion, I was grabbed forcefully from behind me and covered my mouth and hid my face in their shoulder. I cried and shouted forever, but now I realize to bystanders I looked like a crying child and a parent trying to comfort me. That was NOT the case._

_Then out of nowhere I was waking up in my bed at Uncle Joe's house, in his bed. NOONE sleeps in his bed, EVER._

"What? That's it?"

I nodded

" You don't remember anything else?"

" It comes back in flashed but no" I replied looking at the stars listening to soft breeze sway the flowers

" Thats.. peculiar."

" You're telling me"

" Have you ever found out?"

" No, my mom somehow avoids the subject when I bring it up..."

" But you're in college now, you should know."

" I know, but if it was something that horrible, maybe she doesn't have the heart to retell it"

" If it was that horrific, that's a greater reason to tell you"

" I guess, all I know is that now my dad is in jail."

" But I thought he was trying to protect you?"

" I know, but I know as much as you do now." I sighed " Forever confused"

I thought back to my nightmare I had a long time ago.

" I just remembered" i broke the silence

" What?"

" I had this dream not too long ago"

" And?"

" I think it was a memory"

" Go on"

" Someone... a male, was yelling at me, saying "he'll never love you" and "you'll never make it'"

" Who was it?"

" I don't know, there was no picture, pitch black, just voices"

" Hmmm"

I sighed again

" Thank you"

" For what?" I turned my head towards him, he was staring at the sky.

" For telling me" he looked at me

" No problem, you told me yours.. sorta. But we still shared"

He nodded his head,

We stayed silent,

Staring at the stars,

Listening to the faded music coming from the gymnasium,

Feeling the nice, cool, refreshing breeze,

With Jack's arm wrapped around me,

In perfect bliss

MONDAY

It's Monday morning and I'm dreading for classes to start. For one reason and one reason only

I CAN'T DANCE

Talk about torchure. I get to see everyone else dance while I'm stuck in the corner, watching. I'll have a hell of time getting from building to building for classes, choir is going to give me more shit and I'm useless for the musical.

So this is how the next two months are gonna go, disappointment, boredom and jealously.

PERFECT

" You ready Kim?" Grace asked me walking out of the bathroom fully dressed in regular skinny jeans, maroon red Hollister shirt and black vans with her hair in a wet bun.

I nodded glumly.

" Oh come on, it won't be that bad"

" Yeah, THAT bad.."

" Oh hush it, you look fine" she grumbled as she handed me my crutches.

" Are you sure?" I look down at myself observing my attire. I'm currently wearing regular straight light washed jeans, a light pink quarter sleeve shirt that says DaNcEr across the chest with ONE sperry shoe. My hair was loosely let down with some hair behind my ear.

" Yes, I'm sure. now let's go or we'll be late"

I nodded briefly before slinging my book bag behind me back and repositioned my crutches following her out the door.

" So.. you never really did tell what happened after you guys left at homecoming" Grace got to the point

" Oh.. THAT."

" Yeah, that. GO on, spill."

I smiled at the memory, " It was perfect"

" Elaborate girl"

" Well, he tricked me and took me to the gardens instead of taking me home, he claimed to wanting alone time with me. We told eachother ours pasts and how we felt, some personal things and others just chit chats. It was around 1am when he finally decided to leave the garden. I picked me up bridal style and carried me to the CC. He sat me down then left."

" He left you there!?"

" NO," I chuckled " He went to go get a snack and returned with subway cookies that I absolutely loved. We kinda spent the rest of our time at the CC kissing"

' Like just a kiss or like a KISS KISS "

" A KISS KISS"

" You made out with him!" she yelled like an idiot

" Will you hush it! It's not the first time" i scolded

" Well its the first time I was informed" she countered as she held the door for me as we entered the dance building.

I shrugged, " I'm guessing around 1:30 or so we agreed to head back. SO, being the gentleman he is, carried me bridal style all the way back to the dorm. Which, oddly enough, YOU weren't there.. SO, MIss Grace, where were you at 1:30am?" I peered as her eyes went wide

" Well.. I was .. uhm .. you see what happened was.." she stuttered as we stopped in the elevator and I pushed the button.

" Go on.." I held back a chuckle

" IwaswithDamienandhemighthaveaskedmetobehisgirlfrie nd" she replied as I took in that quick sentence

" WHAT! NO way! you said yes right!" I grew excited

" Of course I did!"

We both started to squeal with delight as the elevator doors opened while looking like two idiots.

We were still squealing until we heard a cough and we stopped and looked.

" Oh, sorry sir" I said regaining my composure to the Professor

" Thank you ladies and please, keep your voices down to a minimum."

" Yes sir" Grace replied standing up straight

" Thank you.." was the last thing we heard before the doors closed.

We glanced at each others and started laughing for a good minute.

BEEEEEEEEE PPPPPPPPP

Our laughing came to a halt as we realized that was the late bell.

" Great, now we're late" Grace huffed

" Calm down, I got this. Let's just go"

JACK'S POV

" Good to know you two are alive" Miss Alice commented as Kim and Grace walked in, late.

" Miss Alice, we are terribly sorry but as you can see our trip was kind of delayed.. by a lot. It seems I am unaware of my pace." Kim said smoothly.

I heard Jerry snicker because we both know thats not the reason.

" And Grace?" Miss Alice questioned

" She was my aid, catching me ever so often" Kim replied

" Is that true Grace?" she eyed Grace who seemed to be quaking a tad.

SHe shook her head rapidly, " Yes, that's what happened" she stammered.

Miss Alice turned her head towards Chelsea and Kim elbowed Grace in the side and whispered something to her. Probably telling her to chill out.

Miss Alice turned back around, " Very well, next time, make sure you leave a little earlier so you aren't late again, understood?"

They both nodded and Grace hurriedly made her way to the rest of the dancers.

Kim just stayed put, probably lost on what to do now.

" Jerry, go tell her to come over here so she's not a lost puppy" i whispered to Jerry and he nodded.

" Okay, For the next few weeks we have to catch up so we can prepare for the Winter Showcase in December. We were told that the standard classes will be doing a group dance, the East Coast Swing..." began MIss Alice but I tuned her out as I focused on my DJ board.

" Psstt" a whisper said

I lifted my head, " Oh hey Kim" I smiled

" Hiya.. so whatcha doing?" she glances at my system

I shrugged, " Nothing really, tuning out Miss A"

" ME too, what's the point in listening if there is no point in paying attention anymore" she whispered making sure she wasn't looking.

I chuckled, " You'll dance again. By the way, pretty nice lie earlier considering you're a terrible liar."

" You could tell!" she whispered yelled.

I chuckled again, " Calm down, only Jerry and I, you and I both know you can walk on those things properly."

" Okay so I fibbed, no big deal."

" Uh huh" I replied as I noticed everyone getting with a partner throughout the floor.

" Jack, play something smooth but it has some nice bass" Chelsea instructed and I replied with a nod.

" 1-2-3 and 4" I overheard Miss Alice.

" So what does all this do?" Kim asked

" Well, this is the volume" I pointed as Kim went to touch it.

" Wait, not that!" she accidentally played the wrong track. The room was filled with rap music.

" JACK!" Miss Alice scolded

" Sorry! My hand slipped, won't happen again!" I yelled turning off the rap music as she went back to teaching a couple.

" Sorry" Kim whispered over my shoulder

" It's cool, how about you leave this to me?"

" No arguing there" she agreed. I got my set back together and played the orchestra music Chelsea requested.

" So... do you know the East Coast Swing?" Kim asked me, I gave her a quizzical look.

" So-so, I know the basics"

She nodded her head as I adjusted the bass so it would become louder. " Do you?"

" Of course, I may not be a master but yeah."

" Kim, every dance you do you do it perfectly" I glanced at the dancers

" Thanks.." I saw her blush.

" NO problem"

We stayed silent for a while, her probably watching and I controlling the music, as usual.

" Jack? is there a chair nearby? By leg is starting to hurt." Kim explained.

I scan the room... nothing.

" Stay here" I told her as i took off my beats and approached Chelsea.

" Excuse me, Chelsea?" I tapped her shoulder

" Yes Jack?"

" Kim needs a chair and there isn't one in here and I don't want to be away from my board in case something happens so do you think you can..."

" Yes Jack, I'll go get her a chair" she cut me off giggling

" Thanks" I went to turn around

" Only if you show them how the dance works" she pointed towards the dancing couple. Before being able to protest she ran out of the room. I huffed in annoyance. Theres a reason I'm the DJ.

" Well, uhm.." I stuttered. Instead of telling I took her arm and put it in position and then did the same for the guy. "Now, you...Amber?" she nodded " Take your right foot and go forward and pivot 90 degrees. Dave, I want you to take your left foot and take it back so she can step in your place and pivot as well." I commanded and they did so. " Now repeat but keep going and rotate feet. Other than that I don't really know" I said awkwardly. They nodded and practiced.

I feel bad for lying but I can't explain dancing, I can only show it but I'm NOT doing that.

I was timid about asking Kim to dance at Homecoming but afterall, we weren't dancing. Homecoming...ah... one of the best nights of my life.

The way Kim looks in royal blue... the way her hair falls perfectly..

" Ow' a voice said

" Oh I'm terribly sorry... Jerry" I chuckle towards the end as I get myself together.

" Again?" he asked

" Maybe.." I said sheepishly

" Dude, go daydream at your DJ board, not in the middle of the dance floor bro" he chuckled as I walked away shaking my head.

I avoided as many dancing couples as possible not wanting to disturb anymore people. I finally get to my Dj board and Kim no where in sight.

I go around the back of it where I stand and there she is, on the ground.

" DO I wanna know?" I asked

" You took to long?" she tried hiding her smile but failing.

" Don't worry, Chelsea went off to get you one." I confirmed trying to work the DJ board with her sitting right in front of it.

" Am I in the way?" she asked with something that probably meant no good.

" Just a tad" I played along

" Oh, okay" she said while stretching her legs out causing it more difficult for me to work my DJ board.

I chuckled " Come on, Kim, move, I need to do this"

" FINE" she said sarcastically scooting out of my way.

" Here you go, Kim" Chelsea entered sitting down the chair

" Thanks Chels" Kim replied as she stood up and I put my beats back on.

I didn't hear much since my music was on blast as I changed the song to lighten up the room. I looked over to Chelsea and Kim and they abruptly stopped when I looked at them as they put on a fake smile and waved awkwardly. I waved back and shook my head confusingly and went back to my music.

I wonder what they were talking about..

You, stupid

Me? WHy?

I don't know, I'm still you... stupid

HEY

I shook off my thoughts and put my beats around my neck. I looked around for the clock, ugh.. an hour left.

" Someone looks bored out of their mind"

" You have no idea Kim" I replied, there was no need in turning around.

" Are you this bored every day?"

" Most of the time" I adjusted the FX.

" Isn't that... ya know.. boring? Wouldn't you rather be dancing?"

" So-so" I shrugged my shoulders

Suddenly, I felt her warmth against my back and left shoulder. She was leaning her chin on my shoulder, peering over. I turned my head and glanced at her before returning to my board.

' What are you doing?"

" SHow me."

" uhm.. you and I both know what happened when I show you things,... do you not remember not even twenty minutes ago?"

" I do, but I won't touch anything this time, nothing, I'll just stay right here" she persisted

" FIne, okay well this is-"

The rest of the period was pretty fun. Who knew my DJ board could be so entertaining.? Kim was so interested in what I do during class. I think it's boring but she was surely amazed. I wonder if she would actually consider trying and NOT messing up.

" So, what song do you want to play?" NIcole asked.

We were currently in Band and we were all tuning our guitars, aside Jerry who didn't know how.

" Give it here Jerry" Kim commanded as he handed his maroon bass t her.

" I don't care, whatever I guess" I answered NIcole

She groaned in response, " KIIIIMMMM" she complained

" Whhhaatttt?" she replied not looking up from Jerry's bass

" You usually decide what we play, choose"

Kim shrugs, " I don't know, play what you want. I'm not in the playing mood."

" That's a bunch f bullshit" a voice I didn't entirely like spoke

" Brody?"

" Hey Kim... can I talk to you?"

" What? So you can get to her-" I was cut off by Kim slapping me in the bicep.

"Ow" I rubbed my bicep

" What Brody?"

" Can I speak to you in .. private?" he asked... sheepishly?

" ANything you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends as well" she demanded

" Okay.. Well, I wanted to apologize.. for Saturday night. You're right, I was drunk and I shouldn't have treated you like-"

"A whore?" I cut him off which resulted in another smack by Kim. I gave her a look and she mentally scolded me

" Yeah, a hoe, which you aren't. You're probably one of the most influential girls I know. I was kinda acting like a jerk, huh?"

" Yeah, you kinda were" Kim replied

" I'm really sorry"

" It's alright bud, you did come through in the end" I complimented which Kim slapped me, again.

" DUDE" I exclaimed grabbing my arm, again.

" Thanks, friends?" he directed his attention towards Kim

" Friends" she confirmed with a smile as she held her hand out. Brody shook it and smiled.

" Do you mind if I join you guys?" he asked

We shook our heads. He nodded and walked away to return with his keyboard.

" SO what are you guys playing?" he asked

" Nothing really, since KIM won't decide" Nicole spat

" I told you, I'm not in the mood to play"

Brody rolled his eyes, "Thats' a lie, you practically use music for everything, emotions especially." Brody confirmed

Phh... I knew that.

Kim rolled her eyes

" Yo, can we play something, I'M SO BORED" Jerry complained

" I'm not choosing" Kim confirmed stubbornly

" Fine, Jerry, you choose something" Nicole said clearly annoyed.

I heard him WOOOOO but I was too busy staring at Kim, why didn't she want to play?

I nudged her, " You Okay?"

She nodded her head, " Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't want to choose today." she shrugged, I nodded, believing her for her amusement

" so, what will it be Jerry?" I questioned because his idea in music is... interesting.

" Hmmm, give me a minute" he said with his "thinking face"

We all just stared at him as he stared out into space.

_You never know when you're gonna meet someone_

_and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

_you're just walking around then suddenly_

_everything that you thought that you knew above love is gone_

I know this song, this is one of Jerry's favorite's. Jerry's voice isn't record deal amazing but his raspy voice is his personal charm when he sings. I guess Elliot knew the song because he jumped on the drums once Jerry sang the first line. Of course I joined in but Nicole grabbed an acoustic and joined.

_You find out it's all been wrong_

_all my scars, don't seem to matter anymore_

_coz they lead me here to you_

_I know it's gonna take some time_

_but I've got to admit_

_that the thought has crossed my mind_

_this might end up like it should_

_i'm gonna say what i need to say_

_and hope to god that it don't scare you away_

_don't want to be misunderstood_

_but I'm starting to believe that_

_this could be the start of something good_

He turned to Kim and started singing to her goofily. He stood up and circled around her as she started laughing. I saw Brody play some basic rhythm since the sonce wasn't really piano based.

_Everyone knows life has its ups and downs_

_one day you're on top of world_ He jumped onto a chair

_and one day you're the clown_ He got in Kim's face and made a silly face

_Well I've been both enough to know_

_that you don't wanna get in the way when its working out_

_the way that it is right now_

_you see my heart; I wear it on my sleeve_ He stopped played and touched his heart as if he was heartbroken and she laughed again

_coz i just can't hide it anymore_

_I know it's gonna take some time_

I stood up and walked towards Jerry and we continued.

We both started walking around and getting in everyone's face hysterically as they jumped and did something dumb.

_But I've got to admit_

_that the thought has crossed my mind_ Jerry and I looked at eachother quizzically

_this might end up like it should_ We shrugged

_I'm gonna say what I need to say_

_and hope to god that it don't scare you away_

_don't want to be misunderstood_ We continued our leisurely walk around the room

_but I'm starting to believe that_

_this could be the start_

Nicole joined our little parade around the room and followed our lead

_Coz I don't know where its goin'_

_there's a part of me that loves not knowin'_

_just don't let it end before we begin_

_you never know when you're gonna meet someone_

_don't wanna be misunderstood_

_but I'm starting to believe that this could be the start_

Nicole went to Kim and put her back to hers and jammed out while Kim was left hanging, laughing, smiling. The next verse is where NIcole had a little solo, sorta. Her part is supposed to be heard more so we played softer while she played the acoustic.

_Coz I don't know where its goin'_

_there's a part of me that loves not knowin'_

_just don't let it end before we begin_

_you never know when you're gonna meet someone_

_and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

I decided to join him and sang too. There was a guitar solo so I played like there was no tomorrow.

_I know it's gonna take some time_

_but I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_

_this might end up like it should_

_I'm gonna say what I need to say_

_and hope to god that it don't scare you away_

_don't want to be misunderstood_

_but I'm starting to believe that_

_this could be the start of something good_

I went over to Kim and got on her sitting level. Jerry stopped singing so I kept on going.

_the start of something good _ Her smile was a big as Texas

_the start of something good _ I scooted a little closer to her sitting from, right in front of her

_this could be the start of something good_ We were so close

The room erupted in applause as the song ended. Jerry was doing his colombian war chant over and over again in delight. Several high fives were given throughout our little 'boy band'. Nicole even chest bumped Elliot, the drummer.

Kim and I were still close enough to where i felt her breath, as if i could read her mind. She smiled and stared intently into my eyes. Even though, a few steps away, was chaos with sweaty college kids and squeaky chairs, all i saw was her.

Her ... just her takes my breath away. I smiled at myself and swung my guitar behind my back and got as close as possible to her.

I think I shocker her when I went in for a hug instead of what she thought I was doing. I did that on purpose. I squeezed her as if my life depended on it. She hugged back, but not as forcefully, probably because I was squeezing the life out of her.

I finally released and I felt her catch her breath and I took a tiny step back. She loosely dragged her hands to my shoulders and it was I whose breath hitched, unexpected. I returned my hands to her hips as she stood.

I don't remember if the cheering died down because it was just us in my mind.

" Were you singing to me?" she asked sweetly

" I was only looking at you" i replied sarcastically and she playfully rolled her eyes.

" I didn't notice"

" You didn't? Shame, I was hoping she saw me"

" She did"

" Phew"

She chuckled and her hands traveled to the back of my neck. I got goosebumps.

" What was the start of something good?"

" You"

" Me?"

" Honestly, since I met you, I had this gut feeling it was the start of something good."

" You're so cheesy" she shook her head

I shrugged my shoulders, " I try" I smiled

" Well thank you" she cocked her head to the right and gave me a timely kiss on the cheek, why not my mouth? I don't know, but I was happy nonetheless.

The rest of the day flew by, we finished band playing little scraps of songs, Kim decided to go the choir and surprisingly didn't make a visit to my class. Lunch was bliss, we laughed and told stories of homecoming.. speaking of which.

" So, Damien, is it?" I asked out loud to the lunch table. SInce Grace and him are dating now, he sits with us.

" Yeah, it's Damien."

" Hurt her in any way, shape or form and I'll kill you, personally" I said seriously

" Then I'd bring you back to life and kill you again" Kim added

" Yes sir" he saluted, understanding immediately what we were talking about and wrapped his arm around Grace's shoulder " And besides, wouldn't dream of it" he smiled

I gave a stiff nod and everyone's conversations were alive again.

" That Was nice of you" Kim commented

" What? Oh, that. Grace is your friend so she is My friend and that's what I DO" I smirked

She rolled her eyes, " Good, it's good to know someone else cares about other peoples love life"

" Love life?" I questioned, shaking my head playfully

We both laughed and I took a sip from my

KIM'S POV

" So, Julie, how was homecoming?" I asked Julie and she immediately went beet red.

" Milton" I got serious

" WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" he quickly stammered under my glare

" It's true!" Julie added

I started chuckling at their antics, shaking my head in the process, " Chill out guys, you could have used protection and I wouldn't have cared, yalls night" I shrugged as their mouths went agape.

" KIDDING!" I saw their reaction and they weren't laughing...

They both exhaled and looked at each other and chuckled oddly.

" Wait a minute" Jack pondered and they stopped chuckling and stared at him

" You didn't..." he whispered and they're faces answered his unanswered question, " YOU DID!" he shouted

" No no no no no" they both started saying excuses and blabbering as we all had amused looks on our faces

" So what really happened? My man is a ladies man! WOOO!" Jerry chanted

Milton rolled his eyes, " Why do you guys have an interest in our relationship NOW?"

We all shrugged him off

" Well if you want to know, we didn't have intercourse" he shudders when he finished and we just chuckle at his antics.

" What about you Jerry? "Ladies man"" Jack quoted him and it was Jerry's turn to turn pink.

" We swapped spit if that's what you asking then yes" Mika answered before Jerry could.

Our conversations continued until I noticed Eddie and Kelsey were missing, " Guys... Where's Eddie?"

They looked around

" That's a very good question" Damien answered

" Since we were talking about sexual things, they probably left being uncomfortable that they were going to be asked next.. I was" Milton answered

" But why would they be uncomfortable if they didn't do anything?" Jack asked and we thought about it.

" Did they..?"

" They wouldn't.."

" Eddie's the MAN"

" But Kelsey isn't that dumb"

" They just started dating!"

" Did they drink?"

" Were they protected!?"

All these questions were rambling at the same time.

" GUYS, if anything happened and if they're comfortable sharing, they will. But don't pester them" Julie calmed the table

The rest of lunch was boring, nothing interesting me so I poked at my food and played with my straw in my drink.

I watched the other people, leisurely walking by, minding their own business. I could smell the variety of the food courts and hear the sizzling of barbecues and grills will some meats slapped on them. People performing at the CC as usual. Some people were practicing some scene from some play since it was vacant and not many people were paying attention anyways.

I think it was shakespeare, I couldn't hear very well. My attentions then changed to the wind, I could see the pollen drifting off in the wind freely. I sneezed as I inhaled. It truly was a nice day.

Before I knew what I was doing I stood up, grabbed my crutches and gave an un audible goodbye to my friends at the table and walked away. i wasn't sure where I was going, I just needed to get around since I was restricted in the first place.

I walked all around, building to building, food court to food court just taking in the odd but tasteful smells. I even walk passed the garden, not entering it. I suppose the pollen was leaning me away from it.

You could say I've been all over campus in crutches. The only place I haven't gone was in the back, the gym, lockers and stadium. I'd have to go there eventually. Miners well go now. I slowly, but surely made my way to the gate to enter the stadium. So many memories flooded my mind.

I looked over to the stands and I could still hear the chants of college students.

I looked back down at my foot and realized something.

Whoever took me and trapped me in that closet, IS DEAD.

**Hey guys, don't kill me but I've had major writers block. But the thing is I know what I want to write but I don't know if I should do a time skip to like November because that's what I have planned. But thats such a large time framed I'm at loss. I'd appreciate yalls opinions and ideas!**

**Song Disclaimer : "Start of Something Good" By Daughtry**


End file.
